


Monstrosity

by Moon and Stars (CaramelLioness)



Series: The Vampire Stories [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Visions, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 100,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/Moon%20and%20Stars
Summary: Now that Yunho and Jaejoong are together and the fact that their son would be born in nine months, now they all are planning with fear. Jaejoong's family want to discover a solution and prevent vampires from going rogue on them if they discover the child.





	1. Prologue

"The _devil's_ child," The leader in a black cloak began as he stared at the other black cloaked figures. He continued on, "Rests in the womb of Prince Jaejoong of the Red Kingdom."

All the other cloaked figures were shocked by such discovery. Some gasped, others had their eyes widened, and some were too shocked to believe in such things their leader was saying to them. It was all...unbelievable. 

Males and females that had fangs and drank blood were standing in one large crowd in their black cloaks as they listened to their leader. They had all been notified in the evening while they were in their own homes that they were wanted.

These people all shared some connection with their leader. Every time he called for them, they would listen to his requests and go to him as if he were a king to them and they were his loyal assistants he depended on. 

One male in particular wasn't necessarily a friend of this leader. He had been wandering vampire kingdoms and randomly landed here. The Solitary Kingdom. It was different like all the other kingdoms. It held its own uniqueness in it and he did like it. 

The castle was large and white and there were even statues. Knowing a bit about the human world, he could easily recognize the statues by their faces. He was able to identify the statues in the Solitary Kingdom were Roman gods and goddesses. The three main statues when arriving at the castle were Justicia, Diana, and Trivia. 

He supposed it made sense to why the king would have statues of such goddesses in front if the castle. The statues of the goddess of justice, hunting, and necromancy were what greeted people every time they ended up at the castle.

Lee Jin Ki, taking the name Onew, was born in a old town of Korea, he ended up finding out he was a vampire living in a human town. He kept the secret and his parents had taught him as much as they were able to. They had died when he was twelve and he had to go through things himself.

He had made mistakes of taking lives by luring them into alleyways or even into his own home he tried keeping. He had been used to his parents giving him food, never having to do it himself. He used his instincts and own methods. 

Knowing such action wasn't the best, he had stopped. He joined a small group of vampires that gave food for jobs. Onew would get blood but would do favors for this group. He had gone on with such thing for five years and hadn't complained.

After five years he had left to search for his soulmate and even though years had passed, he was still searching for his soulmate. Seven years had passed since his parents had died and two years had gone by when he left the group. 

He was now traveling with the hope of finding his soulmate in one of the kingdoms he ends up at. However, it seems like such thing has happened yet although he's been waiting for such moment to happen. 

"Are we honestly going to allow this? Our world, our loved ones...They'll all suffer if we let this demonic thing is born." The leader said, causing Onew to release himself from his own thoughts.

_Is he saying we murder a baby? _Onew asked in his head with fear. 

No, that definitely wasn't right.

But he didn't see a lot of vampires who didn't appear pleased after these words that he had heard from this leader who wanted to end a precious life. He could only imagine who _this_ person was. 

"How do you know, My Elder? What proof is there?" A random male shouted out from the crowd, not entirely convinced.

The leader exhaled deeply and shook his head before responding. "Two vampires with foresight saw the same thing. Even this thing's own grandmother, Queen Heechul, saw what would happen if this child was born."

It then hit the vampires. 

All of them looked convinced and that might be the case, at least that's what Onew was able to predict. He could tell vampires were now seeing the leader's point.

"This demonic child will kill everyone and everything, saving world domination for itself. We must stop it at all cost. We cannot allow ourselves to be controlled by something so diabolic." The leader explained confidently, now grinning.

Onew hid behind a wall as he watched in horror all of them kneeled on their right knee and bowed their head before continuously chanting, "We follow you, our king. Place upon any command, we will do as you wish. We've agreed to use ourselves to do what must be done."

Onew placed his left hand over his mouth with widened eyes. He couldn't believe any of this. In shock, he watched as the leader clapped and removed his hood from his cloak. He was revealed.

It was the one and only king of the Solitary Kingdom, King Hong Sung.

It was King Hong Sung who wanted this baby dead.

Onew instantly ran out of the small abandoned area and ran as fast as he could near the castle where he would be able to calm down. 

Too much was going on.

He feared, an innocent child would be murdered soon.

No way, there was no way an innocent baby could destroy the world. It was impossible to believe, but obviously Onew could tell that the king wasn't being deceit, only bitterness and determination filled his tone and eyes.

King Hong Sung wasn't lying, but nothing was going to stop him. There would be consequences if he was stopped or not. 


	2. The Arriving Coldness

It had been a month since he had figured out that he would soon be a father. A month had passed since Yunho met his Jaejoong. It had been a month since he realized his beloved soulmate could die and that he would go back to being what he was when he was a human. Alone. Although he might not have Jaejoong, he would have a son though. He would have a child he would need to care for.  
  
To Yunho, it even seemed a bit early to start thinking about children. But his main thing roaming at the back of his head as he made it to the vampire world, was Jaejoong and his son. He wanted both of them and now he had them. But still, he couldn't erase the fact that Jaejoong would die two months after the baby's birth.  
  
It was strange to think of such situation. Jaejoong would die two months after. If it was affected by giving birth to the baby, wouldn't he die sooner? And he definitely knew vampires didn't get sick, especially any human sickness. He didn't have the slightest idea to what kills his beloved. He wanted to know to prevent it.  
  
He had made a promise that he would and he wasn't intending on breaking that promise.  
  
He had been in the library merely staring out of the window without any thought that he would be visited. Seconds after, he finally felt another presence. Then he sensed two. He turned back and was quite confused when he sensed a familiar scent on one of these vampires who had just entered.  
  
There at the doorway of the library were two young men, one shorter than the other. The taller wore black and the shorter one wore grey; both the same style of clothes and both wearing dark green cloaks that reached to the ground. Both of their hoods removed to reveal their faces.  
  
The taller male had pale flawless skin with a handsome face. He had black cropped hair and dark eyes and by the look at his muscular body, he was indeed strong. Yunho could easily predict that even without the vampire powers, that the tall man would still be very strong and mighty.  
  
Then there was the shorter male who looked different from the taller one. He had black hair that was down to his neck and his skin was a bit tan. He had dark eyes and somehow, Yunho could find familiarity on this young man. He didn't know what it was at all.  
  
"Greetings, sir." The taller man greeted Yunho softly with a small smile. The two appraoched Yunho slowly.  
  
Yunho raised an eyebrow at the two. "Um...Hello? I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
The taller man chuckled lightly and gestured towards himself, "I am Choi Siwon, son of Ki Ho and Jin Sung."  
  
Yunho nodded his head in reply.  
  
That name did not ring a bell.  
  
Siwon then gesutred towards the shorter male beside him, "And this is my lovely soulmate, Kibum, son of Hangeng and Heechul."  
  
The last two names rung all bells.  
  
Yunho's eyes widened as the words repeated in his head. "Son of...Hangeng and Heechul?"  
  
Kibum nodded his head and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man he didn't know. "Yes, is there a problem, sir?"  
  
Yunho gulped and stared at Kibum. He could see resemblance of Heechul in Kibum like Jaejoong did. It was quite clear that the sons of Heechul took inherited his beauty. The personalities must come from Hangeng then.  
  
"I'm Yunho...I was unaware that my soulmate had siblings." Yunho announced, knowing Kibum didn't know that he was his brother-in-law.  
  
Kibum's eyes widened by such words and even Siwon looked shock, but certainly not as shocked as Kibim was.  
  
"You're...You're my brother-in-law?" Kibum asked.  
  
Yunho nodded his head and offered a small smile to Kibum. "Ye-yeah, I guess so. Sorry we didn't get to meet properly. "  
  
Kibum chuckled lightly as he recalled when his brother ran out of the line. Something, or someone actually in this situation, had driven his brother to realize he didn't want to be with someone he didn't love.  
  
That moment was when Jaejoong had finally found his soulmate. But Kibum had worried if it was true. It only gave him a reminder of the horrible fate awaiting for Jaejoong.  
  
"I-it's fine, really...Where is Jaejoong?" Kibum responded, wanting to change the subject.  
  
Yunho smiled sweetly at the thought of his beloved soulmate. "He's asleep right now. It is early, besides with the baby...He could use all the rest he can get."  
  
Kibum nodded his head and found himself feel somewhat sad by Yunho's words. The huge reminder of Jaejoong's death was the child in Jaejoong. His nephew who would apparently destroy thr world and claim world domination.  
  
Something so innocent turning into something so evil.  
  
"What did my parents say about this?" Kibum asked curiously, knowing all too well which parent reacted great and which one didn't.  
  
Yunho frowned as he recalled the sad memories from that month. "Your parents are strong people not meant to be messed with. People shouldn't underestimate Hangeng for being gentle and no one should judge Heechul for being blunt."  
  
As Kibum had expected, his father was calm and his mother was being bitter. He could see that the two were compatible. Both opposites like fire and ice that weren't meant to mix right. But they just did and it suited them to have each other.  
  
Hangeng was always their to bring down and calm Heechul. Then there was Heechul who was always there to protect Hangeng's pride with his bluntness. Kibum believed they were truly meant to be great soulmates.  
  
"Well, it's good you're still alive." Kibum said in a joking tone.  
  
Yunho nodded his head. "I am happy to be here."  
  
"So...Where is Superior Hangeng and Superior Heechul?" Siwon asked, chiming in the conversation.  
  
"I'm not too sure. Something tells me they're talking to someone, I believe a ruler from another kingdom?" Yunho answered, not knowing the  
answer to the question.  
  
Kibum tilted his head to the right. "I've heard in the letter my father sent that my brother is pregnant."  
  
"That is correct." Yunho answered.  
  
"This isn't good, is this? I mean, Jaejoong will die." Kibum announced, finding it hard to believe.  
  
"Whoa, whoa...How does he die? I don't understand. It's rare for vampires to die when giving birth unless its mother is a human. Vampires don't get sick." Siwon explained.  
  
Kibum crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Exactly...It weirds me out."  
  
"I mean for some reason if childbirth is an issue he would've died minutes or seconds after the baby's birth, right?" Yunho asked.  
  
"You don't think the great powers of the baby affected the childbirth, do you? Perhaps it was too strong and Jaejoong having a strong power, maybe he was able to bear with it for two months?" Kibum asked.  
  
Siwon raised an eyebrow and frowned. "But you can't tame one's power, especially if its as strong as manipulation and inferno combined."  
  
_My nephew...Is meant to cause destruction?_ Kibum thought in his head.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Kibum asked.  
  
Yunho exhaled deeply, "Your uncle, King Kangin, and your cousin, Eunhyuk, went to have a discussion with Superior Hong Sung."  
  
Kibum's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean they had a discussion? They...They didn't tell him, did they?"  
  
Yunho nodded in reply. "Hangeng tried searching for him, but he never replied. He did when we asked King Kangin to ask for him. He'd listen to anyone else's voice besides ours."  
  
"Why was he told? Isn't he outraged of this? Won't this...I don't know, make him aggressive?" Siwon asked, a little worried.  
  
"We had to tell someone. If tries to tell someone then he has the world on his shoulders. He can either choose for us or him to deal with this. I can't believe he'd do anything." Yunho explained.  
  
Siwon gulped. "Is it true, Yunho-shi? Can your child actually end the world?"  
  
Yunho hadn't thought too much about that.  
  
All he had been thinking about was saving Jaejoong, not really the strength of his own son that would be brought to the world soon.  
  
He wouldn't believe it either though.  
  
His son, who was merely a fetus, could destroy the whole world? He didn't understand how that could even possibly make sense. The vision was there and there were three people who saw it. But did that mean they missed something?  
  
Did they misunderstand this vision?  
  
Were they not looking at the whole picture?   
  
"I don't know, Siwon. I can only imagine what it's like. Jaejoong has seen our son, but I have not. I only know of his existence and how true it is." Yunho replied.  
  
"Can we prevent Jaejoong's death?" Kibum asked with saddened eyes.  
  
Yunho exhaled deeply. "I promised to do so, Kibum. I am going to keep it. I'll find a way, there must be one. I won't let Jaejoong die, I promise."


	3. The Demonic Child's Name

_"Umma, Umma, Umma wake up!" It belonged to a male's voice surely. It sounded as if this boy was in his youth age between six to eight. _  
  
_Jaejoong did as the voice told him to and his eyes snapped open immediately. He was inside of a large room that had white painted walls and a white painted ceiling. There were two windows that had black curtains pulled up so light can emanate from the window._  
  
_There was a small white mattress, one that Jaejoong was lying on top of. Along with the mattress, there was a box full of little animals dolls stuffed with cotton surely. It was a toy box. Children owned toy boxes._  
  
_He sat up on the mattress and turned to his right and there he was. The little boy he had heard wore all black and looked the same as the little boy he had seen in a vision before he had ran off to find Yunho a month ago. This little boy was identical to his son as a young boy. _  
  
_Could it possibly be...?_  
  
_"Umma, you're up!" The little boy exclaimed in a cheerful tone with an adorable smile._  
  
_So it is true._  
  
_This little boy is the baby that was inside of him at this very moment. _  
  
_Jaejoong couldn't help but smile in joy. At this age of his son, he wouldn't be alive. But here he was in a dream where his son and him could be united._  
  
_"Hello...You're...You look so much like your Appa." Jaejoong said with tears of joy as he placed a hand on his son's right cheek._  
  
_The little boy frowned and shook his head. "Don't talk about Appa, Umma! You're here with me and that's all that matters."_  
  
_He's so sweet, Jaejoong thought in his head as he looked at his baby._  
  
_"How...How can this be?" Jaejoong asked._  
  
_The little boy giggled. "I don't know, Umma. But you're happy, aren't you?"_  
  
_Jaejoong nodded his head rapidly. This moment couldn't get any better. _  
  
_"Yes, my dear son! I'm excited!" Jaejoong exclaimed as he grabbed the little boy and placed him on his lap before hugging him tightly._  
  
_He didn't want to let go._  
  
_He didn't want to die to not be able to experience the life of such a wonderful little being._  
  
_If only his true fate was a lie._  
  
_If only fate would allow him to have his son._  
  
_The little boy giggled and looked up at his beautiful mother. "Umma, I want a name."_  
  
_Jaejoong looked down at the little boy and smiled sweetly. "My precious little one, I've yet to think of a name for you."_  
  
_The little boy pouted. "Please, Umma? I would like to be called something."_  
  
_"Your Appa and I haven't chosen a name for you though, sweetheart." Jaejoong said with a small frown._  
  
_The little boy shook his head like he had when Jaejoong mentioned Yunho a few minutes back. "No, Umma! I want you to name me. Please, Umma?"_  
  
_"I can't, my love. It wouldn't be fair to your App-" Jaejoong was cut off by the little boy._  
  
_"Please, Umma? I must have a name. I must or I can't be seen here again." The little boy explained._  
  
_Jaejoong was confused by what his son was saying. He was telling himself that nothing could change this. He had been saying that everything would be okay, but then be realized something important. _  
  
_This was a dream._  
  
_His baby was only two in a half months old._  
  
_He wasn't a toddler._  
  
_The fact that Jaejoong was dreaming made him sad. It wasn't a reality. It was something he wanted, but could never have. He wouldn't be able to experience these moments with his baby._  
  
_"This is only a dream...None of this is real." Jaejoong whispered._  
  
_The little boy placed his right index finger on his mother's lips and spoke softly. "No, Umma. It is. I'm not your imagination, I'm real. Ummas and babies have connections. This is ours."_  
  
_Jaejoong wanted to cry._  
  
_He wanted to say the little boy was true. _  
  
_He wanted to say that this place was theirs to talk._  
  
_But it wouldn't be forever._  
  
_Jaejoong would take his last breath after eleven months were up. He would only have the opportunity to experience holding his child, never watching him grow or marry._  
  
_That's all he wanted._  
  
_He wanted to be with his son like his parents had been with him. _  
  
_"Why are you crying, Umma?" The little boy asked._

_Jaejoong caressed his son's face as the tears cascaded down his cheeks slowly. "My baby...I want to be with you forever...But I can't."_  
  
_The little boy stood up on the mattress and placed a little kiss on Jaejoong's forehead. His mother believed it was the most precious thing in the whole entire world. _  
  
_The little boy pulled away from his mother and smiled. "Umma, can you tell me about some fierce warriors long back ago?"_  
  
_Jaejoong chuckled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He had to remain calm and stable in front of his child. He had to for this little one. He was supposed to protect him after all._  
  
_He thought of some vampire warriors he had heard of back then. He knew when he was young his parents, especially his father, would give him books where it was written of some powerful vampires back then. Back then, there used to be vampires that could be born with more than one special ability._  
  
_He tried to think of them and they finally came to his head. _  
  
_"Um...I know some like Jo Kwon and Jinwoon. Jo Kwon was known for being able to use his two powers to defend his people against a large group of rogue vampires." Jaejoong explained._  
  
_The little boy tilted his head to the right. "What were his powers, Umma?"_  
  
_"Um...He was able to control water and earth which is known as rocks." Jaejoong explained._  
  
_The little boy frowned. "What about Jinwoon?"_  
  
_"He's known for being logical while using his mind reading powers." Jaejoong explained, remembering moments of learning about these heroic vampires._  
  
_"Are there any others, Umma?" The little boy asked._  
  
_Jaejoong frowned and exhaled deeply. "It was so long ago, I can hardly remember any other...Though one rogue vampire tried dominating a few kingdoms...He had the power of shadows and darkness."_  
  
_The little boy was intrigued indeed. "How did he use his powers, Umma? What kind of powers are those?"_  
  
_"Shadows and darkness? As far as I can tell, those powers contained dark spirits that could possess a human or other vampire. This power could even inflict pain on another." Jaejoong explained, fearing he would terrify his baby. _  
  
_"What was his name, Umma?" The little boy asked in excitement. _  
  
_Jaejoong thought for a second. He had to recall memories he held dearly to him._  
  
_The beautiful memories with Kibum and his father made him happy. His father was always teaching them the ways of all sorts of things. His father taught them history of everywhere. He was somewhat fascinated by Earth, although never leaving to figure out what it was like. _  
  
_He recalled the book his father had been reading about the rogue vampires who nearly got what they achieved. Even though they might have failed, that didn't mean they weren't alive. Anytime a familiar face could come back and strike._  
  
_"His name....He went by Lee Changmin. He used his powers for bad, of course. He was never seen again after going against Jo Kwon and his friends who also held powers as great as his." Jaejoong explained, hoping his baby wouldn't remember any of these details. _  
  
_The little boy giggled and spoke softly. "Umma, I love you."_  
  
_Jaejoong smiled. "I love you too...What's wrong?" He noticed immediately how everything began to dissolve, everything besides his son. He was even starting to dissolve._  
  
_He forgot. _  
  
_Although his son claimed he was real, this place they were in wasn't. _  
  
_It broke his heart that his dreams might be the only place where they would be able to meet. _  
  
_If only Jaejoong could really be with his son when he's grown from an infant._  
  
_"No...No, please...I don't want to leave you...I can't! I want to stay with you, my baby. Please, don't go!" Jaejoong shouted as he started feeling a bit lightheaded. _  
  
_The ceiling broke, the pieces never falling down. Instead of ceiling pieces falling down on them, there was bright light being shined upon them. Jaejoong could tell that the light meant one thing._  
  
_He was waking up._  
  
_"I want to see you again. I want to be by your side forever!" Jaejoong exclaimed in fear and sadness._

_The little boy looked up at his beloved mother. "Umma, I know you'll protect me..."_  
  
_Jaejoong shook his head and held onto his child as tight as he could, thinking such thing could prevent himself from waking up._  
  
_He whispered as he sobbed, "No...I want to be with you, now. I won't get to see you like this. I don't want to go!"_  
  
_"Umma, you can see me again." The little boy whispered back._  
  
_Jaejoong pulled away and looked at his child who was smiling at him with hopeful eyes._  
  
_He wanted to be with his baby._  
  
_He would do anything to be with his child he would be forced to be separated from in months to come._  
  
_"H-how...How can I, my child? Tell Umma, please." Jaejoong begged his son._  
  
_"Name me." The little boy said._  
  
_Names. _  
  
_A month had passed and Yunho and him hadn't discussed names yet. It hadn't even been four months yet, why would they be thinking of a name at such early on? _  
  
_He regretted it now._  
  
_He didn't have a name for his baby._  
  
_And Yunho wasn't there to help pick names._  
  
_"I...I don't have one..." Jaejoong stuttered, feeling disappointed in himself. _  
  
_The little boy giggled. "Give me a name at this moment, Umma. We could see each other again, Umma. Don't you want that?"_  
  
_Jaejoong nodded his head rapidly. "I want that more than anything."_  
  
_"You have the chance to, Umma. We don't have much time." The little boy reminded his mother as things started dissolving into nothing. Soon Jaejoong would completely._  
  
_Jaejoong sniffled. "Names are special, love. They have meaning. They represent you."_  
  
_"I think you can choose a meaningful one at the top of your head, Umma." The little boy said with a small smile._  
  
_Jaejoong opened his mouth to respond until he noticed he was dissolving quickly. _  
  
_He didn't want to let go. _  
  
_"Umma!" The little boy exclaimed, tears pouring out of his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "Don't go, Umma!" _  
  
_Jaejoong felt his world crash in seconds. _  
  
_He didn't want to see his baby crying._  
  
_He wanted him to be happy._  
  
_It was all his fault. The only way they could see each other again was if he had a name for his baby and he didn't have one. He never expected to need one at this moment. _  
  
_Now he did._  
  
_He had to think._  
  
_He had given three names earlier and they were all full of meaning. He didn't have any clue which to choose, but he felt himself falling back. He saw his son try to reach out for him._  
  
_It broke him._  
  
_How could a mother be split up from her child? _  
  
_It was a cruel fate. _  
  
_He felt the light shine directly in his eyes and he heard one last thing, "Umma!!!!" _  
  
_In seconds, he screamed at the nothingness, "CHANGMIN!!!!! YOUR NAME IS CHANGMIN!!!!"_

  
The light turned completely white and his eyes opened once more to wake up. 


	4. The Soulmate's Call

He had to find his happy place from within. At first, he had to calm down and erase any negative and worrisome thoughts. He couldn't be thinking about anything bad or sad. He had to literally find somewhere that made him happy and relaxed.  
  
He found his happy place being a nice summer season. The green grass shining and born again, the sun shining upon everything and everyone, and the nice thought of freedom. He didn't like thinking about trapped places.  
  
He erased all voices and faces.  
  
"Now, exhale deeply and pour out any questions you may have." Mark said with a calm tone as he instructed the vampire.  
  
Sungmin exhaled deeply and opened his eyes and looked at the vampire. "How does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel, Superior Sungmin?" Mark asked.  
  
"To...To sense...To sense your own soulmate?" Sungmin answered.  
  
That is what this was all about.  
  
He had left home to find some comfort somewhere. He needed to find his soulmate. He had been waiting for so long for this moment and it hadn't occured yet.  
  
He wanted to love and be loved. He wanted what how parents and siblings already had. He wanted the happiness they had.  
  
Mark grinned and replied. "I suppose that would be okay...Well, people have always said you'd feel yourself being pulled towards someone."  
  
"Really?" Sungmin asked curiously.  
  
Mark nodded his head. "Indeed, I felt like that when I met my soulmate. I felt attracted to him instantly and once we hung around each other we were inseparable."  
  
Sungmin smiled.  
  
_It must be great to have a soulmate_, Sungmin thought full of sadness.  
  
He wished he could have what everyone had.  
  
If vampires felt themselves being pulled towards their soulmates, then he had no luck. He's never felt as if he was being pulled to someone.  
  
"Superior Sungmin, I see your stressed. Do speak freely here. I will not judge or force." Mark said, his eyes becoming a bit worried.  
  
Sungmin ducked his head down in embarrassment and replied. "I...I really want to find my soulmate, Sir Tuan."  
  
Mark waved his hand dismissively as he responded to the eldest son of King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk. "Mark is fine. Superior Sungmin, I hate that you're facing these troubles. Have you thought of the possibility that your soulmate is a human?"  
  
Sungmin raised an eyebrow.  
  
He hadn't thought of such things.  
  
That was hard for him to believe.  
  
"...No, I haven't thought of that scenario, yet." Sungmin admitted.  
  
"Now knowing it's a possibility, will you take the chance and try to reach out to Earth and try finding your soulmate who might have been born a human?" Mark asked curiously.  
  
Sungmin gulped and looked up at the male vampire. "Is it something I should consider, Sir Mark?"  
  
"Things happen, Superior Sungmin. Besides, it's best to know this. It's best to know there's a possibility rather than continuing on with no hope." Mark explained.  
  
Sungmin sighed and replied. "Yeah, I do suppose your right."  
  
"So tell me, Superior Sungmin, how do you feel about not finding your soulmate yet?" Mark asked, watching for Sungmin's reaction.  
  
"I...I envy my family and friends. They have found their soulmates years ago and then there's me." Sungmin explained.  
  
Mark nodded his head. "And I could guess that it affected you when your birthright was stripped from you and given to your brother."  
  
Sungmin widened his eyes from such words.  
  
He wasn't the type who valued power or the slighest objects that represented royalty or weath.  
  
He didn't value objects like others did.  
  
He had wanted what his parents and brothers had. They all had someone they were supposed to be with. He didn't have that yet. He wasn't even sure he would.  
  
It did bother him when he was taught something for so long just for all the teachings to go to waste. He had been groomed to take over the Blue Kingdom, but when he turned at the right age to take over, he didn't have a soulmate.  
  
Since Eunhyuk already had his soulmate by then, he was then groomed to be the new ruler with his soulmate being alongside with him. Sungmin had been accustomed to things and in seconds his life changed forever.

He felt like he didn't belong in his own home.  
  
He had left home for the advice of others who had found their soulmates. He didn't feel like being surrounded by his family at the moment and they had allowed him to go and wished him good luck and said that they loved him dearly.  
  
Sungmin had oddly believed by now he would've found his soulmate. He had been travelling and still, no urge to be pulled towards someone. No scent. Nothing barely mattered anymore.  
  
He had hoped going away, far away from his home, would grant him some kind of luck. He had left his home in a rush to another one. He was sure that he'd have to return home if he was going to try to head to Earth and find his soulmate there.  
  
"It's hard to...It's difficult to have things change in an instant." Sungmin replied to Mark.  
  
Mark raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you don't like change?"  
  
"When you're used to one thing...How can you forget about it all?" Sungmin asked, referring to the way be was raised.  
  
Mark sighed deeply before responding by looking up at the sky. "You don't forget. You kind of cherish the lost things and move on."  
  
"What should I do, Sir Mark?" Sungmin asked.  
  
"I believe you should search for your soulmate. Why in a hurry though? Do you plan on reclaiming your title?" Mark asked, fear and worry invading his irises.  
  
Sungmin flinched by the male's words.  
  
They weren't true, but it was odd to believe that.  
  
"I...I've been waiting too long. I thought it would happen when I was younger like my family. That's what we were all used to. My brothers found their soulmates at a young age and my parents too when they were young too. But not me.  
  
I've always been told that your soulmate completes you. I have everything besides a soulmate. I'm unhappy because I don't---I haven't found them yet. That's my mission now. To find them." Sungmin explained.  
  
When he had turned eight, his parents were always telling him that he hasn't achieved something "yet" rather than he would never do so. They believed he hasn't found his soulmate yet, since they know and believe that he did.  
  
Or at least they wanted to.  
  
As years passed, Sungmin has been trying to see through the sugar-coatings of things. He tried to think of horrible scenarios so in case they were to ever occur, he'd be prepared later on in life.  
  
At least he wouldn't be shocked.  
  
Mark approached Sungmin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do believe in you, Superior Sungmin. We are all vampires, we all have soulmates. Including you."  
  
Sungmin smiled sweetly and nodded his head.  
  
After that conversation, Sungmin was off. He left this small vampire town that was miles away from the Alchemy Kingdom. He thought it was for the Solitary Kingdom though it wasn't completely alone. Or even for the Alchemy Kingdom that has nothing to do with magic, besides the fact that the powers of the vampires.  
  
He started heading back to his home, the Blue Kingdom. As he made his way towards a forest full of trees and unknown plants yet to be discovered, be found himself in deep thoughts. He tried thinking about his happy place.  
  
He tried clearing out any sounds.  
  
He tried erasing all faces he knew.  
  
He tried imagining a place where only he existed.  
  
It was all Mark's help. The young man had met his soulmate three years ago and had become some type of advisor for vampires having difficulties in finding their soulmates. And he had helped Sungmin in some way. But he couldn't find Sungmin's soulmate, since that was Sungmin's job.  
  
It had taken about four hours, using the speed of a vampire. He was getting close to the nearby towns and villages of the Blue Kingdom when he stopped in his tracks as he felt himself fall forward. His breath was gone and he only saw bright white light.  
  
He instantly landed on his knees and clasped his hands and placed them close to his chest. He gulped and started panting hard as he tried catching his breath. He didn't know how this had all happened to begin with. 

Sungmin felt himself go lightheaded and he couldn't hear anything at all. He didn't see anything besides white light. He started seeing some things appear out of the bright white light. He was now confised.  
  
He started seeing long dark grass moving rapidly and he could feel a sharp breeze in the atmosphere. He looked up and saw a cloudy sky, signifying the likeness of rain that's soon to pour from above him.  
  
He turned to his right and left and saw two large trees. The largest ones he's ever seen. They were cherry blossom trees. The dark brown bark and the pretty light pink flowers as the petals started slowly falling from where they belonged and onto the ground.  
  
He found himself staring at the right tree. He could see a figure coming his way as the petals started falling slower. Sungmin gulped and narrowed his eyes, trying to see who the person was. As the figure came closer, Sungmin felt it.  
  
He felt the pulling.  
  
He wanted to go to the person.  
  
He wanted to see and know the person.  
  
As the figure got closer, Sungmin could see that it was a male in all black. The male wore black trousers and a long black cloak, the hood falling far from the face, and the cape going everywhere with tbe fierce wind that Sungmin wasn't afraid of.  
  
He couldn't see this male's face.  
  
He wanted to though.  
  
"I'm here...I'm finally here..."  
  
The voice.  
  
It sounded so nice, deep and alluring that Sungmin wanted to know who this was.  
  
It was definite that this male was his soulmate.  
  
He couldn't help but feel somewhat delightful and full of joy.  
  
He tried standing up and when he did, he gained his vision and hearing back, being released from the imaginary dream world. All he knew was that his soulmate was here.  
  
He finally found the strength to get back up and start running towards the scent he could sense in his small vision. What made him feel insane was the fact that he could sense his soulmate. He felt the pulling of someone towards someone.  
  
He found himself running through the village, passing by homes and people who stared at him in confusion. He kept running, turning left and right, trying to find the correct way to go to find the scent stronger.  
  
Sungmin kept running and stopped at a home where a man was talking to a little girl. Then there was a woman in a dark green dress as she was sitting on a rocking chair, going back and forth, as she sewed some dark bkue fabrics together.  
  
The one thing that stood out to Sungmin was the fact that the woman on the rocking chair was pregnant. Her bump was visible, almost as if she's been pregnant for four months, but it was visible. As he walked a bit closer, he felt it was tbe pulling feeling.  
  
It was leading him to the pregnant woman.  
  
He stared at the woman's bump in horror.  
  
_No...That can't be, it can't,_ Sungmin thought in his head as he recalled moments earlier.  
  
The woman looked up at Sungmin with a small smile. "Superior Sungmin, what an honor to see you."  
  
Sungmin flinched and gulped.  
  
How did he feel this way?  
  
How could he feel this way?  
  
Why was he led to this family?  
  
Why was he destined with someone who wasn't even born yet? 


	5. The Lovely Pain

"Superior Sungmin? Are you okay?" Cho Hanna questioned the prince who was on his knees as he had a blank facial expression on his face.  
  
Sungmin woke up and looked up at the woman. He couldn't believe his discovery. It wasn't one he favored at all. He didn't like how this had all turned out. He didn't know what was worth it and what wasn't anymore.  
  
It was obvious the child in the woman's stomach was his soulmate. There were no feelings of him being pulled towards the little girl and the woman was with the man meaning they were soulmates. He was pulled towards what rested in the woman's stomach.  
  
A baby.  
  
How did this happen?  
  
Was this really possible?  
  
He rose from where he had landed and stared at the woman who looked worried. He tried relaxing though the discovery was making it harder for him each time he thinks about the discovery.  
  
"U-uh...I'm fine," Sungmin began as he rubbed his neck, hoping that the worrying of this woman would go away. He continued on, eyeing the woman's belly, "How far are y-you, Mrs..."  
  
The woman giggled and waved her hand dismissively. "Cho Hanna, Your Grace. No formality is needed."  
  
"It's my duty to treat my people well, Mrs. Cho." Sungmin replied.  
  
Hanna chuckled and replied back. "I'm only two in a half months, but it seems like this little one wants to grow up quickly."  
  
_Only two months? That's impossible! Does she not notice this isn't exactly normal_? Sungmin thought in his head in astonishment.  
  
"Doctor says fetus younglings sometimes grow faster in other cases. The baby is alright and that's all that matters, Your Grace." Cho Younghwan said with a small smile.  
  
Sungmin chuckled lightly. "That is all that matters. I'm happy for the both of you."  
  
"Where were you, Superior Sungmin? I apologize if it's rude to ask." Hanna said apologizing immediately.  
  
Sungmin smiled sweetly, not wanting to worry the woman anymore. "It's not, Mrs. Cho. I was visiting a friend, that's all."  
  
"Is everything alright?" Younghwan asked curiously.  
  
Sungmin shook his head and chuckled. "Nope, everything's fine. I think I better return back home though. Have a good day!" He waved as he turned back to head to the castle.  
  
He felt his heart break.  
  
He felt butterflies flutter their wings inside of his stomach.  
  
How could this be?  
  
It made no sense.  
  
There had to be a misunderstanding.  
  
Did he mistaken the wrong vampire?  
  
Oddly, as he walked away he felt the scent of his soulmate wear away. It had to be. It was at its strongest when he was in front of Hanna. It'd probably be stronger if he were to hold the baby.  
  
As he made his way finally to the castle, he bowed to the guards who bowed as well. Once be entered the castle, he could easily hear the voices coming from the throne room. It was an easy task to detect his own family's voice, besides his youngest brother whom he missed dearly.  
  
He made his way towards the stairs and went up to his very own chambers. He didn't want to deal with anyone or anything at this moment. He had met his soulmate and now he didn't know how good that was supposed to be.  
  
It something that didn't make him sane.  
  
The life in Hanna's stomach would complete Sungmin's life.  
  
He wouldn't need anything else besides his soulmate.  
  
But how?  
  
How could he be with his soulmate?  
  
How could he love and be loved by his beloved who was destined to be with him for all eternity?  
  
When his soulmate hasn't even seen light.  
  
How crazy that all was to sit in one's mind.  
  
Sungmin didn't have to worry since he had stopped aging and his soulmate would catch up to his age and then they would be able to continue on aging together if they chose to or not.  
  
But this meant something big for Sungmin.  
  
It was all happening again.  
  
The waiting game.  
  
A game he despised so much.  
  
He closed and locked his door knowing anyone could easily break in. He then plopped onto his own bed and just laid on his stomach with his arms stretched out. He wanted to have all his questions answered all at once.  
  
But how?  
  
Who could?  
  
His siblings couldn't.  
  
Mark couldn't.  
  
Neither could his parents.  
  
Not even himself.

Sungmin ended up drifting into a deep sleep after seconds had passed since he had plopped himself onto his bed. He had suddenly felt tired and even a bit lightheaded. He found himself somewhat relaxed and that helped him believe that when he woke up he'd be energized once more.  
  
_As he drifted onto the land of slumber, he was in a whole other world. Instead of lying down, he was standing up with a straightened back. He was in a world of no grass and not even the sky. He was surrounded by bright white light. He could only see white light below, above, and around him._  
  
_He felt as if he had just opened his eyes, because things seemed to change all at once. He was surrounded by white light seconds ago and now, he was enclosed by black smoke. The smoke would kill a human, burn their eyes and made them choke. But not for vampires._  
  
_Sungmin jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head plopped onto his left shoulder. He gulped when he felt his soulmate. His soulmate was holding him, the scent becoming strong and intoxicating to Sungmin. He wanted more of it, but he told himself this would be enough for him._  
  
_"Hello, my love." The sweet male's voice being heard and haunted Sungmin's head. "What did you think?"_  
  
_Sungmin felt frustration well up in him now that he was going to talk to his soulmate. "...W-what? I thought...I thought..."_  
  
_What's wrong in this situation? The fact that I'm not elated or that my soulmate is only an infant? Sungmin questioned himself in his head._  
  
_His soulmate unwrapped one arm and started stroking Sungmin's hair. "Shh, love, shh. Aren't you excited?"_  
  
_How can an infant think this way? _  
  
_"Excited? How can one be enthralled by any of this?" Sungmin asked, his astonishment being transparent._  
  
_The male removed his hand and arm and made his way to face Sungmin directly. Sungmin looked up and was surprised. He wasn't looking at a covered face with the use of a dark green cloak. _  
  
_Instead, Sungmin was looking at his soulmate for the first time. He was looking at a handsome young man with dark brown hair, black eyes, and pale smooth looking skin. _  
  
_He wore his dark green cloak, no hood on though. He wore black trousers, a long grey shirt that reached his upper thighs, and he wore black fancy looking shoes._  
  
_Sungmin was somewhat enthralled._  
  
_The voice indeed matched the body and face._  
  
_This was his soulmate. _  
  
_The one who he had been longing for so long. The one who he had always wanted to meet. The man he had always wanted to love and be loved by. Perhaps in a fantasy and dream, that could happen. There was doubt in that though. _  
  
_Sungmin had no clue to what to do._  
  
_How can this be right?_

  
_"What's wrong, love? Disappointed or something?" His soulmate asked, a wide smirk plastered upon his face._  
  
_Sungmin gulped and ducked his head. "This is all some weird dream, isn't it?"_  
  
_His soulmate shrugged. "If you say, love. Whatever you wish for this to be it will be." _  
  
_"What the hell are you talking about? Are you seriously saying all of this? Who the hell are you?" Sungmin responded in an aggressive tone._  
  
_The male shrugged and lifted his hand in surrender. "Don't you know already? I'm the one you've been searching for. The one you'd sacrifice yourself for, recall now?"_  
  
_Sungmin sent the male a blank facial expression. This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. Why in the name of any god or goddess, would he be destined to be with someone he was so much older than? It wasn't even eighteen years anymore._  
  
_"That doesn't answer my question!" Sungmin screamed, tears rolling down his eyes. _  
  
_Of course it did_.  
  
_He had been waiting for his soulmate._  
  
_He had been yearning desperately for this one important person to enter his life. But how could that happen when this important person hasn't even spent a mere second of life?_  
  
_How?_  
  
_The male pouted and chuckled. "Minnie-ah, why are you mad?"_

_The hot tears from his eyes burned his eyes to create more tears._

"_I've been waiting and you don't know how long for this moment! How do you expect me to feel when you know I must wait once more?" Sungmin shouted at the male._  
  
_His soulmate couldn't help but widen his smirk as he heard this. His soulmate was confusing and strange indeed. Sungmin couldn't understand it. Not even in the slighest. _  
  
_He didn't know why there was so much bitterness, more like malice, within his soulmate._  
  
_"Minnie-ah, you shouldn't be surprised." His soulmate said in the most calmest tone that ever existed._  
  
_Sungmin's eyes widened by these words that broke him deep inside. "W-what are you saying?"_  
  
"_Don't tell me you're going to be upset about this. You've always faced disappointment after disappointment, what's wrong with another one being added to the list?" His soulmate responded._  
  
_How could he?_  
  
_Why is he saying? What point is he trying to prove? Sungmin asked himself in his head. _  
  
_This was toture._  
  
_"Are you really saying this?" Sungmin asked._  
  
_The handsome male exhaled deeply and responded, "Your youngest brother gone, your birthright faded, and worst of all, the humiliation. You can't say you're not jealous of your own family?"_  
  
_How could he know all of this?_  
  
_He wasn't even a living being yet! _  
  
_Sungmin growled. "I envy them! They found something that I didn't. They found something I never thought I'd have!"_  
  
_"Pride? Love? Happiness? They have all three. What do you have, my dear? You're very own soulmate you'll have to wait years for? You don't seem to have any sanity left due to this." The male replied_.  
  
_Sungmin sniffled. "Why are you saying this? Is this what my family has? Such hate and bitterness?"_  
  
"_Ha! You think that's what this is?" The male said as he chuckled. He approached closer to his soulmate and lifted Sungmin's chin up. "I'm nearly stating truth, love_."  
  
"_You dare state stuff like this? What are you trying to do?!" Sungmin shouted, swatting the hand on his chin away._  
  
_The male frowned. "Will you ignore me? We are destined to be together. You shouldn't be surprised."_  
  
_"Are you really my destiny? This can't be you!" Sungmin shouted._

  
_The male chuckled in an evil way, nearly freaking Sungmin out. "It's so amusing of how well you know me by our small conversation. We know each other so well_."  
  
_"How the hell can you claim such thing?" Sungmin asked, anger becoming visible._  
  
_"Because I know you'll be driven mad without being near me. Soulmates are destined together for a reason. One soul, two hearts." The male explained._  
  
_Sungmin tried holding back his sobs. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't handle any of this. Who would. "W-why...?"_  
  
_The young male embraced Sungmin into a type of hug. "This may be hard to believe, but I do love you."_  
  
_Sungmin couldn't help but start sobbing hardly. As he did, he felt himself fall onto his soulmate's chest. He watched as things started dissolving like they always did in dreams and visions._  
  
_He had more questions._  
  
_He demanded for more answers._  
  
_"W-what's your name?" Sungmin asked in a whispered tone. He was unaware if he was even heard._  
  
_The male whispered in his ear before dissolving as well. "Go find out."_

In seconds, his eyes snapped right open and he was back in his chambers. Nowhere near his soulmate who he yearned to be with. 


	6. The Big Discovery

TWO DAYS LATER....

  
"What are you saying, Jae?" Yunho asked with widened as from the words that had been released from his soulmate's mouth.  
  
Jaejoong exhaled deeply in some sort of exhaustion. He had just told his parents, brother and brother-in-law, and soulmate that two days ago he had a dream about seeing his son once more and this time, interacting with him.  
  
This sounded inane to Yunho, but he wasn't entirely used to all of this yet. He forgot the crazy visions and dreams vampires have always had. It was shocking to what the dream was about which is what astonished Jaejoong's family.  
  
The "monster" of the world had talked to his mother.  
  
The child growing inside of Jaejoong by seconds had invaded his mother's dream and had talked to him. Yunho felt somewhat happy, but a little sad. Such things have yet to happen to him. He had no idea what his son looked like.  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head and smiled with saddened eyes. "Oh Yun...He was beautiful...He had a lot of you in him. It made me happy."  
  
"Did he say anything, Jaejoong?" Hangeng asked, his heart feeling warm of the mother and child bond his eldest had experienced.  
  
Jaejoong gulped as his eyes began to turn watery. "He...He looked so innocent and he is! He...He said he loved me...He wanted a name."  
  
"A name?" Heechul asked.  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head and looked at Yunho directly. "He wanted to hear stories of famous vampires from many years ago...Jo Kwon, Jinwoon...He said if I gave him a name then we'd be able to see each other again."  
  
Kibum chimed in. "Hyung, he was only a child right?"  
  
Jaejoong scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "One could easily mistaken his words belonging to an adult's. He...He cried, saying he wanted me to name him."  
  
_We haven't discussed names yet, though we certainly should,_ Yunho thought in his head.  
  
"What did you name him?" Heechul asked out of the blue, making everyone astonished besides Hangeng.  
  
Jaejoong gulped and looked away from Yunho and towards Heechul. "I screamed out C-Changmin..."  
  
All the males who were born as vampires widened their eyes at that name. Being royal or not, every child learned such vampire history. Lee Changmin being one of malevolent and well-known rogue vampires that could ever exist.  
  
No one has seen or heard of him for centuries.  
  
"Changmin? Hm...It clicks." Yunho responded, favoring the name without any knowledge to where it came from.  
  
Hangeng cleared his throat and kept his eyes on his eldest son. "Jae, are you sure this is what you want to name your son?"  
  
"That name in particular?" Heechul asked, the discovery being a complete unexpected shock to him.  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head. "I feel like he knows...It's not a bad name."  
  
"Why would it be a bad name?" Yunho asked curiously, oblivious to the origin of the name.  
  
Hangeng exhaled deeply and felt somewhat happy that he was back to teaching this history to someone who was unknown to any of it.  
  
"There was a rogue vampire centuries ago by the name Lee Changmin. He was born in the northern part of the vampire world and had become one of the great heroic vampires that consisted with three other vampires: Jo Kwon, Jinwoon, and Seul-Ong. He had the power to control shadows. Vampires in the vampire world or sometimes outside, drink animal blood instead of human blood.  
  
The heroic group were used to it and swore to never kill a human and consume their blood. However, one day, Changmin had wandered about on Earth where the humans lived, unaware of vampires. He had found a woman being attacked by a bear in the woods one time. He could smell her blood and although he could've taken out the bear, he found himself not attracted to the animal blood.  
  
The woman had attempted to get the bear off of her by stabbing the bear, drawing anger and blood. The bear kept damaging the woman's face, even nearly ripping off her hand. Changmin had found a way to lead the bear away and approached the woman. The woman mistook him as some hero. Being unknown to human blood, he was curious and took the woman's. He had believed human blood was better. 

He had believed human blood was better than animal blood. He killed the woman by drinking all her blood. He ended up leaving her body there for any animal to come and eat her body. He had done that for years, leaving the vampire world to drink human blood for two years. When returned, he told no one. He didn't want anyone to know.  
  
He wanted human blood all to himself. Everyone was curious to why he kept going to the human world. He had ignored everything connected to the vampire world. Even his soulmate wasn't in his thoughts. It wasn't until three years had passed and he had given his soulmate a taste of human blood and the two ended up living in Earth, going against their promise.  
  
Changmin held no remorse towards his actions. His soulmate drank human blood when Changmin offered it to him. When he wasn't with his beloved, he didn't drink any blood, the guilt eating his insides. Later on, his soulmate ran away from Changmin and went back to the vampire world. This angered Changmin and he believed his soulmate was taken from him.  
  
He had gone mad and killed vampires and more humans. He didn't find his soulmate again and it is unknown whether or not he's dead. He never saw his soulmate again as far as we know. But, majority of the vampire race highly believe he did. All soulmates share one soul, one they are all connected by." Hangeng explained.  
  
Yunho's eyes were widened by the story he was told. How...interesting.  
  
He turned to look directly at Jaejoong. "So...You named our son after some psychopathic vampire that killed dozens?"  
  
Jaejoong flinched by his beloved's words. He knew this was certainly going to be a shock to everyone. "I just yelled out a random name, Yunho. He told me if I didn't give him a name I wouldn't be able to see him in my dreams again."  
  
Yunho raised an eyebrow by Jaejoong's words.  
  
_Is this true? I know we don't have control over our dreams. Does my son have some control of Jaejoong's? _Yunho thought in his head in fear.  
  
  
"Hm...Did he say in his own words that the only way you'd see him again unless you give him a name?" Heechul asked.  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head.  
  
"It must mean that he's not lying." Siwon pointed out, chiming into the discussion.  
  
Heechul narrowed his eyes, thoughts invading his head about his very grandchild.  
  
"Do you think he knows of his very own fate?" Kibum asked.  
  
Hangeng shook his head. "I don't know, Bummie. There's a slight possibility. There's no guarantee that Jaejoong will see him again to ask. It was near the moment of waking up when he screamed out that name."  
  
Jaejoong rose from the chair he sat in and approached his father, taking Hangeng's hands in his own. He looked up at his father with watery eyes and a saddened smile.  
  
"Appa, he looked...He looked so innocent and kind, obviously a child you'd never suspect of becoming a killer of the two races known, mortal and immortal." Jaejoong said.  
  
Hangeng squeezed his son's hands and smiled sweetly. "My dear Jae, isn't that how every mother looks at their child? That's what every mother wants. They want their babies safe, so do fathers. Your Umma and I thought of the same when Kibum and you were born."  
  
"Sometimes these thoughts are merely illusions, correct?" Jaejoong asked, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks.  
  
Hangeng pulled his hands out of Jaejoong's and used his left hand to wipe away his son's tears. "Sometimes, love. And sometimes, the cruel actions are as well. Parents can't predict the future. Although your mother saw yours, it doesn't mean that every detail was there."  
  
"Appa, what are we going to do now? Will we try to connect with....Changmin?" Kibum asked, finding the name hard to say.  
  
Hangeng looked at Heechul and then back at the others. "I say we should do what must be done. I believe the only way would be to--"  
  
He cut off by the doors of the library opening and footsteps being heard. In came in five vampires in black. All of them were males and only three of them has the sapphire blue gem attached to their clothings. 

Two of the vampires had royal blood of the Blue Kingdom. The youngest one was the shortest one who had chubby cheeks and a mind of dark chestnut hair color. Then there was one of the tallest that had res hair. There was also one with caramel hair and the two others having black hair.  
  
The one with the caramel hair was Queen Leeteuk of the Blue Kingdom. The two black haired males were guards from the Blue Kingdom. The shortest one was the youngest son of King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk, Prince Henry. The tall redhead was Prince Henry's soulmate, Zhou Mi.  
  
"Leeteuk!" Heechul called out to his brother in asronishment and approached him to give him a hug.  
  
It had been a while since the two siblings were together.  
  
It was always nice to have family members at serious events like this one.  
  
Leeteuk hugged his brother back and pulled away with a smile. "How has life been for you, Chullie?"  
  
Heechul scoffed. "It's been hellish. You?"  
  
"I guess you can say the same." Leeteuk replied.  
  
Hangeng grinned at the sibling reunion. "It's a pleasure to see you, Leeteuk." He gave a small, respectful bow.  
  
Leeteuk smiled and bowed too. "It's nice to see you all as well." He then glanced at Zhou Mi and Henry and then back at Heechul with a frown. "I'm afraid I'm here on serious business."  
  
"What kind, Uncle Leeteuk? Is something wrong?" Jaejoong asked in worry.  
  
Leeteuk glanced at his eldest nephew, his frown becoming sadder each second. "It's about your son, Jae. I think Henry saw a vision of your son."  
  
Silence.


	7. The Child's Words

"He holds a strong resemblance of what you look like, Yunho-shi." Henry said, after explaining what he had seen in his dream a month ago.  
  
It had indeed been a task to leave Wuhan and head to the vampire world. There had to be plans made, especially for Zhou Mi who worked and it would seem strange for him to pack up and leave. Things had to be set and Zhou Mi had requested for five months off that he could use in this year.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, the two packed their stuff and left to Japan. Once at the Aokigahara Forest, Leeteuk had been waiting for them. It had been a big thing for Henry. Although he's received visits and letters, he never expected to be back home in the arms of his mother who he loved and missed dearly.  
  
  
  
Henry had been told by Zhou Mi at age twelve what had gone wrong in his life. He hadn't discovered his powers and staying in the vampire world would be dangerous and risky. Did Henry have knowledge that his own soulmate was watching him?  
  
  
  
Yes.  
  
  
  
He didn't know if Zhou Mi was aware of him knowing this though. It was clear to Henry that he's always felt an attraction towards the redhead, but it was never looks. His personality was amazing, but Henry felt himself always been pulled towards Zhou Mi's direction.  
  
  
  
He hoped he could one day just tell Zhou Mi that he knew. But even though Henry had knowledge of this, it still felt a bit different for him. Zhou Mi was older by more than ten years and he was only fifteen. He loved Zhou Mi, but he needed time.  
  
  
  
He was thankful that he had time as far as he knew.  
  
  
  
"And you saw another person?" Yunho asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Henry nodded his head. "There were three, but I could tell only two were vampires. The one who looked like and the one who didn't. The other one, who didn't look like you, had dark brown hair and his skin was pale. He looked a bit masculine."  
  
  
  
"Hm...He didn't look familiar at all?" Hangeng asked.  
  
  
  
Henry shook his head. "N-no, he didn't."  
  
  
  
Jaejoong looked up at his father. "Who do you think that person could possibly be, Appa?"  
  
  
  
Hangeng frowned and responded. "I don't know, Jaejoong. But it seems like Henry had a vision of Changmin...There has to be a connection."  
  
  
  
"A connection? Do you think the two are soulmates?" Siwon asked.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong shook his head rapidly. "Dark brown hair? Masculinity? That wouldn't be Changmin's soulmate."  
  
  
  
"You know what his s-soulmate looks like, Jae?" Yunho asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head. "I saw him when I saw Changmin for the first time, before we reunited. He had raven hair and pale skin."  
  
  
  
"Hm, so this one isn't Changmin's soulmate? Well, that's checked off the list. Maybe a friend?" Hangeng replied.  
  
  
  
"A friend who's involved with the chaos my friend's son creates?" Another voice was heard from the entrance of the room.  
  
  
  
All of the vampires in there had all their attention on the voice from the entrance. There eyes were looking upon two vampire males. The taller one was familiar to Yunho and the shorter one was familiar to everyone.  
  
  
  
Standing at the entrance of the library was Park Yoochun and his soulmate, Junsu. These two looked different this time. It wasn't the hair shade or even the skin complexion. It was their eyes. They were full of happiness. It was something Yunho has never seen before.  
  
  
  
Yunho rose from his seat and approached his friend with an embrace. Yoochun replied to the friendly gesture and hugged back with a pat at the back. The two were smiling in happiness. However, one vampire was dealing with a crisis.  
  
  
  
Yunho pulled away with a joyful smile. "Hello, my dear friend. I see...I see you're no longer what you once were. You're no longer a mortal."  
  
  
  
Yoochun chuckled lightly and grinned. "After I left, I didn't remain like that for long. After days with my soulmate...It seems like we're now the same."  
  
  
  
Yunho looked at him in awe and then looked at Junsu who looked as happy as they did.  
  
  
  
"You told him, Junsu?" Yunho asked.  
  
  
  
Junsu nodded his head. "Yeah, and it wasn't the easiest thing to do at all."  
  
  
  
Yoochun looked at his soulmate and then back at his best friend. "He told me you knew."  
  


Yunho widened his eyes and worried of his friend becoming angry. "I'm sorry, Chun. I didn't want to ruin the moment you two should share together."  
  
  
  
Yoochun nodded his head and offered his friend a soft smile. "No apology needed, my friend. I perfectly understand. I'm thankful though."  
  
  
  
"Thankful for what, Chun?" Yunho asked.  
  
  
  
"For being there for me all my life, Yun. I'm thankful that you allowed Su to reveal this to me. I'm thankful to have you, my friend." Yoochun said.  
  
  
  
Junsu chimed in. "You can only imagine how happy we were once completing more than the Oath."  
  
  
  
"More than the Oath? Did you guys...Get married?" Jaejoong asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
  
  
Junsu giggled. "No, not yet. We only completed the Oath and consummated our love a day after the Oath was completed."  
  
  
  
"We heard by Hangeng what was happening and we had to come right away." Yoochun explained.  
  
  
  
Yunho smiled and placed a hand on Yoochun's shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
"So, is it true? The baby will be born in months to come?" Yoochun asked.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head and replied. "It's happening."  
  
  
  
"J-Jae...Does that mean your death?" Junsu asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong exhaled deeply. "I can't lie to you, Su. But as far as I know, yes."  
  
  
  
"So there are dreams going on about your son?" Yoochun asked, wishing for reassurance.  
  
  
  
"And about another rogue vampire." Zhou Mi said, chiming into the conversation.  
  
  
  
Yoochun raised an eyebrow and noticed five new faces. "Sorry, um...We haven't met? I'm Park Yoochun."  
  
  
  
"Zhou Mi," Zhou Mi introduced himself with a soft voice and gestured towards Henry. "This is Prince Henry, son of King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk of the Blue Kingdom."  
  
  
  
Leeteuk smiled and gestured towards him. "I'm Queen Leeteuk of the Blue Kingdom." He then cleared his throat and gestured towards Kibum and Siwon. "And this is the newlyweds, my nephew, Kibum, and his husband, Siwon."  
  
  
  
"Basically my adopted brother and of some sort since I was taken in by King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk at age fifteen." Junsu replied.  
  
  
  
Henry smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoochun."  
  
  
  
"Pleasure is all mine." Yoochun replied and looked towards Yunho. "Who's this other rogue vampire?"  
  
  
  
Yunho shrugged. "Henry saw my son in his dream, but he was a teen, it seems. He saw another vampire with him though."  
  
  
  
"Soulmate?" Yoochun suggested.  
  
  
  
"No." Yunho replied.  
  
  
  
Yoochun nodded and glanced at Jaejoong. "There aren't twins, correct?"  
  
  
  
Jaejoong giggled and shook his head. "Nope."  
  
  
  
"Hmm...Partners in crime?" Yoochun asked.  
  
  
  
"We're thinking they're just close friends. They murdered someone." Yunho said.  
  
  
  
Junsu widened his eyes. "It wasn't Jae, right?"  
  
  
  
"I highly doubt it was him. You could easily tell they were vampires. This murdered person was a human I think." Henry clarified.  
  
  
  
"So we have absolutely no clue who this other vampire is?" Yoochun asked.  
  
  
  
"No. We're really concerned about this second vampire though. This could be important." Siwon replied.  
  
  
  
"How important? Can't this be just a regular vamp?" Yoochun asked with a small grin.  
  
  
  
Henry shook his head and responded. "I don't think so. I think the fact that I only saw their faces meant something."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Heechul replied.  
  
  
  
_How could we avoid Jaejoong's death_? Yunho thought.  
  
  
  
"We need to start discussing something else." Yunho announced, everyone's attention on him.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Yun?" Jaejoong asked, looking at his soulmate.  
  
  
  
"How we're going to save you from this cruel fate that you don't deserve." Yunho said with seriousness in his tone and facial expression.

Jaejoong had headed back up his chambers which he did share with Yunho. It had been settled that a month ago that when their wedding would be planned, they would sleep in separate rooms until the wedding night and then they would continue on sharing the same room.  
  
  
Jaejoong didn't know if a wedding could even happen anymore now that something else was happening. He was pregnant and all he was thinking about now was his baby. He couldn't think of anything else besides the child growing inside of him.  
  
  
  
There was no time for a wedding, sadly.  
  
  
  
They had something else they needed to think about now.  
  
  
  
It wasn't a wedding though.  
  
  
  
Yunho had asked him to go get some rest as they discussed some stuff. Jaejoong didn't want to protest and so he agreed with it. He didn't feel too tired, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat eager to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
He knew what Yunho and everyone downstairs were going to talk about. He knew they were talking about him. They knew they wanted to prevent his death and he felt like there was no help for him anymore.  
  
  
  
That's why he felt somewhat happy to be going to sleep. He had seen his son in his dream two days ago and he wanted to see him again. If this was all he was able to have, then he would sleep more often. He wanted to do this. He had to.  
  
  
  
Once he got into his chambers, he immediately plopped onto the bed and started thinking about stuff with his eyes closed. He was hoping for sleep to take over him so he could see the little boy that made him smile.  
  
  
  
_Like he had wanted and kind of expected, he found himself in a dreamland like two days ago. However, he wasn't in a room. He was outside. There was long fresh green grass, the baby blue sky, and the shining yellow sun. He wasn't on the grass though. He was sitting on the floor of a cement shrine._  
  
  
  
_He turned to his right and something crashed into him. He looked at what was holding him and he was surprised. Holding him tightly, was his little boy who looked the same as two days ago. He pulled away and giggled, his dimples revealed._  
  
  
  
_"Umma! Umma, I'm so happy to see you again!" Changmin said in a cheerful tone._  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong chuckled and smiled as he caressed Changmin's cheeks. "Hello, my baby. You can only imagine how happy I am to see you."_  
  
  
  
_Changmin nodded his head. "I'm just as happy, Umma. I have a name now! Can you believe it?"_  
  
  
  
_"Yes, love. Yes, you do. Do you like your name? It...It was in the moment. It could--" Jaejoong said._  
  
  
  
_Changmin shook his head rapidly, his smile never leaving. "No, Umma. This name was meant for me, Umma. You named me."_  
  
  
  
_"Y-yes, I did. I wish I could've named you before though." Jaejoong said._  
  
  
  
_Changmin chuckled. "It's okay, Umma. I'm happy with how things came to be."_  
  
  
  
_"Changminnie, do you know...Do you know of your fate, love?" Jaejoong asked, feeling a little worried._  
  
  
  
_Changmin frowned and looked down. "Umma, I know my soulmate. I've seen him."_  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. "R-really? You saw your soulmate?"_  
  
  
  
_Changmin nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, Umma! He's beautiful, like you. I wish you could meet him though. Wouldn't you like that?"_  
  
  
  
_"Yes, I would. Can you tell me about him?" Jaejoong asked._  
  
  
  
_"His name is Karam. He has soft black hair, flawless skin like snow, and pink little lips...I want to see him." Changmin said._  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong smiled. "If you see him, tell him I said hello."_  
  
  
  
_"I will!" Changmin promised. _  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong cleared his throat and thought about what everyone had talked about. "Changmin, I need to ask you a question."_  
  
  
  
_"What is it, Umma?" Changmin asked._  
  
  
  
_"Do you know of your true fate?" Jaejoong repeated, not wanting to pressure Changmin, but he did want to be aware of what his son knew._  
  
  
  
_Changmin bit his lip and replied softly. "Umma, I don't know what to do...I'm scared."_  
  
  
  
_"Scared of what, dear?" Jaejoong asked._  
  
  
  
_"O-of Appa." Changmin said._  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong tilted his head. "What? Why are you scared of your Appa, Changminnie?"_  
  
  
  
_"B-because he...He's killing you, Umma." Changmin answered._


	8. Karam

_Jaejoong stared his son in confusion to what he had just said. He gulped and shook his head slowly before looking back up at his son who looked worried. Jaejoong had no clue what to say._   
  
  
  
_"Changmin, what do you mean?" Jaejoong asked._   
  
  
  
_Changmin's eyes became glassy all of a sudden. "Umma...Appa he...I don't know, Umma. You can't trust him."_   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong chuckled. "Oh Changminnie, your Appa is a kind and wonderful young man who you're going to love when you meet him. And he loves you."_   
  
  
  
_"He doesn't love you, Umma. I've seen it. I know what it's like." Changmin said._   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong shook his head slowly and frowned. "No Changminnie, you must be mistaken, darling. Your father...He loves us. He wants to stop my death, he---"_   
  
  
  
_"Then why hasn't he done anything yet, Umma? He loves us...But he's not helping us!" Changmin exclaimed, his frustration coming to the surface. _   
  
  
  
_"Changmin, he can't. He's trying to figure out how. He doesn't know how to. He has to find a---" Jaejoong was cut off by his son again._   
  
  
  
_"Umma, please don't. Don't defend him. He's a traitor. You can't trust him." Changmin said._   
  
  
  
_"Why Changminnie? Why are you saying this?" Jaejoong asked in disbelief. _   
  
  
  
_Changmin sighed. "I don't want you to see it. I don't want you to see the ugliness of him. His betrayal...It's too deep. It's too cruel."_   
  
  
  
_"Changmin-ah, you don't need to---" Jaejoong was cut off for the third time._   
  
  
  
_"No, Umma. You have to protect yourself. His powers haven't appeared yet." Changmin said and looked at his mother with a hopeful smile. "You have yours though, Umma."_   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong widened his eyes at he looked at Changmin. "What...What do you mean, Changmin?"_   
  
  
  
_"You have to keep an open eye, Umma. Use your powers." Changmin said._   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. "W-what are you saying, Changmin?"_   
  
  
  
_"You're going to have to, Umma. Don't you want me safe?" Changmin asked._   
  
  
  
_"Of course I do, Changminnie." Jaejoong answered._   
  
  
  
_Changmin sniffled, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Then you'll protect yourself too, Umma. Ask someone to help you. Someone has to allow you to use your powers."_   
  
  
  
_"Changmin...I know of my powers. This ability is something I do not wish to ever use." Jaejoong admitted._   
  
  
  
_"You have to, Umma. Please, you must." Changmin begged, his little eyes full of worry and hope._   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong gulped and once again saw things dissolving, this time though he wasn't. Instead, Changmin was and that confused Jaejoong. He had dissolved the last time._   
  
  
  
_What did this mean?_   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong took Changmin's hands in his and stared at his son. "Changminnie, why are you fading, love?"_   
  
  
  
_"I...I don't know, Umma...I don't know." Changmin said in a low voice as he looked down and stared at his little hands that were dissolving._   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong started to feel a panic feeling inside of him. "Changminnie..."_   
  
  
  
_Changmin looked up at his mother with widened eyes and replied. "Umma...Umma" In seconds, it was only Jaejoong. _   
  
  
  
_Changmin was gone. _   
  
  
  
_Jaejoong felt tears rush down his cheeks as he stared at where his baby had been. He sniffled and started sobbing. He felt hopless. What had happened? How had this happened? What had happened? _   
  
  
  
_It didn't make sense._   
  
  
  
_He wasn't waking up and even if he was, it should have been him fading away. What was this supposed to mean? Was there something wrong with Changmin? No, that can't be! Vampire babies...There were no such things as miscarriages unless a mother never drank blood to feed her child or if her stomach area was damaged._   
  
  
  
_What was going on?_   
  
  
  
_After what seemed like forever, he felt a little tap on his shoulder. He sniffled and looked up to see a little boy. In front him was a little boy who had the opposite appearance of what Changmin looked like although they were the same height and looked about the same age._   
  
  
  
_This little boy looked nothing like Changmin. He was an inch or two shorter than Changmin and just as thin. He had pale white skin that looked like snow. He had dark eyes that were sparkling at this moment. He had little cute pink lips that suited his petite figure. _   
  
  
  
_He was like what Changmin described his soulmate._   
  
  
  
_Could this be...?_

_"Hello." The little boy said with a soft tone and a small, cute smile. _  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong merely stared at the child. He didn't know why, but he felt as if all of this was pretty strange. It didn't seem right. The fact that he wasn't up and even though he didn't see Changmin was a whole foreign and different thing that he didn't like at all. Why were things like this? _  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong gulped and stared at the child with widened eyes. "W-who are y-you?"_  
  
  
  
_The child giggled and his smile widened. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Your Majesty." _  
  
  
  
_"Where's...Where's Changmin?" Jaejoong asked, losing his patience each second._  
  
  
  
_The little boy giggled and scoffed. "Minnie is funny, did you know that? He thinks so much."_  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong was getting a bit annoyed. He wanted to know where his son was. This little boy wasn't giving him the answers he wanted. He just wanted Changmin. It kind of scared him that the child was perfectly fine with everything. _  
  
  
  
_It seemed...not right._  
  
  
  
_"Where is my son?! I want to see Changmin!" Jaejoong exclaimed._  
  
  
  
_The little boy ducked his head a bit. "He's pretty wise that Changmin. Knows so much about the brain, but no knowledge at all of the heart."_  
  
  
  
_"What are you trying to say? Are you saying my son is emotionless?" Jaejoong asked, feeling these words were offensive._  
  
  
  
_This child..Who is he? Why is be saying this? He's so young, Jaejoong thought in his head._  
  
  
  
_The little boy looked confused and then shook his head slowly. "The heart is what keeps us alive. I guess he wouldn't care. He seems more like a heartbreaker."_  
  
  
  
_"How can you say that? You don't know Changmin!" Jaejoong said._  
  
  
  
_"What do you mean, Your Grace? I do know him. He's charming, smart, handsome and all...I don't understand what game he's trying to play though." The little boy replied._  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong felt offended. _  
  
  
  
_What was this child trying to prove?_  
  
  
  
_"What do you mean?" Jaejoong asked._  
  
  
  
_The child rolled his eyes and scoffed. "He thinks because I'm special to him that I'll forgive easily. What a babo he is!"_  
  
  
  
_"Who. Are. You?" Jaejoong asked, gritting his teeth. _  
  
  
  
_The little boy giggled and waved his little hand at Jaejoong. "I'm Karam."_  
  
  
  
_Jaejoong stared at the little boy in a somewhat astonished facial expression. He was right and he had kind of wished he was wrong. Why was he seeing this little boy and not his son? _  
  
  
  
_What was wrong? _  
  
  
  
_What was going on? _  
  



	9. The Telekinesis Trick

"Oh, hello Prince Sungmin. What has my family done to earn your presence?" Hanna asked with a bright smile as she exited her home and saw the prince standing there.  
  
  
  
Sungmin chuckled. "You're too kind, Mrs. Cho!"  
  
  
  
He couldn't help but feel like choking. He hadn't taken this task easily. He had to think of this for more than a few seconds. He had to ponder on this decision he wanted to make and he hadn't taken this situation of his lightly.  
  
  
  
He couldn't reject his soulmate.  
  
  
  
That would be suicidal.  
  
  
  
He knew it was tough for him to deal with all of this. None of this was easy at all. He had wanted this all to be easy---the soulmate stuff he had been waiting for his entire life. Now it happened and he didn't neither whether to be happy or not.  
  
  
  
He knew his dear soulmate would be with him in his dreams though.  
  
  
  
_I can't believe I'm destined to be with a baby,_ Sungmin thought and felt sick all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here, Your Grace? Not to be rude or anything." Hanna said, her smile never leaving.  
  
  
  
Sungmin exhaled deeply and replied. "I'm here to help, of course!"  
  
  
  
"Help? Oh...Um, you must have better things to do than assist me!" Hanna exclaimed un shock.  
  
  
  
Sungmin waved his hand dismissively. "No, don't worry about a thing. I would be honored to. Where's Mr. Cho?"  
  
  
  
Hanna chuckled lightly. "Came at a bad time, I suppose. He just left."  
  
  
  
"Where is he off to? If I may ask." Sungmin said with raised eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"He left for the time being. He had some business to take care of with some vampires. He won't be here until the fifth month. That's okay though." Hanna said.  
  
  
  
"See! Perfect time for assistance, correct?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
Hanna frowned. "I don't want to be a burden."  
  
  
  
"Nonsense! More vampires should help often. Besides, you shouldn't be doing anything besides resting for the months to come." Sungmin explained.  
  
  
  
Hanna tilted her head. "Are you sure? Are you free of your duties?"  
  
  
  
_Have been ever since I realized I didn't have a soulmate at the appropriate age,_ Sungmin thought.  
  
  
  
"Yes, everything's fine. Now, what would you like me to do?" Sungmin replied with a bright smile.  
  
  
  
Hanna sighed deeply. "I was planning to go get more blood."  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to go get it?" Sungmin offered.  
  
  
  
Hanna chuckled nervously. "Hehe, I was hoping that you'd be able to watch my daughter, Ara. She's so obedient and well-behaved so I don't worry. I just wanted to have a small stroll before heading back home."  
  
  
  
Sungmin was shocked. He didn't mind though since he had always taken care of children. His two younger brothers, for example. He knew what it was like to have a little being follow him or him having to hold one.  
  
  
  
He could easily recall those moments when he'd watch Eunhyuk and Henry. There were those times when he had to babysit his siblings when his parents had gone off to meet with other kings and queens. It was fun and it wasn't anything dangerous since there were always guards.  
  
  
  
"I-I don't mind at all, Mrs. Cho." Sungmin responded.  
  
  
  
Hanna smiled delightfully. "Thank you, really. I might as well be off. I'll be back." Hanna left and started waking away.  
  
  
  
Sungmin exhaled deeply and made his way into the Cho home. He could easily feel the homely feeling from inside. He could see why a family would feel happy here. It was a nice and comforting home.  
  
  
  
It confused him to how his soulmate was so...cruel even though he'd be raised in such a nice place.  
  
  
  
There was only one floor and the kitchen and entrance were large. He could see a long hallway with two doors on each side. He could easily predict one was for Younghwan and Hanna, the other for Ara, an extra room, and the other being a nursery and room for the new baby.  
  
  
  
He heard small footsteps and saw a little girl walk down the hallway exiting from right side of the hall. She had long dark brown hair and small light tan skin. She wore a blue dress with black little shoes with heels and wore black ribbons in her hair.  
  
  
  
Sungmin smiled sweetly and spoke softly. "Hello, Ara. I'm Sungmin."

Ara widened her eyes and tilted her head to the right. "You're a prince. You shouldn't be here."  
  
  
  
Sungmin was confused. "Why do you say that, Ara?"  
  
  
  
"Vampires with noble blood should be somewhere else. Not here. Not this place." Ara said in a low voice.  
  
  
  
Sungmin raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with this place, Ara. I like this place a lot. It's friendly and it feels homely too."  
  
  
  
Ara shook her head in disagreement. "I don't like this place. Appa is gone, Umma is naive, and I'm watching the show."  
  
  
  
"I...I can't comprehend with what you're talking about, Ara. What do you mean?" Sungmin replied.  
  
  
  
Ara looked away with a blank facial expression before responding. "Appa...Is funny. He leaves all of a sudden, for what reason?"  
  
  
  
Sungmin didn't want to pry into things, but he didn't want Ara talking about things she herself didn't know about.  
  
  
  
"Ara, your Appa left for business reasons." Sungmin said.  
  
  
  
"And those business reasons are what? He's lying. I think Appa is worried about something. He's been acting like this since a week ago." Ara explained.  
  
  
  
Sungmin shook his head and crossed his arms. "No matter what, Ara, you should love your parents because they love you."  
  
  
  
"Love? A funny word indeed. I love my parents." Ara said with her own small arms being crossed afterwards.  
  
  
  
"Do you love your baby sibling?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
Ara exhaled deeply. "I do...I can't wait. But I don't know if they are. I mean, they've already had me, but it nearly seems like they're worrying about this child too."  
  
  
  
"Ara, you're parents notice things will be different this time. Don't be mad." Sungmin said.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
They stayed silent for a while.  
  
  
  
It was awkward, but somewhat comforting. Sungmin could tell she was thinking about something.  
  
  
  
She ended up breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"You know...I think my sibling will do something different to my Appa and Umma. Maybe they might see to not worry anymore?" Ara said.  
  
  
  
Sungmin nodded his head. "Maybe."

An hour had passed and Sungmin had watched as Ara merely practiced her powers on one of her dolls. Ara had told him that her parents said that she had the ability to move objects with her mind. Sungmin waited for the telekinesis act to occur, but it wasn't happening.  
  
  
  
He was watching Ara as she inhaled and exhaled deep breaths and then closing her eyes tightly and scrunching her face up and popping one eye open to see if she had moved one of her dolls she had set sitting up on the chair in her room.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Ara cursed as she realized nothing was going on.  
  
  
  
Sungmin scolded her immediately. "Ara, don't curse. It's not ladylike."  
  
  
  
"My powers aren't working! Ugh." Ara growled in frustration.   
  
  
  
"Your special abilites aren't some device that you can charge up. You haven't unlocked your powers yet, have you?" Sungmin said, his eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
Ara rolled her eyes. "Appa and Umma said my power is telekinesis!"  
  
  
  
_Weird, how could they know?_ Sungmin thought in his head.  
  
  
  
It wasn't a bad choice to merely predict a youngling's special ability. His parents hadn't predicted his powers and he believed if they had, they would've likely turned out wrong. He himself had guessed Eunhyuk's as to control rocks just for his brother to end up with the power of communication.  
  
  
  
It kind of seemed strange how things were going with Ara. Ara had been talking about her parents and home strangely and now practicing her very own powers was a strange thing as well.  
  
  
  
"Ara, do you think telekinesis is your ability?" Sungmin asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Ara stopped what she was doing and ducked her head down to not look at Sungmin. "I was taught to always listen to grownups."  
  
  
  
"Grownups make just as many mistakes as children do, Ara." Sungmin informed the little girl.  
  
  
  
Ara shook her head. "I wasn't taught _that_."  
  
  
  
"Well, in order for one to learn they must seek knowledge from others." Sungmin said.  
  
  
  
"Who taught you that?" Ara asked curiously, somewhat intrigued by his tone.  
  
  
  
Sungmin chuckled lightly. "My parents did."  
  
  
  
"Well...The king and queen are obviously wiser than their people." Ara said, looking away from him.  
  
  
  
"Sometimes it's the other way around, Ara. Everyone makes mistakes." Sungmin said.  
  
  
  
"Adults aren't supposed to though. Aren't they the boss?" Ara asked.  
  
  
  
Sungmin shook his head. "Well, even bosses make mistakes, Ara. And that's okay, really."  
  
  
  
"Why don't they admit that?" Ara asked.  
  
  
  
_What does she mean?_ Sungmin thought in his head.  
  
  
  
He shrugged, trying to come up with something. "Maybe they don't want to appear as cowards? Maybe they think it doesn't matter?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Ara broke the silence. "Do you think my sibling will like us?"  
  
  
  
Sungmin raised an eyebrow. "Us?"  
  
  
  
Ara nodded her head and replied, "Appa, Umma, me...Our home."  
  
  
  
Sungmin smiled. "I think your sibling will love everything."  
  
  
  
"You're really going to say that?" Ara asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Ara! Don't you hope so too?" Sungmin said.  
  
  
  
Ahra shrugged. "No matter what happens, nothing will change. It's best to make due right? Beggars can't be choosers."  
  
  
  
_Why is she so negative about her brother? I don't know what to think,_ Sungmin thought in his head.  
  
  
  
"Ara, your parents' special abilities are?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
"Umma has the ability make objects small...As for Appa, I don't know. I think be can control air or wind?" Ara replied, turning back to face her dolls.  
  
  
  
Sungmin just watched the little girl until something happened. Nothing happened though. It seemed weird that someone who shrunk things and controlled wind could have a child who had the telekinesis power.  
  
  
  
It seemed that it somewhat made a bit sense. Hanna shrunk objects and Younghwan controlled wind; moving objects with your mind. It made some sort of sense.  
  
  
  
It was strange how none of this was working though.  
  
  
  
"Ara, how old are you?" Sungmin asked. He had forgotten to do so. She looked really young in his opinion, but of course, it was best to ask for reassurance rather than to make assumptions.  
  
  
  
Ara groaned and replied. "Ten, why?" She seemed to be relaxed but curious to why she was being asked such things. 

Sungmin's eyes widened. She was ten? Sungmin and Eunhyuk had found their powers earlier and their brother hadn't. Their parents had realized Henry was behind when he was only a baby. Henry was so young when he was taken from his family and his home for his very own safety.  
  
  
  
_Can she be like Henry possibly?_ Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
"Ara, you've practiced enough. You should stop now." Sungmin said, approaching the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that this was nothing wrong and that he was correct. She had practiced enough for now.  
  
  
  
Instantly, Ara slapped his hand away and glared at him, the anger and frustration in her displayed by her facial expression and tone of voice. "Leave me alone! I know what I'm doing, so go!"  
  
  
  
"Ara...What's wrong?" Sungmin asked as he watched her eyes go glossy. It looked like she wanted to cry, but Sungmin could only wonder why the young girl was suddenly so upset. Had he said something wrong?  
  
  
Footsteps were suddenly heard which interrupted their small conversation. Neither of them had to go inside to see who it was. They could sense the familiar presence and her voice that was heard.  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" Hanna called out from the entrance room, her voice sounding of relaxation and a bit of enthusiasm.   
  
  
  
Ara groaned and looked at Sungmin. "Can't you leave me alone? I can do this!"  
  
  
  
"Ara, you must calm down. Do you even know why you're arguing?" Sungmin questioned the little girl who continued to glare at him.  
  
  
  
Hanna entered the room and smiled at the two with no clue to what they were talking about. "Hello, dears. What's going on?"  
  
  
  
Ara turned to look at her mother and pointed at her. "It's all your fault! It's because of you it's happening! Leave me alone! Die in f-flames!"  
  
  
  
Hanna gasped at her daughter's words. Sungmin looked at Ara with an angered expression. This was enough. Ara was crossing lines that a child her age shouldn’t . "Ara, apologize to your Umma this instant."  
  
  
  
Ara wheeled around to look at the prince with tears falling from her cheeks. "No, I won't! No one listens! I hate her, I hate you! I hate everyone!" She then dashed out of the room without looking back at her mother and Sungmin.  
  
  
  
"Ara!" Hanna called out to her daughter.  
  
  
  
Sungmin ran after her, giving Hanna a reassuring glance that would tell her that he would handle this. Hanna nodded her head and stayed where she was in shock as she continued on thinking about Ara's words.  
  
  
  
Sungmin however, was feeling something else. Something was wrong with Ara, and it wasn't her powers. She was defensive, as if she was some victim. For some reason, he believed someone wasn't happy with her lack of powers.  
  
  
  
He had to get her back.  
  
  
  
He had to.


	10. Dreams and Nightmares

"Ara, stop!" Sungmin called out to the little girl who continued to run and ignore the calls of the male vampire.  
  
  
  
The two had already ran a few miles away from the Blue Kingdom. Sungmin knew he had to hurry and get Ara back home. He wanted to talk to her and Hanna. There was something important that had to be discussed about Ara's safety.  
  
  
  
Like Henry, she could easily be at a large risk. Rogue vampires existed and killing Ara would help them in some sickening way. Ara had to be protected.  
  
  
  
Ara stopped in her tracks and ducked her head down and stayed silent as Sungmin approached her. He stood beside her and then went in front of her and kneeled down on his knees and looked up at Ara.  
  
  
  
"Ara, what were you thinking?" Sungmin asked, a serious tone could be heard. He hoped he didn't sound too angered. He wanted to approach this child as calm and gentle as he could. It would be the only way he would get the answers he sought.  
  
  
  
Ara flinched. "Obviously I wasn't, right? You're going to scold me and say I was wrong."  
  
  
  
Sungmin shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to tell you that, Ara."  
  
  
  
Ara gasped. "What?"  
  
  
  
"I won't tell you that because that won't solve anything, will it?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
Ara gulped. "I suppose. What are you going to tell me?"  
  
  
  
"Why did you act this way? You...You seem so defensive, why?" Sungmin responded.  
  
  
  
Ara looked aftaid all of a sudden and turned away. "I...I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully please."  
  
  
  
Sungmin nodded his head. "Okay. Go on."  
  
  
  
"I...I've been having nightmares." Ara admitted.  
  
  
  
"Nightmares?" Sungmin asked. He could only what kind Ara was talking about. Humans would never get the type of dreams and nightmares vampires would always get. The dreams vampires had seemed more real as if it were happening. Sometimes the fires in a vampire's dream caused the vampire to have burns in the morning.   
  
  
  
"I know, it's stupid!" Ara exclaimed as she crossed her arms and looked at him.  
  
  
  
Sungmin shook his head rapidly and smiled sweetly. "No, Ara, no. It's a perfect reason. What do you have nightmares about?"  
  
  
  
"I...He always talks to me." Ara said.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
"My baby brother." Ara answered.  
  
  
  
Sungmin raised his eyebrows. "You talk to your brother?"  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah...It happened a month ago. He keeps telling me things." Ahra said.  
  
  
  
"What kind of things?" Sungmin questioned.  
  
  
  
Ara sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Macabre things...Death, blood, corpses, enemies...Horrible stories!"  
  
  
  
Sungmin was confused.  
  
  
  
Did his soulmate really say these things to his very own sister?  
  
  
  
"Did he really say that? What did he say?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
Ara sniffled some more. "He said that Umma would die a painful death...That he'd be her end and that Appa would leave us...He said it was my fault!"  
  
  
  
"Your fault?" Sungmin asked.  
  
  
  
Ara nodded her head. "Yes, he said that I don't have powers so I can't do anything and that I should've never been born..."  
  
  
  
Sungmin frowned and wrapped his arms around Ara and held her in a tight embrace. He patted her back and tried speaking soothing words to her. But he couldn't think of a way to help Ara.  
  
  
  
No one knew how dreams worked and therefore, he couldn't just tell her that these voices and horrid nightmares would go away. He would be betraying her by promising her something false. There's no possibility she'll never have these nightmares again.  
  
  
  
"Ara, don't worry, okay? These are just dreams, nothing real so don't worry." Sungmin said pulling away from the girl.  
  
  
  
Ara wiped her tears and gulped. "Will they ever go away?"  
  
  
  
"I can't say yes, but I cannot say no. Think about good things before heading to sleep. Think about the fun times with your baby brother." Sungmin said, standing up and taking the girl's hand.  
  
  
  
Ara gladly accepted Sungmin's hand and the two just walked away. She kept her head ducked as they walked in silence. This was strange for her. Sungmin was a whole different person then she would've expected.  
  
  
  
He was different.  
  
  
  
She liked Sungmin.  
  
  
  
She could trust him.  
  
  
  
He was important...But she couldn't tell how he was a big part of her life. She didn't know how though. She could only wonder.

_He was losing his patience. He wanted to know where his son was and instead of his son being with him, he was with his son's very own soulmate. It's strange how all of this was happening at this very moment to him._  
  
_From having Changmin not wanting him to trust Yunho, to Changmin disappearing, and then Karam appearing. What was this supposed to mean?  
  
  
  
"Where is Changmin, Karam?" Jaejoong asked.  
  
  
  
Karam chuckled. "Changmin should try to speak more often. It seems as if he's wasting time."  
  
  
  
"Stop with these games! Where's my son?" Jaejoong snapped, his patience completely gone.  
  
  
  
Karam raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I wish I could tell you that, but I'm angry at him right now. He pissed me off."  
  
  
  
Jaejoong was confused. "What do you mean? Do you have the answer to how I can communicate with my son? Do you have the answer to how you're able to communicate with him?"  
  
  
  
"We're both unborn children. I'm not even in the womb yet. But I'm here for a reason indeed." Karam said.  
  
  
  
What? His parents haven't created him yet and still he looks so alive? Jaejoong thought in his head.  
  
  
  
"How...How is this all, Karam?" Jaejoong asked.  
  
  
  
Karam rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I don't have the slighest idea. I'm two years younger than Min. My dear prince will have to wait patiently."  
  
  
  
"T-two years?! That doesn't make sense!" Jaejoong exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"It is indeed, but I guess that must mean I'm needed. Still...Changmin is---" Karam was cut off by a bright shining light and everything dissolved like last time._  
  
  
  
Jaejoong's eyes opened and he was back where he had been before he had fallen asleep. Even as he was waking, he still knew nothing of Changmin's whereabouts.  
  
  
  
_Changmin, where are you?_ Jaejoong thought in head.


	11. Knight in Shining Armor

It had felt like years had passed ever since he began his journey to leave the Solitary Kingdom. He had left a few weeks ago, at least that's what his calculations said apparently. He had to stay a little bit to get some control of himself. He couldn't leave in the condition he was in.  
  
  
  
Knowing all of this, the plan created by King Hong Sung himself, he couldn't attract too much attention. This was something that not anyone could handle. He wasn't the perfect person to handle any of this on his own.  
  
  
  
He wished he hadn't been there so he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. But now he had all of this on his shoulders and he couldn't deny any of it. There was no way he could do something and then do nothing.  
  
  
  
He wished he hadn't been chosen to take this task. He wished he would've been spared from all of this stress. Now he had to find someone to speak of this to so something could be done.  
  
  
  
_Is there really something as innocent as a baby that will destroy the world and all life? Is that really true? How did we not know?_ Onew thought in his head as he continued on.  
  
  
  
He had finally escaped the Solitary Kingdom and left to another. He didn't know where to head off to then. He knew he wasn't going to head all the way to the Red Kingdom overnight. He had to take care of some stuff. He debated whether or not to tell other royal vampires of this situation.  
  
  
  
Then again, his words weren't one a sane vampire would emanate from its' mouth. They would think he's insane and might even ask Hong Sung of this just for him to object and then Onew would suffer and be placed to death for fraud and treason of some sort.  
  
  
  
He had done nothing wrong.  
  
  
  
He didn't want to believe the other royal vampires would agree with King Hong Sung, but that might be it. He was stating truth and a terrifying one. They might even question the Blue Kingdom royal family and they would have to tell the truth.  
  
  
  
They couldn't lie, only hide for as long as they can.  
  
  
  
The other royal vampires might see the royal family of the Blue Kingdom as frauds and have them fight for their lives. They would bring force to kill the child inside of Prince Jaejoong. They'd do anything in order to protect their family, people, and home.  
  
  
  
It was hard to believe how far one could go.  
  
  
  
Onew kept running and immediately sensed something different in the atmosphere. He could've sworn he had been travelling alone. He didn't think he would have companions come along with him on his trip.  
  
  
  
He sensed two vampires, one on his left and the other on his right. He didn't know how this was even possible. He hadn't been even sensed them following him until now. Why was this happening? By the feeling of their auras, Onew could easily tell they weren't going to be polite.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened when he noticed the two were wearing the cloaks the people at the secret meeting with King Hong Sung wore. These were Hong Sung's followers. How did they know he was there? It seemed like all of his followers remained in the Solitary Kingdom. And he had left.  
  
  
  
Onew stopped in his tracks and faced the two vampires who had stopped at both his sides. They were all looking at him as if he was some enemy they wanted to tear into tiny pieces. They certainly weren't going to spare him.  
  
  
  
Surely they weren't merciful.  
  
  
  
He didn't want to speak, but he couldn't fight off two aggressive vampires. "What is your motive?"  
  
  
  
The male vampire on his right grimaced. "You know why the hell we're here and what we're going to do to you!"  
  
  
  
Onew gulped and shook his head slowly. "I'm not aware of anything. An explanation would be nice though."  
  
  
  
The vampire on the left growled and crossed his arms. "We know you were at the meeting. He told us to find you."  
  
  
  
"Would 'he' be His Majesty of the Solitary Kingdom?" Onew asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.  
  
  
  
"You know, you fool! You should beg for mercy and your own life! You don't deserve it." The vampire on the right said.  
  
  
  
Onew shook his head rapidly. "I'm saving lives now, aren't I?"

"What life? You can't be referring to the tyrant of those foolish vampires?! He's not a life meant to be exposed to our world!" The vampire on the left said.  
  
  
  
Onew groaned. "You can't honestly believe this is correct, do you? You can't believe killing a mother and his child is the right thing to do?!"  
  
  
  
"The one you call a mother is the holder of the devil's son! This child doesn't deserve life and neither does its mother!" The vampire on the right exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Onew was astonished.  
  
  
  
They actually believed this.  
  
  
  
They actually thought what they were doing was right.  
  
  
  
No, it wasn't.  
  
  
  
"H-how...How could you?" Onew asked while stuttering. It was too much.  
  
  
  
The vampire on the right groaned in annoyance. "This has been too much! We have no reason to spare your life."  
  
  
  
"You'll die, just you wait!" The vampire on the left said, the two as if on cue, jumped forward to attack Onew.  
  
  
  
Onew waited for the attack, believing this would be his last moment in life. He hadn't got the chance to experience all sorts of things had been planning to experience. He had wanted to meet his soulmate and have a family.  
  
  
  
Things were changing by seconds.  
  
  
  
He had been expecting for pain and force, but it never came. He gasped when he felt other presences. He opened his tightly shut eyes and was shocked to see what was before him.  
  
  
  
There were three new vampires, two males and one female, who immediately went after the two males vampire who had tried attacking him merely seconds ago. He watched as they used their powers to defeat the two vampires.  
  
  
  
One male had bleach blonde hair and had been able to use super strength to push one of the male vampires down to the ground. This had helped the female use her powers to kill the vampire.  
  
  
  
The female had black short hair that reached her shoulders and soft pale skin. She used the power of that came from her hands. Her nails turned into thin blades that she used to kill the vampire by piercing his heart; killing in seconds.  
  
  
  
Then there was the other vampire male. He had dark brown hair and his powers were of electricity from his hands which he used to plunge his hands into the other vampire's chest and to the heart where the electricity from his hands burnt the vampire's heart; killing instantly.  
  
  
  
For some odd reason, Onew was drawn to the male who had used electricity to kill. He could feel a certain urge to get closer and never leave the other's presence. When he noticed how strange this all was, he gasped and flinched by a new discovery of his.  
  
  
  
The man with the powers of electricity was his very own soulmate.  
  
  
  
In seconds, all attention was on him.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? State your name, home, and reason to why these vampires were after you!" The female barked at him. She had her pointy nails aiming at his heart.  
  
  
  
Onew gulped and spoke in a stutter. "Lee Jin Ki, Gwangmyeong of South Korea..." He didn't know whether to tell them the reason to all of this.  
  
  
  
The female growled and placed her nail inches away from his chest. "Answer this instant! Or you will--"  
  
  
  
"Sulli, enough!" Onew's soulmate demanded in frustration.  
  
  
  
The female vampire flinched and turned her head. "He could be a fraud, let me deal with this!"  
  
  
  
"You don't know what you're doing." Onew's soulmate said calmly.  
  
  
  
Sulli growled and noddded her head. "I know what I wish to do!"  
  
  
  
"Sulli, stop now! He said enough." The other male vampire said. He cleared his throat and ducked his head down, "This isn't right of us."  
  
  
  
"Not demanding answers wouldn't be right." Sulli said. She realized Onew's soulmate was walking towards Onew. She gasped, "Don't, Minho!"  
  
  
  
_Minho...My soulmate is named Minho_, Onew thought in his head in delight.  
  
  
  
Minho raised an eyebrow and stared at Onew. "Where are they from?"  
  
  
  
Onew gulped and knew he had to answer his soulmate. "They're from the Solitary Kingdom."  
  
  
  
"What are their names?" Minho asked.  
  
  
  
Onew shook his head. "I have no clue. They didn't wish to talk civilly."  
  
  
  
"Do you know what they want?" Minho asked again.  
  
  
  
Onew grimaced. "My corpse."  
  
  
  
"Why were they attacking you?" Minho questioned him.  
  
  
  
Onew couldn't escape.

He was trapped.  
  
  
  
He had to answer.  
  
  
  
Maybe he could do this some other way.  
  
  
  
"I...Their reasoning is one I'm not sure to share." Onew answered.  
  
  
  
Sulli chuckled and smirked. "Perfect! My time got victory and his time for death!" She made her way closer, but Minho placed his arm out, stopping her.  
  
  
  
"Don't." Minho warned her with a glare and Sulli stepped back with red cheeks of embarrassment. "Do you know who we are?"  
  
  
  
Onew shook his head. "Can't say I do..."  
  
  
  
"Well, let us use our manners and introduce ourselves." Minho said, gesturing towards the other male vampire.  
  
  
  
The other male vampire chuckled and shook his head, placing one hand on his hip. "I'm Jonghyun of the Hybrid Kingdom. I'm a royal soldier of the army of the Hybrid Kingdom. I'm the soulmate of Key, adoptive brother of Jiyong."  
  
  
  
Sulli turned away from Onew's face and looked elsewhere. "The name is Sulli of the Hybrid Kingdom. Royal soldier of the army. Stepsister of Prince Seunghyun and Prince Minho."  
  
  
  
Minho placed a hand upon his chest. "I'm Prince Choi Minho of the Hybrid Kingdom. Son of King Choi Tae Joon and Queen Bomi, younger brother of Prince Choi Seunghyun, and stepbrother of Choi Sulli."  
  
  
  
Onew's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
They were of the Hybrid Kingdom.  
  
  
  
It was one he hadn't known of, but one he's heard of. The Hybrid Kingdom had one of the largest armies as far as he knew in this vampire portal of theirs. He knew it would be good to have this kingdom on one's side in some war.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he was destined to be with a vampire with blueblood.  
  
  
  
It seemed like there were too many surprises for him.  
  
  
  
"Now, I'm guessing the information you hold should be told by royals, am I wrong?" Minho asked.  
  
  
  
Onew flinched and nodded his head right after. "Correct, Your Majesty!"  
  
  
  
Minho chuckled. "Well then, let's head off to my kingdom, shall we? Surely my hyung and parents would love to have a serious discussion today. Let's go." He turned away and started walking.  
  
  
  
Onew was forced to obey and followed behind Minho as Jonghyun and Sulli walked behind to make sure he didn't try anything strange. Surely knowing their powers, Onew wouldn't want to mess with any of them.  
  
  
  
He could only wonder how all of this would turn out.


	12. Soulmates Before Family

"Bow down to King Seunghyun and Queen Jiyong, the former royals, King Tae Joon and Queen Bo Ah! Bow down and announce your reason of being here!" Royal advisor of the Hybrid Kingdom, Oh Jung Se, announced.  
  
  
  
The trip to the Hyrbid Kingdom had been a long but quiet trip. He hadn't experienced such a quiet atmosphere in his entire life. Now he had and he wasn't so sure he liked it at all. He had remained quiet as well.  
  
  
  
It had been so awkward and it remained that way until they got to the kingdom. There were the villages and towns of course and then the main area where the castle was. The dark grey castle was large and had a bridge with flowing water underneath.  
  
  
  
They had been greeted by guards who surrounded the castle. He had been questioned for his name and birthplace which Onew honestly gave them that information. He had even given them his birthdate and they allowed him in with the others.  
  
  
  
He was taken into the throne room where sat the recent king and queen on their thrones and the late royals at the left side standing with the royal advisor. All guards left the room and Jonghyun had to leave as well.  
  
  
  
Onew was on his knees and was looking at the royals, King Seunghyun and Queen Jiyong. They were both males and that made him smile. They were happy and in love which he wished he could have and be at the moment. Everyone was looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Your Majesties, I was attacked by vampires of the Solitary Kingdom for knowledge that I knew that they didn't want leaked out." Onew explained honestly.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What are you saying, Sir Lee? What did you know? Why would these vampires do this? Vampires of that kingdom show respect, violence is unheard of there."  
  
  
  
"The engagement of his son, Prince Hyun Joong and Prince Jaejoong didn't come to marriage which shows some sort of anger, does it not?" Onew asked.  
  
  
  
"That wasn't why these vampires attacked. You knew something and they wanted you out of the picture. What did you know?" Seunghyun said.   
  
  
  
Onew gulped and prepared for the worst. "Your Majesty, I tell you no lies. I swear upon my own life that I'm not making things up."  
  
  
  
"On with it then, Sir Lee! Tell us what you know." Seunghyun said.  
  
  
  
Onew glanced at Minho and then back at the young king in front of him. "King Hong Sung says Prince Jaejoong's child will be the end of our world! He wishes to kill the child to prevent this."  
  
  
  
They all looked shocked by his words.  
  
  
  
He did sound insane.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Seunghyun asked.  
  
  
  
Onew nodded his head. "His followers and him plan to murder the child at any cost. I knew and they tracked me down so I wouldn't expose them."  
  
  
  
"This is nonsense! He's lying!" Sulli exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Sulli, let him speak." Queen Bo Ah said, looking at her daughter.  
  
  
  
Sulli shook her head. "This can't be true! The royal family of the Red Kingdom wouldn't hide this information and King Hong Sung wouldn't do something so cruel!"  
  
  
  
"How would we trust you? There's no proof, is there?" Tae Joon asked, thinking of his stepdaughter's words.  
  
  
  
Onew looked down. "There is none, Your Highness. I heard what I heard though. I gave you my word and I know that's not even enough."  
  
  
  
Tae Joon raised an eyebrow and looked at his eldest son. "Do you think this is a lie, Seunghyun? Can Hong Sung do this? Can the royal family of the Red Kingdom keep this from the world? Are they capable of this?"  
  
  
  
"Anyone would be, Appa." Minho said, chiming into the conversation.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon sighed deeply. "It's not your question to answer."  
  
  
  
"Sulli got her words spoken out and so should I. Do you not think that, hyung?" Minho replied.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun nodded his head. "This will be interesting. You two are against opposite things, how fun."  
  
  
  
Sulli widened her eyes and looked at her stepbrother. "Minho, don't do this! He's lying, can't you tell? Lies!"  
  
  
  
Minho glanced at Sulli with disbelief. "Sulli, neither of us know of this situation therefore neither of us should be involved."  
  
  
  
"These are lies though! It isn't right and usual for royal vampires to do this! It _can't_ be true." Sulli said.

"We're against choices that we won't be able to make. Siblings won't obey. That can't be but it is, right Sulli?" Minho asked.  
  
  
  
Sulli growled. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
  
  
"This isn't about whether or not we agree. Right now there's a possibility our lives will end or a king will kill an innocent child." Minho said.  
  
  
  
"We don't even know if Hong Sung or Sir Lee was right, Your Majesties. Wouldn't it be best to call forth King Hangeng and Queen Heechul?" Jung Se chimed in.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon glanced at the royal advisor in curiosity. "That sounds reasonable."  
  
  
  
"What do you think, hyung?" Minho asked, looking away from Sulli and towards his brother.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun nodded his head in interest, glancing at his soulmate and then at Minho. "The idea sounds fair. They won't lie. I say we get king and queen of the Red Kingdom here."  
  
  
  
"My dear, do you think they would keep such information away from us?" Queen Bo Ah asked her husband.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon shrugged. "I do not know. But we must not make assumptions and hear them out in a reasonable way. There shouldn't be conflict and we shall be civil."  
  
  
  
Seunghyun nodded his head and glanced at Jung Se. "Advisor Oh, do you mind sending a messenger to both the Solitary and Red Kingdom to meet here? The three kingdoms have things to discuss about."  
  
  
  
Jung Se nodded his head and exited the throne room, leaving only the royals and Onew in the room. Onew found it even more awkward now that it was quiet and everyone was staring at him deciding what to do at this moment.  
  
  
  
He could tell they were debating on what they were going to do whether or not he told the truth. Even though he knew he was right, he knew there was that slight possibility that King Hong Sung could lie and so would his followers.  
  
  
  
It was possible.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for telling us this, Sir Lee." Jiyong said with a small smile in a calm tone as he stared at Onew.  
  
  
  
Onew was surprised there was such kindness. He hadn't felt like he was treated like that yet. His dear soulmate had saved and spared his life when Sulli had attempted to kill him as well along with the two other male vampires.  
  
  
  
It was nice to know he would be treated politely in some way.  
  
  
  
Onew nodded his head. "It is my pleasure, Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
"Don't show kindness to this lowlife, Jiyong-ah! He could be tricking us all." Sulli said, planting both her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon nodded his head, agreeing with his stepdaughter. "We don't know if he's right or wrong, but that'll be proven soon enough."  
  
  
  
"What should we do with him, Seunghyun-ah?" Bo Ah asked, glancing at her oldest stepson.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun sighed deeply and opened his mouth to speak, but Sulli spoke with more bitterness. "Kill him is what I say! He might not deserve our hospitality."  
  
  
  
"Stop, Sulli! This isn't the right way to treat guests." Bo Ah told her daughter.  
  
  
  
Sulli shook her head rapidly. "I don't trust him! I'll end this now!" She marched towards him and had her left hand ready of bladed nails.  
  
  
  
Onew expected his death at this moment as well, but like previously he had been saved. Like previously, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't win like in the battle he was in with the two male vampires of the Solitary Kingdom.  
  
  
  
But he was saved once again unexpectedly.  
  
  
  
In front of him stood Minho. He had his back straight and was there for a reason. He hadn't been joking around at all when he did. He had intentions earlier and now he still had them.  
  
  
  
Sulli gasped when she realized her mistake. She ended up slicing a part of Minho's clothes near his heart. She gulped and looked terrified and nearly ready to cry at any moment.  
  
  
  
"Minho!" Everyone said in unison besides Onew. They were all shocked.  
  
  
  
Minho growled. "Don't do that ever again, Sulli. Do you understand me? Stop this foolishness!"  
  
  
  
Sulli groaned and exited the throne room, not listening to any of the calls made by any of her family members. Minho and Onew were the only ones who didn't call out to her.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon glanced at his wife and son-in-law. "Bo Ah, Jiyong-ah, can you please see that Sir Lee makes it one of the cells in the dungeon?"

Bo Ah nodded her head and Jiyong and her escorted Onew out of the room instantly, not wanting to be a part of what would go on between the three men in the throne room. It seemed like Onew got his answer to what they were going to do with him now.

~~~

Tae Joon glanced at his youngest son anf exhaled deeply. "Stop doing this, Minho. Get along with Sulli, please. She's your sibling."  
  
  
  
"I am not the one acting like a child." Minho said.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon raised an eyebrow. "No? So you're saying that argument you had with her wasn't childish? Not even in the slighest?"  
  
  
  
Seunghyun rose from his throne and turned to his father. "Appa, Sulli was out of line. Talking when she wasn't supposed to for one thing."  
  
  
  
"I won't defend her on that, but why are you defending this random vampire, Minho?" Tae Joon asked Minho.  
  
  
  
Minho gulped and ducked his head with narrowed eyes as he spoke softly. "That random vampire, Lee Jin Ki...Is my soulmate."  
  
  
  
Tae Joon and Seunghyun looked shock. They didn't expect this at all.  
  
  
  
"What?" Tae Joon asked.  
  
  
  
Minho nodded his head. "It was weird to see two vampires ganging up on one vampire, but a particular scent drew me closer. It was him. My soulmate was in danger."  
  
  
  
"And could've died." Seunghyun said.  
  
  
  
Minho nodded his head and looked up. "If protecting my soulmate means going against my family, so be it."  
  
  
  
Tae Joon looked at his son with saddened eyes. How things came to be. How much life changed for them after the death of Queen Bomi. His soulmate had died when he hadn't been there.  
  
  
  
Then he brought a random widowed female vampire and her daughter into his life. From meeting his first wife to now, he still loved her. Bo Ah couldn't fill the void, but it made him happy he helped out a mother and her child.  
  
  
  
He knew what losing a soulmate was like and he didn't like the feeling of it. He never wanted to wish such fate upon anyone, including his own family. He knew how close Sulli was to Minho and he knew she would suffer if she continued down this path.  
  
  
  
"Sulli has to stop this now, Appa." Minho said with anger laced in his words as he spoke. The anger and frustration being revealed. "I won't tolerate this anymore."  
  
  
  
Tae Joon nodded his head. "I...I perfectly understand, Minho-ah. She's not used to--"  
  
  
  
"Not used to what, Appa? Watching family be taken by others? She was there when Seunghyun got married, and when her mother did too! She was fine and now she isn't? I haven't been taken yet." Minho said.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun exhaled deeply and looked at his brother. "She'll blow when she finds out about this, Min. There's no doubt in that at all."  
  
  
  
"No, there isn't. I just hope she'll know her limits. She must understand." Tae Joon said with his head down.  
  
  
  
"She better." Minho warned, exiting the throne room from the entrance doors.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun glanced at his father. "If she harms him, Minho will make her pay. No one wants any harm done to her, but it is a vampire's duty to protect its' soulmate. You'd know that, Appa."  
  
  
  
Tae Joon nodded his head once more in agreement. "You're correct. I don't want things to turn bad."  
  
  
  
"Even if he wasn't Minho's soulmate, she shouldn't be doing this." Seunghyun said.  
  
  
  
"I know, my son. I know." Tae Joon replied with thoughts of Sulli doing something bad and paying the consequences. He really hoped she'd get better soon, if not things wouldn't turn fine for this family.


	13. Vampire Words of Meaning

Getting a message from the Hybrid Kingdom had been something a bit unheard of, but Hangeng knew very well this wasn't something rare. He couldn't recall the last time he heard from them, but he knew there were meetings and conversations and messages between the two kingdoms.  
  
  
  
Once he had read the message was when he felt shocked. He was reading a message stating that there were rumors that his eldest son was giving birth to a vampire child that would cause chaos and destruction in all the worlds, killing countless lives.  
  
  
  
Hangeng had immediately notified his family at once and they were all just as surprised. At that time, Jaejoong wasn't even in the room. They had continued on trying to find a solution but to it had all been futile since they got nothing.  
  
  
  
There wasn't any explanation to how the royal family of the Hybrid Kingdom got this information. But as a ruler, Hangeng knew that this news was to spread somehow. He didn't want to believe anyone had said anything, but then again, they had told Hong Sung that.  
  
  
  
It was clear that everyone believed Hong Sung had something to do with this. They couldn't blame anyone for their mistake though. It was their fault for thinking they could or should hide this big secret.  
  
  
  
That was how Hangeng and Heechul found themselves in the conference room of the Hybrid Kingdom two weeks after they got the message. The royal family were there and not to their surprise, they saw Hong Sung there himself. He didn't look too happy.  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you all, King Hong Sung, King Hangeng and Queen Heechul." Seunghyun greeted the three.  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you as well." The three greeted back individually. They meant that at least.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun gulped and exhaled deeply as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. "Now, I've heard two things. Now, this is a time for discussion, not action. Absolutely no violence, understood?"  
  
  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
  
  
"We've been told that your eldest son, Superior Hangeng and Heechul, will give birth to a child who will apparently destroy humans and vampires, is that correct?" Tae Joon asked.  
  
  
  
Hangeng and Heechul gulped in astonishment. They couldn't lie or hide anymore.  
  
  
  
Hangeng was the one to respond to Tae Joon's words. "That is correct, Superior Tae Joon."  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes had widened, but not the three new arrived males. It was only the royal family of the Hybrid Kingdom that looked shock.  
  
  
  
They wouldn't be the only vampires though.  
  
  
  
Others would too...If they only knew though.  
  
  
  
"You're stating this statement as a fact, Superior Hangeng?" Minho asked.  
  
  
  
Hangeng nodded his head and replied. "I've known of this for eighteen years, Your Majesty. I knew this ever since my eldest child was born."  
  
  
  
"You...You had your son's future told to you?" Bo Ah asked curiously, finding that one of the ways Hangeng and Heechul knew this.  
  
  
  
Heechul nodded his head and was the one to respond this time. "We were told by Kim Bo Kyung and Superior Hong Sung himself...And I had a vision of these events coming to be."  
  
  
  
"So, you knew of this and didn't wish to share any of it with others?" Seunghyun asked.  
  
  
  
"We had planned for this to not happen by having our son marry another. Superior Hong Sung agreed to have his son, Prince Hyun Joong, marry our son to prevent these events." Hangeng explained.  
  
  
  
Tae Joon raised an eyebrow. "And this plan didn't work?"  
  
  
  
"Our son's soulmate was determined and the two reunited a month ago. They performed the Oath and my son got pregnant. He now holds my first grandchild in his womb." Hangeng replied.  
  
  
  
"How do you plan on stopping this from happening?" Seunghyun asked.  
  
  
  
"...There's no plan yet." Hangeng said.  
  
  
  
Minho widened his eyes. "What do y-you mean, Superior Hangeng?"  
  
  
  
"My son is to die two months after giving birth to his child...Right now, we're wishing to avoid this. Jaejoong's death might be the cause of my grandchild's destruction." Hangeng said.  
  
  
  
The royal family were shocked by this discovery. This was something Onew hadn't told them.

"Prince Jaejoong's death?" Jiyong asked, wishing for reassurance.  
  
  
  
Hangeng nodded his head, but it was Heechul who replied. "Yes! It has been seen by three vampires that my son is to die two months later after giving birth to his own child."  
  
  
  
"H-how is that possible, Superior Heechul? It is rare for mothers to die of childbirth, how can this happen?" Seunghyun asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Hangeng responded this time. "We don't know how he dies, if it's childbirth or not, we don't have the slighest clue."  
  
  
  
"...Thank you, Superior Hangeng and Heechul." Seunghyun thanked the couple and then turned his head to look at Hong Sung. "Superior Hong Sung, you're also here for another reason related to this fact."  
  
  
  
"And what is that reason, Your Majesty?" Hong Sung asked.  
  
  
  
"Did you know about this information?" Seunghyun asked.  
  
  
  
Hong Sung nodded his head and grinned. "Yes, I did. The same amount of years Jaejoong's parents knew. We had came up with the plan to avoid Jaejoong's death and in order to do that he wouldn't be with his soulmate. I sacrificed my son's happiness so the two could marry and Jaejoong wouldn't die."  
  
  
  
"Were any of you going to tell anyone else? If our world would end, would you only be the ones to know?" Tae Joon asked, his anger coming to the surface.  
  
  
  
"We wanted to deal with things ourselves. The plan we had for eighteen years didn't work and Jaejoong and his soulmate have only been together for a month." Heechul explained.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun turned his attention back to Hong Sung. "Superior Hong Sung, my family and I have been told by a vampire that you have gathered a bunch of vampires to kill Prince Jaejoong's child. Is this correct?"  
  
  
  
Hangeng and Heechul felt somewhat shocked, but they didn't reveal that to everyone. It was only expected for Hong Sung to show his wrath and it seems he had finally done it.  
  
  
  
Did this mean something bigger?  
  
  
  
"That statement is false, Your Majesty." Hong Sung replied.  
  
  
  
Minho raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "This vampire who told us this said that he was attacked by vampires from the Solitary Kingdom. How do you explain that?"  
  
  
  
"The two rogue vampires I released? They were becoming too aggressive and I released them from my kingdom. I had no clue who they were going to attack or if they were going to." Hong Sung explained.  
  
  
  
"These were rogue vampires? What have they done to deserve exile?" Tae Joon asked.  
  
  
  
"I've received messages from my people that they have killed a few vampires. I don't wish to deal with rogues, who does? They create problems and I solved this one." Hong Sung responded.  
  
  
  
"So there's no secret organization to kill Prince Jaejoong's child and rogue vampires attacked this vampire?" Jiyong asked.  
  
  
  
Hong Sung's grin widened. "I can assure that once more, My Queen."  
  
  
  
"Well, that is all, Superior Hong Sung. You may be on your way." Seunghyun said.  
  
  
  
Hong Sung nodded his head and spoke once more with a soft voice. "And for this vampire who has spread rumors, will he receive punishment?"  
  
  
  
"He---" Seunghyun was cut off immediately.  
  
  
  
"To hell with him! He'll pay for his mistake!" Sulli said in anger.  
  
  
  
Hong Sung bowed his head once more and exited the room, not stealing one glance at any of the royal families in there.  
  
  
  
"Now, the child will be born and what are we going to do to stop this?" Bo Ah asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Our only guess is that this started due to our grandchild's feelings towards his own mother's death." Hangeng said.  
  
  
  
"So you're playing with fate and trying to stop this? Sorry to tell you two, but this seems...Impossible." Tae Joon replied.  
  
  
  
The two widened their eyes in surprise.  
  
  
  
"What?" The two spoke in unison with utter shock.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun nodded his head in agreement to his own father's chilling words. "You tried playing fate by having Jaejoong marry someone else, but he ended up with his soulmate. You can't change something that's already been decided."  
  
  
  
"There has to be some way though." Heechul said in a quiet voice, his sadness too obvious to hide.

"I don't know about that, Superior Heechul. You couldn't change the things you wanted to. Fate always wins and we have to deal with it." Seunghyun said in a calm voice.  
  
  
  
_No, there has to be something! No, t-this can't be!_ Heechul thought in his head in panic.  
  
  
  
"Now, there are more things to worry about besides this. For the safety of innocent lives, we must find a solution to stop the child." Seunghyun said with a sad facial expression.  
  
  
  
Hangeng nodded his head and bit back any protests. "That seems...Like the _reasonable_ thing to do."


	14. The Electric Sparks

Onew had stayed in the Hybrid Kingdom's dungeon for two weeks and he knew it was better than anywhere else. At least he knew where he was and a little bit of the people there. When he had been on his own and he didn't know where he was or even the people he was with. Although even now in this place there were the bad side of things.  
  
  
  
He knew the possibility of punishment for lying, but that was only if Hong Sung chose to lie. Onew doubted that, but he couldn't say that was even a guarantee. Why would anyone tell the truth for him? He wasn't anyone in the vampire world when he was born and he wouldn't be now at this moment even if he had finally met his soulmate.  
  
  
  
He had been looking out of the cell window in curiosity. He wondered what had been outside and when he heard footsteps, he left the window and approached the door made of bars. He was a bit surprised to see Sulli there though.  
  
  
  
"Hello...Your Maj---" He had planned on calling her by her title, but he was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Shut up! We know you lied, you filthy and useless bastard!" Sulli growled, her nails turning into sharp blades in seconds.  
  
  
  
Onew gulped and could only imagine how everything went down.  
  
  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Onew asked.  
  
  
  
"You were lying! King Hong Sung didn't create some secret organization, you fool! You'll be punished at once!" Sulli said.  
  
  
  
Of course.  
  
  
  
As he had expected, Superior Hong Sung had lied. This didn't make things good for neither of them. Onew was going to get some punishment now and Superior Hong Sung would too later on.  
  
  
  
Onew didn't imagine anything.  
  
  
  
"He was right about one thing, Sulli." Minho's voice echoed as he walked towards the two with a small smile as he looked towards Onew.  
  
  
  
Onew couldn't help but blush.  
  
  
  
Sulli wheeled around and looked at her stepbrother. "Minho-ah, he will be punished! He lied!"  
  
  
  
"You were there, Sulli. He didn't lie about Prince Jaejoong's child though. This child could be the end of all lives and the royal family of the Red Kingdom didn't tell us." Minho explained.  
  
  
  
"What's my p-punishment?" Onew asked, looking directly at Minho.  
  
  
  
Sulli opened her mouth, but her stepbrother beat her when it came to responding. "We've come up with the punishment of having you remain here as a prisoner."  
  
  
  
Onew's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
Staying in one place?  
  
  
  
He didn't live by such rules since he was always used to leaving from one place to another. The fact that his soulmate was here made things easier. But even the punishment wasn't the problem at this moment.  
  
  
  
Hong Sung had lied to all of them.  
  
  
  
He had created an organization that wanted to kill Prince Jaejoong's baby. The group was large and the aggressiveness of Hong Sung's followers could get what they wanted---the death of the heir of the Red Kingdom.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you actually believed what Superior Hong Sung said?" Onew asked with widened eyes.  
  
  
  
Sulli scoffed and glared at Onew. "You lied about that, you bastard."  
  
  
  
"Superior Hong Sung gave us his word." Minho said.  
  
  
  
Onew looked terrified. This vampire king wanted to kill a child for crying out loud!  
  
  
  
"You fools, don't believe him! I was right, I wasn't lying!" Onew exclaimed in anger.  
  
  
  
Sulli became impulsive and snapped back. "You deserve death for disrespecting those who have a higher ranking than you!"  
  
  
  
"You're allowing a future murderer to walk free! He's going to kill Prince Jaejoong's child!" Onew shouted.  
  
  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth! Don't you dare say such rude things! You should be burned to death!" Sulli shouted back.  
  
  
  
"He should be burned for what he's going to do! That child will die! You let the child's killer walk free!" Onew replied.  
  
  
  
Sulli took the collar of Onew's shirt and dragged him closer to the bars. "Don't you dare say such things! You deserve death!"  
  
  
  
"He doesn't deserve life! He's going to kill an innocent life!" Onew screamed.  
  
  
  
Sulli growled and removed her right hand that had bladed nails pointed directly at Onew's chest. "I'll kill you at this moment now!"

Onew watched as Sulli's right hand went towards his chest, but he witnessed another hand grab Sulli's wrist and pull her arm up and away from Onew. In seconds, Sulli's whole body was surrounded by electricity bolts that kept her in place, she didn't even blink.  
  
  
  
Onew pulled away from Sulli since the grasp on her left hand on his collar loosened instantly. He watched in horror as she must stood there with the look of excruciating pain. He could only imagine how much it must hurt to be electrocuted.  
  
  
  
Luckily for vampires, electricity didn't kill them too easily. For Sulli, the electricity would have to be full power in order for her to die from it. However, Minho's intentions weren't to kill his stepsister. That wasn't what he wanted to do. He didn't want to kill anyone at all.  
  
  
  
Onew heard more footsteps and saw King Tae Joon and Queen Bo Ah standing at the entrance in horror and astonishment as they witnessed Sulli being electrified by her very own stepbrother. As fast as Sulli had been electrocuted was as fast as King Seunghyun and Queen Jiyong came running in.  
  
  
  
Seunghyun growled and looked at his brother. "Minho, stop this at once!"  
  
  
  
"You're going to kill Sulli!" Bo Ah exclaimed in horror as she witnessed such a terrifying scene.  
  
  
  
Minho's eyes were full of anger and therefore he spoke in such tone. He approached Sulli snd whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Don't mess with my soulmate." Minho whispered as he released Sulli from the electrifying state he had placed her in.  
  
  
  
Sulli ended up leaning onto the bars of the cell and started panting deeply as her eyes were widened as she recalled everything that had happened and how surprising and terrifying it was at the same time. She stared at Onew as he watched her every move.  
  
  
  
Sulli had a blank facial expression as she glanced at him one last time and watched as Minho exited the cell. Her family looked at her and Onew with astonishment.  
  
  
  
Due to embarrassment, Sulli exited the dungeon as well as her stepbrother had done. It didn't take long for the rest of the royal family to leave as well as Onew watched them all with no words to him at all.  
  
  
  
Onew kept his back to the wall as he waited for the day to end. He suddenly realized how many times he had been saved by his soulmate. Three times. One by a rogue vampire and twice by his stepsister-in-law.  
  
  
  
He felt useless.  
  
  
  
_Can I really do nothing? Am I really worth nothing at all? _Onew thought in his head as he looked down at his lap.  
  
  
  
The sun had gone down and the sky was pitch black full of white sparkling stars when he had heard footsteps enter the dungeon. He expected one of the royal family members to come back, but his expectations went wrong when he noticed an unfamiliar presence.  
  
  
  
Onew was looking at a pretty young man who had brown hair and a cute and pretty face with black eyes. He wore black jeans, a white shirt, and a light brown v-neck sweater. He held a two cups full of animal blood---Onew knew all too well the difference between animal and human blood.  
  
  
  
"Hello," The pretty young man began, his smile brightening. Onew sent the young man a small wave. "I'm Key, Jonghyun's soulmate. You two met when you were attacked."  
  
  
  
Onew raised an eyebrow and it hit him hard when he recognized the name and remembered the face that belonged to the name. He did recall the young man who had helped Sulli and Minho defeat the vampires from the Solitary Kingdom.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, I remember! I'm Lee Jin Ki...." Onew introduced himsef, despising the fact that no one has called him by his new name.  
  
  
  
Key noticed how uneasy Onew had been when he had introduced himself. "Are you okay? You seem a bit uneasy of something?"  
  
  
  
Onew bit his lip hard, but opened his mouth to release his words. "Um...I don't go by my birthname anymore."  
  
  
  
Key raised his eyebrows. "You too?"  
  
  
  
"You...You have another name?" Onew asked, knowing the answer to his question already.  
  
  
  
Key nodded his head and giggled. "My old name was Kim Kibum."  
  
  
  
Onew jumped. That name was too familiar.

"But that's the youngest Red Kingdom's prince's name, I know. I had gone through a tough life with that name. I finally abandoned it and now I use a different name that represents a better life for me." Key explained.  
  
  
  
Onew couldn't help but feel how close and similar Key and him were. He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone who's faced things as bad as he did. He always knew there were those who faced worst than him, but he never expected to find one as coincidental as now.  
  
  
  
Key and him had suffered struggles with their birthnames that marked who they were and no matter how much they tried avoiding, would be with them till death. Onew knew he wouldn't escape his demons, including his name. It was one he was born with and even though he had a birthname to die with, he'd have another as well.  
  
  
  
_Funny...It's so funny how things work, _Onew thought in his head and smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
"I didn't face the best parts of life with that name of mine. The name is literally a representation of my bittersweet moments." Onew said with a small chuckle.  
  
  
  
Key agreed instantly. "I know. It's sucks sometimes to see the bad stuff before the good, right?"  
  
  
  
Onew nodded his head and ducked his head down. "Yeah, I hate that."  
  
  
  
"Would it be rude asking...What do you go by now?" Key asked curiously, a worried look plastered upon his face.  
  
  
  
Onew giggled and replied. "I go by Onew."  
  
  
  
Key smiled. "Hello Onew, I'm Key. It's a pleasure meeting you." He placed his right hand out through the bars, holding out a cup for Onew.  
  
  
  
Onew stood from where he sat and approached the cell door to get the cup and thank Key. He held the cup in his hands and stared down at the animal blood.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong? I hope you don't drink human blood." Key said.  
  
  
  
Onew chuckled lightly. "N-nah, I used to though years ago. I don't anymore though. I've gotten used to animal blood."  
  
  
  
Key nodded his head and licked his lips before speaking once more. "So, I heard...You're Prince Minho's soulmate, how exciting!"  
  
  
  
Onew released an unenthusiastic chuckle. "_Exciting _indeed."  
  
  
  
"Is it not, Onew? Aren't you happy to have met your soulmate?" Key asked.  
  
  
  
"I am happy, but wrong time and place I think. I'm facing punishment of something I didn't do and my stepsister-in-law hates my guts." Onew explained.  
  
  
  
Key frowned and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "I heard about that. Sorry, really."  
  
  
  
"It's not your fault." Onew said as he took a sip of blood from the cup he had accepted from Key. "What's the problem with Princess Sulli? Is she really like that to others or just me?"  
  
  
  
Key glanced back and forth before replying. "It's not my story to tell, but you're the first she's acted like this towards."  
  
  
  
"She's really close to Minho, like extremely close?" Onew asked.  
  
  
  
"Sulli is really close to Minho-ah and...I think she's confused." Key replied.  
  
  
  
Onew raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Confused? About what?"  
  
  
  
Key shrugged. "I don't know entirely. She admires him, but I don't know if she knows how she should feel. She loves Minho, but I don't know if she has other definitions of love."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Onew was confused.  
  
  
  
"I think she's confused with how you're supposed to love someone. I think she likely had a minor crush on Minho, but that doesn't make sense at all." Key said.  
  
  
  
"You're supposed to love your soulmate and only your soulmate. Has she not found hers yet?" Onew replied.  
  
  
  
Key shook his head. "No, sadly not yet. Hopefully these feelings towards Minho will fade away now that she knows you two are meant to be."  
  
  
  
"Key...Did you..." Onew couldn't continue on saying his words he wanted to say. He wondered if he should keep quiet or not.  
  
  
  
"Hm? What is it?" Key asked.  
  
  
  
Onew looked back down at his cup of blood. "Did you hear about what happened?"  
  
  
  
Key frowned and nodded his head. "Yeah, Minho told Jonghyun and Jonghyun told me. It's quite extreme to have that in the back of your head."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't lying, Key." Onew whispered loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
  
  
Key smiled at Onew. "I believe you, Onew."  
  
  
  
Onew looked up in astonishment of Key's words. "R-really?"

Key nodded his head. "I'm sorry that no one else does."  
  
  
  
Onew chuckled. "Yeah, it's okay. At least they knew I was right about one thing. I hope they realize their mistake sooner than later."  
  
  
  
"So do I, for the sake of everyone." Key said, taking a sip from his cup.  
  
  
  
_Will they realize it in time? No one will listen to me. This is out of my hands now_, Onew thought in his head as he drank the last of the blood.


	15. The First Departure

"Do you really have to go, Mimi?" Henry asked with saddened as he watched his soulmate gather clothes in a luggage-like bag.  
  
Zhou Mi was a doctor in China and since he lived with humans his whole life, he was one to them. He knew how much the human life affected him and he didn't want it affecting Henry, therefore he tried his best to not have people know Henry.  
  
So then it would be easier for Henry to leave and a struggle for Zhou Mi. When they ever decide on making it official, Zhou Mi wanted Henry to make the choice if he wanted them to grow old together or to live where he had been born and they would perform the Oath.  
  
He'd sacrifice anything for his soulmate.  
  
Zhou Mi gave Henry a small smile. "I have to go back, Henry. As a doctor, I can't really take as much time off."  
  
Henry nodded his head in understanding and responded. "I understand, I really do."  
  
Zhou Mi placed his two hands on Henry's shoulder. "This will be weird, won't it? The first time we split in longer than a day?"  
  
Henry felt sad at such realization. He didn't have a long time with his family unlike the time he had with Zhou Mi. They had spent more than four years together and they had become real close. It was almost as Zhou Mi was Henry's respiratory, the only thing to keep his life going.  
  
It would be a whole different thing without Zhou Mi, but Henry knew it would likely happen one day. Besides, it was better sooner than later. But still, Henry understood that no matter what Zhou Mi would come back to see him. Zhou Mi would return to him and Henry would do the same for Zhou Mi.  
  
They were soulmates after all.  
  
"It will be different, but everything will be okay." Henry said in a cheery voice.  
  
Zhou Mi flinched due to Henry's response. He would've expected him to be sad, but he was caught off-guard this time. He saw something that shocked him at this moment that was really beating him up by seconds.  
  
He had always seen Henry as the sweet and small boy he had met years ago. But he was wrong. Henry wasn't a child anymore, although he wasn't an adult yet. Zhou Mi knew best than to treat Henry like a child since he wasn't.  
  
_He'll be fine,_ Zhou Mi thought in delight.  
  
"He'll be perfectly fine, Zhou Mi." Leeteuk said with a small chuckle.  
  
Zhou Mi chuckled lightly. "In family territory, there's no worrying. I won't be back until October begins."  
  
"It'll be okay, Mimi. Time will fly and we'll be together again soon!" Henry said with a hopeful tone.  
  
Zhou Mi chuckled and pulled the shorter male into a tight embrace and didn't notice how tight he was holding Henry until he felt some strange awkwardness. He knew they were nothing official, but it nearly seemed out of line. He didn't want to ruin anything between Henry and him.  
  
He realized how much this was going to hurt the both of them. He knew this was going to be painful for him; going home without Henry there to greet him when he gets out of work. It would really bring his mood down, but he had to do this.  
  
Henry and him had to get pass this obstacle or they'd never be able to get through struggles. Being away from Henry wouldn't stop Zhou Mi from feeling homesickness. Henry was his home and they'd reunite after the three months passed.   
  
Zhou Mi pulled away and smiled at Henry. "See you later, Henry." He didn't know whether or not to kiss his soulmate.  
  
Henry giggled and nodded his head. "See you later!" Zhou Mi sent the two, mother and son, a smile before exiting the room and the Red Kingdom.  
  
Leeteuk felt his heart break as he watched the departing scene, but he felt happy that they had parted with smiles with hope they'd reunite. He knew they would, but even the two could have their doubts and that would be okay.  
  
Leeteuk wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders. "Ah Henry, what's going on in your head?"  
  
Henry placed a hand on his chest as he stared at the entrance of the room that his soulmate had exited from. "Zhou Mi...I'll miss him a lot.

Leeteuk nodded his head. "Soulmates always miss each other when they're not with each other. It's a saddening sight, but Zhou Mi and you will reunite, you know that right?"  
  
Henry ignored the word his mother had used and nodded his head. "We will."  



	16. Vampire Abilities

The day had turned out to not being the very best one. Jaejoong didn't know how he was able to predict that but he did. He was debating on whether continuing to tell anyone about the dreams he had of Changmin. For some odd reason, his very own son wanted him to go against Yunho. That didn't make sense to Jaejoong at all. Changmin spoke of Yunho, his own father, in a displeased way. Almost as if he didn't like Yunho at all. But then that didn't make sense either because he's never met his father before. He won't until he was brought into the world of vampires and humans with all sorts of things as well.

Jaejoong didn't want to recall the last meeting he had with Changmin in his dreams. His son had left and some other child, claiming to be Changmin's soulmate, appeared. He didn't doubt this was Changmin's soulmate though. The little boy looked exactly like the young pretty male he saw the first time he saw Changmin. It was moments before reuniting with Yunho and at that time, he had seen his son and his soulmate. His son who was a little boy and then a grown male with his destined one at his side. He felt sad knowing he wouldn't ever live to see such a sight in real life like he would've wanted.

The little boy Jaejoong had seen was Karam, his son-in-law. 

He didn't understand the way _Karam _spoke about Changmin though. He didn't seem at all pleased and it seemed like his meeting with Jaejoong wasn't something he had wanted. He believed there was something wrong, but he didn't know what it could be. Karam wasn't at all speaking kindly about his soulmate though. He was angered at Changmin for some reason, but Jaejoong couldn't think of what reason it could possibly be. They were merely infants, or in Karam's cause not even a cell yet, what issues could they already have? The fact that the two could communicate without being born or even created was beyond to Jaejoong. 

Perhaps it would be best to share all of this with the others? He knew he sounded insane already, even though visions weren't rare at all for vampires. He just hoped that everything was fine with his child. He would be heartbroken if something horrible happened to Changmin. It was him who was supposed to die, not his baby. He would make sure that death took him before it took his one and only child. If leaving it all guaranteed Changmin living, then so be it. 

"Jaejoong." It was Junsu. 

Jaejoong looked away from the window he had been staring out of and turned to face his friend. He smiled, knowing that everything was going perfectly fine for his friend. Like everyone had wanted, Junsu had found his soulmate and now they were together. He understood the struggles they faced, but now everything was fine and sadly, his friends were here worrying about him. At least they would be focused on Changmin once he was born. 

"Hello Su, is there something wrong?" Jaejoong asked, noticing Junsu's serious facial expression.

Junsu gulped and responded. "It seems like others know, Jae. The Hybrid Kingdom know of the fate concerning the birth of the baby, Jae. They know what will happen after your son's birth."

Jaejoong's eyes widened. 

He hadn't expected word to pass everywhere, but then again Superior Hong Sung wasn't that secretive. He made sure to let the whole world know that his son was to marry him. It made sense that he would do this out of anger. He would've hoped this would have avoided and that Hong Sung would be mature.

Jaejoong tried smiling, he wanted to change the topic immediately and think of a more positive topic. 

"Can we talk of something else, Su? I don't have the energy to discuss that stuff." Jaejoong said with a deep sigh.

Junsu nodded and smiled weakly at his beloved, pregnant friend. "How's the baby?"

Jaejoong wanted to tell him of his previous dream, but refrained himself from doing so. "He's fine. Healthy as expected and kicking like he's supposed to. How are Chun and you?"

Junsu blushed and giggled before replying. "We're good. Why?"

"Do you two think of having younglings of your own?" Jaejoong asked, happy of the fact that his friend seemed happier with his soulmate.

"Babies? Uh....No that hasn't been a topic to be brought up yet! What d-do you think?" Junsu replied, his nervousness being revealed automatically. 

Jaejoong grinned at the thought of the two being parents. "I think the two of you would be lovely parents. Do you disagree?"

"I'm merely curious to what powers they'd inherit," Junsu began, his eyes indeed full of curiosity and thought. He contiuned, "Telepathy and dream invasion or...Whatever Chun ends up with."  
  
Jaejoong made a realization. "No one knows of Yoochun's super abilities?"  
  
"No, not yet. I overheard Yesung and Siwon making theories of his powers though." Junsu responded, chuckling a bit.  
  
Jaejoong raised an eyebrow and grinned at what the two could possibly come up with. "What did they theorize?"  
  
"They both agreed maybe his power was the ability to charm people." Junsu said with a few giggles afterwards.  
  
Jaejoong couldn't help but chuckle knowing of why they had thought of such thing. He was no stranger of the knowledge of his friend's soulmate being known for his "greasy side." At least he wasn't promiscuous is when Junsu and Jaejoong sighed in relief. As far as Jaejoong knew, it had only been two people Yoochun has slept with: Junsu and some other male.  
  
The two good friends had talked for a couple of more minutes, but they hadn't brought up Changmin throughout any part of the conversation which Jaejoong felt grateful for. They had started talking about the rumored weddings plan for Eunhyuk and Donghae and the memories they all remember spending time with each other. The conversation was interrupted when a vampire of the Red Kingdom told Junsu that Yoochun was looking for him.  
  
Junsu bid goodbye to his friend and left with the other vampire. At that moment, Jaejoong wondered of the fate of his family of his friends once Changmin was born. When he died and only got two months with his son before he was taken from all of them. He wondered if Yoochun and Junsu would even have children now or later on when maybe Changmin was older. Would they feel safe enough to? Would they lose the child if Changmin's disaster was seen through?  
  
Jaejoong couldn't imagine his very own son attempting to harm his own family and friends. He wondered if Changmin would accept his family since it was only Jaejoong he talked to. He didn't even like Jaejoong speaking of Yunho. What could Jaejoong possibly do? He had no power over any of this or of how Changmin felt or what he was going to do. He couldn't stop his son even if he wanted to.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
"What do you think of the wedding to be like?" Ryeowook asked Eunhyuk as they sat together at a small circular table with matching black chairs with cups of blood in front of them.  
  
Eunhyuk giggled and waved his hand dismissively before taking a sip from his cup and placing the cup on tbe table. "My Umma and Appa are the ones who will be planning all of that. Hae and I were okay with that."  
  
"That's really sweet, Hyukkie." Ryeowook said as he thought of Queen Leeteuk and King Kangin talking to the assistants of which tablecloths to use on the big day or the shade of blue for the drapes.  
  
"Umma has been waiting to plan a wedding and now he can. He'll be happy when Henry is old enough to marry Mimi." Eunhyuk explained, a weak smile now plastered upon his face.  
  
A thought came across Ryeowook and he immediately opened his mouth. "What...What about Sungmin-hyung?"  
  
Eunhyuk's eyes suddenly saddened at the mentioning of his older brother. "Uh...I don't know. Umma says he's in and out of the kingdom. He's visiting a nearby village."  
  
Ryeowook smiled at those words. "That's fantastic! What's he doing? How is he?"  
  
Eunhyuk shrugged. "I've rarely seen him since I've been visiting here and whenever I'm there he's gone. I really miss him. I hope he's okay."  
  
"He hasn't...Found his soulmate yet?" Ryeowook asked, thinking of the question being a bad one to ask.  
  
"N-no, unfortunately he hasn't." Eunhyuk replied, imagining his brother spending his days and nights all alone with no one to love.  
  
Ryeowook frowned at those words. "That sounds horrible. I don't know how he can be so alone all the time. It'd be hell without Yesung."  
  
"And it would be hell for me too without Hae," Eunhyuk began trying not even think of a moment where Hae was nowhere. He contiuned, "I hope Min finds his soulmate."  
  
"So do I." Ryeowook replied, taking another sip from his cup. 


	17. Not a Dream

He was in his own chambers sitting at a circular table with three chairs while reading a book he had searched for in the Blue Kingdom library. He had been reading for a while now, halfway through the book when he had felt another presence in the room. He had stopped and tried thinking of who it could be.  
  
No one came to mind.  
  
And strangely at that very moment he felt the presence vanish.  
  
_What the hell?_ Sungmin thought as he went back to reading, keeping his guard up.  
  
As he contiuned reading, he stopped and thought about his week. So far a week had passed since Sungmin had started assisting Mrs. Cho and Ara. It had been an easier one since Ara had now trusted him. He felt honored to have Ara's trust and respect.   
  
He had been concerned with Ara when she had said she had dreams of her own brother saying bad things. He couldn't help but being mad at Kyuhyun. He knew it could be nothing made-up by Ara. It didn't make sense unless she was convinced her brother was no good.

Kyuhyun invaded Sungmin's visions and dreams and he was certainly invading his sister's, displaying a side of him only Sungmin wanted to see. He didn't want anyone to see that side of Kyuhyun. He wished that side of Kyuhyun didn't exist. Unfortunately, it did.

Sungmin didn’t know what to do about his situation. He knew there was definitely something strange about Kyuhyun. He seemed…Different and unique in an unexplainable way. Sungmin didn’t want to share the importance of Kyuhyun with his family yet. This was something he wanted to face alone because it was _his_ soulmate. It was obvious he would have to face this and it was best to do it now.

The feeling of another in the room occurred once more and Sungmin sat up straight and wanted to attack the other who had entered the room. He hadn’t heard the door open which was quite a strange observation he dared to make. He was about to get ready to strike when a hand was placed on his right shoulder and he flinched.

Who could it be?

He wheeled around immediately and the colors in his face drained in seconds. He was looking at the once person he had least expected.

It was Kyuhyun.

He looked the same as always like in his dreams and visions. A young man and not a child or infant. However, this was a strange appearance Kyuhyun had made. Why? Well, Sungmin wasn’t asleep. And he knew when he was having visions. This couldn’t be one.

“K-Kyuhyun.” Sungmin had struggled to say the name of his soulmate who was standing right in front of him with a small smile. What was this?

Kyuhyun exhaled deeply and replied gently, “Hello, my dearest. How it makes me feel to see your face every time.” While Sungmin’s face had no color, Kyuhyun’s was full of it. As if he wasn’t disturbed by anything unlike his soulmate.

“What…This _isn’t_ a dream.” Sungmin was able to mutter out those words and they were definitely a struggling task. This whole situation was a struggle for him.

Kyuhyun nodded and moved his hand from Sungmin’s shoulder to his right cheek, stroking it at the same time. “I’m not _that_ cruel, my dear.”

_So you say,_ Sungmin thought with bitter thoughts. Kyuhyun was the _kindest_ vampires he’s ever met, Sungmin thought sarcastically. Then again, he wouldn’t ever find another. They were soulmates 

“My love, you do know there are things that will happen, correct?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyes turning from a happy glint to a bit of mischief.

Sungmin raised an eyebrow at his soulmate’s words. He was certainly curious to what Kyuhyun was referring to. “Oh? Do you wish to speak of these events?”

Kyuhyun blinked and chuckled lightly before responding Sungmin. “You know what causes chaos; do you not, my dear?” Another strange question Sungmin didn’t want the answers to.

Sungmin refused to answer or reply to Kyuhyun. He didn’t want to try unravelling the story behind Kyuhyun’s question. If he wasn’t going to answer, Kyuhyun would gladly make it his goal to answer it for Sungmin.

The answer wouldn’t be one a sane person would like to hear.

“It’s the birth of monsters, products of monstrosity.” Kyuhyun answered his own question, looking away from Sungmin and towards the window in the room.

Sungmin hesitantly looked in the same direction Kyuhyun was looking at. There was nothing he could see since he was a bit far away; then again maybe Kyuhyun was observing the type of window? No, Sungmin knew that was incorrect.

Kyuhyun didn’t try to bore himself.

When Sungmin looked away from the window and back at his soulmate, he was surprised for his eyes to end up looking into Kyuhyun’s. _He_ wanted to make _him_ look. For some odd reason, Sungmin felt as if Kyuhyun thought he had automatic control over him. Sungmin was no slave and Kyuhyun was no master to him.

Then how was it true that Kyuhyun made him do things?

“Do you know of Earth’s doom?” Kyuhyun asked calmly as he looked right into his soulmate’s eyes as if he was learning things of Sungmin. It nearly seemed like Kyuhyun could read _everything_ about someone from their eyes.

Was it true?

_He talks of such negativity,_ Sungmin first thought in his head before discovering something, _yet he hasn’t succeeded_.

“Why did you say those things to your sister?” Sungmin asked, looking for Kyuhyun’s reaction. He was unsure if he had wanted to ask this question. He hadn’t gotten the opportunity to ask Kyuhyun and now was the time to ask questions.

Kyuhyun’s soft smile ended up transforming into a wide grin. To Sungmin, it seemed like his soulmate hadn’t been bothered by this topic. He didn’t want to be right though. He was hoping Kyuhyun had regretted this and that he wanted to make amends. So far, Ara hadn’t had any nightmares or dreams involving Kyuhyun.

Sungmin was hoping Kyuhyun wasn’t like this. He was begging that Kyuhyun had mercy.

“It seems like you wanted to solve the problem. It also appears as if you think you have.” Kyuhyun replied, finding some enjoyment out of this topic.

“I succeeded. You didn’t. That is if your goals were to scare your sister and I’m not going to take this lightly or casually unlike you it seems.” Sungmin responded, trying to find a crack in Kyuhyun’s calm mood.

Kyuhyun burst into laughter which brought shivers running up and down Sungmin’s back. Kyuhyun replied with the grin even wider, “You know what I told her, don’t you?”

Sungmin’s eyes narrowed. Kyuhyun knew the answer to that question already.

“You knew.” Sungmin said, trying to find a way to “how” he knew.

“Oh, my love, I _predicted_ it!” Kyuhyun replied, enjoying this conversation too much to Sungmin’s liking. “Listen my dear, I swear to you that I tell no lies.”

Sungmin felt angry all of a sudden. This was a serious subject he was talking about and Kyuhyun was sounding as if he told a funny joke. He was having fun and the only one who wasn’t was Sungmin.

“So you say.” Sungmin replied, he was now glaring at his soulmate whose eyes had darkened and there was now a smirk on his face. A unique creature Kyuhyun was.

Kyuhyun removed his hand from Sungmin’s cheek and turned away from Sungmin so his back was facing his soulmate. He spoke quiet, but loud enough for Sungmin to hear. Sungmin wanted to rise from his chair, but he remained sitting. He could only wonder what Kyuhyun could not do in the dreams and visions.

Was he strong?

Or was he out of energy?

“Earth’s doom is the humans that were born. Along with the humans came the animals and vampires. Earth is our dear prisoner.” Kyuhyun explained, his voice projecting a little.

Sungmin didn’t want to hear this.

He didn’t want to believe any of this either.

“Kyuhyun—”

“My love, it will be the vampires that will destroy all the humans and animals. It will be the vampires that destroy Earth as well. Then again, is it really our fault? To me, no I don’t think so. You know why?” Kyuhyun went on and didn’t stop even though he knew Sungmin was protesting.

Sungmin growled and looked down at the floor beneath them. He wanted to faint and get rid of the words of Kyuhyun’s.

“What…?” Sungmin muttered out the word, not knowing how. Was Kyuhyun making him do that too?

“Earth already killed itself,” Kyuhyun began, chuckling a bit after saying those first four words. He continued on, “Due to it living, Earth _committed suicide_. I guess this is a lesson being ‘you dug yourself into your own grave,’ right?”

Sungmin had it.

He rose from his seat and approached Kyuhyun from behind.

What was he going to do? He didn’t know. He definitely didn’t feel like hugging his bitter soulmate who talked of negative things. Then again, Kyuhyun hadn’t been wrong in anything he said. He wasn’t speaking lies like he had promised.

Sungmin didn’t want to hurt his soulmate. Would it affect the infant inside of Hanna? Would it affect Hanna?

“Kyuhyun, _stop_.” Sungmin said, trying his best to sound serious and desperate. He wanted Kyuhyun to do as he said. He didn’t even want to talk about any of this.

Kyuhyun slowly turned back to face Sungmin who was right behind him. He was smirking or grinning like Sungmin would’ve expected. This time, Kyuhyun looked somewhat curious. He looked…Worried.

Had he listened to him?

Was Sungmin in control of this situation in some way he had no clue of?

“You’re angry at me.” Kyuhyun’s words nearly hurt Sungmin. It was nearly aching to him, but at the same time not entirely. He didn’t want to make Kyuhyun made but he didn’t want to be completely sympathetic.

“Why do you talk of _these_ things? What matters most to you, Kyu?” Sungmin asked, noticing his eyes becoming glossy as he looked up at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hummed and looked at Sungmin with soft eyes and a weak smile plastered upon his face. He placed his hand on Sungmin’s cheek again and stroked it once more. Sungmin liked the gesture and wished there would be many more moments of this.

How bittersweet this all was.

“_What matters to me the most_? It’s you.” Kyuhyun whispered, the smile never leaving his face. He exhaled deeply and chuckled softly, “There’s nothing else.”

Sungmin wasn’t expecting such a lovingly moment from Kyuhyun at this point. Their conversations weren’t exactly positive and this one which wasn’t had resulted in something as lovingly as this. Sungmin didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want this moment ruined by anyone or anything. If only time could stop and go extremely slow where they would always be like this.

His fingers suddenly itched to touch his soulmate. This had caused Sungmin to hesitantly wrap his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck, pulling the two closer and inches way from each other’s faces. The desire for their faces to come even closer was flowing inside of both of their souls. They were merely souls that had been trying to search for each other and now they were together in unity and love.

“I love you, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun whispered softly his voice full of gentleness and no sign of mischief or any other emotion besides love.

No one besides his family and friends has ever said that to him.

He wasn’t told by anyone else because the only other person who was supposed to say those three meaningful words was his soulmate who hadn’t found until he had met the Cho family. Then he had realized his dear soulmate wasn’t even born yet. But right now, his soulmate was here with him.

Perhaps it would only be now.

As they both wanted, their faces leaned closer to each other and their lips touched. The kiss was full of love and softness, nothing aggressive. It was also a slow one and the two took their time replying as they showed their love to each other. It was a sweet kiss and the first one for both of them.

They slowly pulled away from each other with their eyes widened and they were both panting softly. Everything now appeared to be a dream due to the happiness and love flowing inside of them. Sungmin could’ve sworn they were both glowing from the emotions, but he would be wrong.

"I-I....I love you too, Kyuhyun." Sungmin said, he was still panting. 

He suddenly noticed they were not in his chambers anymore.

They were surrounded by a world of darkness, but it wasn’t completely dark at the same time. There were golden and white lights surrounding them that were no bigger than snow coming from the sky. The golden little lights were falling onto the ground and vanishing, but as they touched the ground the black floor turned into the color of the lights. Suddenly, the floor was golden.

Sungmin noticed that walls were being created by the amount of darkness that surrounded them. Every time a bunch of golden lights hit the floor there were all sorts of things being created? Suddenly there were walls and a ceiling as well. The golden floor had floral and all sorts of designs colored black. Sungmin could swear the place they were previously in was being transformed into a room.

Unexpectedly to Sungmin, he saw figures being made of from the golden lights. There were all sorts of figures and they were moving gracefully and peacefully, as if they didn’t even notice the couple. Sungmin was able to tell that the figures were in pairs; male and female, female and female, or male and male. They were all dressed formerly; in dresses and tuxedos and colorful masks hiding their faces.

“Kyu—” Sungmin looked towards his soulmate and noticed Kyuhyun was wearing white from head to toe and there was a black sash around his waist. Kyuhyun took his right hand and lead him towards the crowd of dancing people.

Sungmin was surprised to see that his clothes were not the same as they once were as well. He was wearing something similar to Kyuhyun. He didn’t understand these different changes and how the golden lights and darkness came to be. This wasn’t a dream and a vision. Then why did it sadly seem so?

He followed Kyuhyun who led him to the center of the crowd and the pairs continued dancing, not wanting to be disturbed. Sungmin didn’t know where Kyuhyun was taking him until they stopped at a male pair that had both of different facial expressions.

The feminine male in white with raven hair and flawless skin looked somewhat angry even though he was in the other male’s arms. The masculine male was dressed in black and had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. The masculine male looked a bit nervous and pulled away from the feminine male and held his left hand.

The two looked at them once Kyuhyun and Sungmin were only a few inches away from them. The masculine male’s nervous smile formed into a welcoming one once he looked at the pair in front of him. The feminine male still remained upset.

“Kyuhyun, it’s good to see you, my friend.” The masculine male said as he looked at the other tall male and then glanced at Sungmin.

Kyuhyun grinned and nodded his head at the other tall male who was indeed his friend. “It is good to see you too, Changmin.” Kyuhyun looked at the feminine male and smirked widely knowing it would irritate the male, “Karam.”

The feminine male known as Karam scoffed and took his hand from Changmin and crossed his arms, looking away from the other three. He was certainly bothered by something. Sungmin was curious to what that was. Who made this beautiful young man mad? Or what made him mad?

Mysteries made Sungmin irritated. Sometimes you wouldn’t have the answers you were looking for.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sungmin.” Changmin said in a welcoming tone that made shivers run all over Sungmin’s back. Just by staring at the young male, Sungmin was curious of him. “Kyu has been talking about you.”

Sungmin turned to look at his soulmate who was smiling softly. “Y-you have?”

Kyuhyun nodded in reply and chuckled at Sungmin who had figured out something. “How could I not? You mean too much to me that I had to share it to Changmin.”

Changmin exhaled deeply and looked at Kyuhyun with a small grin. “Kyuhyun, everything is still in the process of being set. Do you know who you wish to come for you?”

_What is he talking about?_ Sungmin thought in his head as he realized Changmin was talking about something important, _come for Kyu_?

“What’s he talking about, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin glanced at Changmin and then looked back at Kyuhyun with curiosity and sternness in his eyes.

“Changmin, do you mind?” Kyuhyun said, sending a certain glint of intimidation in his eyes as he looked at his friend who merely grinned.

Changmin nodded and placed an arm around Karam’s shoulders and exhaled deeply. “Of course not, my dear friend. Come, Karam, let us walk together.” He led his feminine soulmate away from the other couple.

Kyuhyun glanced at the walking away couple once more before walking in front of Sungmin and facing him with a bright smile. “I have a surprise for you, Minnie.”

Sungmin felt his skin heat and knew his cheeks were a shade of pink by the cute nickname given to him. He would definitely cherish it forever.

"What surprise?” Sungmin asked curiously.

“We can be together, my love. We won’t have to worry about _anything_.” Kyuhyun said as excitement emanated from his words and tone of voice.

Sungmin was confused about Kyuhyun’s words. He raised his eyebrows and was not afraid to ask what Kyuhyun actually meant when he was saying such things.

“What do you mean, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asked hoping it was nothing he should worry about. The words, ‘_won’t have to worry about _anything,’ made him wonder.

Kyuhyun chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sungmin’s waist and pulled him closer. “My love, you understand our position, don’t you?”

Sungmin tilted his head to the right and moved an inch away from his soulmate. “Our _position_? You mean the fact that I’m over eighteen and you’re not even born yet?”

Kyuhyun nodded and looked down and then back at Sungmin. “We will face obstacles, my dear. _You_ will face them alone and I can’t bear that. When my family figures out who you really are they won’t allow you near me. I despise them for that.”

“That bridge hasn’t been crossed, how do you know it will happen?” Sungmin asked.

Kyuhyun chuckled bitterly and shook his head due to Sungmin’s words. “It _will_ happen if you wish to believe it or not. When it does, I’ll kill them.”

Sungmin flinched by the words of Kyuhyun. Even the tone had changed and Kyuhyun sounded serious and quite scary. His eyes had darkened and he looked mad mentioning his family he hadn’t even officially met yet. Sungmin didn’t want to believe anything Kyuhyun was saying, but that was the hardest task one would ever face.

Kyuhyun sounded dramatic, but at the same time he told no lies.

_How would he kill them?_ Sungmin asked and only pictures of gruesome pictures of blood and corpses, _he couldn’t_!

“Kyuhyun, no! I won’t let you do that—you shouldn’t despise them either! You don’t know them.” Sungmin explained, trying his best to convince Kyuhyun otherwise.

Kyuhyun shook his head and didn’t want to be convinced of what Sungmin was telling him. “You don’t get it, Minnie. They’ll want you dead and they will somehow make sure it’s done. I’ll have them burned before they think of laying a hand upon you.”

When Kyuhyun removed his left arm from Sungmin’s waist and lifted it up to touch Sungmin’s left cheek. However, Sungmin was quick and slapped away Kyuhyun’s hand. He pulled away from Kyuhyun and glared at him.

Sungmin’s anger was seen through his actions. Kyuhyun looked hurt and confused which made Sungmin’s heart ache, but he knew what he was doing.

“I said _no_, Kyuhyun." Sungmin said full of seriousness.  
  
Kyuhyun glared and scoffed as he shook his head and turned away. "Minnie, you don't get it. They aren't going to allow you."  
  
"Kyuhyun, that doesn't mean----" Sungmin was interrupted by Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun wheeled around and anger rubbed off of him."DAMN THEM AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Sungmin noticed everything turned back to being black.  
  
The ballroom and the pairs vanished. There was no sight of anyone in the room and it was all blackness. There weren't even golden or white little lights above or there in their presence. Even their formal clothes had vanished and they were wearing what they had been previously been wearing.  
  
It all shocked Sungmin. What was all of this? Some magic trick? Now that Kyuhyun was angry it all vanished and before this when he was ecstatic they were surrounded by good things.  
  
What had Kyuhyun done? How was this possible?  
  
Kyuhyun wasn't happy anymore.  
  
Kyuhyun approached Sungmin and was a foot away from him. "I tell no lies. They'll try to keep you away from me if it's the last thing they do! They'll separate us and you're okay with that?!"  
  
"I never said that, Kyuhyun. They might do that, but I'm going to stop you from getting blood on your hands." Sungmin said.  
  
Kyuhyun smirked evilly and clenched his fists. "I already have."  
  
Sungmin's blood went cold.  
  
_What does he mean now?_ Sungmin thought in his head as Kyuhyun's words echoed in his head.  
  
"I don't agree with you on your plan, Kyuhyun. This plan of yours to kill your family is what I don't agree with." Sungmin said walking three steps away from Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head slowly in disbelief as if he had been wronged. As if Sungmin had betrayed him.  
  
_I don't like that look_, Sungmin thought while thinking of the love flowing between them when they had kissed, _why was it ruined_?  
  
He looked up at Sungmin and glared at him and gritted his teeth when he spoke. "It's your fault. You betrayed us." He slowly turned away.  
  
Sungmin opened his mouth to say something but then the darkness started vanishing once he noticed a bed and door coming into light. His room was finally being brought. Things were going back to the way it had been before Kyuhyun had came along and they had shared a beautiful and loving moment.  
  
It felt bittersweet to have things go back to the way they had gone. He was back in a familiar place with people he knew, but none who he could share loving moments like he had with Kyuhyun. No. Now he had to face reality. Now he had to face life with no one knowing what he was facing because he had decided for them to not know.  
  
When he looked at the table the book he was reading was still there as if he hadn't left. He turned back just to find himself alone. Kyuhyun wasn't here anymore. Sungmin felt sadness. He had hoped he would see him one last time. He knew he was just disappointing himself.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. A female voice was heard, "Prince Sungmin, you've been summoned by your parents!"  
  
Sungmin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He replied, "I'll be right there!" He ran to his bathroom and looked into the mirror and made sure he looked formal enough.  
  
He noticed it was not only his reflection he saw. Right beside him was his soulmate. He gasped and turned back just to find no one. He noticed he felt no one's presence besides the one outside of his chambers. He must've imagined it. He had seen Kyuhyun's face for a while and had thought of him.  
  
_Mind tricks_, Sungmin thought before exiting the bathroom and his chambers.  
  
He followed the female vampire into the long hallway, passing walls and painted portraits of deceased vampires. Unbeknownst to him, Kyuhyun was standing at his door with a wide smirk and darkened eyes.  
  
"Wait and see, my love. Darkness is approaching." Kyuhyun said and chuckled before turning away and vanishing with black mist being the last trace.


	18. Ex-Mortals Are Vampires

4 MONTHS LATER...

  
  
  
Where did time go? He was completely unsure, but even though vampires had eternity, things tended to go by faster. This was a discovery Yunho had definitely made. He hadn't hoped his son's aging would go quick. He didn't know what it was like to be an official father, but he would like to believe all fathers wanted their children to stay young forever.  
  
The teenage years being an emotional rollercoaster. From disobedience and the need of independence from the teen while the angry and frustrated parent. The graduating child and sad parent who wished his child was a baby again just to relive all the happy moments all over again.  
  
It all sounded human to Yunho and he was a former-human being. No longer and could never be again. Now he was soon to be a parent.  
  
He was happy to have family and friends, but it was a saddening time as well. Everyone was reminded of how close Jaejoong was to having Changmin and that didn't mean anything good when two months after Changmin's birth passed. Yunho felt his heart sink every night and morning.  
  
Every night he had his arms wrapped tightly around Jaejoong and they woke up the same way as well. It gave Yunho a sign that Jaejoong was still there with him. That he wasn't dead. It gave him peace and comfort. It showed him Jaejoong was with him. It reminded him that there were still days to come.  
  
He was sitting in the library reading a book on vampire pregnancies. He was grateful someone was giving Jaejoong that support for now until he learned more. Heechul was with his son teaching him and telling him how things would go---a bunch of stuff Yunho knew nothing about.  
  
He wasn't surprised when he felt someone place their hand on his left shoulder. He could tell by scent it was Yoochun. He kept his eyes remained on the book even though he was no longer reading it. Now he was simply waiting for Yoochun to begin with whatever he was going to say.  
  
"Well?" Yunho asked indicating that he was waiting for his friend. Was he patient right now? Yeah, he was in no rush.  
  
Yoochun released a deep chuckle before sitting down on chair near his friend. "What are you reading of this time, Yun?"  
  
He wanted to chuckle since his friend had noticed how much he had started reading. It had begun to be an everyday routine for him. It helped since every time he read everything based on vampire history, he had learned something new and thankfully it stuck in his head. He was a bit confused to why they didn't have much on mortals.  
  
_They're not humans so it'd be useless_, Yunho thought with a tilted head, _right_?  
  
"How is everything going with Jae and the baby?" Yoochun asked curiously as he looked directly af his friend who still had his eyes glued to the book.

Yunho knew things were fine. Jaejoong hadn't had any other dreams of their son and seemed to be fine as far as Yunho knew. Everyone made sure he was always getting the amount of blood he needed for not only himself but for the baby too.  
  
Something Heechul had told him and what he had learned from the pregnancy section of the vampire history, was the fact that a vampire mother always needed extra amounts of blood since that would be the mother's only source of energy and nutrients and the baby would have to get just as much blood.  
  
A gruesome part of the vampire pregnancy history was the fact that if a vampire mother was missing needed blood, the infant inside would kill the mother from the inside by "searching" for blood. Hangeng had told him some horrific stories of vampire mothers being torn to part by their own infants. The infant would end up dead anyway after torturing their mother.  
  
"They're well," Yunho began and exhaled deeply thanking the vampire gods for that. He contiuned on and smiled, "I can't wait to meet the---"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yunho didn't know what was wrong with him. Sometimes he found Jaejoong stroking the baby bump and it brought tears to his eyes. They all knew what was to happen but at the same time it was still something someone could be happy about. Jaejoong loved his child he would sacrifice himself for his child, of course.  
  
It made everyone sad to know that there was that large possibility Jaejoong would not watch his own child grow. This made Yunho's heart shatter into a million pieces. He was lucky that the Hybrid Kingdom were being accepting and trying to find some answer to Jaejoong's unfortunate fate.  
  
No one had found an answer yet.  
  
Heechul and Hangeng were always making sure Jaejoong got the blood he needed so he wouldn't have any damaged insides made by the baby. Vampires couldn't get sick like humans could, but most of those who knew of Jaejoong's fate doubted the fact that it was a sickness that affected him.  
  
Yoochun frowned and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's. "It's okay, Yun."  
  
Yunho looked up at his friend without any doubt his eyes were becoming glossy. "What to do Chun...What to do."  
  
Yoochun raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean? Do you feel useless because you have no solution to the big problem?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Yunho exclaimed and placed his hand over the bridge of his nose. "What must we do to keep Jae? What must I do?"  
  
Yoochun sniffled and shook his head feeling extremely bad for his friend. "I think Jae has accepted it."  
  
Yunho removed his hand and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You...Y-you can't be serious." He spoke so weak and soft that Yoochun nearly missed his friend's words.  
  
"He hasn't talked about it openly, but...Not that he doesn't have hope but, I don't think he wants us continuing on like this." Yoochun said softly, not wishing to anger his friend.  
  
Yunho was confused.  
  
He didn't want to believe the words coming from Yoochun's mouth but there was nothing else coming from his friend's mouth besides some terrifying fact he didn't want to believe in. Although something was telling him Yoochun was right about this.  
  
Yunho placed a hand on his forehead and he couldn't help but shake his head a bit. This was too much. He hadn't wanted any of this but it was still going to happen whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I'm basically reciting what Junsu believes." Yoochun said and scoffed as he recalled the talk he had with his soulmate on this topic. "I'm starting to believe it too."  
  
Yunho didn't want to let go Jaejoong.  
  
He didn't want that in this new life of his.  
  
He wouldn't let any of this happen. Jaejoong or Changmin didn't deserve this.  
  
He rose from his seat and grabbed the book, looking down at Yoochin. "Then I'll seek help from others." He approached the shelf where he had gotten the book before exiting the library.  
  
Yoochun was shocked to hear such things which was why he was following his friend down the hall and into the throne room where they found Hangeng and Heechul seated upon their thrones and had previously been in a conversation.  
  
Hangeng, of course, wad the first to greet them. "Yunho, Yoochun, it is a pleasure seeing you both. Is there an issue?"  
  
Yoochun opened his mouth to stop his friend, but Yunho beat him in the position to speak. "My Superiors, I wish to leave this kingdom."  
  
Heechul raised an eyebrow and glared at his son-in-law. "And why is that?"  
  
Yunho looked down at the floor to focus and then looked up at the two royals. "I wish to seek the assistance of other vampires to find answers to Jae's destiny."  
  
Neither of the royals had expected that which was why they looked shock. They had been completely unaware to why Yunho wanted to leave and now that they knew they didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yunho," Hangeng began with a frown plastered upon his face. He chuckled softly, "There are so many things on your plate."  
  
Heechul spoke right after his beloved with a frown as well. "Jaejoong has wished for the two of you to be wed before the baby is born. He wants nothing big, then again he'll be the new queen of the Red Kingdom."

Yunho had forgotten all about the wedding that they had to have. There had been other important things to think about and the two royals in front of him were able to postpone such event due to everything that was already going on the for the new rulers of the Red Kingdom. Everyone was waiting though.  
  
Even the citizens of the Blue Kingdom were waiting as well. Apparently, Eunhyuk and Donghae had wanted to get married a month after Yunho and Jaejoong's wedding. They didn't want to interrupt the happiness of the citizens of the Red Kingdom since they would be all in glee when the new rulers married.  
  
"I...I had forgotten, my apologies." Yunho apologized, looking somewhat ashamed for having forgotten such things.  
  
"It is nothing that needs an apology, Yunho. The wedding has to have an important audience, so...We'll convince him to not worry over it. Everyone has to be there." Heechul explained, his never leaving his son-in-law.  
  
Yunho nodded his head and gulped hardly. "Can...Can this be postponed?"  
  
"I think it would be in your best interest to marry first and then leave off to tend to your own errands as you wish." Hangeng suggested with his arms crossed.  
  
Yunho tilted his head to the left and seemed to think the idea seemed to make sense. "Can we have the wedding as soon as possible? There's not much time and in case I need to be in more than one kingdom."  
  
"That's perfectly fine. We'll have the wedding plans planned out and the official date in six days. How's that?" Heechul replied, the sterness in his eyes never fading away.  
  
Yunho was satisfied by this. He nodded and thanked the two before exiting the room and heading back to the library where he would form a plan. He had to look at the vampire books again. This time, on the kingdoms.  
  
Yoochun followed him, of course.  
  
His best friend still believed this idea was too insane and that it shouldn't even be formed.  
  
"What are you thinking, Yun? How will Jae feel when he figures this out, hmm?" Yoochun questioned his friend as they entered the library.  
  
"About Jaejoong's fate. I'm not going to let him die. If I have to sell my soul then I'll do it. I just need to see all my options." Yunho said, heading to the vampire history section based on vampire monarchy.  
  
Yoochun crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief. "You're not serious, are you? It's not that I'm trying to desperately stop you or anything, but...You have insane ideas, my dear friend."  
  
Yunho looked up from the book and at his friend. "So will you be joining me this time?" He couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Yoochun exhaled deeply and chuckled. "Well, one day you'll have to start following me. We got to find a time for that."  
  
Yunho chuckled and the two started looking through the books. They didn't know as much as original vampires. They had thought of bringing Junsu along, but the two masculine males believed Junsu was better off helping his dear friend during these moments. Donghae was a good pick, but they realized he was probably---most likely---wishing to spending time with his own soulmate.  
  
They ended up deciding to ask Yesung and Ryeowook if they wanted to come. Being told that the two would arrive tomorrow after having spent time at the Blue Kingdom. Yunho was tempted to ask Siwon to come along just because of his super strength. Once again, they split and headed to their own soulmates with the goal to try to recruit vampires to come along with them.  
  
Yunho wasn't going to let Jaejoong die.  
  
He swore to that. 


	19. The Fading Trust

"Yunnie." Jaejoong called out to him that one particular morning.  
  
They were lying on their shared bed in their shared chambers. Jaejoong tended to get up earlier and today was no different pregnant or not. He was half-asleep and that's how things had always turned out since Jaejoong and him started sharing a room. Yunho wasn't complaining and it gave him some comfort being somewhat awake when Jaejoong was.  
  
He was aware of things and that made him grateful.  
  
Yunho turned to look at his soulmate who was sitting up. Jaejoong was looking at him with a small frown. That started to worry Yunho immediately. He wondered what was wrong.  
  
Was Jaejoong beginning to have nightmares? He had been told Heechul of things like that. Then again, his own mother had told him that once.  
  
Yunho sat up and knew he looked worried. "What's wrong, love?"  
  
Jaejoong blinked and opened his mouth and closed it immediately. He seemed hesitant and didn't want to talk about something. Yunho didn't like that one bit. It had just been a day ago when they had discussed about their wedding. Heechul was able to convince him that a large wedding was necessary due to the fact that he would be the new queen of the Red Kingdom.  
  
Yunho could see the happiness in Jaejoong when they had discussed about it. He couldn't be wrong about that, could he? That couldn't be it, right? Yunho would like to believe ad a vampire that perhaps he'd be able to see everyone's true feelings from merely looking into their eyes.  
  
That seemed to not be obviously.  
  
Jaejoong licked his lips and thisbtime when he opened his mouth he spoke. "I was thinking...Why are we getting married in three days?"  
  
Yunho was off guard at this moment. "Huh?"  
  
"We've never rushed and now it seems like we must." Jaejoong began with eyes full of confusion. He contiuned with glossy eyes, "I-is something wrong?"  
  
_Should I tell him_? Yunho thought as he recalled what Yoochun had said, _how would he react? He'd try to stop me, I can't allow him to._  
  
Yunho smiled nervously and placed his right hand on Jaejoong's right cheek. "No, my love...E-everything's fine."  
  
Jaejoong smiled weakly and sniffled, a tear falling from his right eye. "I'm happy that we can finally be married."  
  
Yunho grinned and wiped Jaejoong's falling tear with his thumb. "So am I, Jae. Our marriage was supposed to happen."  
  
_Not your death_, Yunho thought with sadness consuming any other feeling within him.  
  
"I love you." Jaejoong said while sniffling.

Yunho felt his grin grow larger as he placed his left hand on Jaejoong's left cheek. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed Jaejoong.

Afterwards, the two got up and showered together as they started their day. Today was going to be tremendously busy for them since Heechul and Hangeng needed their minor opinions on things. The couple had decided to allow Heechul and Hangeng to take care of everything since it would be such a stress to Jaejoong who didn’t necessarily needed that in the very position he was in. However, there were some minor choices the couple had to make.

The main thing was choosing their outfits and who would be standing beside them. Yunho was to spend most of his day with his father-in-law while Jaejoong spent time with his own mother. This procedure made things easy, of course. Yunho was grateful he could speak to someone about his little traveling plan. He didn’t have Yoochun with him since he was with Junsu at the moment.

Yunho was standing on a pedestal ass a male vampire was tending to a black tuxedo with a long silky coat. Hangeng was standing at the side watching the whole scene. He couldn’t help but smile since this moment reminded him of when he was in Yunho’s position. How he had to get his very own suit for his wedding day. He was lucky that someone else was feeling the same amount of joy he had felt.

“How are you feeling?” Hangeng asked as he started walking around the large room while looking at his son-in-law.

Yunho chuckled and watched Hangeng walk by the three large mirrors that were only three feet away from him. “Honestly…I feel fine for now. I’m happy, of course, but not in any way nervous.”

Hangeng couldn’t help but release a light chuckle before replying to his son-in-law’s words. “We are very different I suppose, my son-to-be.”

“Oh? How different, Superior Hangeng?” Yunho asked.

Hangeng frowned and shook his head and began, “Oh Yunho, you don’t have to call me that. You can start calling me ‘Appa’ or simply ‘Hangeng.’ I feel like it might be a bit awkward if you call me the first one, but…We’re going to be family.”

“Sure.” Yunho replied simply and thought of the first thing they had been talking about. He asked, “So how are we different when it came to this moment?”

“Let’s say my father-in-law wasn’t as kind as I. He was awfully daunting and…We were quite young.” Hangeng explained as he thought of his deceased father-in-law who must be looking down at him now with a grin and laughing at him.

Yunho raised an eyebrow at what his own father-in-law was telling him, but he wasn’t lying. “You think you’re not a bit intimidating?”

Hangeng burst into laughter at Yunho’s words. “Oh Yunho, my dear soulmate has told me himself I’m merely a _lamb_ rather than a lion. It’s impossible to think otherwise.”

Yunho frowned. “I think you’re frightening yourself.”

Hangeng stopped in his tracks and looked at Yunho with an are-you-serious facial expression. “Oh? You think so?”

“Of course,” Yunho began with a nod from his head and exhaled deeply with a small smile. “I know that you’ll be the first to murder me if I were to do anything to Jaejoong.”

Hangeng smirked and looked down. “You seem to know me oh so well.”

“I’m trying to.” Yunho answered simply, looking away from Hangeng and back at the mirrors while patiently waiting for this minor event to be done so he could sit.

_I hope Jaejoong is at least being able to sit,_ Yunho thought as he imagined Heechul asking his son to try on all sorts of outfits.

_He was lying down on a mattress with white sheets and a white blanket over him from his chest to his ankles. He didn’t know actually where he was, but when his eyes fluttered open and he started looking at his surroundings, he fully understood that he was in a room. There was the mattress he was on, a table and two chairs, a door, and a dresser. However, sitting on one of the chairs was his son, Changmin._

_Jaejoong had kept this a secret because this was exactly what Changmin had wanted. Changmin had told him that this was their secret place to see and communicate with each other when they weren’t able to outside of their little dreams and visions. Jaejoong would go by his son’s wishes and keep these meetings a secret between them._

_Changmin giggled when he saw his mother and rose from his seat and ran to his mother. Jaejoong smiled and sat up so his dear angel could sit on the mattress with him. Changmin jumped onto the mattress and clung to his mother’s waist. He nuzzled into his mother’s side and held tightly. Jaejoong embraced his son back lovingly._

_Jaejoong stroked Changmin’s dark little locks and hummed before speaking. “Hello, my dear. I’ve missed you.”_

_Changmin looked up at Jaejoong and gave his mother a toothily smile. “I missed you too, Umma! It sucks being in your stomach.”_

_Jaejoong giggled and raised an eyebrow. “Oh and why is that?”_

_“Because I can’t talk and hug you like I can now.” Changmin said with an adorable pout plastered on his face. _

_Jaejoong chuckled and held onto his tighter and whispered to his son. “I guess it does suck, doesn’t it? I wish I can do this without visions and dreams. Don’t you, love?”_

_Changmin nodded. “Yeah, I wish for that too, Umma.”_

_The two, mother and son, sat there and held each other. They indeed missed each other even though they saw each other every night and morning before Jaejoong woke up. When Jaejoong took naps during the day sometimes, they would see each other again as well. Jaejoong would sleep everyday if it meant he could see Changmin more often._

_However, he couldn’t do that._

_Too much sleep brought suspicion and worry—everyone would start asking. He couldn’t allow that to happen._

_“How have you been, my dear?” Jaejoong asked, pulling away to look down at his son._

_Changmin gave his mother a small smile before replying. “Good, I guess. I’m really lucky to have such a good Umma who takes care of me. Some Ummas aren’t like that, are they?”_

_Jaejoong frowned. “Some, but not all, dear. There are a few in the world.”_

_“You’re certainly not like that, Umma.” Changmin said with a widened grin, his adorableness never fading away or decreasing._

_“No, I’m not.” Jaejoong said with a pleased smile. At that moment, Changmin looked at him with glossy eyes and a saddened smile. Jaejoong could tell something was wrong. He asked, “Baby, what’s wrong? You look…As if something’s wrong.” _

_Changmin chuckled nervously and started tearing up a bit as he responded to Jaejoong. “U-Umma…I…”_

_Jaejoong frowned and caressed Changmin’s cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the little tears. “What’s wrong, dear? You can tell Umma anything, sweetie.”_

_“Umma…It’s about Appa.” Changmin said._

_Yunho? Changmin refused to speak of his father and at this moment he was ready to do so. Or was he? Jaejoong could tell Changmin was hesitant of this topic whatever it was. Jaejoong could only wonder what Changmin was going to say about his very own father._

_“W-what is it, dear? What’s wrong with your Appa?” Jaejoong asked, worried about his beloved. _

_Changmin shook his head and his tone became raspy due to the tears and emotion. “Appa is a traitor, Umma! He’s lying!” He clung to Jaejoong and in reply, his mother held him._

_Jaejoong was confused to what Changmin was saying to him. It didn’t make sense to him one bit. What did Changmin mean by Yunho was lying to him? Or merely the fact that his one true love was a traitor? What was Changmin talking about? _

_He wouldn’t accuse Changmin of lying to him, of course._

_“What do you mean, love? Please explain to Umma.” Jaejoong said soothingly, trying to find some answer in Changmin. The little boy was crying and refused to let go of his mother._

_“H-he’s wrong, Umma…Don’t trust him! I’ve seen it all, Umma! I’ve seen the badness and cruelty of him! It’s horrible, Umma…It’s so horrible.” Changmin said._

_Jaejoong’s eyes widened. Changmin was able to have these moments with him and that meant he had some sort of power to do such thing. Maybe he had the power to see things? Maybe Changmin wasn’t wrong about what Jaejoong was hearing?_

_“What do you mean? What did you see, Changminnie?” Jaejoong asked, holding onto his son as he tried to prepare himself for what his son was about to confess._

_Changmin sniffled and sobbed. “H-he’s…He’s going to l-leave you, U-Umma…H-he’s n-not go-going to come b-back.”_

_Jaejoong didn’t understand how that could be._

_Changmin was saying things that were confusing Jaejoong. _

_He would never accuse Changmin of lying and just by listening to his son with his emotions that were breaking his heart, Jaejoong doubted Changmin would lie about something this important.  
  
"How...How can this be, Changminnie?" Jaejoong asked as he contiuned stroking his son's dark brown locks.  
  
"It'll be three days when you marry and he told you a day ago, Umma." Changmin began anf sniffled, pulling away from his mother to look at him. He continued, "Why is he rushing? Why is an important event like this being rushed....? Umma...He's going to leave us."  
  
Jaejoong shook his head slowly in disblief as he looked down at his son. "N-no...That can't be, Changminnie. It can't..."  
  
"It's true, Umma...It's true...What's worst is that no one is going to even tell you." Changmin explained, tears continuously cascading down his cheeks.  
  
Jaejoong tilted his head in confusion. "No one will tell me?"  
  
Changmin nodded in reply. "No one will tell you...Halmeoni and Halabeoji won't tell you...They won't...They're all traitors, Umma."  
  
Jaejoong knew his eyes were widened by now due to his son's words. He spoke of things no one should lie about. It was hard to believe, but what was worst was the fact that Changmin wasn't wrong as it seemed. When he was about to find one way to prove that Changmin's words were wrong, he then realized something himself.  
  
He had barely brought up the marriage subject to his mother and then Yunho discussed about them getting married in days to come. Jaejoong realized how soon their wedding actually was. It would now be three days until they were married. He started wondering why there was such a rush now. He had loosely brought up the topic and found his husband telling him they would be married in days to come rather than weeks or a month.  
  
Changmin wasn't wrong.  
  
"I...I understand, Changmin. I do." Just as he finished speaking, reality ruined everything and everything including his own son started fading away._  
  
  
  
He woke up and found himself lying on his shared bed in his shared chambers with his soulmate. In desperation of wanting answers, Jaejoong softly woke Yunho up. As he wanted, he asked Yunho if something was happening to why the marriage was being rushed. Jaejoong had hesitated in asking but he had to. He had to see if Changmin's words were correct.  
  
Jaejoong wasn't a fool.  
  
He's been an immortal since birth and he knew when someone was hiding something when looking into their eyes. He didn't want to see it. But when he waited for Yunho's response, he saw hesitation. He saw doubt. When Yunho finally replied, Jaejoong had gotten the answer he didn't want.  
  
_He's hiding something,_ Jaejoong thought in his head.  
  
When they had kissed Jaejoong couldn't help his heart from melting. He loved Yunho, but Changmin was telling him something. Changmin was warning him of Yunho. Changmin was trying to protect Jaejoong from his soulmate. Jaejoong hadn't known why Changmin seemed to despise his father, but it seemed like Jaejoong was starting to understand.  
  
After showering together, they exited their shared chambers and searched for Heechul and Hangeng. They were both split up, Yunho going with Hangeng to have his wedding outfit ready and Jaejoong was left with his mother to do the exact same thing but in another room.  
  
Jaejoong was now standing and staring at himself in the three large mirrors. Heechul and him were debating on what he should wear for the big day. Heechul suggested a dress which Jaejoong was open to. They were looking at three tuxedos: two white and a black one, and two dresses: a black and white one.  
  
"I wore red on my wedding." Heechul said out of the blue as he stood at his son's side and looked into the mirror. "It was a beautiful lacy dress with a Queen Anne neckline. My Umma had it made just for me."  
  
Jaejoong giggled at the thought of his mother in a red dress. "What about Aunt Leeteuk? What did he wear?"  
  
Heechul grinned at the question. "We wore the colors that matched our personality. He wore white and I wore red."  
  
"Did he wear a dress too?"

Heechul nodded his head rapidly and looked completely amused. "Yeah. It wasn't as lacy as mine and his had sweetheart neckline. He was shy about exposure unlike I. Having a soulmate sure changes things though."  
  
Jaejoong's eyes darkened as he looked at his own reflection and thought of Yunho. "How so?"  
  
"I was a wild thing and your Appa wasn't. With a calm soulmate the calmness rubs off on you. Leeteuk was calm and Kangin wasn't. Leeteuk is more free not as wild, but he's relaxed. You learn things from your soulmate and so do they." Heechul explained with a bright smile.  
  
Jaejoong didn't respond to Heechul's words on that topic, so he changed it. "Have brides worn black on their wedding days?"  
  
Heechul smiled and placed a hand on his son's right shoulder. "It's your wedding, my dear. It is your choice, not anyone else's. It's your special day."  
  
Jaejoong's examined the white tuxedo he was wearing and looked back at the large table with the three tuxedos and the two dresses.  
  
"Kibum will be your maid-of-honor and I highly believe Yoochun will be Yunho's best-man. Your Appa will give you away as in tradition." Heechul said, looking at the outfits as well.  
  
Jaejoong imagined vampire brides before him being given away by their own fathers. "Halabeoji gave two away, didn't he?"  
  
Heechul nodded his head at his son's words. "He did and your Halmeoni was crying both times. Those were happy moments."  
  
Jaejoong exhaled deeply and turned to his mother. "I think I'll go with the black dress."  
  
Heechul looked at the lacy black dress with the Illusion neckline. He beamed. "Good choice! The Red Crowns are being prepared as we speak so everything seems fine for now."  
  
Jaejoong headed towards the black and white room divider and removed the outfit he was wearing and dressed into the clothes he had been in before he had started trying on possible wedding outfits. Now he was done and couldn't wait to get out of the room.  
  
He wasn't going to search for Yunho.  
  
He had some things to do that involved sleep. He wanted to see Changmin again. He had to. He wanted to see his baby.  
  
"I believe you'll be looking for Yun---" Heechul was interrupted by his son when he exited the room divider.  
  
"I'm exhausted, Umma," Jaejoong began with a soft smile as he came out from the room divider and approached his mother. "The baby has been nonstop kicking."  
  
Heechul frowned and felt a little worry run over him. "Is everything okay? We shouldn't talk to any doctors or anything, right?"  
  
Jaejoong nodded and placed a soft kiss on his mother's cheek. "I'm fine, Umma. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Indeed. Have a relaxing nap and don't forget to eat when you wake up." Heechul said with a small smile as he watched his son exit the room.  
  
_I hope he's okay, _Heechul thought in his head as he wondered about why the wedding was being rushed,_ I hope he'll understand_.


	20. The Next Journey

THREE DAYS LATER....

"You know how amazing it would be to get out of here? It really sucks being being barely conceived. I have to stay longer now." A male's voice was heard. 

He could've sworn he was awake, he didn't remember falling asleep. Henry was for sure he wasn't asleep. He knew voices could be heard if there were people talking in your dreams. Was he dreaming? Or were there actually people near him in a conversation?

"Your parents should've had decided to have sex earlier than, shouldn't they?" A different male voice spoke, chuckling right after.

The first male growled and responded to the second male. "Shut it, you! Why don't you tell your friend something, hmm?"

Henry couldn't recognize the two voices though. He could've sworn the 'you' in the first male's question was directed towards a third person. Who were these people he was hearing? He should open his eyes and see, right? That would be a smart thing. 

Right?

"He won't tell me anything because we're friends, don't you know? We have each other's backs, don't we, Min?" The second male said.

_Min? Not Sungmin-hyung,_ Henry thought in his head as he felt himself sign in relief. 

"Will he open his eyes?" The first male asked in annoyance. Henry could imagine the male rolling his eyes.

"He's..._Unique_." The second male said, Henry swearing on his life that he didn't doubt the male was eyeing him.

The third person who hadn't spoken finally did. He chuckled lightly. "Now Kyuhyun, I'd watch your words with this one. You very well know who's his oldest brother, don't you?"

_He's talking about Sungmin-hyung!_ Henry shouted in his head in curiosity to how they knew his hyung. 

His eyes shot open and he sprung up from where he lay. He expected to find the three males in the room he was in just to find no one but him. Had it been a dream? No, it couldn't have been. He could've sworn the three had been in the room. He heard their voices and everything. It couldn't have been...  
  
Not only that, but those three had mentioned Sungmin. Unless they mistaken him for someone else or for some odd reason they weren't talking about him and someone else. He doubted all of the options from them not talking about him to him dreaming it all. It didn't seem right that it was a mere dream.  
  
He got up from his bed and realized by the sight outside of the window in the room was that it was morning. He knew what day it was today. It was one he was indeed feeling a bit jolly for. It was his cousin's and cousin-in-law's wedding day. The three remaining days had passed and now it was the big day.  
  
Henry had already gotten his appropriate attire for this occasion two days ago. It was in the closet in the room and he certainly wouldn't need help or assistance with putting it on or anything. He simply headed to the bathroom and got ready to take a quick shower before dressing into his fancy tuxedo with its sapphire gems to represent what kingdom he came from.  
  
He couldn't help but think about Zhou Mi as he started washing himself. He blushed at the image of a shirtless Zhou Mi---ashamed of the fact that he had seen such things on some occasions and he was grateful Zhou Mi brushed it off and didn't mention it or else Henry would certainly explode and die of embarrassment.  
  
_He'll be back soon, _Henry reminded himself as he thought of how much he missed his beloved redhead.  
  
For certain when said redhead would return, Henry swore to confess his feelings to Zhou Mi. He wanted this and even at the young age he was, he wanted to be loved by Zhou Mi in a way he's never been loved before. He wanted to be with the one he loved for all eternity, powers or not.  
  
As he exited the shower, dried himself, and got dressed he couldn't help but ponder on the thought of the voices he heard and what they were talking about. He had to talk to someone about this. He immediately thought of Sungmin.  
  
He also swore that he would bring this up with his older brother. He wanted to clarify things before taking it too seriously. He wanted as many facts as he could get.

He stood frozen like stone as he examined himself in the mirror as he stood next to the mirror wearing his black wedding dress he had chosen three days ago. It was comfortable and it did kind of hide the baby bump, not that it mattered to him. He could care less whether anyone saw that he was pregnant or not. All vampire kingdoms knew. Did they know of what the baby brought? Not all of them knew that.  
  
Jaejoong didn't know why he suddenly felt so cold. Throughout his naps and slumbers, he never saw Changmin again. It had confused him to why things were turning out this way. Even though he hadn't communicated with Changmin, he could still hear his last word's echoing in his head of the bad things he knew.  
  
It feared Jaejoong if Changmin was right. Yunho was hiding something which Jaejoong knew. What he was hiding? Jaejoong didn't have the slighest clue. He knew that he would have to wait and see once the wedding day ended. Today was the big day though and he had to try to think of something else besides these haunting thoughts banging in his head for him to remember and never forget.  
  
He didn't flinch when he heard the door to the room open. He wasn't in his own chambers but a guest room where he had stayed the night before. "Bad luck" was something he believed in and so did the rest of his family. Yunho also stayed in a guest room and got dressed in that room as well.  
  
Heechul and Kibum had entered his room with large smiles plastered upon their faces unlike his. When they approached him, he immediately put on his own smile and tried to pull it off as best as he could. He turned towards them and wasn't surprised by how they were already standing in front of him.  
  
"How are you handling things, hyung?" Kibum as he held onto a bouquet of red roses. Jaejoong's bouquet of black ones were lying on the bed.  
  
Jaejoong chuckled lightly and replied to Kibum. "I'm doing well. Do tell me, Bummie, how did you feel on your wedding day?"  
  
Kibum smiled softly recalling that moment months ago. "Nervous but happy. I was so happy to be with my destined love. Now you'll be with yours too, hyung."  
  
Jaejoong could tell his eyes grow darker suddenly at those words. "I-indeed I will. I'm just as happy as you were."  
  
Heechul wrapped an around around both his sons. "I love my two darlings. My little younglings are in love and creating their own families. I couldn't be any happier."  
  
Kibum was the first to reply to Heechul. "We're as happy as you, Umma. It was Appa and you that made us who we are."  
  
"It's true, Umma." Jaejoong said as he thought of the two of them possibly not telling him something. Could they actually be planning something without having the thought to tell him?  
  
Heechul giggled and hugged them both before heading to the bed to retrieve Jaejoong's bouquet and opening the door for them to exit.  
  
Jaejoong followed behind them. He didn't even remember him walking down the long hallway or even how long it took. His mind was on Changmin's words at the moment. Those words were ruining how he was thinking. Can words of a child really bother one's day? It seemed so.

Could he continue on with the day as if he wasn't thinking about something else when he should be happy now?  
  
He didn't recall the walk to the ballroom where everything was celebrated. The two doors to the room were closed ready to be opened. Standing right there in front of the doors was his beloved father who was ready to give him away.  
  
As if on cue, Hangeng turned to look at the three most important people in the world to him. Jaejoong knew the look on his father's face made his heart melt. Could this man who he's known to always have a gentle and innocent heart be hiding something from him? He wouldn't have expected it from anyone, but from his father who he trusted so much broke his heart.  
  
He was praying that Changmin was wrong.  
  
Hangeng approached his eldest son with the brighest smile Jaejoong has ever seen. "Are you ready, my dear?" He held his arm out for Jaejoong to take.  
  
Jaejoong smiled and placed his arm around his father's. The vampires next to the doors opened each and didn't close them. Heechul and Kibum wished Jaejoong luck before heading inside of the ballroom and watched the two feminine males make their way into the room and towards the direction of the priest and Yunho.  
  
Music from an organ was heard. The room was large and opulent, indeed belonging to wealthy owners. The only flowers there were black and red roses that signified the color of the Red Kingdom. All males wore tuxedos and all females wore gowns. There were twenty rows that had been split in order for there to be a white carpet for Jaejoong and Hangeng to walk across.  
  
Jaejoong held his breath and smiled as Hangeng and him entered the room. He saw people staring at him in the corner of his eyes. He could see his beloved staring at him from the end of the line wit a loving and sweet smile. At that moment, Jaejoong started thinking of something else. He was no longer holding on to the thought of Changmin's words.  
  
There was no way.  
  
The man who had left his home, family, and everything he knew came to his world and stopped an arrangement he despised from happening. The man who was waiting from him at the end had wished to sacrifice his human life for one that would give him the ability to live with and love Jaejoong for all eternity.  
  
It was Yunho who he loved.  
  
It was Yunho who had made all these sacrifices.  
  
Yunho wasn't going to leave him.  
  
Jaejoong couldn't help but smile for real as his eyes turned glossy. The wedding must've been rushed because Yunho wanted to make it official. Yunho wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay with Jaejoong until Changmin was born. Jaejoong might've missed something. Changmin might've as well.  
  
Hangeng had pecked his son's cheek before taking the bouquet and sitting down next to Heechul in the left front row. Kibum stood on his side and he was facing Yunho while the vampire priest was in front of them while Yoochun was at Yunho's side.  
  
Jaejoong was now holding Yunho's hands as they both looked at each other with smiles on their faces and love flowing between them. The priest had started speaking and the two had dozed off by staring at each other. The priest finally had the rings and vows brought up.  
  
Yunho took a ring with a golden band and red diamond from the pillow in the priest's hand. He took Jaejoong's hand and held the ring close to it as he spoke his vows.  
  
"Repeat after me, Sir Jung," The priest said looking at Yunho and contiuned, "I, Jung Yunho, wish to give my all to you."  
  
Yunho repeated, "I, Jung Yunho, wish to give my all to you."  
  
"In this world and in any other world, I swear upon my life to never internationally harm you. I swear upon my life to never internationally betray or disrespect you. From now till our end, I swear upon my life to love you." The priest instructed.  
  
Yunho repeated before placing the ring on Jaejoong's ring finger. "In this world and in any other world, I swear upon my life to never internationally harm you. I swear upon my life to never internationally betray or disrespect you. From now till our end, I swear upon my life to love you."

There were plenty of awes in the crowd. At that moment the priest looked at Jaejoong who took the ring with the silver band and red diamond and held Yunho's left hand.  
  
"I, Han Jaejoong, wish to give my all to you." The priest asked Jaejoong to repeat.  
  
Jaejoong didn't look away from his beloved as he spoke. "I, Han Jaejoong, wish to give my all to you."  
  
The priest continued on. "In this world and in any other world, I swear upon my life to never internationally harm you. I swear upon my life to never internationally betray or disrespect you. From now till our end, I swear upon my life to love you."  
  
"In this world and in any other world, I swear upon my life to never internationally harm you. I swear upon my life to never internationally betray or disrespect you. From now till our end, I swear upon my life to love you." Jaejoong repeated and placed the ring on Yunho's ring finger.  
  
"Yunho, do you wish to take Jaejoong, as your soulmate. The one you're destined to be with. To cherish him through all your days until your end. Do you take Jaejoong as your wife?" The priest asked as he turned to look at the former Mortal.  
  
Yunho nodded his head and replied. "I do."  
  
The priest then turned to Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, do you wish to take Yunho, as your soulmate. The one you're meant to be with. To cherish him from day yo night till the end of you. Do you take Yunho as your husband?"  
  
Jaejoong giggled and nodded as well. "I-I do!"  
  
"I announce you husband and wife," The priest began as he glanced at both of the smiling vampires. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Yunho let go Jaejoong's hands and placed his hands on Jaejoong's neck and leaned in to claim his soulmate's soft, red lips. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck and replied. It was a sweet kiss and ended a few seconds later which was when everyone cheered and started clapping.  
  
After the wedding, the two would head back into their rooms where they had changed and change into a different outfit that was red. Once they returned to the ballroom, they would be led into the throne room where the priest would place the crowns upon them and then the two ceremonies would be celebrated.

  
The two weren't given much time, something Jaejoong despised. He was led back to the guest room he had stayed in by his mother and brother and a few other seamstresses. Like his black wedding dress, the red outfit had been picked out. They were traditional red clothing that had looked alike the one's before. Yunho's would look a little like Hangeng's and Jaejoong's would look somewhat similiar to his mother's.  
  
Jaejoong liked the fact that the red outfit that was for him was a dress-like outfit. He had been helped by the seamstress and his mother and brother to put on the outfit. He kept the same shoes on and did not have to use his bouquet. Once being all dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was quite astonished with the beautiful work of the red outfit.  
  
"It's beautiful." Jaejoong said as he looked at the red dress. Right now, his brother was softly brushing his hair.  
  
Kibum giggled. "You're the beautiful one, Joongie. Yunho is lucky to have a beautiful bride indeed." He stopped brushing Jaejoong's hair.  
  
Jaejoong smiled and turned to his brother. "Thank you, Bummie."  
  
"You're ready," Heechul whispered as he held his eldest son's shoulders.  
  
Jaejoong giggled as he turned to look at his mother. "I'm ready, Umma." He followed his mother and brother out of the room and towards the throne room where everyone else would be waiting, including Yunho.  
  
  
Time had gone by and the three had finally made it to the throne room. Like during the wedding ceremony, there was a crowd of important vampires and there was an aisle in which was unoccupied so the newlyweds could make way. He spotted Yunho, dressed in red as well and looking as handsome as he always did.  
  
As during the wedding, Jaejoong was led to Yunho by his father. He was smiling and could not help but think of the duties of being a queen. Knowing of his fate, he knew there would be no queen in the Red Kingdom until Changmin finds Karam. Although not having the best first encounter with his son-in-law, Jaejoong did hope Karam and Changmin would be happy once they found each other.  
  
He was finally in front of his soulmate. They held hands once more as the vampire priest took the Red Crown of a king and placed it on top of Yunho's head. Seconds after, the same thing was being done to Jaejoong. Finally, the Red Crown of a queen was on his head. They were told to look towards the large crowd who had witnessed the two ceremonies.  
  
"The Red Kingdom now has their king and queen!" The vampire priest began and gestured towards the audience of vampires. "King Jung Yunho and Queen Jung Jaejoong!"  
  
Everyone was cheering and clapping. Jaejoong held on tightly to Yunho, not wishing to let go. His husband had found to like the gesture, holding Jaejoong just as tightly. The couple were advised to interact with vampires of the other kingdoms, Hangeng and Heechul sticking close for support of course.  
  
Jaejoong had excused himself for a second to have a word with Kibum. He had noticed his brother and his brother-in-law head outside. He had wanted to speak with his brother. It had been a while even though Kibum had been with him all day. It would be nice to discuss something other than his outfit preparations.  
  
Once he had made it outside, he could not sense Kibum or Siwon. That was quite strange.  
  
He walked further into the royal garden, knowing his way. Jaejoong had stopped when he sensed something familiar. He kept walking farther into the garden, noticing a figure standing close to a rose bush. The figure was in all black. Jaejoong sensed familiarity, meaning this encounter could be bad or really----  
  
He realized it.  
  
The scent was so familiar because...It was one he was always delighted sensing. His thoughts were interrupted when the cloaked figure looked at him. His eyes widened. The male had brown hair and dark brown eyes with tanned skin---he held his husband's features.  
  
How could it...?

  
The male smiled brightly and ran towards Jaejoong, embracing him tightly. Jaejoong was so astonished. The last time he had seen his baby older than a toddler was in the vision before reuniting with Yunho. And that had been a vision. He could feel the arms hugging him tightly, refusing to release him. It was like in the dreams when Changmin and him were together.  
  
His baby was grown and...Here?  
  
Changmin pulled away and looked at Jaejoong with teary eyes. "Umma, you don't know how happy I am to see you. Out of the dreams."  
  
Jaejoong chuckled and caressed his child's cheeks. Changmin was really here.  
  
"I...This is so unbelievable, Changminnie. H-how?" Jaejoong replied, the disbelief clear.  
  
Changmin shrugged. "It's a part of the ability to how I connect with you in your dreams...That has to be it, Umma."  
  
Jaejoong giggled and hugged his son once more, earning a tight reply from Changmin. Mother and son missing each other.  
  
"I missed you too, Umma." Changmin said and then pulled away and looked at Jaejoong with a sweet smile. "Have you found a way to learn your powers, Umma?"  
  
Jaejoong had forgotten.  
  
Changmin had wanted him to seek out the powers he had been born with. Jaejoong had never used those powers before due to the sinister type it was. Manipulation was not the power to be happy to have. It was an ability with no boundaries and good things about it. Jaejoong did not feel like anyone would want him to access his powers now.  
  
Jaejoong had been told by the toddler version of Changmin that he would have to learn of his powers and how to use them. Why? Because Changmin had told him that everyone he knew and loved were traitors, including the vampire he had just married. The new king of the Red Kingdom.  
  
"Changminnie, my power...It is one not to be messed with. I don't think it'd be wise to use it." Jaejoong said calmly, trying to convince his child.  
  
Changmin shook his head rapidly, his eyes full of worry. "No, Umma, you have to! Don't you remember what I told you? Everyone but ourselves are lying traitors. Appa is going to leave you!"  
  
Jaejoong shook his head, recalling that those words proved the impossible. Yunho would not leave him, especially during this time. Especially since he was just given a coronation and had duties. Yunho would not leave Changmin and him.  
  
"Changminnie, that's not true. Your Appa will stay with us." Jaejoong reassured his dear child who looked unconvinced.  
  
Changmin suddenly looked betrayed and that made Jaejoong's heart break. "You don't believe me, Umma."  
  
"That's not it at all, Changminnie. Your Appa is a good man and he wouldn't abandon his wife and child, would he?" Jaejoong said, trying to defend his beloved husband.  
  
"If he really loved us, Umma!" Changmin exclaimed, anger coming to surface. Jaejoong could tell there was no way to convince his son.  
  
Those words that came out of Changmin's mouth shocked Jaejoong. Yunho loved them both, he knew that. Yunho and him were soulmates and he knew they would search the earth to find each other if they were separated. Their true and pure love created the little baby in Jaejoong's stomach. The baby that was a full grown adult standing right in front of him.  
  
He no longer wanted to believe that Changmin was lying, but he knew Yunho. The former mortal had searched for him no matter what and even let go of his mortal life for him. Yunho did not only do that for him though. He did it for Changmin as well. He did it for both of them, even if it meant sacrificing more than one thing.  
  
"Changminnie," Jaejoong said, trying to get his son's full attention. He wanted to be calm to his dear child. "Your Appa loves us. You can't doubt that."  
  
Changmin shook his head and looked at his mother sympathetically. "Umma...You don't understand. You'll see and when you do...I'll be there, but I won't be able to ease the pain."

  
Jaejoong was shocked of his child's words once more. Changmin pulled away from the embrace and walked pass his mother. Jaejoong would have stopped his son, but the words of his unborn child haunted him. He still was warning him about those who he would not expect to do him wrong.  
  
He looked back and realized Changmin was gone. Would he be back? Did he dissolve like he always had in Jaejoong's dreams?  
  
Things had not gone how Jaejoong would have expected. He would not inform anyone of this meeting just as he did not mention the many other times he's seen Changmin in his dreams. It was another thing that was only between the two of them.  
  
Jaejoong exhaled deeply and stroked his baby bump before exiting the garden and heading back inside the castle. He was glad to see that Yunho been searching for him. His husband peppered his cheeks with kisses and said that Hangeng and Heechul told him that they were allowed to retire to their chambers which Jaehoong was thankful for.  
  
Their room would be larger than the one they had stayed in since it would be suited for kings and queens. When they entered their chambers, they were greeted by a large bed with black and red sheets and pillowcases. There was a large balcony with doors that had curtains blocking the view of the balcony. Along in the room, was a bathroom as well.  
  
"It is gorgeous," Yunho said as he took in the scene. He then looked at his pregnant wife with a sweet smile. "However, it is not as gorgeous as you."  
  
Jaejoong giggled and wrapped his arms around his husband. He was with his soulmate who he could trust. It had been Yunho who was his destined love. The last thing they would do to each other was to betray each other. 

Then why had Changmin said all those things? What point was he trying to prove? 

Yunho couldn't be a traitor. 

Jaejoong allowed himself to forget all things that were causing him stress. For once, he let go of Changmin's words and remembered that Yunho was not the type to betray him. 

The two ended up on their shared bed, stripping off their clothes while kissing and touching loving and passionately. All they thought about was the love flowing between them. There was nothing pulling them back from loving each other as they made love. 

Later on after making love, the couple fell into slumber in each other's arms. As Jaejoong's thoughts were happy, Yunho's were not. He knew what he had to do next had to be done, but he despised not being with his beloved. 

Three hours before Jaejoong's awakening, Yunho woke up. He carefully left his beloved's arms and got dress as quick as possible. Before leaving, he glanced back at Jaejoong, who was sleeping softly. He pecked his wife's lips before exiting the chambers he shared with Jaejoong. And so, Yunho began his next journey to save his wife from his horrid fate. 


	21. As Was Planned

Three hours after Yunho had left, Jaejoong had woken up, finding himself all alone. At first, he had suspected there was nothing wrong. He had thought his beloved was getting dressed or had wolen up early. It was not until Jaejoong had really woken up to use all his senses when he found out that he was completely alone.  
  
And wrong.  
  
Jaejoong felt himself, his heart specifically, go entirely numb. It had been hours, many hours, when he was not all alone. His husband had been in his arms as they laid in their shared bed in deep slumber. Jaejoong been with his beloved husband who had promised him many things.  
  
He had been next to his husband whom he had defended. His husband who he believed would not leave him. Jaejoong knew his soulmate was not in their chambers, not in the castle, and not in the kingdom. Yunho's scent was nowhere.  
  
Yunho was gone.  
  
Yunho had left him.  
  
Jaejoong began panicking and sobbing at the same time. This was what he had tried to not believe. It was something he didn't want to believe. He didn't want Changmin being right and his son had warned him. Everything Changmin had said was beyond believable, but it still happened.  
  
Yunho had left like Changmin had promised him. With the faith he had in his husband, Jaejoong disagreed with his son. He refused to listen to his son's warnings because it seemed too bad that it could not be true. Yunho would not leave. Yunho would not betray him that way. Would he?  
  
Jaejoong had felt all alone until he felt that familiar presence he had felt yesterday in the gardens. It was the presence of his son. The son who had warned him and the son that Jaejoong refused to believe. Of course, Changmin was here with him in this room. Jaejoong looked up at his son with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Changmin-ah..." Jaejoong muttered softly as he looked at his son who was looking at him sympathetically.  
  
Changmin frowned at his mother and stepped away from where he stood by the door as he approached his mother. "Umma, I told you. I told you what he would do. I wish I wasn't right."  
  
"It was wrong of me not to believe you, Changmin. But...how can one believe their own soulmate will betray them in such a way? How?" Jaejoong asked as he contiuned sobbing.  
  
Changmin embraced his mother who cried on his shoulders. "It's okay, Umma. Do you believe me now, though?" 

Jaejoong sniffled and nodded his head as he held onto Changmin a bit tighter. "Yes Changmin...I do, I-I promise." Jaejoong whispered as he continued crying.

_According to plan_, Changmin thought with a wide smirk. 

He had gotten dressed and composed himself before exiting his shared chambers with his husband (who happened to be absent.) The last thing he wanted was for everyone to notice he was not following their act. 

Changmin had warned him that everyone wanted him following everything they said. Changmin had explained to him that he could trust no one because they were all lying to him. His son had told him that Yunho was able to leave because they all knew besides him. 

Jaejoong could not trust his family and friends; the people he loved and cared about. Changmin convinced him those feelings were one-sided; if they cared about him then they would have tokd him about Yunho leaving.

It was hard to believe, but so was the possibility that Yunho would leave him. Jaejoong had not believed his son the first time and because of that, he had ended up betrayed. If he refused to take Changmin's word once more, who knows how more pain he'll be in?

He could only trust Changmin.

When he arrived at the throne room, he spotted his parents talking with a young woman. He did not recognize the scent of the woman; clearly he was someone he did not know. He slowly approached the three, catching his father's attention at first.

"Thank you, Dara." Heechul thanked the woman with a bright smile on his face. Hangeng and him slowly approachedd their son. "How was your rest?"

_Don't let them know of what you're feeling inside, Umma. They hurt you and they think you're being controlled by them. As long as they think you are, you'll be fine_. 

He was hearing Changmin's voice in his teenage voice. It was a surprise to him. Before leaving his chambers, Changmin had promised him that he would be right beside him. Changmin had promised him that they would be fine as long as he listened to him. 

Jaejoong was startled that his son was communicating with him telepathically. So much things were questioned without answers. There was no point in questioning Changmin anymore. 

_I won't let them, Changminnie, I promise love_. 

_Good, Umma. You must question of his whereabouts and whatever they say you must accept it with a smile. It's a big part of manipulation. Tell them what they want to hear_. 

_Yes, Changminnie_.

"Jaejoong-ah, are you okay?" It was Hangeng who had caused Jaejoong to snap out of his thoughts. 

Jaejoong smiled softly at his parents, "Ne, the baby kicked." He witnessed his parents giggle at the thought and that was the moment, he asked, "Where's Yunho? Have you seen him?"

Heechul exhaled deeply and caressed Jaejoong's cheeks comfortly, "Jae, dear...He's decided to find a way to save you, love."

"What?" Jaejoong asked, in complete confusion.

_It's a lie, Umma. Halabeoji and Halmeoni are covering up for him. My uncles and aunts will do the same, Umma. Remember that they're traitors!_

_Ne, Changminnie_. 

"He...He has?" Jaejoong asked, seeming a bit excited to his parents who were looking at him smiles. 

Hangeng nodded his head and pecked Jaejoong's forehead. "Yes Jaejoong, yes. Yunho is willing to do anything for you. Surely you understand, right love?"

Jaejoong nodded his head and turned away, "I can't wait for him to return. I miss him so much and he has not been absent for a day."

"Jae, that's why the Oath lives within soulmates bonded. No one else to yearn, besides your true love." Heechul said happily as he approached his son.

Jaejoong turned to look at his parents with a bright smile. "I love Yunho, Umma and Appa. He'll always be with me spiritually, if not physically. Our unbreakable bond has too much love."

"You're right, Joongie. Let's get some food for the baby and you." Hangeng said as he wrapped an arm would Jaejoong and led him out of the throne room with Heechul following in tow. 

_Good job, Umma. You've successfully manipulated them. _

_This is right, isn't it, love?_

_Yes, Umma. This is the first step of the long journey of gaining your powers. Soon, you won't have to say a word to get them following your every demand. _

_This will protect you Changminnie? Knowing of my powers?_

_Ne, Umma. You can protect the both of us. Others are aware of my existence. They'll want to kill us, Umma._

_I won't let anyone harm you, my baby. No one will do such a thing. _

_I know, Umma. You must learn of your powers though, regardless of anything, ne?_

_I promise Changminnie, I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't call Changminnie an evil maknae for nothing (hehehehehehe) What's this little Yunjae baby's plan? Sorry if it was short but I hope you enjoyed the update!!!


	22. The Mind Invasion

As he was walking down a hallway, he heard familiar voices that he had heard once before. Henry was told to remain at the Red Kingdom in case he had any other dreams or visions regarding the baby in his cousin. His parents had thought it was a wise thing and he did not mind at all. If he could help in anyway, he would do so. He felt helpless with the fact that he had not had any dreams in a while. He had informed his mother about the voices he had heard in his room the day of Yunho’s and Jaejoong’s wedding though. Leeteuk had promised no harm would come to Henry.

He knew his parents were keeping him away from _everything_ that was going on. They had told him that he was still far too young to be too involved with everything going on. He was not present when his parents and uncle and aunt discussed matters concerning Jaejoong and Changmin. Henry figured it was for the best as well. He wondered why they did not include him though—was it really because he was too young? Sometimes, he felt like he was not allowed to because of him being powerless.

It was a different floor, not one he knew, of the castle where he heard the voices. They sounded a lot like the ones he had heard on his cousin’s wedding day. However, he was only hearing two instead of the three he had heard. He placed his ear gently on the door as he attempted to listen clearly to what was being said from the other side.

_“You’ve shown this form?” One of the voices asked in astonishment._

_“Indeed, Cho. There’s no problem with it, of course. This was bound to happen—you’ve revealed yourself in that form for a long time. Sungmin has seen you in this form.” The other responded, finding nothing wrong with what he had done._

_“I’ve yet to show my parents though!” The first male exclaimed, being angered at the other’s words._

_“Are you not going to unveil this form to them, hm? Didn’t you show Ara?” The second one responded._

_“I wish no good upon them if they think of harming my soulmate. I will kill them, Min. I will indeed.”_

_“…I sense someone.”_

Those words ended up startling Henry when he heard them. Henry ended up backing away from the door instantly and had turned away when he ended up bumping into someone. With widened eyes, he was staring at a familiar young man—the same young man he had seen in his dream of Yunho’s and Jaejoong’s son and the rogue vampire killing that mortal.

This one in front of him was the one with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Henry gulped hardly as he easily identified the young man in front of him. This was the young man who resembled Yunho in that dream of his. 

"...Y-you...I have seen you before!" Henry muttered as he began shaking in what he could tell was fear. 

How could it be possible? How can somepne in a dream come to life and haunt those not dreaming?

Henry took a few steps back and jumped when he bumped into something or someone. He wheeled around to come face to face with a young man with brown hair and pale skin. 

Both of these young men had been in his horrific nightmare. Now they were standing behind and in front of him. 

They were both here. Why? 

"N-no...This has to be a dream! Some twisted reality that cannot be real!" Henry exclaimed as he glanced at both of them. 

The one in front of him chuckled, "How can one be so incorrect? Since you lack abilities, I sense that's the reason."

Henry turned to his cousin's son with astonishment. "Ho-how could you know any of that without having been given birth to?!" 

"We happen to be vampires, you know," His cousin's son explained with a wide smirk. He whisperee, "Unlike _you_." 

Henry glared at the one in front of him. How could one say such rude things?  
  
"I am a vampire." Henry said to them with gritted teeth. He knew he was not as useful as his family and friends, but he was not a mortal. He drank blood and was powerful than the strongest human alive.  
  
The one behind him snickered, "Oh are you now? There are things you lack and things you have, Prince Henry."  
  
Henry's eyes widened by the mentioning of his name. He didn't have the slighest clue to how these two knew who he was. He had never introduced himself. Their voices were familiar and his brother's name had been mentioned before by them. That time however there had been three instead of two.  
  
These young men were from his dream (one being Changmin) and the other completely unknown to him. They had killed a mortal and then as they talked on Yunho's and Jaejoong's wedding, there was another. He hadn't seen the third one's face.  
  
"You're Changmin. Jung Changmin, son of Yunho and Jaejoong," Henry began as he faced Changmin and pointed at him with his right index finger. He continued, "The child of destruction, they claim."  
  
Changmin smirked, "Destruction will occur and nothing can be done about it. Is it my fault that it was monstrosity my parents conceived?"  
  
"...Jaejoong's death! If you can do all of this, what do you know of Jaejoong's fate? You're his child." Henry said as he worried for his cousin. How would everyone react to what he was going to tell them? How would Jaejoong react to this?  
  
Changmin's smirk became a facial expression of anger. He growled, "My Umma will not die. The man who lied to him has failed. It's my turn."  
  
"The man who lied to him? Who are you—" Henry had began, but he bit back his words once he remembered the plan his cousin's husband had created.  
  
Yunho had left today earlier before Jaejoong had woken up. This was something he had heard from Heechul. It had made Henry happy that Yunho was going to sacrifice anything for the safety of Jaejoong. Henry could not help but think of Jaejoong's reaction; he would be heartbroken and probably blaming for himself.  
  
But once Hangeng and Heechul explained than he would be perfectly fine.  
  
"Yunho? Is that who you mean, Changmin?" Henry asked with narrowed eyes as he stared at the said man's son.  
  
Changmin clenched his fists and he looked prepared to punch someone. "Do not mutter that traitor's name in my presence! He's the killer of my Umma and he will pay."  
  
Henry's eyes widened in fear. He had not met anyone who had despised their parents. He could see the anger and rage within Changmin's eyes. How could he say these things about someone he had yet to meet? Changmin had never met Yunho, but he was treating his father as if he had cheated the world or something.  
  
This was concerning.  
  
"...You're wrong Changmin. Yunho isn't killing or betraying Jaejoong at all. He wants to find a way to prevent Jae from dying! Isn't that what we all want?" Henry replied with hopeful eyes. Would he be able to convince him?  
  
The vampire behind him scoffed, "So you say? You hear that, Min? Someone's defending that Appa of yours." Henry glanced back at the vampire with a glare and turned back to face Changmin.  
  
"You're the one who's wrong. Jung Yunho is wrong." Changmin stated in anger as he forcibly placed his hand upon Henry's forehead. "You don't have the slighest clue."  
  
Henry began kicking and struggling, worried to why Changmin was touching his forehead. He had no powers and if Changmin could appear (although he was not even born) who knows what else he could do? He wondered how long it would be until someone noticed something was off. That he wasn't somewhere or when other presences were felt.  
  
He had tried struggling, but the two were quite strong. The vampire behind him held him tightly while Changmin kept a tight hold on his forehead. Henry attempted to scream, but he saw Changmin burst into laughter. The vampire had done something. There was a reason why no one was hearing his screams.  
  
"No one realizes a thing," Changmin began and smirked. Henry looked around and noticed he was no longer in a hallway. The three of them were in a black abyss. "Because we're no longer there."

The vampire behind him sighed, "You don't understand a thing about what will soon happen. It's for a great cause, I promise."

"You won't remember a thing," Changmin whispered with a weak smile. He saw Henry's eyelids begin closing. "I inherited that from my Umma. The ability to control. The ability to create _monstrosity_." 

He had no clue how long it took. But as he heard Changmin's last words, that sounded like small whispers, he began feeling sleepy. All of a sudden, his eyes were becoming weak and were beginning to close slowly. It was not long before they completely shut and he was welcomed to the world of darkness.


	23. Price to Pay

"I don't have the slighest to how this can be prevented, King Yunho." Jiyong said sympathetically as he glanced at the newly made king of the Red Kingdom.  
  
It had been last night when Yunho and his team had arrived at the Hybrid Kingdom. There were differences between the Unity, Red and Hybrid Kingdom. He had grown to liking the Red Kingdom since that was where Jaejoong was born and raised. He did not doubt that he would not like this newly presented kingdom. It would be different not sleeping without his wife by his side.  
  
Yoochun, Yesung, Ryeowook and even Siwon, had followed Yunho on his mission to find the solution to prevent Jaejoong's death. They had visited a few ancient vampires Yesung and Siwon had been aware about. When they had headed towards the homes of the ancient vampires, they held no answers. Yunho hade made sure to keep their situation brief and asked how a vampire would prevent unknown fated death.  
  
There were no answers that came from the ancient vampires.  
  
Since the only other kingdom aware of Changmin's chaos, they headed to the Hybrid Kingdom. The sun had set already and King Seunghyun had them placed in their rooms and promised they would discuss the situation early in the morning. That was where they were now: discussing Jaejoong's fate.  
  
"Just Yunho is fine, Your Majesty," Yunho replied to the Queen of the Hybrid Kingdom with a bright smile. Formal names like this was something that he would not get used to.  
  
Seunghyun looked at Yunho with his right hand covering his chin. "You wish to play death, Yunho-shi? Is that even a good idea? Look how the arranged marriage went."  
  
Yunho ducked his head, knowing the king's words to be true. He was trying to go against fate. Hangeng, Heechul and Hong Sung had played against fate and the plan backfired on them. They had tried their hardest to make Hyun Joong and Jaejoong marry and perform the Oath and later on...They would have their own children.  
  
They had been reunited though. Their souls had connected. The Oath was performed. They married. They made love. And now, they would have their child.  
  
Yunho didn't care the price he had to pay. He wouldn't have Jaejoong die. Jaejoong didn't deserve such a fate like that.  
  
"I don't care what must be done, Your Majesties." Yunho said as he glanced at the king and then at the queen. He sighed, "I won't let Jaejoong die."  
  
Seunghyun narrowed his eyes, "Would you die for him, Yunho-shi?" He asked as he crossed his arms and watched for the other's reaction.  
  
Regardless of the price, Yunho would not let Jaejoong die.  
  
He swore to that.  
  
"If that's what it takes, so be it." Yunho said.  
  
Jiyong's eyes widened by Yunho's words. "You'd lose the chance of ever meeting your child, Yunho-shi. That baby would be fatherless."  
  
"...Changmin needs his Umma. The bond a mother and a baby share...Those nine months...Changmin doesn't deserve to lose his Umma. Jaejoong had brought us together. He had been so confident about us...Changmin and him would be fine without me." Yunho explained.  
  
"Yunho-ah." Yoochun called out to his friend in shock as he approached his best friend. He didn't want to lose his best friend who's become a brother to him.  
  
Yunho turned to Yoochun. "I've accepted this already, Chun. I'll give my life up for Jaejoong to live."  
  
"Neither you or Jae deserve death. Changminnie deserves two parents. He needs _both_ of them." Yoochun said.  
  
"I cannot live without Jaejoong, Chun. If it's going to be me or him to die, it'll be me. I will not rob my son of his chance to be with his Umma." Yunho said seriously, looking away from his best friend and back towards the royals of the Hybrid Kingdom.  
  
Yesung took a step forward, Ryeowook following him. "King Seunghyun, is there a way for this to be done? Exchange fates?"  
  
"It's unheard of." A male's voice was heard. They all looked to their right and saw Prince Minho step away from the entrance of the throne room, following in tow was Jonghyun.  
  
"Minho, Jonghyun, thank young for joining us." Jiyong said, looking at the two with a sweet smile. He adored his brother-in-law and his brother-in-law's best friend. 

Jonghyun bowed, "It's our pleasure."

"What is being discussed?" Minho asked as he looked towards his brother and then back at the new arrivals. 

Siwon cleared his throat and grinned at the prince. "Prince Minho, we're here to discuss of Queen Jaejoong's fate."

"His death, correct?" Jonghyun asked. 

"Indeed. My wish is to rid of this fate for my beloved. Jaejoong doesn't deserve this." Yunho explained. 

Minho crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "And you believe exchanging fates will prevent this?" 

"If it can be done...I don't see why not." Yunho replied. 

Minho tilted his head, "Fate has prophesied that the loss of Jaejoong affects Changmin, possibly the cause of the monstrosity he causes."

"And? Fate still can't be changed, Minho-ah." Jonghyun pointed out. 

Minho turns to his best friend, "Perhaps the loss of Yunho willl cause a different reaction in the little prince."

"The queen's death affects them both...They both begin this outrage." Jonghyun muttered, understanding perfectly. His eyes widened, "What makes you think they won't react the same?"

Minho turns to look at Yunho and his followers. "The queen has never used his powers before and there will be no reason for him to."

"The child is said to inherit both inferno and manipulation though. That is one powerful ability combined, Minho-ah." Jonghyun stated. 

"I know, Jonghyun, but surely the child won't learn if the mother is unaware of how to perform such abilities." Minho said. 

Yoochun was confused. "My little chaotic nephew won't have a damn clue about how to protect himself?"

"He won't be powerless, but he won't have the full knowledge of manipulation." Seunghyun said, adding on to what Minho was saying. 

"Hold up! ...So Yunho is still dying?" Yoochun asked. 

"Yes! Now hush." Minho said as he thought for a second. He turned to his best friend, "All books on the history of vampires, spells and curses should be traced down immediately."

"What are we looking for in particular?" Jonghyun asked. 

"Spells won't do the trick. This happens to be a sacrifice, so I'd go with black magic and curses." Minho answered. 

Siwon took a deep breath. "This is really happening."

Yesung chuckled as he glanced at Siwon, "You better believe it."

"I'll get to it right away." Jonghyun promised as he bid goodbye and dashed out of the throne room. 

Yunho approached Minho with a soft smile. "Thank you for this, Your Highness. You don't know how much this helps."

"Just Minho is fine," Minho said, not really one for formalities either. He exhaled and looked at Yunho, "You know what you're doing?"

Yunho nodded, "I swear upon my life that I do. My soul will always belong to Jaejoong, even though my body will be elsewhere."

"I hope this works out for you, Yunho-shi." Minho muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

In the library if the Hybrid Kingdom, Jonghyun was searching for the books Minho had asked for him to search for. He had not been planning on looking books this early on in the morning. He would not be surprised if he was asked for help in skimming through them either. An unexpected morning and day it was.  
  
He had found at least two on black magic already. In curiosity, he had skimmed through some of it. These black magic books were found by ancient vampires (ancestors of Seunghyun and Minho.) Anyone could tell that the books were centuries old by their condition. Jonghyun knew these were going to be quite interesting to look through.  
  
Jonghyun had been looking for any books on ritual sacrifices (just in case) when someone entered the library. He grinned when he sensed the scent of the vampire. Jonghyun ran towards his soulmate and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Jonghyunnie..." Key muttered softly and attempted to pull away from Jonghyun. He had done it successfully and looked at his soulmate, "What are you doing in the library?"  
  
Jonghyun exhaled, "King Yunho arrived last night."  
  
"I heard. He arrived with others too, hadn't he?" Key replied and was certain when his soulmate nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"King Yunho will die for Queen Jaejoong." Jonghyun stated.  
  
Key giggled, he replied, "They happen to love each other. They're soulmates. Soulmates would do that for each other."  
  
"I'd do that for you, my love." Jonghyun whispered as he caressed Key's cheeks. He smiled softly, "You're all that matters to me."  
  
Key smiled and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck. "So would I, Jonghyunnie. I love you too much."  
  
"Me too." Jonghyun said before chuckling. He glanced at the books he had set on the table. "Want to help me in the search?"  
  
"Sure! What books are you looking for?" Key replied.  
  
"Anything on curses, black magic or sacrifice rituals." Jonghyn answered as if the question was so simple. He saw Key look at his with widened eyes.  
  
"Sac...Sacrifice rituals?" Key asked.  
  
Jonghyun nodded and frowned. "He's willing to go that far."  
  
"Sell his soul?" Key questioned in fear.  
  
"He doesn't care of the price, Key. He's desperate." Jonghyun explained, finding Yunho's and Jaejoong's situation quite sad.  
  
Key frowned, "That baby will end up losing his Appa or Umma, won't he?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Jonghyun answered as he wondered what Yunho was thinking at the moment. "And it must be done soon. It's been only four months and time will go by quick."  
  
"Okay." Key said and the couple began searching through the library until there were about ten stacks of books based on curses, black magic snd sacrifice rituals and spells.  
  
Certainly, Yunho knew what he was doing.  
  
What he was sacrificing.  
  
The price he would pay. 


	24. Manipulation Birthed Betrayal

Jaejoong was in the library looking out of the window as he watched the rain pour from the sky. It was a beautiful day indeed. He had not seen Changmin all day, but he felt reassured that his son was safe. Of course as long as he was not harmed them Changmin would not. He could tell that whatever happened to him would affect the fetus Changmin in his stomach. Most of the time he found himself stroking his baby bump, happy that he got to experience moments with his son not as a baby but as a grown up. He had would never get to see Changmin pass the age of a month and it was nice that he got to see Changmin as he was now and at the same time experience his child in the fetus state. 

He was trying to avoid everyone, wondering what other things Changmin was going to tell him about. Jaejoong realized that he was better off listening to Changmin. Changmin has already predicted so many things that Jaejoong found out were true. It was still hard for him to believe Changmin's words sometimes, but he knew better than to doubt his own son. Yunho had left him and everyone was defending him; as Changmin had told him what would happpen. He just chose to not believe his son at that time. He was wrong to do so, he learned. 

"Jae," Jaejoong flinched when he heard Junsu's voice. He turned to see his best friend approach him with a smile. Junsu noticed he was not smiling, "Jae, are you okay?"

Jaejoong did not force a smile or pretend to be happy. "I miss Yunho, Junsu...I wish-"

_Umma_. 

Jaejoong stopped himself from continuing when he heard Changmin's voice. It had been a while and now that he was hearing his son's voice, he felt a bit relieved. He missed Changmin even though his son said he was always with him. 

_Changminnie, is something wrong? _

_Umma...It's Auntie Junsu. Halabeoji and Halmeoni know of Appa's betrayal, but so does Auntie Su. Uncle Chunnie and Auntie Su knew before anyone else. Uncle Chunnie is with Appa right now. You can't trust a word Auntie Su says. _

Jaejoong was aware that he could mot trust anyone. They all had known that Yunho was going to leave him, but they had betrayed him by not informing him of this information. Now they were adding salt to the wound by spining more lies for him to accept. 

_I won't, Changminnie. I won't. _

"Jaejoong?" Junsu called out to his friend, a bit worried that Jaejoong had suddenly dazed out. He was a bit relieved when Jaejoong snapped out of his thoughts. "Jae, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry about that, Junsu," Jaejoong said with a nervous smile. He exhaled, "I suppose I've been overthinking some stuff." Jaejoong would be lying if he said he was not going to be entirely honest with Junsu. 

Junsu raised an eyebrow, "Overthinking what, Jae?" 

Jaejoong knew his inner self was smirking at how interested Junsu was. "...About Yunho and his quest. He must love me so much to do such a thing."

Junsu smiled, "He loves you, Jaejoong. You're his soulmate. He'll do anything for you. He will never harm or betray you." 

_Liar_.

Jaejoong wanted to respond and tell his son that he was wrong, but he was beginning to see that Changmin was correct. If Yunho really loved him he would have told him everything. Jaejoong even had sensed Yunho was hiding something when he was visited by a younger Changmin in his dreams. Yunho had lied; Jaejoong had asked him to open up and he didn't. Trust and honesty was what a relationship needed and Yunho had broken that rule.

Changmin was right. Everyone was either lying to him or defending Yunho. No one seemed to care about Yunho's betrayal. Yunho did not love him. Yunho left him and he was never going to come back. He had tried trusting his son completely, but now he was ready to do so without any doubts. 

If everyone wanted him to believe their lies, he would repay the favor. He was no longer going to be their little puppet. Changmin had told him he needed to embrace his abilities in order to protect them from everyone; Jaejoong was going to do just that. 

Jaejoong forced a smile on his face so he could convince Junsu as quick as he could. "I love and trust him, Su. I know he'll return to me," Jaejoong then placed his right hand over his baby bump, "And our baby."

"Yes, Jae. He will." Junsu said happily, he was pleased to know that Jaejoong had been cheered up. "Do you want some company?"

Jaejoong was surprised by everyone's betrayal, so now he wanted to give them a surprise too. 

"I want to surprise Yunho," Jaejoong beamed. "I can't let the secret out, of course. I want to do something special for him."

Junsu giggled, "I suppose I'll take my leave then." He embraced his best friend tightly before heading out. 

_Changminnie, I'm ready to dive deeper into my abilties. _

_That's amazing, Umma! Halabeoji and Halmeoni unfortunately took all books on manipulation years ago...However, I do have a way, Umma. _

_Do share, love. _

_I'm going to travel to the Blue Kingdom, Umma. They have a bunch of books and ancient scrolls on powers like yours, I promise. I'll bring them to you so the real training can begin. _

_Changminnie, will you be safe travelling to another place?_

_You've only been here and I thought that was because the closer you were to me the longer you could stay. _

_I was blessed with the ability to travel farther, which is an advantage for this situation. Don't worry about me, Umma, I'll be okay. _

_Are you sure, Changminnie? _

_I promise, Umma. For now, keep working on others the way you manipulated Halaboji, Halmeoni and Auntie Su. I'll return soon, Umma. _

_I love you, Minnie_. 

_I love you too, Umma._

Jaejoong had no choice but to wait for Changmin to return, but he knew that he had to be able to use his powers without figuring out how to use it. Like Changmin said, he could attempt to do some more manipulating. Jaejoong did not want to do it by using words anymore though. Apparently, with this power he would be able to control someone with his mind. 

He now understood how his powers could protect Changmin and him. He had to be in control of everything happening; he would lose if someone else had the upper hand of the situation.

Instead of remaining in the library, Jaejoong decided that he would try manipulating with his mind. Changmin had told him that manipulating someone with his mind was demanding someone to do something in his head. To Jaejoong, it did not sound hard at all.


	25. A Soulmate's Promise

For some reason he had thought that he could avoid the situation he was in. He had thought that just distracting himself would rid of the problem, but it did not. Minho knew that he could not hide away from his soulmate forever. He felt bad for Onew. Minho knew he had shown care by defending him when it came to Sulli's irrational outbursts. Onew must be wondering when they would finally talk to each other about something other than what was going on at the moment. 

Minho had been convinced by both Jonghyun and Key that he should approach Onew. Minho figured that was the only thing to do since they were soulmates. Besides, it would be wrong of him to not interact with Onew more. It was not like Onew could come and seek him out; he was a prisoner that could not be released unfortunately.

"What are you so nervous about? If you piss him off and he wants to attack you it's not like he can when he's in a cell," Jonghyun assured him as they walked in the hallway that led to the dungeon. 

Minho nodded, "I'm...I have always wondered what it would be like when I found my soulmate. I never imagined that we would talking with bar doors keeping us a part."

"Why not convince Seunghyun to let him go because he's your soulmate?" Jonghyun suggested.

Minho scoffed, "I don't know if I trust Sulli. Maybe he's safer in the cell."

"You know that's not true, Minho," Jonghyun said as he stopped to look up at his friend. "As long as you're with him, he'll be safe from Sulli. Besides, Sulli needs to be put in her place." 

"Appa will understand and so should Sulli. He is my soulmate and I will do what is needed so we can get closer," Minho assured his friend his determination as he entered the dungeon, leaving Jonghyun in the hallway.

Once Minho entered the dungeon, he instantly looked towards the one cell that was occupied which happened to be where his very own soulmate was being held. He had not predicted that his soulmate would end up in a cell. At the time, his beloved had just arrived and everyone was trying to figure out how correct he was about his claims. 

Minho felt his breath was stolen once his soulmate's eyes met his. Minho refused to continue this any longer. If he wanted to be with his soulmate, he needed so something besides avoiding him. It was not right to keep him locked up.

"Hi," Minho greeted the pretty male in the cell. Next to the cell was a bench which was where he decided to sit so he could at least be near his soulmate. He gulped when the other did not respond. "I know this must be pretty awkward and strange...I haven't been here for a while."

The male vampire inside scoffed, "Oh? Haven't been here in a while? It's not like you are forced to visit or anything. It's easier for you to avoid someone, I can't since I'm only allowed to be in one place. If I don't want to listen to someone I have to close my ears and think hard on something besides of how annoyed I am." 

His soulmate had not been merciful, but Minho did not blame him. He could understand that his beloved would want some freedom which was stolen from him more than a week ago. 

"I understand, J-Jin Ki. It's all my-" Minho noticed his soulmate shudder once he had used his name. Minho remembered his soulmate's name so there must be something wrong that he was unaware of. "What's wrong?" 

"I...I don't go by that name." Minho noticed his soulmate's saddened face and wanted to know why the name was not used by his soulmate. "I go by Onew, please." 

Minho smiled, "'I understand, Onew." He exhaled deeply, "I wanted to talk to you some more. After all we are soulmates." 

Onew nodded, "That's appropriate...What would you like to know?"

"I'm a bit curious about why you go by a different name," Minho answered truthfully, watching for Onew's reaction. He was not surprised to see Onew thrown off by Minho's words. "I won't pressure you to tell me. If we both want a deeper connection, we have to trust each other. You can ask a question about me and I'll answer truthfully." 

Onew's cheeks went pink and looked down, nervous by the attention on him. He looke up at Minho, "Your powers...How old were you when you discovered them?" 

_Interesting question,_ Minho thought with a large grin. 

"I was only six when it happened. Seunghyun already knew his which was the ability to track anything and anyone with just small amounts of information given to him. Our parents had taken us to visit a friend of theirs in Kyoto. The power had went out and when I touched the outlets there were sparks and the electricity was back on." Minho explained. 

Onew giggled, "That small experience convinced you that your powers were electricity?"

Minho smiled softly at hearing Onew's laughter, "I can yield the ability and use it to kill other vampires. I tried it out some more once we returned home though. It was as I had predicted."

"...But you don't kill everyone you use it on," Onew pointed out as he recalled the state he had put Sulli in when she had attacked him in the dungeon.

Minho seemed to know what Onew was talking about. "I can place someone in a state where they are _about_ to be electrocuted. It paralyzes them for as long as I wish until I choose to kill them or not."

Onew was awed by the information. He knew no one enjoyed being that paralyzed state or being electrocuted. He figured Sulli had felt pain all over her body when Minho had put her in that state. It had terrified him to see it right in front of him, but under the circumstances, Onew knew why Minho had done it. 

No vampire with morals liked using their powers unless it was just to mess around or teach others who were born with the same gift. Vampires were given different special abilities because the world was full of cruel beings. The abilities were used to protect a vampire and help them protect their loved ones. That's all Minho was doing when he used his powers on his stepsister, which Onew believed was a first time thing. 

"I wasn't born in this world," Onew began the tale that replayed in his head every second of the day. "I knew I was different, but I didn't know what I truly was until I got older. My parents didn't get to teach me the ways of a vampire; they died too early."

Onew knew that Minho was doing everything to make their bond stronger. Although it was not a backstory, Onew had received something personal about Minho, even it was simply when he figured out his powers. He knew that the best he could do was cooperate and trust his soulmate.

They were each other's for all eternity. 

"I killed ruthlessly...I didn't care whose blood I took as long as they were human. I did anything to survive by tricking and luring mortals...Just to not _starve_. I finally met people and was no longer alone, but I wasn't any better than I had been alone...I did dirty work for other vampires and in return I got human blood...How pathetic, right?" Onew explained, feeling the tears escape his eyes. He refused to look into Minho's eyes. 

_What did all of that killing cost, huh? Your reputation? Your morals? Your shot at being happy with your soulmate?_ Onew scolded himself for being stupid enough to actually reveal his most unforgivable flaws. _There's no way your parents killed like you! You're better off alone and away from anyone and anything!_

Onew figured the silence told him more than enough. There's no way anyone would want him if they knew all of this stuff. The group he had been doing dirty work for even threw it in his face just to see if they could anger him. Of course, they were older and stronger vampires. Onew had been lucky enough to step away from all of that ugliness. 

"I'm sorry." Onew's eyes widened in shock when he heard Minho's voice pierce through the silence. Onew glanced at Minho just to see a face of sadness. 

"M-Minho-ah..."

Minho scoffed and looked away, "Sometimes fate can be cruel to us, you know? I was chosen to live a perfect life with everything at my reach and then...Fate decides to make my soulmate suffer...It's cruel." 

_He cares so much after that story? _Onew asked himself in shock. He had told that story to others who either looked disgusted or mocked him. _Fate has given me a soulmate better than anyone else_. 

"Minho...Do you trust me?" Onew asked as he looked at his soulmate sternly. He was happy to see Minho nod and look at him once more. "Then you must believe that I wasn't lying...Hong Sung needs to be stopped." 

Minho stared at Onew and simply smiled softly, "You're really not lying, are you?"

"I swear on my parents' grave, Minho," Onew felt his heart ache as he mentioned his own parents. 

Minho looked away and crossed his arms before exhaling, "Damn it." 


	26. Sacrifices to Make

He was wondering where his brother kept heading off to. Eunhyuk had figured out that Sungmin had been helping out a family in the Blue Kingdom. As far as he knew the mother was impregnated and she had a little girl with her as well. Eunhyuk thought it was kind of Sungmin to help out, but he would have thought his brother would have continued to search for his soulmate. Sungmin had been doing that before and he had suddenly stopped. He hoped Sungmin did not lose hope. 

It was hard to distract himself when all he could think about his brother. The fact that wedding and coronation plans were brought up made him think about his brother, especially when the word _coronation_ was mentioned. All he could think about was Sungmin and how fate was taking its time with his older brother.

"What's wrong, Hyukkie?" Kangin called out to his son who was looking distracted as he sat down at a chair in the library. Kangin knew his children well so he knew when they were down and right now that was how Eunhyuk was. "What's bothering you?"

Eunhyuk could not lie to his father, he was bad at that. "...It's Sungmin, Appa."

"What about your hyung?" Kangin raised an eyebrow.

He knew how much Sungmin and Eunhyuk loved each other. They had each other for a while until Henry was born and then they were once again by themselves after Henry was taken to China. Sungmin and Eunhyuk had a strong and lovely brother bond that Kangin knew could never break. 

Kangin wondered how Sungmin would react to having everything he had prepared for him being stripped from him. Sungmin had learned how to be the next ruler and when his time came, he had no soulmate with him and therefore he could not take the throne. It was given to Eunhyuk since he had found his when he was younger than eighteen. Sungmin would never rule the Blue Kingdom; it was now handed over to Donghae and Eunhyuk. 

He knew Sungmin did not yearn for power or the throne, but it was still unfair. Sungmin's life had been planned and there was a specific path he had grown comfortable with and then all of a sudden it's taken from him by his own brother. Kangin would not blame Sungmin if he had some resentment towards the stripping of is birthright. Leeteuk and him had always kept an eye on Sungmin; making sure their eldest did not do something irrational. They doubted he would; but no one could be too careful. 

"He doesn't have his soulmate yet, Appa," Eunhyuk revealed what was bothering him, his sadness being unveiled. "I feel guilty honestly..."

Kangin seemed a bit thrown off by this, "Guilty for what, Hyukkie?" 

"I got my soulmate early, I got the life he was promised, I'm getting my wedding...These are all things hyung should have gotten first, not _me_." Eunhyuk ducked his head. 

Kangin figured Eunhyuk would have been bothered by being given Sungmin's birthright; it was a serious issue, but not one that could be avoided. Unfortunately, everything was taken from Sungmin because he had yet to find his soulmate. Eunhyuk was the second born and already had his soulmate, so it was by law and it only made sense. 

"I am concerned for him as well, Hyukkie, but you can't blame yourself for this. I can tell this is something that has not barely decided to bother you now." Kangin answered. 

Eunhyuk shook his head, he raised his head, "I've been struggling with this since the day I was given everything Sungmin was promised."

Kangin felt saddened that Eunhyuk had felt so guilty for a long time. He knew Sungmin was going to suffer, but he realized it'd only make sense that Eunhyuk would suffer as well. Kangin knew if there was distance between his two sons it was only the two of them that could fix their damaged relationship. 

"You need to stop blaming yourself, Hyukkie, okay? Sungmin wouldn't want that, especially because it isn't your fault," Kangin reassured his son. He smiled confidently, "Sungmin is going to be fine. He'll meet his soulmate when he's supposed to do just like you did when you found Donghae, I promise." Kangin hoped that Eunhyuk could find it in his heart to keep holding onto to hope.

After his interaction with his soulmate, he had rushed to the throne room where he found his father and brother discussing some things quietly. He knew he should be helping Yunho and his sacrifice, but right now Minho had to discuss other important matters. He knew that Yunho and his friends would get enough help with Jonghyun and Key, who he trusted with this task. He not only needed to get Onew out of his prison, but heed to his soulmate's words. There was no way Onew would have sworn the way he did if he were lying. They trusted each other; they had to as soulmates. Onew had trusted him and now he was going to do the same.

"Appa, hyung," Minho called out to the two males, relieved when they finally looked his way. 

Seunghyun was the first to answer to Minho, "Minho-ah, is everything okay? Jonghyun had told us that you had gone down to visit your soulmate."

"It is true." Minho answered.

King Tae Joon raised an eyebrow, "Everything is alright, I hope."

"Yes, we have gotten an inch closer to each other, but...We have put our trust in each other as soulmate's should." Minho explained.

Seunghyun smiled happily, "That's great, Minho-ah. Being with your soulmate is an indescribable paradise that you'll only experience with your soulmate." 

"I have no doubt in that, hyung, but I think my soulmate _and _I would appreciate if you were to release him from his cell we've imprisoned him in." Minho said, recalling his talk with Jonghyun. There was no way Onew deserved to be trapped the way he was; it's not like he was committing any treachery.

King Tae Joon did not seem moved by his youngest son's words, "You're asking for him to released? Minho do you recall why he was placed in there longer?"

"Appa you taught me that there is no one you can trust in the world but your soulmate," Minho said, hoping that his own father's words would do him some good. Seunghyun and him had been told this by their father when their mother was still around; when their father had his soulmate. 

"Sir Lee's claims were incorrect, Minho, which is why he was placed in that cell for extended time. Since his claim was incorrect that meant he was lying. Lying about a royal is someting disrespect—" King Tae Joon was interrupted by Minho.

Minho refused to give up, "I believe my soulmate, Appa. I trust him."

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, "Why the change of heart, brother? Weeks ago when he was first placed in there you didn't complain and you were well aware of the fact that he was your soulmate. Something changed."

_The fact that I actually communicated with him_, Minho told himself as he stared at his brother. 

"Because he trusts me," Minho answered simply as he looked at his brother with hope. He knew Seunghyun had to understand what he was going through. Minho knew that if there was anyone his brother trusted it was Jiyong. "Please, hyung..."

"Look, look!" Key exclaimed as he pointed down in the book of black magic he was reading about it. Everyone surrounded him, he continued, "Here it says that one can save another life's by sacrificing another."

Jonghyun noticed a small note at the bottom, "The soul lost will be banished to Hell for eternity..." 

"That's the fate for a vampire since they're not holy creatures, therefore there's no pathway to any heaven for them," Yesung informed. 

Yunho smiled, "Jaejoong can live...That's all that matters to me."

Yoochun was not too convinced with this plan. "Yun, you'd be selling your soul to the Devil." 

"My soul belongs to Jaejoong...It just won't be with him, t-that's all." Yunho replied with no sign of changing his mind. 

"Yunho this isn't some small sacrifice...For you it's life or an eternity in Hell." Yoochun said. He crossed his arms, "I personally don't think you're thinking straight."

Yunho rolled his eyes, "Chun, I wasn't planning on making it back to Jae and our baby either way. I knew the only way for Jaejoong to live would be for another to die...That's _me_, of course." 

"But Yun—" Yoochun was interrupted.

"This was never a joke, Chun," Yunho said as he placed a hand on Yoochun's shoulder. "I made my decision once I exited the Red Kingdom." 

Yoochun shook his head, "There has to be another way, there has to! ...What about Jaejoong?"

"I'll write a letter to him...Giving him my last words. But I'm still doing this Yoochun," Yunho sent his friend a hopeful smile before looking at Key and Jonghyun. "Is there anything needed for this ritual to be performed?" 

Jonghyun frowned, "If you don't have something belonging to the person you wish to save, you must write their name on some parchment."

"The ritual is best done outside," Key informed as he looked back at the page. "It says you'll also need a lit candle, a seal from where the ritual is being done, something once whole that's shattered, a bowl to place all necessary things inside and...Anything that had once lived and grew to its potential...?" 

"Once lived and grew to its potential?" Yesung asked with raised eyebrows. 

Ryeowook suggested, "Like a plucked flower?" 

"That would be perfect!" Key beamed happily. "Here it says even an apple can be used, but nothing but plants grow in the Vampire World." 

Jonghyun placed his hand on his chin, "Since an apple can be used that means something as red as blood." 

Key pecked Jonghyun's lips, "You are correct, my love. Since nothing but plants grow, your best chance is a red rose." 

"So blood is supposed to be substituted?" Siwon questioned. 

"In a way, I guess. No blood is mentioned in the ritual at all. Of course the ingredients such as the seal and a shattered glass object will be placed in the bowl." Key explained. 

Jonghyun looked away from the book, "There's also a spell for the sacrifice to be enacted."

"You're really doing this, aren't you, Yunho?" Yesung recalled the day when Yunho asked for him to be taken to Jaejoong. Long ago, Yesung wondered if sacrifices were on his mind that time. He knew that Jaejoong was going to die if the two were to be together. 

He was a bit shocked that it had come to all of this. It was a surprise that the stubborn mortal (who did not believe in vampires) was going to meet his end soon. 

_It is a tragedy_, Yesung thought with sadness. He had considered Yunho a great friend. 

Yunho turned to look at Yesung, "Yes, Yesung-ah." He smiled and glanced at Ryeowook, "I know Ryeowook and you would do the same for each other." 

Ryeowook grabbed onto Yesung's left hand and held onto it tightly, "You have our support, Yunho." 

"Mine as well," Siwon grinned. He was proud of Yunho's devotion to his soulmate, "No one blames you for the choice you're making, Yunho-ah." 

Yunho smiles at Ryeowook, Yesung and Siwon. He needs one last person's support. Yunho turns to Yoochun, "What do you say, Chun?" 

Yoochun looks a bit angered, "I think the idea is horrible." Yunho frowned, but Yoochun exhaled and continued, "But I followed you from Seoul to a world full of vampires and because of that I found Junsu...I'll follow you in this too, Yun." 

Yunho smiled at Yoochun before looking at Key and Jonghyun, "I am ready to do this." 


	27. The Raging Emotions

He was pacing back and forth in the cave that was about fifty miles away from the Hybrid Kingdom. Karam had been left here by Kyuhyun two hours ago. Kyuhyun had wanted to visit his soulmate and therefore Karam was left all alone; asked to not do a thing until Changmin arrived.

Any time he thought of his soulmate, Karam could not help but feel a bit irritated. It was his soulmate that was causing all of this mess and he was not going to stop. Karam knew why Changmin was doing it, but that did not mean he liked it. Karam thought the plan was morally incorrect. Not that Changmin heeded his words he offered. 

Changmin was determined and his mind set. Karam nearly forgot sometimes that his soulmate did not necessarily enjoy doing all of this. What haunted Karam the most was the way Changmin's mother had been around him. He thought Jaejoong had every right to treat him the way he did, but Karam still felt a bit hurt. 

Jaejoong was going to be in his life. The queen of the Red Kingdom was to be his mother-in-law and Karam always thought it was important to get along with your in-laws. Surely they would look at him with disgust once they knew how involved he was with Changmin's plan. 

"That stubborn, idiotic, insane, ridiculous-" Karam was interrupted when he sensed his mate. He gritted his teeth, "_Changmin_." He turned around and saw his soulmate standing right behind him. 

Changmin smiled softly, "It's always a pleasure seeing you, my love," He caressed Karam's face and leaned in to kiss his soulmate's lips. Karam moved his head away, missing Changmin's kiss. Changmin looked hurt, "What's wrong, Karam?" 

Karam looked at his soulmate with narrowed eyes, "Changmin...Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Changmin chuckled, "You're asking me this now, love?"

"I never stopped asking," Karam knew there was no way that he could change Changmin's mind. "You don't have to do this. What you're planning...I-it's, i-it's so-"

"Chaotic?" Changmin suggested with saddened eyes. He removed his hands from Changmin's face, "I know what I was asked to do, Karam. I have done so much...Why would I back out now?" 

"You are risking too much, Minnie! Can't you see that?" Karam pointed out, hoping maybe he could shine some light on Changmin. "This was too much weight to place on you! Let's say you fail. What are you to do then? All work down the drain!"

Changmin growled, "I won't fail." He shook his head, "I never said the plan was perfect or harmless...I just said it was the last option I had." He turned away, Karam facing his back. 

Karam knew there were many good things that came out of this madness. He was allowed to communicate with his soulmate in a world of younglings. He was even able to see the world before he was actually welcomed into it. At first, he did not know that he was going to be needed. Changmin was allowed to gain as much help as he needed. 

What more help can someone get when they had their best friend and soulmate with them? 

Sometimes Karam wondered what Changmin did when Kyuhyun and him were not with him. No doubt his soulmate was planning or with his mother, but Karam did not believe Changmin was always so composed. Everyone broke and no matter how strong he appeared, Karam knew Changmin would break too, if not soon than later. 

Changmin never asked for emotional support, but just favors for Kyuhyun and Karam to carry out. Karam wished he could be used to comfort his soulmate, but he knew his stubborn soulmate would not let anyone look at him at his weakest moments. Karam felt his heart ached every time Changmin had a new plan; Karam knew his soulmate was hurting. 

Karam whispered, "Changmin..." He approached his soulmate and hugged him from behind. He always said these words, but it was getting harder with how much pain he knew would be inflicted. "I am here...I am going nowhere...I won't abandon you. I don't care what's going to happen, because as long as I have you...Nothing can hurt me. I support you on this, M-Minnie." 

Changmin removed Karam's arms and turned to look at his soulmate, embracing him tightly. "I love you, Karam." 

Karam held onto Changmin tighter, not wanting to let go. He was dreading the day when Changmin would be born; his soulmate would be torn from him for a while.

"I love you too, Changmin..." Karam replied, tears flowing down his cheeks. He wiped his face instantly before Changmin saw him crying. 

Changmin chuckled and pulled away and grinned, "We leave now and spy on them."

"What is your goal, Minnie?" Karam asked, trying to hide his fear. He knew Changmin's victims were in for a surprise. 

"Tomorrow we ruin their plan." It was as simple as that.

Jaejoong heard his parents talking to Kibum in the throne room. He had not seen his younger brother since his wedding, but he noticed Siwon was nowhere in the castle as was Yoochun. It was clear to him that Siwon and Yoochun were not randomly roaming the Vampire World. 

No. Of course, best friends stayed close. Yoochun was with Yunho and Siwon might as well too. 

Jaejoong wondered what Yoochun was doing with Yunho. Yunho had betrayed him and was not coming back. What did that mean for Yoochun? Was Junsu as foolish as he was enough to believe that his soulmate would return?

Jaejoong pitied Junsu. He pitied his parents and brother too. He felt bad fot everyone who were in the castle. Jaejoong knew they were all traitors, but they had yet to find out that he was aware. Jaejoong was not going to allow them to harm Changmin and him. He was doing the last thing he had expected himself to ever do, but it was for a good cause. He was simply defending his helpless child and him.

When Kibum left the throne room and headed into the castle gardens, Jaejoong followed him. He spotted his brother sitting down while reading a book. He had to be smart and quiet; vampires easily sensed other vampires. Jaejoong decided that the only way he could get what he wanted was if he were to stand before the person he was planning to control.

"Hi hyung," Kibum greeted his brother with a bright smile, looking up from his book. 

Jaejoong smiled back, "Hi Bummie. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jaejoong ppinted at the chair across Kibum's. 

"Of course," Kibum replied, gesturing for his brother to sit. "How's the baby?" He had felt bad that he had not seen his brother, but he could not help but think about Siwon and his trip with helping Yunho find a way to save Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong rubbed his belly, happy to know his baby is fine, "Perfect. I know he misses his appa for certain just as much as I do." His frown was noticed by Kibum. 

"Just wait and see, hyung...He'll be back with a way to save you. You both will raise Changmin." Kibum said full of hope.

_If only you were right, Bummie, _Jaejoong thought, angered at how his own brother could defend a traitor. _When I die, my baby will be left with lying traitors_...

"How can you be so sure of these things, Bummie?" Not that he really wanted to hear how, but he needed to play an innocent role. 

Kibum took his brother's hands in hands, "It's best when thinking about the ones you love...The ones you wish to protect." 

_I want to protect Changmin from these liars who title themselves as a loving family, _Jaejoong thought bitterly. He could not blame himself for thinking these thoughts when everyone betrayed him. 

"I try to think about many ways I could help them...With or without using my powers, of course." Kibum said with a weak smile.

_Everyone got to learn their powers, but not me and I had been fine with that since I had known how dangerous they were. But no one is going to stop me from protecting my baby, _Jaejoong thought as he recalled many of Kibum's lessons. 

Jaejoong knew he could never use his powers since they were risky to use. His parents always told him that his powers were too dangerous. Thinking about it now, Jaejoong could see how terrifying his powers truly were. At his greatest, he could control numerous people with his own mind. 

It was indeed a powerful ability to have. Someone with such power could do _anything_. Anyone would kill to have such a power and it made sense why no one would ever want him for his powers. He was groomed to be a weak and powerless vampire; as if he were a mortal. 

If he were to continue being the vampire he had been raised to be, he could not protect Changmin. No power was harmless; all were made to do dangerous things in certain situations. Therefore, he refused to be weak. He would not be powerless. He was doing this for his baby; the one who truly loves him. Changmin was the only one who was betraying him. 

"...It's best to think positive, hyung. As long as you think positively, then hope will develop. Hope is the best thing you can have in sit-" Kibum stopped.

_Stand up and leave and never mention this, Kibum_, Jaejoong said in his head as he stares at his brother with narrowed eyes. Jaejoong was shocked to see Kibum rise from where he sat and leave him there, abandoning his book. 

It had worked. 

He had manipulated someone successfully while using his head. He did not even have to use his mouth to make demands. All he needed was motivation and to speak in his head when he wanted to manipulate someone. 

Now that he had controlled Kibum, Jaejoong craved for a bit of a challenge. Next, he wanted to control more than one person at the same time. Of course, what two people were perfect enough for him to use? His own parebts, of course. The first two to lie to him. 


	28. The New Mission

Kyuhyun knew time was getting closer. There were four more months until not only Changmin's birth, but his own. He knew exactly what Changmin was going to do now that he had stolen an ancient artifact from the Blue Kingdom after collecting the necessary readings under manipulation. Changmin had said readings hidden and after his little meeting with his father, he was going to take the readings and head back to the Red Kingdom. 

He was aware that Changmin was going to perform a spell and not a simple one. Changmin wanted things under his control and with four more months, his best friend was worrying of the possibilities of someone ruining his plan. Everyone was going to be affected, especially Karam and him. The last thing Changmin needed was the book his father was going to use to enact a ritual. 

How Changmin was able to know all of those things was beyond Kyuhyun. He knew it was likely the higher power, who gave him his special mission in the first place, who gave him the information. Kyuhyun was not surprised. Yunho was going to try to find a way to save Jaejoong, regardless of the price. 

All he wanted to do was be with his soulmate until Changmin was successful. He needed to be aware that Sungmin was going to fine before and after Changmin enacted his spell. 

Kyuhyun stumbled all of a sudden. He thought it was strange that all of a sudden he had done this. That made absolutely no sense; the spell could not be enacted all of a sudden and he would just need to look at the sky once the spell was performed. He rose and brushed off his fall and sped up faster.

He used his powers to poof from outside of the Blue Kingdom's castle and into his beloved's room. Kyuhyun was pleased when his powers had not failed him even though his body was. He sensed someone outside and grinned when he sensed his soulmate's scent. 

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin did not sound thrilled, Kyuhyun was not entirely expecting Sungmin to pepper his face with kisses, but it did make him ache.

Kyuhyun turned to look at his soulmate, "I'm so happy to see you, Minnie," He said before approaching Sungmin. He leaned in for his lips to claim Sungmin's, but his soulmate had moved away. Kyuhyun scoffed, "Was I missed?"

Sungmin did not find it amusing, knowing that Kyuhyun was not happy with how he avoided the kiss. "Don't act so innocent. You're not here to shower me with affection."

Their last meeting was not one that ended perfectly, Kyuhyun could easily admit to that. Sungmin had ruined the moment and then he had left, no goodbye kisses at all. Kyuhyun figured Sungmin would respond to him this way soon. Kyuhyun knew his visits had not been full of words that made anyone smile. 

Kyuhyun loved Sungmin; they were soulmates and therefore they would never love another. He would sacrifice everything for the beautiful man before him. Kyuhyun knew he was not perfect, but Sungmin was the only light in his life right now. There was no way his family was going to accept Sungmin; they would probably think Sungmin was strange and wanted to harm an innocent child. 

Sungmin, as kind and perfect as he was, did not like his idea of getting rid of his parents. Kyuhyun had sworn to never leave Sungmin's side no matter what anyone did. He knew that Sungmin's life had not been easy once he was stripped of his birthright; Kyuhyun sometimes blamed himself. Sungmin deserved everything he was given and because he was not born soon enough, Sungmin lost everything that was once meant to be his. 

_He deserves everything_, Kyuhyun thought as he remembered his first meeting with Sungmin. He had mentioned Sungmin's envy which only antagnoized his beloved. 

"Sungmin...I want to make it up to you." Kyuhyun knew those words were not going to be easily accepted. Sungmin scoffed and walked towards his table. "I know that must be hard to believe, but it's true..." 

Sungmin shook his head, not facing Kyuhyun, "How many chances did you have to make up? You didn't have to say the things you said! Why didn't you keep it to yourself? ...You had to know..."

Kyuhyun was confused, "I had to know what, Minnie?" 

"...I would never accept that, Kyuhyun. I would never accept you killing your family for any reason." Sungmin muttered softly, but clear to Kyuhyun's ears.

Kyuhyun was about to approach Sungmin, but all of a sudden he felt himself go weak. As surprising as his fall had been, this one was just like it. He quietly fell on his knees and onto the floor. He felt as if he was getting weaker by the second. Changmin's spell was not supposed to do this. 

He began doubting it was the spell since he felt so sick. It was as if there was something wrong with him from inside. There were pains everywhere and his throat even felt closed up. It was as if he was needing air...As if he was craving for something...

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin was curious to why there was silence all of sudden. He would not have predicted that Kyuhyun would have left so soon. He turned around and was shocked to see what had happened to his soulmate, "Kyuhyun!" 

Sungmin spotted Kyuhyun panting heavily as he was on his knees. Sungmin went in the floor and embraced Kyuhyun, but his soulmate ended up falling into his arms to where Sungmin was holding him. Kyuhyun's appearance had changed. His skin was paler and his eyes were nearly ready to close as if he had been up for years and was in need of rest. Kyuhyun's lips had even turned grey...And he was so light. 

What was wrong with his soulmate?

"Kyu...What's happening?" Sungmin guessed it was what was allowing his soulmate to be outside of the womb.

Kyuhyun looked up at Sungmin with teary eyes, "Minnie-ah...Why do I feel so hungry..."

Sungmin was confused of what his soulmate was saying. But then he thought of something instantly. Kyuhyun was never this light in weight and he never looked this sick. All he could think about was what was wrong eith his soulmate as a fetus in his mother's stomach. 

If Kyuhyun was so hungry, it could only mean one thing. 

"Oh my God," Sungmin needed to get to the Cho's home immediately. He helped Kyuhyun lie on his bed. He stroked Kyuhyun's hair, "I'm going to help you, Kyuhyun, I promise." Sungmin said before dashing out of his room. 

Kyuhyun was in need of blood.

"What did Superior Hong Sung say?" Minho asked as Onew and him arrived at the Solitary Kingdom. Seunghyun had granted Onew's freedom and Minho asked what was their next plan. 

Superior Hong Sung was aware that they had no clue that he was behind a massacre attack. Seunghyun and King Tae Joon both believed it was in their best interest to keep this all a secret. Seunghyun said that they would have to be undercover and keep an eye on Hong Sung. 

It was not only Minho and Onew that were going undercover. To make things look less suspicious, Jiyong had come along as well. Queen Bo Ah had asked Sulli to accompany the three for extra protection. Seunghyun had sent Hong Sung a message that he had sent his queen to discuss some matters having to do with political rumors. Jiyong was there to talk to Hong Sung about some rumors of rogue vampires that had been spotted near the Red Kingdom. 

Seunghyun had a messenger give a letter to Hangeng and Heechul to keep them aware of the plan. There were not any rogue vampires, but Onew said Hong Sung was leading his own. If anything Minho, Onew and Sulli were supposed to spy on any vampires that left the kingdom. If Hong Sung had vampires who were planning to attack, they would be caught.

Onew had also stated that he had caught Hong Sung discussing with his group about Jaejoong's child. Another of their goals was to make it to that meeting and confirm Onew's words. They needed to stop Hong Sung from accomplishing his goal to kill Jaejoong's baby. Even if the child was destined to cause chaos, Hong Sung would have Jaejoong's and his child's blood on his hands. Killing a royal family member was an act of war; Jaejoong and his child being killed would not be taken easily.

"He was successful in making people scared. He told his followers that Jaejoong's child would make every vampire suffer. They all have loved ones so that's who they thought pf when they agreed to his plan." Onew answered as they entered the kingdom. 

Minho knew that he would have to attend with Jiyong which meant leaving Sulli with Onew. He had not made the plan, but it seemed smart when Seunghyun had explained it. It would look rather off that Jiyong had made his way to the Solitary Kingdom all by himself. Sulli was no royal by blood and she was married to no one royal, so she could not enter. It would make sense that Minho, royal by blood, would go with Jiyong. Hong Sung would probably think that Seunghyun was running the kingdom (which was why he could not attend) and had someone he trusted attend the trip with his queen. 

Unfortunately, Onew could not be seen by Hong Sung or any of his followers. Since Sulli could not go with Jiyong, she was to stay with Onew. This was going to last until they got their answers; so certainly Minho knew he had to put some faith in his stepsister. Seunghyun would not have allowed Sulli to go if he did not trust her; Minho knew that.

Before Jiyong and him were going to head to the castle, Minho kissed Onew. Onew had been shocked, so he just stood still. Minho did not look disappointed, which relieved Onew, but a bit saddend by the lack of Onew's response.

"I am going to miss my soulmate," Minho exhaled, saddened that he had to leave and Sulli got to stay with Onew.

Onew blushed, "...This is all new to me, Minho...Being desired...Being _loved_. I don't want to disappoint you."

"How can you ever do that?" Minho tilted his head and grinned. "We can take this slow, but...I know that I love you."

Onew wanted to say the same, but then he would be making a bit commitment. He did not want to lie, but he knew he was in love with Minho too. He knew he likely would since they soulmates. Minho was the only one he's told about his past without looking at him with fear or disgust. The fact that Minho blamed fate made him fall in love with the vampire even more. 

He was also aware that it was not Minho's choice to have Sulli with him. If Onew was going to remain with Minho, he needed to let his family in which happened to include Sulli. 

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you if I say those three words," Onew said truthfully. The only ones he ever loved were his parents and he lost them. How could him loving Minho have a different result? 

Minho caressed Onew's face, "Don't think like that, okay? ...I have always wondered when I'd ever find my soulmate...I imagined a life with my beloved; loving them, protecting them...Wanting to only be with that person. And that person is _you_, Onew."

Onew had never imagined himself being in the position he was in now. Once leaving his bad ways of living, he had wanted to live with himself and for what he had done. Now that he had his soulmate, he never wanted to let go. 

"I am going to miss you too, Minho-ah," Onew smiled happily before Minho took his hands and kissed the back of them. Onew could not refrain blushing or gigling. 

Minho approached his stepsister and glared at her, "If you harm him, I won't refuse to make you pay for it." 

"Come on, Minho," Jiyong called out to his brother-in-law. Like Minho, he was going to miss being by his soulmate's side. Minho followed Jiyong as they made their way towards the castle.

It was clear that they could not stay in the kingdom since people would recognize them as not being citizens of the Solitary Kingdom. Sulli hesitantly asked Onew to follow her outside of the kingdom. Although he did not want to, Onew knew he bad to trust her. He was relieved when they were just in the nearby forestry outside of the kingdom. 

They could not be too far away. Once night arrived, they would make their attempts at spying.

The sun was barely down and it felt like forever. Sulli and him were just sitting or standing on tree branches. They never went far from the kingdom, but there was nothing to do. It was an awkward silence Onew despised.

He thought it was best for Sulli and him to bury the hatchet. "I'm sorry for doing whatever I did to make you hate me...I know you don't _like_ me, but I would like to get pass this feud." 

Sulli glanced at him, "...Minho has never defended a stranger the way he defended you when we first met...He's suspicious towards strangers, not fond of them...He wasn't like that when it came to you." 

Onew had always wondered if the female vampire would ever have a civil discussion; this was it. "You really care about Minho..." He stated, not wanting it to sound like a question. 

Sulli looked away and nodded, "I got close to him once our parents married. Seunghyun always intimidated me, although he never wanted me to feel that way...I felt like Minho and I just easily connected." 

"Would you be mad...If Minho and I married and had children?" Onew wondered what Sulli's reaction would be. If she did not freak out, Onew could see himself trusting her one day.

Sulli shrugged, "He's not mine to keep...I guess I just want to find someone to love me...I thought maybe that would be him..."

"Because he had yet to find his soulmate and so had you?" Onew questioned, expecting to be snapped at. 

Sulli wheeled around, "I don't know...I think I misunderstood so much and because of my mistakes I'm paying the price as being Minho's main enemy." 

Onew was confused. "Minho's main enemy? ...You're not wishing to continue this on, right?"

Sulli scoffed, "I would hate to lose Minho forever. I want to earn his trust again! I know that I deserve this because I know how I've acted towards you..."

"You're trying to get a second chance?" Onew assumed, knowing how it felt to be in that spot. 

"Yes...I know it's been hard for everyone to even look at me because I threatened the life of someone's soulmate...For that, I am sorry," Sulli said, ducking her head.

Onew was being surprised by numerous things going on today. He never thought he would get an apology out of Sulli. Surely Minho's last words had affected her; those words had revealed to how much he did not trust her. 

He knew the best thing to do was settle things with Sulli. 

"I accept your apology. Don't worry about it." Onew said with a small smile. He hoped they would both get closer as times passed. 

Sulli noticed it was nighttime, "Are you ready for a little bit of spying, Onew?" She smirked as she looked at the kingdom. 

Onew glanced at the kingdom too, knowing they were risking a lot, "As ready as I'll ever be." 

They could not fail this mission. 


	29. A Ruined Plan

Ever since he manipulated his brother with his mind, Jaejoong has yet to have find Kibum. He knew that Kibum would have no memory of what had happened, but he still had the heart to wonder if his brother was fine. Either way, Jaejoong's new goal was to not search for his brother. Now, he was going to manipulate his beloved parents. 

It had been them who had betrayed him ever since he was born. They did not want him happy so they gave him someone else to spend the rest of his life with. They were the ones who did not want him being with his destined love. Without Yunho, there would be no Changmin and his parents had been aware of that. His parents could have made sure Changmin never existed and the thought broke Jaejoong's heart.

_How could they try to do such a thing to my baby_, Jaejoong thought angrily as he remembered obeying his parents. 

Lastly, they were the ones who wanted him to be weak. If he was powerful no one would ever betray or lie to him. They even did not recommend him learning of his parents after finding out he was pregnant. They wanted him to remain weak and that only meant danger could easily come to Changmin and him. 

_They will not win this little battle of theirs_, Jaejoong thought as he entered the library where his parents were._ I won't let them with this foolish plan_. 

Yunho had left and was never coming back. Why did everyone think they could persuade him? 

"Appa, Umma," Jaejoong softly called out to his parents with one of his sweet smiles everyone fell for. "Is everything fine?" He noticed there was a letter from the Hybrid Kingdom that they were reading. 

Hangeng was the first to respond, "King Seunghyun sent us a letter of an update. Yunho made it and is doing his best to figure out a way to save you, love."

_Appa, you've always been by my side, _Jaejoong thought sadly as he knew his father always understood him. _So why did you betray me? Is there some lesson out of all of this? _

"Hong Sung was lying, Jae. He wants to try to harm Changmin. Seunghyun has sent trusted vampires to spy on Hong Sung and make sure he gets caught." Heechul said as he grabbed Hangeng's hand and smiled at his soulmate, "We can't have him harming our grandbaby."

"No...We cannot." Jaejoong gritted his teeth as he spoke. He was surprised to hear of the news on Hong Sung. 

_You just had to find out didn't you? Allowing me to ruin my happiness by marrying your son and now killing my baby? No,_ Jaejoong felt the anger well up in him. 

There was no way he was going to allow anyone to harm Changmin; he did not care who. Jaejoong knew there was already a line (his own family and friends who betrayed him) who wanted to harm Changmin and him. He was not going to let that happen. 

No one going to enter through the entrance doors if they had cruel intentions such as killing. Of course, he needed to be able to have them under his control. He needed everyone to ne under his control to begin with.

Which was why he had the perfect two subjects to experiment on.

_Appa and Umma, go to the Blue Kingdom and visit Uncle Kangin and Aunt Leeteuk,_ Jaejoong commanded as he glanced back and forth at both of his parents. 

He was pleased when his parents instantly rise from their seats and were out of the library in seconds. Jaejoong did not need to watch his parents head off to the Blue Kingdom, but he did know that they had no choice but to obey him.

This was exactly what his true potential was. He had successfully manipulated two people at once. Surely there was nothing that he could not do with his powers. 

_Changminnie, are you there? _

He got no response. 

Jaejoong was concerned but realized that there were going to be times when his baby could not reply to him. Of course, his child had to rest. He did not try a second time, feeling guilty that he did not think of Changmin's state. He was already doing so much, his son deserved a rest indeed. 

He rubbed his baby bump with a smile on his face as he made way out of the library, but something stopped him. Jaejoong eyed the letter his parents had been reading. He picked it up amd skimmed through it:

_Dear Superior Hangeng and Superior Heechul, _

_King Yunho has arrived along with the friends he brought with him. My brother, Prince Choi Minho, has agreed to help King Yunho. Your son-in-law has found a way to save your son and his husband, Queen Jaejoong. The curse is to switch fates; the king would die and the queen would live. Since the search for a spell had been tiring, they all had agreed to perform the ritual tomorrow. I have a messenger who will be sending a letter from Yunho to his queen. _

_Although Yunho's mission had been a success, there is something even more threatening. Minho's soulmate, Lee Jin Ki, was not lying about Superior Hong Sung. The king of the Solitary Kingdom plans to kill Yunho's and Jaejoong's baby, even if it means killing Jaejoong as well. I have sent my wife, Jiyong, Minho, Jin Ki, amd my stepsister, Sulli, to spy on the kingdom and get the needed information. We must stop Hong Sung and we are willing to do that. _

_Sincerely, _

_Choi Seunghyun, _

_King of the Hybrid Kingdom _

Jaejoong had hot tears pour out of his eyes as the first paragraph repeated in his head. Everything in that paragraph were all lies and everyone knew it. He would have sacrificed himself for Yunho. He would never betray Yunho. Once upon a time, he had believed that Yunho would do the same for him. 

In rage, he tore the letter to shreds. After expressing his anger out on the paper, he exited the library. 

He had promised to save Changmin from anyone who dared to harm him. Jaejoong needed no one to accomplish his goal. He just needed them out of his way. 

He had never ran so fast in his entire life before. This was an emergency, so Sungmin was not going to take his time. His soulmate was in danger and he had to make it ro his destination as quick as he could. Sungmin could not help but think of what would happen if he was too late.

Kyuhyun would die. 

Hanna might die and Ara would be motherless and also might lose her brother.

Sungmin felt to so foolish for not figuring out what was wrong with his soulmate in time. For some reason, Hanna was not feeding at all. Kyuhyun was so pale, weak and thirsty was because he needed blood that he was not getting when his mother was getting some. That meant Hanna was not drinking blood like she should be doing. 

_Why would she do that to her own child_? Sungmin thought in confusion as he made it to the Cho's home.

Once he entered the home, he spotted Ara sitting on the floor drawing something. 

"Ara, where's your umma?" Sungmin questioned the little girl, trying not to sound too worried. 

Ara stopped what she was doing and looked at the prince, "She went to her room...She told me to not enter no matter what."

_There's something wrong,_ Sungmin thought as he knew it would be best if Ara had no clue to what was going on. 

"Ara, you know where the doctor lives, right?" Sungmin hoped so since Hanna would need checkups sometimes when Sungmin was not here.

Ara nodded, "Ne!"

"Can you go get him please and tell him to bring some blood for your umma and brother?" Sungmin smiled when Ara nodded and ran out of the home. 

Right after Ara left, Sungmin slowly walked towards the room shared by Hanna and her husband. He heard sobbing coming from the inside of the room. 

"Mrs. Cho...It's me, Sungmin," Sungmin was on alert when the woman did not reply. "I am here to help you, I prom-"

"Go away! Leave now!" Hanna shouted from outside, unaware how determined the prince was. This was his soulmate's life on line. 

Sungmin remained calm, "Please, Mrs. Cho, just let me in." He knew the door was not locked, but he wanted to attempt not barging in. "You have to let me in." 

"I told you to leave!" 

_You're going to be okay, Kyuhyun, _Sungmin promised his beloved before barging in the room.

Hanna was sitting on the floor, pale as a ghost, while sobbing. She was covering her baby bump with a sheet that must have come from her bed. Sungmin sensed Hanna was incredibly weak, meaning the infant in her was in an even worst state. 

He nearly wanted to scream at her for being foolish, but nothing good would come out of that method. 

Sungmin slowly approached Hanna, "Mrs. Cho...What have you done?" He asked softly. 

Hanna scoffed, "I...I have conceived a monster...What kind of torture is this? ...To have a child so...So _evil_....I want none of it!" 

Sungmin had thought that the Cho's would one day see Kyuhyun in his dark state, but he never thought so soon. Ara had already seen it, thankfully he convinced her that everything was going to be fine. Soothing a child was easy, doing the same for an adult was going to be trickier...

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Cho?" Sungmin was curious to whether Kyuhyun visited his mother in a sream or something. 

"This, this THING! It can't live! If it were to be born nothing good would come of any existing world!" Hanna cried. 

_For a mother to despise her child it's a horrible thing to experience, _Sungmin thought of how happy his parents had been when Eunhyuk and Henry were born. 

"Where did you get this nonsense from? Who told you this awful stuff?" 

Mrs. Cho eyed her baby bump, "...Ara and I went into the town...I was curious about my baby's future...A seer told me the most horrible things ever..." 

"Like what?" Sungmin wanted to know the awful things the seer said about Kyuhyun's future. 

"He was going to ruthlessly kill...Loved ones of other vampires would become vitcims of his twised _ruling_." Hanna explained.

_Ruling? Ruling what? _Sungmin thought as he recalled his first meeting with Kyuhyun. 

"...What are you doing here, Prince Sungmin?" Hanna asked, looking away from the baby bump and Sungmin. 

Sungmin exhaled, "Stopping you from doing _this_. That baby doesn't deserve to die. You're starving yourself and the child to death! Do you know what it could do to you if you don't feed it?" 

Hanna scoffed, "If it kills me the pain won't hurt as much if I were to let it-"

"Let it what? _Live_? If it kills you then your family not only loses you, but the new family member! This baby is in-"

"Innocent? Ha! This child doesn't deserve to live if all it's going to do is terrorize others! ...I can't let it into this world." Hanna said, glaring at the prince. 

Sungmin removed the sheet from Hanna's baby bump. "I can't let you kill this baby. No one can live peacefully knowing they've taken the life of an innocent soul."

"The seer told me it wasn't innocent! This is fate, don't you understand?!" Hanna screamed.

"Fate always changes, Mrs. Cho! No one knows it accurately! No seer or fortune-teller can tell you these things! You should be thinking about how you're going to prevent the baby from going down a bad path rather than stealing its' chance of changing its fate!" Sungmin panted heavily aftet all of that shouting. 

Hanna rubbed her baby bump while crying, "...You really think...This baby can be any-anything but evil?" 

Sungmin nodded, "I promise, Mrs. Cho, I promise." He leaned in and embraced the pregnant woman. He was delighted when she hugged back. He hoped he convinced her. 

The doctor and Ara entered the room, the two finally pulled away. Sungmin thanked Ara and glanced at Hanna to make sure she took the blood the doctor gave her. Sungmin dashed out of the home immediately. He needed to make sure Kyuhyun was fine. 

Before he entered the castle, it was as if some force field prevented him from entering. Once Sungmin went forward, he was forced backwards. In confusion, he sat up and noticed the sky. All of a sudden it was night and then day and then night and then day...It kept repeating. 

Time was passing..._How_? 

Outside of the Hybrid Kingdom, Yunho was with his friends as they prepared for the curse they were about to enact. Jonghyun and Key had brought everything that was necessary for the curse and they were all ready to start.

The lit candle was sitting on the snow right next to the bowl. Key had taken a small glass vase and broke it before adding all of the glass shards inside the bowl. The seal of the Hybrid Kingdom was in the bowl as well. Key had placed the red rose on top of everything in the bowl. 

"This is going to be an experience," Yoochun said as he stood beside Yunho. "I've never seen a curse being enacted up close before..."

Siwon chuckled, "It might be terrifying to you."

"You've seen some done up close?" Yesung asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Twice. My umma once needed a spell for something, but it was pretty cool. And this is a curse so this...Might actually freak us out." Siwon explained. 

Key looked at Yunho, "Are you ready, King Yunho?" Yunho nodded and followed Key towards the bowl. 

"Stand behind it," Jonghyun instructed before placing the paper with Jaejoong's name in front of the bowl. He handed Yunho the paper of the words he was supposed to say in order to enact the spell.

Yoochun took one step forward, "Yunho...Is there any last words you need us to deliver?" 

Yunho glanced at Yoochun with a weak smile, "I just want to thank all of you for how much you've helped me with this task. I know it was risking a lot, but I am thankful."

"We enjoyed helping you, Yunho-shi," Jonghyun said before Key and him bowed and smiled at him. 

"We'll never forget you, Yunho-ah." Yesung said with a small smile. He was holding on to Ryeowook's hand tightly. He knew they were not involved in the sacrifice, but Yesung was well assured of his beloved's safety of held onto Ryeowook's hand. 

Yunho was not doubting or regretting anything. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was going to have to do the day he left Jaejoong and Changmin the morning after his wedding. Yunho yearned to be with Jaejoong. Ever since arriving in the Vampire World and reuniting with Jaejoong, all he wanted was to remain by his soulmate's side every day and night. He knew that was going to change once he knew that he needed to do more than _hope_ that Jaejoong was going to survive.

He knew he was going to have to sacrifice something in order for Jaejoong to live. Yunho knew he might be suffering once he entered the afterlife, but he would be assured that his family was safe. Changmin needed his mother; the connection between a mother and child was important. Maybe the fact that Changmin kept visiting Jaejoong's dreams was proving that. 

Yunho would die for Jaejoong. He did not care what he had to sacrifice. He was prepared for this.

Suddenly something went wrong. Everyone had stepped a few feet from behind Yunho in case anything went wrong. The paper in Yunho's hand disappeared, the flame blew out on the candle and the paper with Jaejoong's name disappeared into thin air as well. Everyone was confused to what was going on. 

"What the hell?" Yoochun was the first one to break the silence. 

Yunho had just been staring into the bowl when he realized someone was standing about ten feet away from him and his friends. He looked up and his eyes landed on a young man that appeared to be a teenager in his late teens. Yunho could tell he was a vampire (a powerful one at that.) Strangely, Yunho noticed the features on the boy were kind of similar to his. 

The boy's eyes reminded him of someone he knew and loved. It was strange. There was no way that his son could be visiting anyone outside of the dream encounters or outside of the womb, right? But Yunho was beginning to realize that nothing made sense when it came to vampires. This could be one of those things.

"Hi..." Yunho greeted the young man with suspicion. Maybe this was some vampire playing tricks? Yunho could not keep his guard down. 

Slowly, Yoochun approached Yunho, "Yunho..."

"May we know your name, young sir?" Key asked as he stood close to Jonghyun. This was all strange and weird. He was starting to think this young vampire was going to start something. 

"Under the authorities of the Hybrid Kingdom, the king must be aware of who's entering and leaving this kingdom. You're a guest, are you not?" Jonghyun added to his beloved's words. The young vampire was not responding. It nearly seemed as if he was _studying_ them. 

_He_ _wears_ _all_ _black_ _and_ _he_ _looks_ _strangely_ _like_ _a_ _combination_ _of_ _Yunho_ _and_ _Jaejoong_, Siwon thought as he looked at the young vampire. 

"Why isn't he responding?" Ryeowook whispered as soft as he could to Yesung, who was staring at the young vampire.

"I don't have a clue," Yesung replied as he wondered if this young vampire was dangerous. He knew that he would use his powers of he needed to, but for now he needed to wait.

Finally, the young vampire appeared somewhat relieved, "These are the vampires that are my opponents? How pathetic." 

_Opponents_? Yunho questioned in his head.

"What are you talking about, sir? You call us your opponents? Does that mean you wish to attack us?" Key asked, Jonghyun placing his soulmate behind him in case this vampire was to attack. 

But there was no way one vampire could win against seven vampires...Unless he was dangerously powerful, of course. 

"Wish to attack you? None of you would win against me, that's obvious," The young vampire said with a smirk. He glanced at Yunho, "Some of you haven't even embraced your powers yet." 

_He means Yunho and I, but that's on purpose_, Yoochun thought as he glared at the young vampire. 

"Who are you?" Yoochun asked.

The young vampire chuckled, "Let's just say I'm your worst enemy." 

The book in Key's hand disappeared and was in the young vampire's. A silver stopwatch levitated as the male began chanting something on a different page. 


	30. In the Flames

**NIGHT BEFORE THE TIME SPELL **

Onew followed Sulli back into the Solitary Kingdom. There were guards posted at the entrance of the kingdom as all kingdoms had. They were aware that they would need to use different names since they were not supposed to be discovered that they were here. Jiyong and Minho could not even help since their covers would be revealed.

They all agreed that they were going do this secretly. No matter what, Onew and Sulli had to do this by themselves. Minho's or Jiyong's reputation would look bad if anyone figured out they were all working under one plan. 

"Your names?" The guard posted at the left was the one to break the silence and question them.

Sulli was the first to respond, "Oh Ji Hee."

"Oh Ki Hyun." Onew replied a few seconds after Sulli introduced herself. He could not be too fast or too slow when answering _this_ question.

The guard on the right spoke, "You two are married?"

"You ask all travellers of their martial status?" Sulli asked and rolled her eyes. She answered, "We're siblings looking for jobs. A friend told us we could find some here."

The guard at the left raised an eyebrow at the two, "What kind of job?"

"Doing small errands, reasonable stuff, of course," Onew was the one to answer the guard. 

The guards seemed convinced and allowed them to enter. They both thanked the two before walking through the entrance. When they entered, Onew spotted the three statues of the Roman goddesses he had seen when he had first arrived when he had evaesdropped on Hong Sung and his followers and their cruel plan. They were not far from where the meeting had been hosted. 

Once they entered, Onew led them towards an abandoned building that was quite far from the entrance. The building was not a perfect looking one at all. It was aging and there was no roof at all. Onew realized that there must be no plan to rebuild the building or not since it has not changed since the last time he was there. 

It was when they both heard muffled whispers when they realized they were not alone indeed. The building had a large hallway that had three doors; one leading right and left and two leading to the center. Onew opened the one of the center doors, allowing Sulli in first before he went in and closely shut the door. The room was large and there were so many walls where someone could hide. Farther into the room was a stage and the floor to where an audience would stand or sit. 

It felt like déjà vu as he looked at the room. There all the black cloaked figures stood and their leader speaking on the stage. The only difference Onew realized was that there were more followers this time than last time, too much to count. Sulli and him behind the same wall as they listened to what was being said. 

"I know you are all wondering when we will take action," The leader began as he looked at his followers. He continued, "I have looked further into our plan to execute the infant in now _Queen Jaejoong's_ womb." 

A male vampire follower spoke up, "We are aware of what must be done in order to protect our family and friends."

"Say the word and we'll follow you." A female vampire follower added on to the previous follower's words.

The leader nodded, "The best time to attack is after the child is born. There's no way we would get near the queen with all of his family and friends. King Yunho and Queen Jaejoong don't even know of their powers and therefore cannot protect each other or their child. We have enough followers to attack to where a small amount can head to the queen and the rest keep Queen Jaejoong's family and friends stalled." 

Sulli's eyes were widened, Onew had noticed instantly. The first person to deny this statement had been her. Now she was being proven wrong. Onew also realized that now Hong Sung had a larger amount of followers and that this was going to need to be reported to the Red Kingdom at once. 

To top it all off, the leader removed his hood and his face was revealed. Onew had already known, but now Sulli knew she had been wrong all along. Hong Sung wanted the heir of the Red Kingdom executed for something that is trying to be fixed now. 

Sulli sent Onew an apologetic look, "I'm...I'm sorry..." She looked away before she allowed Onew to reply. 

Onew knew now was the best time to leave since they got all the information they needed, "Sulli, we need to leave now. We need to tell Seunghyun this so he can alert the royals at the Red-" 

"Well what do we have here?" A male's voice filled Sulli's and Onew's ears as they slowly turned around and saw a tall black cloaked figure. "You two aren't members, which makes you _dangerous_." 

The two were about to bolt until they heard Hong Sung's voice, "Lady Sulli, what are you doing here?" The both of them turned around and the king was just five feet away from them.

Sulli looked at the king with sadness, "Superior...Is this true? Are you really planning on killing an innocent baby?"

Hong Sung seemed unaffected by the sadness in Sulli, "Sacrifices are being made, Lady Sulli. No one _wants_ to kill a youngling."

"But you don't have to." Onew chimed in, glaring at the man who had lied to the royal family of the Hybrid Kingdom. 

Hong Sung noticed Onew, "You are the pathetic one that ran from my followers. You accused me of this. I could have sworn you were punished."

"For what? Stating something that he was right about all along, Superior Hong Sung?" Sulli questioned, finding it hard to even comprehend that Hong Sung was the evil one. 

Hong Sung smirked at Onew, "You know I was wondering why Queen Jiyong and Prince Minho had all of a sudden visited my kingdom...You are all here to spy on something _you_ told them." 

"Leave them out of this!" Onew begged, not wanting to get on the bad sude of someone as evil as the man before them. He had just found his soulmate; he would lose it if Minho met a cruel fate. 

He could not even bring Seunghyun's soulmate in this either. Jiyong did not need to suffer either.

"I was hoping you would say that. I know your lives mean nothing to Seunghyun besides his queen's." Hong Sung eyed Sulli with a frown, "Your life isn't even that important to him, my lady."

Sulli growled at Hong Sung, "We surrender. We accept defeat."

"Good. I didn't feel like killing a royal vampire." Hong Sung said. 

Onew scoffed, "That's exactly what you'll be doing when you murder the heir of the Red Kingdom."

Hong Sung rolled his eyes, "I can't allow the chance of you two escaping. The best thing to do is end you."

_He's going to kill us_? Onew asked himself in his head, picturing his first meeting with Minho. 

"What do you wish for us to do with them?" Two vampires with super strength were keeping them from leaving. 

Hong Sung's eyes lit up when an idea popped up into his head, "We can always try incineration...But I do think we can use an audience." He summoned one of his male followers, "Do send Queen Jiyong and Prince Minho, please."

Sulli and Onew struggled as much as they could; all they could think about was the fact that they were going to be burned to death and that Jiyong and Minho were going to be present as if some show was being displayed just for them. Of course, they had no strength to remove themselves from vampires who had super strength.

The two vampires dragged them away from the abandoned building and towards the castle. Most vampires were in their homes; whoever was not was reassured that the two vampires being dragged away were trespassers. No one was suspicious to who Sulli and Onew were and why they were there in the first place. Either way, Hong Sung got his way and the two "trespassers" were not thrown into the dungeons, but into a door that led to a room that was right next to the cells.

Once they were thrown into the room, they both looked around. It was a room made from bricks with a long, talk ceiling that had bars closing up the rooftop. There was a window that was small but a little long, having bars closing it off just like the roof. Beneath them was a floor made from bars that had smaller spaces between the other bars; making it impossible for anyone's foot to fit through the holes. As soon as they were thrown in, the door was closed. They were not even strong enough to break it down; this door was made so no one can escape. He

"What are we to do?" Sulli asked, attempting to knock down the door by smashing her body forcibly into it. Onew knew she was just trying something (rather than standing and waiting for something to happen to them) but that door was not going to open.

"We can't let Minho or Jiyong save us...The fact that he wants them both here to watch this, I guess this a warning to never do such a thing again. They'll be asked to leave, most likely." Onew said with a saddened face. If only he had told Minho more than he had. It was going to be horrible to die by burning, but he knew it would even be more painful for Minho if he's forced to watch his soulmate die and have no way to help. 

Sulli stopped bashing herself into the door, "...We failed our mission."

_We_ _got_ _the_ _information_ _we_ _needed_. _I_ _don't_ _know_ _if_ _we'll_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _tell_ _them_ _over_ _our_ _screaming_, Onew thought rather than speaking aloud. He might not be Sulli's favorite person, but he did not want to scare her. She was going to lose her life before saying goodbye to her mother or finding her soulmate.

"Sulli, I want you to know that I do forgive you," Onew said, wanting his last words to not be anything of anger. He continued with a smile, "Whatever you did or said, I don't hold it against you, I promise."

Sulli truly looked touched by the vampire's words, "Don't worry about it. I am sorry for being wrong...And being unreasonable when I shouldn't have been. If we do happen to make it out alive, I promise to make it all up to you." They both shook hands, making their friendship official. 

Unfortunately, the friendship bonding did not last for long. They heard voices from where the window was. Sulli was the one to took a peep outside of the window. Onew noticed her shocked face. 

"He did as he said he would...He brought Jiyong and Minho..." Sulli said with a frown on her face. 

_I'll always love you, Minho_, Onew thought as he prepared himself for the excruciating pain that was about to occur. 

Jiyong and him had just been in the room they were given. They had been quietly talking about how Sulli and Onew were holding up. Of course, being concerned of his soulmate, Minho worried. He knew that Sulli was not going to screw up because he sensed she knew how serious he was being. He had made threats to his stepsister, but he was not bluffing. He nearly killed her once for nearly harming Onew and he would kill her if it meant she tried harming Onew. 

Strangely, they were summoned by Hong Sung. One of the king's guards had said Hong Sung had wanted them to be present for a little display he wanted to show them. Jiyong had been suspicious, but he did not think (or at he hoped) nothing bad would come out of this. He knew he had to protect Minho, of course. He could let no harm fall into his husband's brother. He saw Minho as his own brother as well.

They were taken outside of the castle and towards the back which revealed the white brick walls. Hong Sung and a few of his guards were standing About four feet away from the wall where there was a window with bars blocking anyone from entering or exiting. For some reason, Jiyong had a bad feeling welling up from within him.

What kind of show was Hong Sung displaying for them?"

"I am happy you two are here, Queen Jiyong and Prince Minho," Hong Sung greeted them both with a sinister smile. He gestured towards the window, "Now, you know I always trust me friends. I've been seeing that that's not how my friends are seeing me though."

Jiyong gulped, knowing that there was no doubt that their cover had been blown. "Why do you think this, Superior Hong Sung?"

"I found your little spies, Lady Sulli and that prisoner." Hong Sung gritted his teeth.

Minho did not believe this. "It cannot be true!"

"See for yourself, my prince," Hong Sung gestured for Minho to look into the window. 

Making sure this was not one big trick, Minho approached the window and looked into it. He noticed it was dark inside, but his eyes adjusted and Hong Sung was proven right. Standing inside was Sulli and Onew. 

"Onew, Sulli!" He called out to them and was happy to see Onew come towards the window.

Onew spoke softly, "Minho-ah...You're really here..."

"He's keeping you both prisoners here, don't worry .I'll find a way to get you two out." Minho promised, hoping to get a response. He was confused by his soulmate's complete silence. "Onew, what's wrong?"

Onew chuckled, "Minho...He doesn't want us as prisoners, he-"

"No more talking! Now it's time to settle some things. Seunghyun sent spies, not the royal family for political matters. Luckily, Lady Sulli and that pathetic prisoner mean nothing to the royal bloodline." Hong Sung said in a relaxing and carefree mood.

Minho growled at Hong Sung, "That prisoner you belittle is my soulmate, I will tell you."

Hong Sung pouted, "Well, Seunghyun wouldn't give a damn about these two. If it were Queen Jiyong and you or them, it's clear to who he would save. He's the king and the king needs his queen."

"What are you going to do with them?" Jiyong asked.

"Punish them for what they accused me of." Hong Sung replied as he glanced at the window with disgust.

Minho scoffed, "If you're taking all of these measures, surely they weren't wrong?" 

"You think I'll allow such low status vampires come in my kingdom and do as they wish? Even if I was doing something, you have no proof. Be thankful I'm letting your brother's queen and you go." Hong Sung said angrily. 

Minho shook his head, "I am going nowhere! Not without my soulmate!"

"Well, I can't let you stay. This next part will did of you," Hong Sung whispered something into one of his guard's ear before the vampire left. "Here's what this gathering was really all about."

Instantly all Jiyong and Minho heard were screams coming from the room where Sulli and Onew were in. Minho looked into the window and just saw large amounts of flames. A wildfire had been set off in that room. Of course for none other than whoever was inside of the room. What was haunting was that Minho knew his soulmate was in there and he could not stop the excruciating pain from being inflicted upon his beloved.

Vampires were easily killed by fire. 

"NO, NO, NO!!!!" Minho screamed as he began hitting the wall. Jiyong pulled Minho away, his own tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It was a bit tricky to remove Minho from the wall, but Jiyong had succeeded.

Jiyong hugged Minho, allowing his brother-in-law to cry on him. He glared at Hong Sung, "Let's go, Minho. There's no use in srating here any longer. We have to head back."

Minho sobbed, "W-why...Why Jiyong hyung? I didn't even get to...What am I going to do?" He pulled away and looked up at Jiyong, in need of answers.

Jiyong gave Minho a hopeful smile, "We'll figure it out when we return back home, I promise. He wouldn't want you sad right now. He'd want you to escape this cruel place at once."

Hong Sung smirked as he watched the two turn away and leave, their sadness radiating off of them. He had successfully dealt with the two who could have ruined everything. He stole a glance into the window and the fire was out. No one was in the cell as he expected. He asked one of his guards to make sure nothing was left behind though.

Onew knew what was going to happen when he saw light coming from beneath them. He this was going to be bad and that there was no way to prevent this. Maybe one of them could make it out alive? If one of them shielded the other? He could onto Sulli so she could survive and tell everyone back at the Hybrid Kingdom. 

He did not mind if he was the one to die. Perhaps he had not found his powers, but he had found something more important. He had found his soulmate which meant more than anything else. Sulli had not found her soulmate yet, something Onew hoped she would find.

Once a few flames went up, Onew pushed Sulli into the wall and held her tightly, protecting her from the flames. He felt the flames on his back and even Sulli was still being inflicted by the flames as well. They were both screaming from the excruciating pain. All Onew wanted to do was protect Sulli. One of them needed to remain alive.

He wanted the pain to _stop_.

He wanted them to be _shielded_ from it.

He wanted them to not be _seen_, maybe so they could escape. 

They stopped screaming because they both realized they were no longer feeling pain anymore. Onew turned his head a bit and saw as the fire was still as wild as it had been when it began. It only took a few minutes before it stopped. He heard Hong Sung ask for one of his guards to check that there was nothing left before everyone outside was gone. 

"He...He didn't see us?" Onew asked aloud in confusion.

Sulli looked up at him with admiration, "Your powers...A barrier. You have the power to protect with a barrier... "

It seemed to make sense .

No one had noticed that they were not dead.

"Even if I made a barrier...They would be able to see us." Onew pointed out 

Sulli shook her head, "You have a combination of two powers, barrier and camouflage. The barrier likely watched well with the wall and flike so they couldn't tell we were still alive..."

Onew helped Sulli up and looked at her with determination, "You know what this means right;"

Sulli nodded, "We need to get out of here."

"When that guard comes, we'll be ready." Onew assured Sulli as he glared at the door of this dungeon where anyone could die due to an unbearable fire chamber. 

They needed to !eave.

Hong Sung was trying to start a war. 

A war they needed to prevent.


	31. Birth of The Inferno

The sky was constantly changing from day to night. The weather had changed as well in just seconds as the young vampire male kept changing whatever spell was on the page he had turned to. This young vampire was enacting a different type of spell, they all realized. Seemingly, the spell was not something that be considered good if he simply had to come and steal the spell book. 

"What is he doing?" Yoochun did not turn to glance at Jonghyun and Key. They had to know of the spells the Hybrid Kingdom had. He was hoping they did. 

Key and Jonghyun both looked pale. It was clear that they both knew what this young vampire was doing. 

"It's a time spell." Key answered quietly. 

_He's changing time_? Yunho thought as he studied the young vampire who was not looking at either of them. His eyes were closed as he continued.

Yoochun wheeled around to face the two Hybrid Kingdom residents. "What the hell do you mean a 'time spell'?" 

"He's going into the future." Siwon replied as he kept his eyes on the sky and on the ground. Siwon looked at Key, "Why would he be doing this?" 

Jonghyun was the one to reply. "We don't even know who this guy is, Siwon-shi." 

"Wookie, can you blind him?" Yesung asked his soulmate while he kept his eyes on the young vampire who was still chanting softly. He did not want the young vampire hearing him. 

Ryeowook had remained quiet after Yesung had asked him his question. He was using his powers he had been given when he was reborn. He kept his eyes and focus on the young vampire. 

_Do you think you can do that to me_? Ryeowook gasped as he heard the young vampire speaking to him telepathically.

As interesting as it all was, it was a bit terrifying. Ryeowook had never heard anyone try to communicate with him like that. The only one who could communicate to others telepathically was Junsu. He was quite good at it, but it was just a secondary ability that was involved with his power to invade dreams. Junsu was good at telepathy, but this young unknown vampire seemed to do it perfectly. 

It scared Ryeowook. 

Who was this vampire? 

Either way, Ryeowook was not able to use his powers at all. It was as if there was a thick wall blocking his mind from performing his powers. There was nothing wrong with him. This vampire was strong and powerful and could easily defend himself when it came to a vampire trying to use their powers. 

"I can't...He's not letting me." Ryeowook whispered. Everyone glanced at Ryeowook besides Yunho and Yoochun who had their eyes on the vampire.

"He needs to he stopped," Jonghyun said as he looked at Key. "While he's blocking Ryeowook's powers, there's no way he can stop an attack." 

Key's eyes widened. "You're going to attempt to attack him?" He stole one glance at the young vampire and then back at his beloved, "He's powerful, Jong. We don't know what he can do." 

"I'll help." Siwon said as he tried to help Key relax. He understood the feeling of not wanting your soulmate hurt. 

Jonghyun smiled at Key and pecked his lips, "Siwon and I will handle this, Key. Just wait and see." Jonghyun followed Siwon as they approached the young vampire, passing Yunho and Yoochun. 

Siwon had stopped when he heard a voice in his head though. 

_Your super strength cannot do any damage to me_, Siwon knew that voice belonged to the young vampire who had spoken little. 

Siwon's never had a telepathic vampire in his head before. Junsu had never communicated with him that way although he knew Junsu has done so with numerous people. But the voice in his head did not belong to Junsu. 

So he's telepathic like Junsu, Siwon assumed as he looked down at the ground. He sensed the others were starting at him. 

Jonghyun had noticed Siwon had stopped. He turned to the other vampire, "Siwon-shi, are you okay?" 

_I'm not like anyone, Uncle Siwon_, the young vampire's voice was heard in his head once more. 

Siwon gulped when he recalled the young vampire had just called him his uncle. It was strange. He had no nieces or nephews. Jiwon was not pregnant and he had no other siblings. Jaejoong was pregnant, but there was no way the young vampire before him was the child growing in Jaejoong's stomach. 

There was no one else who would call him that though. The young vampire had similiar facial features to both Yunho and Jaejoong, but there was no way that could ever happen. There was no way an infant could be standing, as a teenager, before them while talking about battling them. 

It was impossible.

_Who are you_? Siwon could not help but ask since he knew the young vampire would respond. 

The young vampire smirked as he continued what he was doing. He responded to Siwon though. 

_I think you already know the answer to that question, Uncle Siwon_. 

_That's impossible_, Siwon thought as he turned back to look at Yunho. He shook his head in disbelief, _You're an infant. _

_With this spell I'll be born quite soon. Don't you see I just made the time go by? _

It couldn't be. 

_You cannot be Changmin_, Siwon thought as he recalled how Jaejoong had described his nephew. _Why would you even rush your birth?_

_I'm running out of time_. 

_Time for what_? Siwon could only feat what this vampire was planning to do. 

_My Appa's mistake was leaving my Umma_. 

Siwon didn't want to continue with this anymore. It was too much for him to take in. The things he was being told by the other vampire made no sense to him. There was no way that could be his nephew. But this vampire was well aware of Jaejoong. 

That didn't mean anything good. 

"What do you want with Jaejoong?" Siwon demanded as he looked up and his eyes met the younger vampire's. 

After Siwon had said Jaejoong's name, everyone was glancing at Siwon and the younger vampire. Once a few minutes passed everyone was looking at the younger vampire who had stopped chanting and the sky had gone back normal. 

But the time was not normal at all. 

"What are you talking about, Siwon?" Yunho was the first one to speak. He glanced at the younger vampire, "You know Jaejoong?" 

Siwon beat the younger vampire to answering Yunho. "He claims he's your son, Yunho. He knows that you left Jaejoong back at the Red Kingdom. I wonder if he knows _why_." 

"Changmin?" Yoochun was confused to what was going on just like everyone else. 

"That's impossible! Completely unheard of." Jonghyun said as he immediately glared at the younger vampire who had started this commotion.

Key wanted to get Jonghyun right back at his side at once. He was tempted to run to his soulmate's side, but something was keeping him frozen. He was trying to piece things together as everyone spoke out their confusion. 

Changmin was the unborn child of Yunho and Jaejoong. Yunho was going to sacrifice his soul so Jaejoong could live and be the parent Changmin is left with. This young male was claiming he was Changmin. This male was no infant. He was a teenager. 

An unborn vampire child being here in adult form while communicating with others? Even while being outside of the womb? He's never heard of such a thing before. 

"Changmin..." Yunho muttered as he looked at the younger male who was now looking back at him.

The young male smirked, _It's good to finally meet you, Appa. Everyone, including you, have noticed the familiar facial features. _

Yunho felt strange as he experienced the second time a vampire communicating with him telepathically. Jaejoong had done so with Junsu's powers and this vampire was doing it on his own. It felt like deja vu to him. He doubted he liked the feeling of this vampire communicating with him telepathically. 

_Changmin is in my soulmate's stomach at the moment,_ Yunho thought as he looked at the male. _There's no way you're him. _

The young male chuckled, _How about I share some things only little Changmin would know, hmm? Umma named me after vampire who killed both vampires and humans after he believed his soulmate was taken from him. _

Yunho's eyes widened, but he didn't want to believe it. _So? Many vampires probably know that tale._

_Umma and Auntie Kibum do just as Halabeoji told them when they were younger_, the young male replied. _I told Umma in order to see me again in his dreams then he'd have to name me. My suitable name was the name of a vampire who caused chaos. _

_That is supposed to mean what exactly_? Yunho asked as he kept his eyes glued to the young male's. 

_Don't you recall the vision, Appa? Or have you forgotten it? I cause monstrosity many years after Umma's death. We fall into anger and I cause catastrophe_.

Yunho felt pain when he heard the male mention Jaejoong's death. This vampire had the spell in his possession and without he wouldn't be able to save Jaejoong. He needed to. Jaejoong deserved to live and this vampire was preventing that from happening. He couldn't let that happen. 

"You shouldn't know that...Only-" Yunho said softly as he slowly stepped closer to the male vampire who still had the spell book. 

The young male growled angrily as he glared at Yunho, "I know my Umma's fate! You've betrayed him! You left him! How could you?" 

Yunho didn't think something like this was possible, but the more the vampire said "Umma" the more he was beginning to think that perhaps it was. It was the way the vampire talked to him that had him feeling confused. Perhaps this was Changmin in some strange way...Why was his own son talking to him like this? 

It sounded like the vampire had so much hate and anger welled up in him. And it was saved just for Yunho as if he had been waiting for them to encounter each other so he could say it.

Why does it sound like his own child hated him? 

"Would Changmin sound like he hates me?" Yunho asked the vampire. 

The male's glare never left his face. "Why don't you ask him yourself, Appa?" They were inches from each other, the spell book levitating right behind him.

Yunho narrowed his eyes at the vampire before him. "Why do you...Why do you sound like you despise me, C-Changmin?" 

"_You're_ what's killing Umma, Appa," Changmin hissed at his father with so much rage. "You can't save him. You're a failure!" 

"No." Yunho denied it. He didn't even get the chance to save his soulmate. 

Changmin didn't stop though. "Don't deny it, Appa! You are what's the problem, I assure you. You betrayed Umma. He cried when he woke up and you were gone!" 

Yunho would hope not, but he couldn't entirely believe that wasn't true. Jaejoong and him had just married the night before and he figured Jaejoong would be confused. If it had been him, Yunho would have likely wondered where Jaejoong had gone off to. His soulmate also happened to be pregnant and was in need of his soulmate.

The last thing he had ever wanted to do was harm Jaejoong and it seemed like he had. He didn't want to make Jaejoong cry or ever doubt their love. What could he have been thinking when he woke up without Yunho being there with him after a beautiful night they had shared?

"N-no..." Yunho didn't want to believe any of this, but he wouldn't be able to convince himself that it was fake. 

Changmin said quietly, "You failed, Umma. You harmed him. You're killing him. You'll be his end." 

Yunho felt something strange in him. The words that he had just heard were repeating countless times in his head. The sad thing was that he believing it. Unknown to the full extent of his own son's powers, Yunho was easily feeding off of what Changmin was successfully accomplishing. 

He had done something wrong. 

He had harmed Jaejoong.

He was failing Jaejoong.

He was killing him. 

Yunho was just bringing Jaejoong closer to death as he continued whatever he was doing in his attempt to "help." 

"I am...I am...What's w-wrong...?" The words didn't feel like his own, but they felt so right. It was almost as if all he needed was Changmin to guide him to his answers. 

The others were watching as the scene before them unraveled. This vampire was too powerful, anyone could tell.

"What is he doing to Yunho?" Yoochun asked frantically as he looked at the others for answers. 

Jonghyun exhaled, "They are talking...It can't be innocent." 

"This vampire...He's _manipulating _Yunho." Key said as he didn't remove his eyes from the apparent "father and son." 

Ryeowook gasped, "The only one who was born with that power is Jaejoong!" 

"That must mean..." Yesung looked at all of them with widened eyes in shock. 

"How is it possible for him to be here? He's in Jaejoong's stomach. There's no way he went so far into the future that he's an adult." Siwon said. 

Key shook his head. "No...I fear there's something more behind this. I don't think he went that far into time." 

"Did he communicate with you telepathically?" Ryeowook asked Siwon. 

"Yes, he did," Siwon admitted as he felt chills go up and down his spine at the thought of someone messing with his head. "He called me his uncle, he mentioned Jaejoong and he said he'd be born quite soon." 

"He's making time go by so he can be born?" Yoochun asked. 

Jonghyun bit his lip, "Minho explained to us that the vision Superior Hong Sung and Heechul saw that Yunho's and Jaejoong's son would cause a catastrophic event. Once two months after his birth passes, Jaejoong will die." 

"There's no way he's trying to speed up his birth just for Jaejoong to die, right? That'd be cruel!" Yesung said. 

Ryeowook disagreed with that theory. "I don't think that's why he did it...He must have something up his sleeves. We need to help Yunho." 

Whilst the others had been discussing things, Changmin didn't stop manipulating his own father. He was hoping to get an intense rage out of his father. He wanted to see how far he could take his powers and he was proven that he was quite powerful with his mother's powers he inherited. 

Now he was curious to his father's. The Inferno everyone would fear. It was nothing like his grandmother's fire manipulation which was manipulation with fire nearby and that involved using hands. The Inferno was something more powerful and an ability that was only heard in vampire manuscripts. Whoever inherited the Inferno would manipulate fire through their mind and the vampire could conjure flames from their palms. 

He was doing more than wanting to test out his powers though. Changmin knew what he was doing. It was a risk but there wasn't anything he hadn't done that didn't require a risk. All he knew was that he couldn't fail in his mission of saving his family. 

Changmin did need his father to have his powers. The Inferno needed to be unlocked. Changmin was determined to set off the flame in his father, no matter what it took. He wasn't going to favor what he was going to do next to his father. 

It broke him, but Changmin reminded himself that none of it was real and that his mother was safe. 

Even though the others were getting prepared to attack and Changmin was messing with his father's mind, Yunho was going through something worst. Changmin had stopped making him say things and now he was making him see things.

Horrible things. 

Cruel things. 

_Yunho heard the shouts, screams and cries from people who were surrounding him. He looked around him and all he saw was pain. There were men and women with blood all over their faces and bodies. Yunho didn't know if he could help them or even how badly injured they were. _

_He looked down at the ground and saw corpses lying all over the ground with blood splattered everywhere. The only scent that could be detected in the air was blood. Yunho feared what or who had done such brutal things. _

_The next thing Yunho saw was the worst sights he could ever imagine to come to existence. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood was Jaejoong. Yunho slowly approached his beloved, who even looked beautiful as a corpse. He felt tears threaten to escape his eyes as he finally stood before his lifeless soulmate. _

_How could he let this happen? He had failed in protecting the one he had sworn to protect for eternity. Who would do such a cruel thing to a beautiful creature? Jaejoong was anything but malicious. He should never have to meet death. _

Changmin watched as his father's tears stream down his cheeks to land onto the ground. He knew what he was showing his father. He had been the one to create the vision so it had been hard for him as well. The one thing he was fighting to prevent was the death of his mother. His worst nightmare was losing either one of his parents. 

He had made a choice to sacrifice things on the way. Changmin wasn't going to let anyone ruin this plan he had devised. He was risking everything, but in the end it was worth it to him. He didn't even care if it was his life over his mother's. 

Changmin didn't let his father's scream of anger and pain bother him, although it really did. The last thing he wanted was to inflict pain on his parents, but it had to be done for the right reasons. 

_Yunho was on his knees as he held onto Jaejoong's corpse. His hot tears were falling onto Jaejoong's flawless, white skin. The worst thingfirst thing that could ever occur was happening right in front of him. The one person he had ever loved was dead. _

_His soulmate was gone. _

_It was no longer sadness that welled up inside of Yunho. There was no time to cry and mourn when the person who killed Jaejoong was still out there somewhere. Whoever had committed such a horrible crime needed to pay for what they they had done. _

Changmin and the others could sense the tension and anger radiating off from Yunho. Yunho's eyes were closed and his fists were clenched as it looked like he was in deep thought. 

"What's going on?" Yoochun asked as he noticed how strange his friend was being. He looked at the others for answers. 

"He's doing something to him," Siwon pointed out as he began as he stepped away from everyone else and made his way towards Yunho and the other vampire.

Suddenly Siwon stopped in his tracks once more as he had done previously when Changmin had telepathically communicated with him. The others watched in confusion. 

"Siwon's, what's wrong?" Yesung asked as he knew this was all a strange and weird situation. 

Siwon gulped as he realized that he felt like his feet were stuck. He wanted to approach the two vampires, but his mind and body were both forcing him to stay put. The thing is that he knew it wasn't entirely him who was preventing him from approaching Changmin and Yunho. 

If this vampire was the son of Yunho and Jaejoong then there was an explanation to why Changmin could communicate telepathically. Changmin had inherited his mother's powers. Therefore, Changmin could command anything of them since he had the powers to manipulate someone. 

"What's wrong with...Yunho's hands?" Ryeowook's voice was heard as everyone glanced at Yunho and Changmin. 

Instead of Yunho having his fists clenched, his hands were wide open. On his palms were large flames of red, orange and yellow. All of the vampires there were aware of what had happened. They knew that Yunho's powers had just been triggered. 

Just one look into Yunho's eyes and anyone could see the rage in there. The Inferno had finally occurred. 


	32. A New Enemy

There was so much anger built up inside of him, Yunho didn’t even know if it was his rage or not. Yunho could feel something else, not rage, deep in his soul. There was something awakening from within. He had no clue what that “thing” happened to be, but it wasn’t something he thought he could control completely at the moment. It nearly felt like he was being born again—the same way he had felt once he woke up after he had been transformed into a vampire. He felt anew. It was as if there was something more to whatever was inside of (besides the fact that it was a force powerful and uncontrollable.)

The only thing that kept popping up in his head was what Changmin had shown him. All he saw was Jaejoong's dead body. Someone wanted Jaejoong dead and Yunho wasn't going to let anyone commit such action. He didn't even notice the flames he was holding his palms as he glared at Changmin, who was smirking widely. 

"There it is." Changmin said as he eyed his father's hands. What he had been waiting for had finally approached. His father had found his powers. 

Now that Changmin believed his work was done, he had the spell book levitate in front of him. He used his right hand to summon a flame of fire, identical to the ones in Yunho's palms. Changmin used the flame to burn the spell book to ashes. He heard gasps and whispers as the spell book ashes fell to the ground and were picked up by the wind. 

Yunho felt the angrier. 

All of this rage had occurred because of this vampire before him who was his son. It didn't make sense, but Yunho was more than convinced now that this vampire was his child. He found no point in asking how it was possible since there was likely no reason at all. If Changmin could do all of these things outside of the womb, what could he do inside? Could it likely kill Jaejoong? 

"Explain yourself, _Changmin_." Yunho hissed angrily as he glanced at where the ashes had fallen and up at Changmin. The flames were still in his palms.

Changmin's smirk never left his face. "I don't need to say a thing, Appa. I am not under your control." 

Yunho took a step forward and then fell to his knees. He didn't know how that happened all of sudden. It was like when he had convinced himself that he was the one who was killing Jaejoong. It wasn't true though. It couldn't be.

"You're under _my_ control," Changmin said as he used his manipulation powers to prevent his father from approaching him. "Umma and I have things to prepare for." 

"Jaejoong?" Yunho muttered.

Siwon was the one to first speak after so long. "Prepare for what?" 

Changmin glanced at Siwon. "Uncle Siwon, I can't share the plan with you either." He looked back at Yunho, still using his powers on his father. "No one is going to stop me."

"What do you mean? What do you plan on doing? Don't hurt Jaejoong!" Yunho said frantically as he wished he was with Jaejoong at this moment. 

Changmin knew what he had done, but he couldn't stop his emotions from getting the better of him. He would never do anything to intentionally harm his mother. Everything he was doing was to prevent his mother from being taken from him. 

_Everyone will thank me later_, Changmin thought as he recalled his mission. 

"I'll see you all later." Changmin said as he kept control of his father until he poofed into thin air, teleporting elsewhere. 

Once Yunho felt control over himself again, the flames in his palms distinguished and he rose to approach the others who appeared speechless after everything that had happened. 

"We need to stop him. I don't want him getting anywhere near Jaejoong!" Yunho insisted as anger was laced into his tone.

Yoochun placed a reassuring hand on Yunho's shoulder. He didn't want Yunho exploding in rage or using his powers since they all knew he had triggered them. Or Changmin had actually. No one wanted to be a plate of ashes. 

They needed to keep their eyes on Yunho. He couldn't control his powers obviously since it was his first time experiencing such power. 

"Calm down, Yunho," Yoochun tried refraining his friend from becoming more angered. "Changmin is playing tricks with you." 

Jonghyun cleared his throat, "I'm really doubting that, Yoochun." When Yoochun glared at him, Jonghyun chuckled nervously. "You can't lie to him, can you?" 

"He says Jaejoong and him have things to prepare for." Siwon pointed out as he looked at Yunho. Siwon was curious to why it seemed like Jaejoong knew about this. "What does Jaejoong know of this?" 

Ryeowook looked amazed, "Jaejoong couldn't be involved in whatever Changmin is up to. Changmin is causing-"

"_Chaos_." Yesung said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

It seemed like Changmin was doing what fate had said he would be doing after Jaejoong's death. It confused all of them to how Changmin was even able to do this to begin with, but many things involving vampires didn't make sense most of the times. Changmin was planning on something and it included Jaejoong. 

What was he up to? 

None if them believed it was anything good. 

"Why would Jaejoong to be involved in whatever cruel things Changmin is up to?" Yesung asked. He found it hard to believe that Jaejoong could ever go evil. He's known Jaejoong since he was young. 

Key was still a little saddened by the post of the dark magic spell book that was just ashes in the air. "He destroyed your chance of sacrificing yourself for Jaejoong... Why would he do that? And then he just went forward into time?" 

"If he isn't trying to kill Jaejoong, but he stopped Yunho from enacting that spell...What could that possibly mean?" Jonghyun summed everything up. 

Yunho wasn't listening to either of these questions. "My plan didn't work and now time has been forwarded. Jaejoong will be giving birth to Changmin soon."

"There must be a reason he did that as well, Yunho. We need to figure things out before we start off on the journey back to the Red-" Siwon was cut off when Jiyong and Minho approached them. 

The first noticable thing about both of the vampire was their saddened facial expressions. Jiyong looked sad while Minho's red, puffy eyes could make anyone believe he's been sobbing for a long time. 

Another thing they noticed was off was the fact that Onew and Sulli were absent. The four had left and the four were supposed to return. Only two came back. 

"What's going on? We saw the changing of the sky." Jiyong said as he held Minho tightly in his arms as if to offer some comfort. 

Key and Jonghyun exchanged looks. They were the ones who were present so they did hope they wouldn't be blamed for both being able to stop this. They doubted they would be blamed, but it was something unpredictable until they told Seunghyun.

"We had a visitor," Jonghyun began as he glanced at Minho, who looked so heartbroken. He swallowed hardly and looked back at Jiyong, "This visitor took the spell book and enacted the time spell that made us go further into time." 

The surprise was seen on both Jiyong's and Minho's faces. 

"W-what?" Minho asked. 

Key added to his beloved's explanation. "It's true. Now the spell book is merely ashes since he set it ablaze."

"Who was this visitor?" Jiyong questioned. 

Yunho answered Jiyong's question. "Changmin. He's able to make himself appear outside of the womb. He's not in a child form like Jaejoong sees in his dreams. He's as a full grown vampire." 

Jiyong raised an eyebrow, "He just arrived? He enacted the spell to go forward into time?" 

"Yes...It is likely he went forward so he could be born soon. He told Siwon telepathically that he would be born soon." Jonghyun explained. 

"You wouldn't know about this, would you, Queen Jiyong?" Key asked, knowing he didn't have information on anything like this. Perhaps some other vampire would? 

Jiyong shrugged, "On Jaejoong's son being able to communicate with him in his dreams? I didn't even know about this."

"It was information we hadn't told many people," Siwon replied. He knew that they hadn't wanted a lot of vampires to know about this. "We didn't know who to trust." 

Yunho looked ashamed, "But since we trusted you with the information on Changmin's and my own fate than it was wrong of us to keep it from you to begin with." 

"We'll need to further discuss this with Seunghyun," Jiyong declared as he looked at Minho, "There's many things we must deal with at the moment." 

"It probably isn't the best idea to head anywhere at this time," Jonghyun said as he looked at Siwon and Yoochun instead of Yunho. He knew Yunho was set on returning to his soulmate, but they needed to think before doing anything else.

Yoochun agreed with this, "We'll stay until we've come up with a plan." 

"We must send a message to Hangeng and Heechul though," Siwon agreed but the people they trusted needed to know about this. "They need to be aware of Changmin's presence. Who knows what else he'll do." 

"That's reasonable." Jiyong said before he led them back into the castle. As the others were following Jiyong, Key and Jonghyun stayed back s they cleaned up all the ingredients they were planning on using for this spell. 

Once they were back inside the castle after disposing the ingredients, they were about to head with the others. Jonghyun was holding the red rose from today in his right hand. Before Key stepped into the throne room, Jonghyun took Key's left hand with his and pulled him away from the door leading to the main room.

"What's wrong, Jong?" Key asked as he looked into his beloved's eyes with curiousity. 

"There's something wrong with Minho, Key." Jonghyun informed information that everyone knew to be true. 

Key couldn't help but giggle. "I think we all are aware of that, love."

"I think something happened to Sulli and Onew...I think they're dead, Key." Jonghyun admitted his opinions aloud although it was hard for him.

Jonghyun could see it was hard for Key too. Key had been Onew's only friend here. Key had trusted and believed everything Onew had said as well, Jonghyun was aware about. Jonghyun had no problem with Onew and was delighted to know that his beloved had made a new friend.

Although Key and Onew didn't share the connection Minho and Onew had, Key would be just as saddened since he shared a connection with Onew. They weren't soulmates, but they had been good friends for the little time they knew each other. 

"I think so too, Jong..." Key agreed as he knew there was likely no way Onew was alive. Sulli and him had gone to spy on Hong Sung. It just made sense what the outcome would be if they were caught. "Minho is in excruciating pain, I have no doubt." 

Jonghyun let go Key's hand and used his left hand to stroke Key's cheek while he held the red rose in his right hand. "You can still mourn too, you know? You cared about him and he cared about you too." 

"They didn't even perform the Oath...Many moments soulmates should share together...They missed out on it." Key said in sadness. 

"I would say we shouldn't think about this, but it'd be hard to be distracted by anything." Jonghyun said as he knew there were other matters they had to be concerned with. 

Key nodded, "We have to be there for him though." 

"Yeah...We will." Jonghyun said as he threw the red rose onto the floor and pulled Key into a tight embrace. 

He couldn't imagine a life without Key. Vampires felt excruciating pain once losing their soulmates. Everyone would know that Minho would be in horrible pain once it was announced all over the kingdom that Minho's soulmate was dead. 

Jonghyun worried if Yunho would be a victim too of losing his soulmate if Jaejoong ended up dead now that Changmin had gone farther in time. 

Only time would tell. 

It was the strangest thing ever, Zhou Mi could admit. He had just been usual stuff at his work in the hospital. Zhou Mi didn't know what it had been but the atmosphere changed suddenly. During lunch, Zhou Mi exited the hospital to see if perhaps the weather had changed at all. 

The weather was fine. 

Perhaps it isn't here that something is going on, Zhou Mi thought as he glanced at the hospital. 

He knew he needed to return to the Vampire World. There was something and he could feel it in this world full of humans. Just like had had done when he had left the first time, he got everything prepared. Zhou Mi was thankful that he was released and he was dashing back to the home he had been sharing with Henry. 

It had been off trying to adjust to going back to Wuhan. Without Henry, Zhou Mi did feel like he had been so drained. It was his first time being by himself ever since the day Kangin and Leeteuk had brought Henry to him. He didn't want to feel like a possessive soulmate, but he did wish Henry was here with him right now. 

He ordered the plane ticket out of Wuhan to Tokyo. Unfortunately he had to wait the next day before he could be on a plane. He had packed very lightly and was off the next day. Zhou Mi had felt a mix of anxiety and joy as he knew he was going to reunite with his soulmate. He felt like it's been years since he's seen Henry, but now they would return to each other. 

Zhou Mi hadn't expected what he had seen when he arrived at the Blue Kingdom. He sensed familiar scents that he knew well, but it was strange to see all of them huddled in the throne room with worried facial expressions on their faces. 

Standing in the throne room were his in-laws, Hangeng and Heechul, Eunhyuk and Donghae, Junsu, Kibum and Henry. 

"Zhou Mi!" Henry exclaimed in surprise as he ran towards the vampire he had been missing for so long. Zhou Mi was pulled into a tight embrace which he didn't complain about or try to pull away.

Zhou Mi stroked Henry's back and spoke softly, "I missed you too, Henry." He didn't want to let go of Henry, but he sensed the tension in the took. He was the one to pull away. "Is there something wrong?"

"Someone made time go forward." Kangin was the one to anseet as he had his left hand intertwined with Leeteuk's right one. 

Zhou Mi didn't seem to understand that sentence one bit since it was impossible to do such a thing. "What?" 

"There's a spell for it," Junsu said to clairfy any of Zhou Mi's doubts of whether or not performing that type of spell was possible. "This spell is in specific dark magic spell books that are rare to find." 

Zhou Mi was curious to who had done such a thing. He knew why it had been a serious thing to discuss. The whole problem was that in time to come Jaejoong would be giving birth to his son. If this happened then there wouldn't be time to save Jaejoong since it would only be telling months until his supposed death. 

Whoever had changed time had made it less time for them to find a way to save Jaejoong from his cruel fate. 

"So we have no clue who did this?" 

"No clue. Yunho had left days ago to find a way to save Jaejoong from his fate." Hangeng informed. 

"He's yet to return." Junsu added. 

Zhou Mi couldn't help but find some good thing about this. "Yunho wouldn't ever do a thing like this, especially when it means Jaejoong's time running out."

"We doubt it was Yunho. But if it wasn't him, then who was it?" Junsu said. 

Henry turned to Zhou Mi with a frown, "The whole time changed. That isn't the only problem, unfortunately." 

"What else has gone wrong while I've gone?" Zhou Mi asked. 

"Sungmin hyung is missing," Eunhyuk was the one to answer this time. There was more, sadly. "Actual rogue cloaked vampires have been spotted around the Red Kingdom." 

Zhou Mi's eyes widened, "What? Where's Jaejoong? Is he safe?" 

"That's _another_ problem." Henry whispered. 

Zhou Mi glanced at Henry and back at the others, seeing the sadness in Hangeng, Heechul and Kibum. "What happened?" 

"Jaejoong had used his powers. He's used them on everyone once already." Heechul explained with fear in his eyes. 

It was one of the things everyone tried avoiding when it came to Jaejoong. To have power over someone was quite a powerful and terrifying gift to be born with. Whether arranging Jaejoong to be married to someone else or not, Hangeng and Heechul had made the choice to not try to have Jaejoong learn about his powers. 

They didn't want anyone to ever look at Jaejoong with fear in their eyes. In their eyes, the only way to do that was by keeping Jaejoong's powers suppressed. As long as Jaejoong wasn't taught a thing it meant that they would never appear. If it wasn't taught that meant it wasn't practiced and that meant there was nothing. 

That wasn't the case anymore. Jaejoong had used his powers. 

"N-no..." 

"It's true." Leeteuk said with the same amount of sadness that was in everyone's tone and expression. "Jaejoong has progressed in his powers." 

"How so?" Zhou Mi questioned. 

Donghae stepped forward, letting go of Eunhyuk's hand. "He's used it on anyone who was in the Red Kingdom. Everyone there is under his control."

"What about you three?" Zhou Mi asked as he glanced at Hangeng, Heechul and Kibum. "Did he _banish _you?" 

Kibum answered, "Not necessarily. All he really had to do was tell us to leave the Red Kingdom and stay in the Blue Kingdom." 

"You've not attempted going back?" 

Hangeng shook his head, "He has everyone under his control. Every guard in that kingdom has been assigned, by him, to let no one in."

"You can't be serious...How...Why would he do this?" Zhou Mi asked. He indeed felt horrible for everyone. "Have you noticed him acting strange at all?" 

"No. He seemed fine. When we told him about Yunho he said he couldn't wait for him to return. He had said he wanted to surprise Yunho when I told him that Yunho would return to Changmin and him." Junsu said, feeling this must be the _surprise_ Jaejoong had mentioned. 

It was certainly an unexpected and unwanted gift. 

"What is Jaejoong planning on doing? None of this makes sense at all. Why would he all of a sudden turn against us?" Kibum asked, still weirded out about the fact that Jaejoong had played with his mind. 

Jaejoong had _controlled_ him. Kibum was no match for such power. He couldn't have gotten out of that situation on his own.

"Perhaps there someone else orchestrating this in the background?" Hangeng suggested as he couldn't see any of his sons doing anything like this. Maybe accidentally, but not intentionally.

Heechul turned to look at his beloved. "What are you saying, Hannie? Who do you think..." He stopped in place when he thought of someone. 

"Who could it possibly be?" Kibum asked. He was curious to why his brother was doing this to begin with. It didn't make sense.

Heechul turned to face his youngest son, "The only other person he'd be able to communicate with. No one else has such a power like that unless he _inherited_ from Jaejoong." 

Kibum's eyes narrowed. "_Inherited_? You're talking about Changmin, Umma. He's only an _infant _in Jaejoong's stomach."

"Not in his dreams." Heechul said. 

"Or his mind." Hangeng added as there was a bit of anger in his voice. "If so, why would Changmin be doing this?"

"He's causing _chaos._" Junsu stated with widened eyes. If they weren't prepared for it now, how would they ever prepare for it later on? 

"We must stop him at once. Who knows what Changmin will cause to happen? There's rogue vampires near the kingdom." Hangeng said. 

Kangin exhaled, "We have no clue who these vampires are. But wasn't it Hong Sung, who the royals of the Hybrid Kingdom, questioned about something about him being involved in wanting Changmin dead?" 

"Our first thoughts went there. We even thought perhaps Hong Sung was behind this." Hangeng explained. 

"It's clear that it's someone else who's making Jaejoong do all of these things." Leeteuk said. 

Zhou Mi recalled there was something else they had brought up. "What of Sungmin's whereabouts?" 

"A guard says the last time he was spotted was leaving the kingdom in a rush. It looked like something important, the guard said." Kangin explained. 

Eunhyuk frowned, "He needs to be found, Appa. It's not safe for anyone right now to be out, especially with those rogue vampires." 

"We've sent a few guards to search. If they come back with nothing, we'll take it upon ourselves to find him." Kangin said, reassuring everyone and Eunhyuk.

"What about Jaejoong?" Kibum asked as he looked directly at his parents. 

"We're heading back to the Red Kingdom. We need to talk some sense to Jaejoong. Whatever Changmin is up to, we need to stop him." Hangeng said. 


	33. The Constant Decisions

Jaejoong wouldn't say he had gone way too far when he used his powers on his own family and everyone else in the kingdom. After everything that has happened, he could admit that he was just keeping Changmin and him safe. He wasn't in any way naive. He was aware of the rogue vampires who were trying to enter the castle. 

He hadn't just left the guards to that task. 

Jaejoong was keeping these rogue vampires under his control. He would've demanded for them to run back to where they came from, but that'd be too easy. He was using his powers to invade their mind and learn from them. He wanted to know everything: who they were, where they came from and who their master was. He had already accomplished the first two, he needed more time for the third one. 

He was missing Changmin, but he knew that his son had things he needed to do. Besides, Jaejoong had come to learn that Changmin couldn't just appear and disappear when he wanted to. All of that power likely took strength and Jaejoong would rather have Changmin sleeping than draining himself the entire day. 

Even though Changmin was absent, Karam wasn't which was something Jaejoong ended up figuring out. Karam had come to the Red Kingdom, all grown up Jaejoong noticed, with word that Changmin wanted him with Jaejoong while he was away. Jaejoong had attempted reading Karam's mind. All he knew was that Karam wasn't lying and that was it. Looking into Karam's mind was like looking at a blank page. The only time Jaejoong got anything out of Karam was when he was talking about Changmin. 

Their first meeting hadn't been perfect and Jaejoong hadn't liked how Karam had been angered at Changmin but Jaejoong could see that Karam did love Changmin. Jaejoong saw the loving facial expression on Karam's face every time he talked about Changmin. It made Jaejoong feel happy that Changmin would have a soulmate who loved him. 

"Umma." Jaejoong turned around to find Changmin standing at the doorway of the bedroom he had once shared with Yunho. 

There was something wrong, Jaejoong had noticed. While he had been using his powers, something had occurred. His family were gone already by the time he felt a change in the atmosphere. 

Jaejoong approached Changmin in happiness to see his son he had missed ever since he left. "Changmin!" 

Both mother and son embraced each other as they both had missed each other. Changmin was the one to pull away with a large smile on his face as he looked into his mother's eyes. 

"I've missed you, Umma," Changmin said as he led his mother out of the room. "I hope Karam has been a nice companion." 

Jaejoong chuckled, "He'll be more than that once you two meet later in the future."

"He will." Changmin was reminiscing the first time he had met Karam. It had been one of the best moments he's experienced. It was unfortunate that once this goes well that loving memory will be wiped from him. 

_I was told by a maid that something happened. She said that the sky had been changing_? Jaejoong asked telepathically. 

Changmin was as powerful as his mother, so he could keep Jaejoong from looking farther into his mind. He couldn't let anyone know what he was doing until everything went as planned. He could finally reveal to everything what he was doing once it worked. 

He couldn't ruin anything now.

_I did see it, Umma. I also spotted the vampires that were just standing near the castle. They didn't attack at all. I suspect it's you doing that_? 

_It is. They're rogue. They wish to attack, but I need information on them. I have all the useless information._

_What are you trying to figure out now? _

_Who sent them. They must have training to battle the powers of mind reading. They're using all of their strength to keep that answer a secret. _

_Doesn't it feel amazing to be able to use your powers, Umma? Everyone had tried to rid of it just as they had tried doing the same with that traitor and me. _

_I am sorry about that, Changminnie. It's hard for me to believe it ever happened now that I have you. _

_I know you fought to prevent that arranged marriage from coming to fruition. They just wouldn't listen to you. Don't you see? They don't love you_. 

_They don't. Now that I have my powers I feel so complete. It felt like not have any at all since no one wanted me to use them_.

_No one can tell you not to use them now, Umma. This is how it's supposed to be. _

"I don't want you straining yourself, Umma. I know how it feels to have so much power, but you need to rest too." Changmin said as he did worry about his mother's health. 

Jaejoong turned to his son with a frown, "What about the rogue vampires and everyone else?"

"I'll handle it." 

"No, Changmin, I don't want _you_ straining yourself. You're still a baby in my stomach and I know you're using all your strength you have. I can't let you do that." Jaejoong didn't want his son to burn himself out. 

Changmin took his mother's hands and kissed them. He reassured Jaejoong, "I will be fine, I promise. Let me do this, please?" 

"...Are you sure? I can handle this too." Jaejoong insisted. 

"You're the one carrying me, Umma, I must remind you." Changmin said with a soft chuckle. He eyed Jaejoong's baby bump. "As long as you get rest so will I." 

Jaejoong exhaled, "If you say so, love." Jaejoong pecked his son's cheek before leaving Changmin where he was. 

Now that his mother was gone, Changmin could accomplish the task his mother had attempted at. He made his way towards the closest window and spotted the rogue vampires who were still standing there. He concentrated hard and closed his eyes and used the powers he had inherited from his mother. 

_Our mission is to kill Queen Jaejoong and make sure the baby in him is dead. _

_Queen Jaejoong and the prince in his stomach must die._

_Queen Jaejoong and his son are meeting their end today. _

_They will die today. _

_The Red Kingdom will lose their queen and heir today. _

He kept hearing those thoughts from everyone and they were making him angered. Changmin didn't fear any of these vampires since they were so easily controlled. They were just doing their best in keeping the identity of their master a secret. 

Once he found out who had sent these pathetic vampires, he was going to head straight to their master and do what he did best: cause chaos. He just needed to look further into their minds. 

Solitary Kingdom. 

_Solitary Kingdom. _

_Solitary Kingdom. _

_Solitary Kingdom. _

_Hong Sung. _

_Superior Hong Sung._

_ King Hong Sung. _

"_The devil's child," The leader in a black cloak began as he stared at the other black cloaked figures. He continued on, "Rests in the womb of Prince Jaejoong of the Red Kingdom." _

"_Are we honestly going to allow this? Our world, our loved ones...They'll all suffer if we let this demonic thing is born." The leader said. _

_The leader exhaled deeply and shook his head before responding. "Two vampires with foresight saw the same thing. Even this thing's own grandmother, Queen Heechul, saw what would happen if this child was born." _

"_This demonic child will kill everyone and everything, saving world domination for itself. We must stop it at all cost. We cannot allow ourselves to be controlled by something so diabolic." The leader explained confidently, now grinning._

_The leader clapped and removed his hood from his cloak. He was revealed. It was the one and only king of the Solitary Kingdom, King Hong Sung._

Changmin opened his eyes and panted a bit. That took a ton of energy, but it was worth it either way. He was able to access a memory of one of the vampires and had gotten the answer his mother and him had wanted to find out. He felt his blood boil by the thought of the vampire who had orchestrated this. Now that he knew he wasn't surprised.

Of course the vampire who didn't get his way would want to do something like this. Hong Sung had been one of the first ones to know about his mother's fate. In order to prevent everything of his mother's fate, Hong Sung and his grandparents arranged a marriage that wouldn't work out either way. It had been Hong Sung's plan to rid of what his mother loved and had now. 

Changmin wasn't going to let this enemy try and kill his mother. He wasn't going to let these rogue vampires stay here either. He couldn't keep control of them as he left to destroy their master. He needed them dead. He didn't want them having the slightest chance of coming in contact with his mother. 

"Changmin, I sensed you returned." Karam said as he entered the room and approached his soulmate. "Your Umma and I were able to make amends!" 

Changmin would've congratulated his beloved if there wasn't something else on his mind. He turned to directly face Karam, "I need to leave once more." 

Karam's face happy face changed to confusion. "What? ...But you literally just got back, Changmin. Where are you going? You interrupted your Appa's plans."

"That was never the end of this, Karam. It won't be the end until they both meet once more." Changmin informed his soulmate. 

Karam looked down in sadness, "While they cause chaos upon each other, unaware and aware that it had been you who had caused it." 

Changmin didn't seem affected by Karam's words, but it did get to him from the inside. He was doing some cruel things but he couldn't regret it. He couldn't go back in time and fix it either. 

It no longer mattered what he did to get here. 

As long as his mother was going to live than so be it. He was ready to pay the price. 

"Hong Sung has brought those vampires that are near the castle, Karam. They need to be dead and I must head to the Solitary Kingdom." Changmin explained. 

Karam looked up in surprise, "What are you going to do, Changmin? Are you...Are you going to kill him?" 

"He brought it upon himself. How dare he come and attack a queen who's pregnant with the heir of a kingdom? It's treason!" Changmin said angrily. 

"And what about what you're doing? How will the kingdom see this?" Karam asked. 

Changmin grinned, "There'll be someone better sitting on the throne once he dies."

"Your Umma's former fiancé." 

"Exactly," Changmin said as Karam and him entered the throne room. "I'm going to get Kyuhyun. Meet us at the Solitary Kingdom once all of these vampires are dead." 

"You want _me_ to kill them?" 

Changmin exhaled, "I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't need to. I can't let you go alone to the Solitary Kingdom." 

"I never asked since I always found it pointless..." Karam said as he was hesitant to ask his question. "What happens if they successful attack us? We're still in wombs...How are we affected?" 

Changmin gulped, "Kyuhyun's Umma stopped drinking blood because she was trying to kill him because a seer told him about his fate. Kyuhyun's soulmate had been there to save him." 

Karam's eyes widened, "N-no...Kyuhyun could've nearly died..."

"What happens to us in these grown bodies will affect our fetus-selves. If we are attacked by a vampire, it can mean our end. If our Ummas do something it'll affect us as well." Changmin explained as he remembered looking into Kyuhyun's memory. 

Karam placed his hand over his mouth in surprise. He removed his hand, "The more you strain your powers, Changmin..." 

"It can affect my infant-self. I worry about Kyuhyun and you all the time. Kyuhyun likes to use his teleportation a lot when it comes to seeing his soulmate." Changmin said. 

Karam wrapped his arms around Changmin, knowing he couldn't convince his beloved to stay although he wished he would. 

"Please don't...Don't go. You're doing something different now. You showed yourself to your Umma and you just did so to your Appa and the other vampires. You'll be doing it to a whole kingdom and their king...I can't think about losing you." Karam whispered. 

Changmin smiled sadly seeing Karam like this. He knew Karam was just worried about him. Karam's goal wasn't to stop him from accomplishing the plan he had created when he was given the task to prevent the chaos he was born to cause. Changmin loved Karam too much. 

He was doing this for Karam to. He didn't know if Karam would be able to handle having a soulmate who caused such monstrosity. Lee Changmin's soulmate couldn't. Could Karam? Changmin didn't want to test it out. It was better if he just stopped it from happening. 

He didn't _want_ to cause chaos which was why he doing all of this. He needed to. 

"We're not finished yet, Karam," Changmin whispered as he held onto Karam. "_I'm_ not finished yet."

Changmin had kissed Karam goodbye before exiting the castle. When he was outside, he spotted a messenger approaching the castle. Who knows what this vampire would report back if he noticed that it was only one person completely in control of the Red Kingdom? 

He used his powers to demand the messenger give him the message before he erased his memory. The messenger left once Changmin had the message in his hands. Changmin ripped a part the envelope and skimmed at the message in front of him.

_Dear Superior Hangeng and Heechul,_

_This is King Seunghyun from the Hybrid Kingdom reporting to you about something of great matters. This is going to be hard to believe, but there was more than one person who witnessed this. Your grandson, Prince Changmin, had arrived when Yunho was trying to enact_ _a soul-sacrificing curse in order to save Jaejoong. _

_I've never heard of such a thing happening before, but it happened. He triggered King Yunho's powers. Not only that but he was quite powerful although he's a mere infant in Queen Jaejoong's stomach. I am sending this message because he was able to use his powers against Yunho and the others. By what they say, he's inherited both his mother's and father's powers. He is quite strong and powerful and was strong enough to control someone_. 

_We are all unaware of where he has gone off to, but he mentioned Jaejoong. Changmin had also got a hold of one of the dark magic spell books that had the spell to soul-sacrifice which was what Yunho was going to use to save Jaejoong. We don't know what he's up to, but please be aware of everyone. _

_Sincerely,_

_King Seunghyun of the Hybrid Kingdom_

Changmin had no time to deal with this nonsense. He figured his father and his friends would have done this. Changmin didn't have the time to see his father again. He had more important things to do. 

He used his left hand to hold the letter as he summoned a flame with his right hand and placed the flame on the paper. Just as the spell book had, the piece of paper turned into black ashes. Changmin went back to his mission. 

A king needed to pay for his error. 


	34. Towards What Matters

He felt more alive now. Kyuhyun was aware of what Sungmin had done for him. It was the first time he had actually been terrified. Without blood he would die. Sungmin would never get the chance to be with his soulmate liked he deserved. Kyuhyun couldn't allow himself to nearly perish. He couldn't do that Sungmin. Life had already been so unfair to his beloved. 

Kyuhyun was also aware of what Changmin had done. His dear friend had made time go further into the future so he could be born. Kyuhyun didn't have specific details on how far Changmin went into the future. All he had known was Changmin's plan. It meant it wouldn't be long before he was born too. 

He would smile if it meant Sungmin wouldn't have to wait. Kyuhyun wished fate would just let him live as he was now. Sungmin wouldn't have to wait at all. They could be together. They could love and life the way they wished. Kyuhyun was still cursing fate for how cruel it was being towards his soulmate. 

_Kyuhyun, are you okay? I know what happened_, Changing communicated with him telepathically.

_I'm fine, Changmin, I swear. _

_That wasn't the best thing for your Umma to do, Kyu. That was really wrong of her_. 

Kyuhyun gulped as he heard those words. This was Changmin being serious instead of his moments of "despising" his father. Kyuhyun couldn't believe it either. Once Sungmin had left after figuring out what was wrong, Kyuhyun had vanished into a world of darkness. 

He guessed it was death revealing itself to him since he was near its' door if he didn't get blood soon.

During his time in pitch black, he could hear Sungmin's and his mother's voice. Just like Changmin's mother, Kyuhyun's fate was sought out by his mother. What the seer had told him wasn't something good. Therefore, she couldn't think of anything but to kill him by starving him. 

It could've succeeded. He could've died. He would've never been born. He wouldn't be able to develop his powers. Most of all, he wouldn't ever be able to be with Sungmin. All things soulmates were supposed to do they wouldn't be done. Why? Because Kyuhyun would be dead and Sungmin would be alone for all eternity. 

How could anyone live through such torment? Kyuhyun thought that perhaps Sungmin wouldn't be too badly affected. He had waited so long for his soulmate just to realize he would have to wait even longer. Kyuhyun wasn't the sweetest vampire ever. 

Sungmin deserved better. He always has. Although Kyuhyun doubted himself, did Sungmin deserve to have his soulmate taken from him?

_You're thinking about Sungmin_. 

Kyuhyun didn't hesitant to answer truthfully. He had nothing to hide from his best friend. _He_ _did save me, Changmin. He stopped her from killing me. _

_That's what a soulmate would do. You would do the same for him, I know you would. _

_I love him, Changmin_.

_He loves you too. He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't love you_. 

Kyuhyun knew there were things to do. He could discuss the topic of soulmates with Changmin later. _Let's talk about your next plan. You stopped your Appa_? 

_Yes. Now I'm going to kill a vampire king because he dared to attempt to kill my Umma_.

_You're going to kill him_? 

_Yes. He must pay for what he did. Karam is killing the vampires he sent to kill my Umma_. 

_They weren't just trying to kill Queen Jaejoong were they? There would be no reason. They wanted someone else dead_. 

_Yeah, me_. _The only person who really didn't want me to live was King Hong Sung. By looking into these vampires' mind I was able to access a memory. Hong Sung is trying to kill both my Umma and me_. 

_But specifically you. He knows of your fate. _

_So do some vampires of the Hybrid Kingdom. My Appa attempted to alert my Halabeoji and Halmeoni of what I did. _

Kyuhyun felt concerned about the safety of his dear friend. He knew Changmin was serious when he talked about heading to Hong Sung's kingdom to do something to him. Kyuhyun was aware that Changmin was the type to not let anyone he cared about being harmed. The fact that Hong Sung's wrongdoings were ruining Changmin's plan made his friend angered. 

He didn't feel bad for the people who would cross Changmin. Surely they would get what they deserved. Kyuhyun believed he shared that similarity with Changmin. It made him grin. 

_I will meet you there, Changminnie. I would like to see how this turns out. _

_Karam will be arriving a little later but still at the Solitary Kingdom. He's doing something at the moment but I'll see you there, Kyu. _

Kyuhyun wished he could have seen Sungmin's face one last time before he had left to follow Changmin. He didn't know where his beloved was but he knew that he was fine either way. 

For now he needed to help Changmin as much as he could. With the curse Changmin had enacted, their time would be limited, especially Kyuhyun's. 

His eyes fluttered open slowly as he gained consciousness. Sungmin was lying on the ground where he was surrounded by grass as he was looking at the sky. He could recall what had happened befote he had lost conscious. The sky was changing from day to night in seconds and that had been too much for him. 

Sungmin knew that the sky was no longer changing. It hadn't made sense when it had happened to begin with. It didn't make sense now that it was all over. He wanted answers but it was the only thing he lacked at the moment. He recalled the last things he had done before the sky had changed. 

He had gone to save Kyuhyun. 

His dear soulmate who talked of terrifying things. Sungmin could've lost Kyuhyun because Hanna had seen the truth. Kyuhyun was far from innocent and likely nowhere near good in the future. Sungmin didn't want him dead though. 

Sungmin knew Kyuhyun had the chance to say something good when all he thought or said had to do with anything negative. Kyuhyun said things that made him a little frightened. Frightened because he believed Kyuhyun would do whatever he said he'd do. 

Perhaps he was just waiting for the perfect time. 

But Kyuhyun was still his soulmate. Sungmin had been waiting for the moment his soulmate and him would meet. He had never imagined that _this_ would happen. He hadn't thought that he'd end up waiting more time for his soulmate or that his soulmate wasn't even born yet. 

Kyuhyun didn't say the nicest things but even Sungmin knew what was important to his soulmate. He knew Kyuhyun loved him. Sungmin imagined Kyuhyun just didn't want anything get in the way of their love and happiness. 

Sungmin wondered if he'd choose the same decision if he was given this situation more times.

He would _always_ save Kyuhyun. 

Because he knew the latter would do the same for him. They would sacrifice themselves for each other because that's just what soulmates did. Sungmin didn't regret his decision. He'd save Kyuhyun again if he ever needed to. 

With the thought of Kyuhyun being fine now, Sungmin knew he had to return home. There was some things he needed to discuss with his family. He needs to tell them about Kyuhyun. He needed to tell them all about Kyuhyun, even about Changmin. 

Sungmin went home to find everyone in the conference room in the large library. His parents were there, his brothers, Donghae and Kibum. He could see the facial expression of worry on each of their faces. Something had to have happened when he was gone. He felt guilty for being so absent, but it was something he couldn't let happen. He needed to save Kyuhyun and that wold not be one of his regrets.

"Appa, Umma...What's going on?" Sungmin questioned as he approached them. He was pushed back slightly when Eunhyuk embraced him tightly. He couldn't help but hug his younger brother back. He understood that he had gone and left without telling anyone. That's how it has been and he was slightly feeling really guilty about it.

Who knows what his family could think? He had been absent for a bit and there were things going on, clearly. Maybe they thought he had gotten caught up in it and died or something. At least if he told them where he was going than they would have some peace.

"Where have you been, Sungmin?" Leeteuk was the first one to ask, Kangin and him approaching their two sons who had been embracing each other.

Sungmin was the one to pull away from Eunhyuk. He needed to begin speaking the truth, but he wanted to know what had happened. He promised them, "I'll tell you, but...What's happened? The time has changed by the sight of the sky."

Kibum was the one to answer, surprising Sungmin, "There are rogue vampires surrounding the Red Kingdom."

Sungmin was shocked to hear this. His uncles and Jaejoong wasn't here and Kibum was here. It made him think about his uncles' and cousin's safety. Jaejoong was pregnant, it only made sense to worry. "Where's Junsu, Jaejoong and—" 

"My parents and Su will be okay. They wanted me to stay here," Kibum answered. His words didn't reassure Sungmin one bit. 

Zhou Mi stepped in, "We don't know what's really going on, but Jaejoong has used his powers."

Sungmin was struck to hear that. He knew of his cousin's dangerous powers that had been supressed for the longest time. Jaejoong's powers weren't like controlling fire or ice, but he could control one's mind. If Jaejoong had used his powers already, Sungmin was curious to who he used them on.

"What?" He was speechless. 

Henry responded, "It's true."

"He used it on Hangeng, Heechul Kibum and Junsu." Donghae replied. He eyed Kibum sympathetically before turning back to look at Sungmin, "We don't think Jaejoong did this all by himself. We think he's being persuaded."

The mind manipulator being controlled? That sounded funny to Sungmin. 

"Let me guess, Hong Sung?" Sungmin had heard about the conversation Hangeng and Heechul had with the royals of the Hybrid Kingdom with Hong Sung. Apparently someone accused Hong Sung of wanting Jaejoong's son killed and had created his own clan to help make this happen. Maybe the clan Hong Sung had created were the vampires surrounding the Red Kingdom?

It would make sense.

"We thought that at first. Maybe he did actually have a group of vampires to kill Jaejoong. I mean, who else? The royals of the Hybrid Kingdom and Hong Sung are the only ones who know about Changmin's fate. Even if those vampires are from Hong Sung's group, it doesn't explain Jaejoong wanting to use his powers." Kangin explained.

Eunhyuk's words were what made Sungmin's word shake, "We think it's Changmin."

"Chang...Changmin?" Sungmin asked.

All of a sudden he remembered the perfect little world Kyuhyun had taken him to. He remembered that an older Changmin, a not infant version of his cousin's child, had been there with his soulmate, Karam. He had also heard that Jaejoong had dreams about seeing Changmin, not as an infant, but as a child. He hadn't thought much about it. Perhaps it was because his own soulmate was only an infant and he was seeing him as an adult. 

"Jaejoong doesn't know how to use his powers and he's never known how to," Kibum added as the thoughts of his brother controlling him were fresh in his mind. If it was his own nephew, it wouldn't be too strange he guessed. Stranger things happened because they were vampires. "It'd be insane if Changmin knew how to use those powers, if that's what he inherited, and convinced Jae to use them."

Sungmin didn't know why Jaejoong would use his powers on his family though. "Why would he use it on his family though? He loves his family."

"If Changmin did convince him to use his powers, you don't think it was him who persuaded Jaejoong to use it on his family?" Leeteuk asked as he turned to his family. He looked back at Sungmin, "_Why _would he want that? It's Changmin's family too." 

Kangin agreed with everyone that it didn't make sense. "Maybe Changmin is spinning some lies."

"Lies that Jaejoong would listen to. It's his child who he's seeing in his dreams. He'd think that if Changmin had the ability to communicate with him like this than perhaps he knew some more stuff. He's Changmin's umma, of course he'd listen to him." Leeteuk said, knowing since he too was a mother to children.

Donghae's eyes widened in fear, "What kind of lies could he possibly be telling?"

"That is something to worry about," Zhou Mi agreed as he too wondered. If Changmin didn't want his own grandparents or uncle in the kingdom, did he see them as some threat? "He didn't want his own grandparents and uncle there...What does that mean?"

Leeteuk thought that to be extreme. "There's no possible way he'd see the three of them as a threat. That's insane. If anything Hangeng, Heechul and Kibum are trying to protect Jaejoong." 

"Maybe it isn't just Jaejoong's safety Changmin is thinking about?" Kangin asked, everyone's attention on him. No one had any real answers, so Kangin instead went back to the first question everyone had been asking when Sungmin arrived. "Never mind that for now. Minnie, where were you?"

"Appa, I...I've finally found my soulmate." Sungmin confessed. Their shocked faces was something he would expect. He was the only one who had not found their soulmate yet. Now that he's admitted that he finally found his, perhaps they'd piece together that's why he had been so absent.

That meant they would question why he hadn't told them yet. 

"Have you really, Minnie?" Leeteuk asked with joy in his heart.

"That's amazing, hyung!" Eunhyuk exclaimed as he hugged his older brother once more. He had been hoping for Sungmin to find his soulmate soon and now that he has it felt like there was some goodness to hold onto when everything was going crazy.

Henry just stared, happy for his brother, but he sensed something else. He could sense happiness radiating off of Sungmin, but he felt something else there. It felt like something worst. It felt like some evil presence that was as srong as the scent of rain. 

There was something not right. 

Henry felt his head hurt all of a sudden. He winced in pain and fell to the ground, his hands holding his head. His vision went blank and he was seeing something else. He was remembering things. 

_The first figure ripped his hand out of the person's chest and held out the bleeding and beating heart that was now in his hands. The second figure then ripped off the person's head, blood going everywhere. The two figures burst into laughter at the horrid actions they had caused. _

_The two figures turned away from the dead person and they were completely visible. The first figure had brown hair and dark brown eyes with tanned skin and was the tallest between the two figures. Then there was the second figure who had chestnut hair and black eyes and his skin was lighter than the other figure._

The first vision he had seen.

"_No one realizes a thing," Changmin began and smirked. Henry looked around and noticed he was no longer in a hallway. The three of them were in a black abyss. "Because we're no longer there."_

_The vampire behind him sighed, "You don't understand a thing about what will soon happen. It's for a great cause, I promise."_

_"You won't remember a thing," Changmin whispered with a weak smile. He saw Henry's eyelids begin closing. "I inherited that from my Umma. The ability to control. The ability to create monstrosity." _

The last one hadn't been a vision or dream. What had happened before was real. The actual child of Yunho and Jaejoong had used his powers to erase that memory from his head. Now he remembered and the two vampires were already causing damage. The pain had been so bad in his head he imagined himself falling to the ground, but he was still standing as surprising as the news had been.

As if Sungmin had known what happened, his older brother was looking at him with sadness.

"Henry, why don't you congratulate your hyung?" Leeteuk asked as he looked at his youngest son, who was now holding tightly onto Zhou Mi's arm.

Henry didn't what to expose Sungmin, but he knew that Sungmin's aura matched the vampire that had been helping Changmin. It wasn't Sungmin's own aura, but it was because Sungmin had to have been around that vampire that the aura would stick.

Sungmin gulped, knowing he was going to expose himself, "I...I have something to confess." He didn't expect to have everyone's undivided attention so quickly, but he did. "My soulmate...He's in an alliance with Changmin." There were gasps and silence.

"What did you say Sungmin?" It had been Donghae.

Henry provided the information he had lost in his head, "I just remembered...Changmin and Sungmin's mate had encountered me when I was alone. They told me something very serious. Changmin despises his appa."

This was something hard to believe. Sungmin couldn't believe Henry's words. Changmin and Kyuhyun had erased this from Henry's memory? 

Henry had likely been a threat due to the constant visions and dreams he was having, it made sense why they would go after him. Sungmin had hoped that Kyuhyun would have stayed away from his family though. 

"What are you saying, Henry? What did Changmin say?" Kibum questioned.

Henry turned to look at Kibum, "He said that Yunho had failed. Yunho had lied to Jaejoong and now it was 'his turn.' He kept repeating that Jaejoong wasn't going to die. His ally said that it was all for a great cause, whatever it was they were planning on doing." 

"That cannot be!"

"Yunho can be trusted."

"How could he not trust his own appa?"

"Yunho is trying to save Jaejoong. He's doing all he possibly can. How can Changmin not see that?" 

He heard many outbursts, but the one that he listened to was the question his own appa had asked.

Kangin glanced at Sungmin, "Minnie...Did you know your mate was an ally of Changmin's?"

He didn't want to admit it, but he had to and he knew that. He nodded, feeling horrible that he'd have to explain, "I knew he was friends with Changmin...I knew that they could do this, but I didn't know the specific details to their—" 

Time had frozen. He was no longer seeing everyone else. Standing in front of him was Kyuhyun. It was a real life vision happening before him, as Kyuhyun loved doing.

Sungmin felt relieved to see his soulmate standing before him. He was happy that Kyuhyun was alive, but there was still anger filing up inside of him. Kyuhyun was doing something that Sungmin would have never been able to predict.

Changmin and him were really causing monstrosity.

"What have you done?" Sungmin could taste the bitterness he was giving Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun likely knew what Sungmin had found out and knew Sungmin was speaking with anger, but he didn't frown. His smile remained because he was in the prescence of his soulmate.

"Changmin and I, what we're doing is for a great cause, Minnie," Kyuhyun said as if he was promising something. He took Sungmin's hands, "We're trying to save his umma."

Sungmin narrowed his eyes. He wondered what Kyuhyun had to do. What Changmin and him had to sacrifice to get there. "Oh? And how are you doing that? Jaejoong's soulmate, Yunho, left to do that."

Kyuhyun scoffed, "By selling his soul? By exchanging lives? That doesn't work, Minnie." He suddenly looked sad, "Changmin is going to kill Hong Sung right now as I communicate with you."

Sungmin couldn't believe that. If Changmin dared to harm a royal vampire that meant an act of treason. A war would start. Lives would be lost on both sides.

"No, that cannot be..." Sungmin looked afraid. Undeniably, if Changmin was going so was Kyuhyun. They were allies and they stuck together causing chaos. "You can't go, I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me, Minnie," Kyuhyun said, his figure dissolving by seconds. He was running out of time. "I need to help Changmin as much as I can."

Sungmin would stop Kyuhyun. He couldn't let him do this. It was too much. His soulmate was risking too much.

"I'll follow you and won't let you do a thing! I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, Kyuhyun. Not again!" Sungmin exclaimed. He needed his beloved to know this.

Kyuhyun let go of Sungmin's hands and stroke his cheeks, "I don't have _time_, Minnie. I was conceived before Changmin. He made the time pass by and now...Soon, I'll be born."

Sungmin hadn't even thought about babies being born. He had forgotten that Changmin wasn't the only baby. That means if Kyuhyun was going to be born so was Changmin. Once Hong Sung and his vampires saw Kyuhyun, there'd be a target behind his back. They would hunt down the Cho's until all of them were dead. Sungmin couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't let Kyuhyun just leave him either. If there was anything he could give him about Changmin's idea than he needed it now. He was going to protect Kyuhyun, but he needed to help his own family as well.

"Tell me Changmin's plan, Kyuhyun. I won't ask again, _please_." Sungmin begged. He'd beg as much as he could to get anything. In all reality he just wanted to see Kyuhyun some more and hear his voice. It'd be years before Kyuhyun would be with him like this again. 

He wanted to cherish it even if they weren't words of affection. 

Kyuhyun didn't look too comfortable, but he did what was begged of him. "He's causing monstrosity, Sungmin. It's what he was destined to do..."

"You're telling me something I already know, Kyuhyun," Sungmin knew there was more than that. Far more. He wasn't going let this go. 

Kyuhyun knew his soulmate wasn't going to stop. He had to answer correctly, "...Don't you see what he's causing? He's making his own umma turn against everyone who loves him."

"And he thinks this is going to save him? This is going to save Jaejoong?" Sungmin asked in disbelief. That sounded ridiculous. 

Kyuhyun knew it sounded strange, "He was given a chance to save his umma. If he fails he get these memories of being with his umma. They'd be the only ones he have if he fails."

"And if he succeeds?" 

"He won't remember anything about this," Kyuhyun said with a sad facial expression. "Every vampire has met their soulmate if they were vampires in the beginning." 

Sungmin didn't understand what that could possibly meet. He doesn't remember meeting Kyuhyun ever before. Than again if all vampires met their soulmate before their birth, that meant vampires would know who their soulmates were, including their names. 

Meaning all vampires likely lose the memory once they're born. 

"I don't get it." Sungmin pleaded, wanting to know more, to comprehend it, "You need to explain more, Kyuhyun." 

"All vampires forget once they're born. I'll remember you and Karam will remember Changmin because we were picked to help. To assist Changmin in his mission." Kyuhyun explained. 

Sungmin didn't get one thing. What did Changmin have to do save Jaejoong. What was the ultimate sacrifice? 

As if Kyuhyun had read his mind, he further explained that too, "He needs to cause chaos."

"Changing time, making Jaejoong go against his loved ones...Making a war threat to Hong Sung," Sungmin pieced it all together. That all sounded like something to fear. "That's the _chaos_." 

Kyuhyun didn't nod, he replied verbally, "He didn't know Hong Sung was going to attempt to kill Jaejoong, but once he did he figured that was the missing piece."

"What will enact Jaejoong's promise of eternal life? How do you know that he'll live?" Sungmin wanted to know what to look for after Changmin's birth. 

Kyuhyun shrugged, he didn't have those answers, "I don't know. Changmin knows though. He carries the real burdens. Karam and I aren't given specific information and help out." 

Sungmin didn't know when it would he until his soulmate's birth but he wanted to be there. He needed to. He needed to make sure that Hanna, Ara and Kyuhyun would be safe.

If not, he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself. He couldn't stop Kyuhyun from following Changmin, but he could stop someone from threatening his safety. 

"Okay...Go and help Changmin," Sungmin said softly, wishing to hug his soulmate one last time. "You need to be there for him." 

Kyuhyun seemingly didn't want to go either. He embraced his beloved, whispering, "If I ever made you sad or broke your heart, I apologize, Minnie. I know that you have to wait and maybe you can't age, but still it's time...And I'm sorry that you have to."

Sungmin hugged Kyuhyun back, not wanting to let go, "I forgive you for everything you've said." He pulled away, placing his hands on Kyuhyun's cheeks, "And I'd wait centuries for you if I had to." 

The two soulmates kissed passionately. Sungmin didn't want this to end but sadly he knew it would. Even if Kyuhyun wasn't connected to Changmin in any way, Sungmin would still have to let his soulmate go. 

Having time with Kyuhyun like this felt like a dream. It was something too good and sweet to be true. He could have him now until his birth and then he'd have to wait. 

Sungmin was just lucky he wouldn't age or anything until Kyuhyun caught up to him. Before he had to wait for Kyuhyun and then after his birth he'd have to wait again. 

It may be a waiting game, but Sungmin realized how the waiting no longer mattered. As long as he was finally getting his soulmate. For the longest time he thought he didn't have one. But he did. He did and all he needed to do was wait.

Sungmin felt like shedding a tear when Kyuhyun pulled back and faded away. Once again, it felt like a dream. 

"Sungmin?" He woke up from the beautiful moment and noticed he was standing still while everyone was looking at him in fear.

Leeteuk couldn't help but worry if there was something horribly wrong, "Sungmin, are you okay?" 

Sungmin didn't have time to answer their questions. He already felt horrible fot keeping things from his family. When he should he explaining to them, he needed to go to the Cho's. He needed to make sure Kyuhyun and his family would he safe.

He would have to wait until the Cho's were safe. He would explain to his family once he haf that figured out. 

Sungmin ran to the doorway, looking back at them, "I need to go somewhere. I'm sorry." He didn't listen to their responses. He just went.

His family did need him but so did Kyuhyun. Sungmin knew his family could take care of themselves. They needed answers and he'd provide them later. 

For now he just concentrated on getting to the Cho's. 

He needed to get to Kyuhyun. 


	35. A Vampire's Rage

Changmin was messing with his sight, Ryeowook knew. He could see things clearly but there were images in his head that he didn't put there. Changmin had successfully accessed his mind when he prevented him from messing with his sight. Now Changmin could do whatever he wanted to his mind. 

Ryeowook kept his thoughts clear in case Changmin tried controlling him. He needed to keep track of which were his own thoughts.

_Hong Sung...He tried killing my umma..._

Ryeowook could hear Changmin's voice in his head as if the vampire was whispering in his ear. It sounded so clear and he would by lying if he said it didn't make him shudder. 

They were all in the throne room with Seunghyun and Jiyong and the former rulers, Tae Joon and Bo Ah. Everyone was describing what had happened such as Yunho, Yoochun, Siwon, Jonghyun and Key. Ryeowook had seen everything everyone else had seen. 

The only difference in experience of what had happened was that his powers didn't work on Changmin because the vampire wouldn't let him. He was extremely powerful, which was more of a concern than a relief.

He tuned out what was being said and concentrated on what Changmin was telling him. In case the younger said something important, Ryeowook needed to hear what it was Changmin was trying to tell him.

_My appa lied...Can't even protect my umma...I'm going to to kill Hong Sung..._

Ryeowook gulped when the sight of everyone in the throne room disappeared. Replacing what was happening in the present, Ryeowook saw something entirely different.

_This event didn't take place in the Hybrid, Red or Blue Kingdom. Instead it wad a kingdom full of Greek gods and goddesses. The people of the kingdom were standing about ten feet away from where the castle was. _

_The doors to the entrance of the castle were wide open, King Hong Sung stepping slowly out. When he was about five feet from the doors, someone emerged from behind. Ryeowook gasped as he saw Changmin from behind with flames in his palms. _

_The last thing he saw was Changmin grab the king by his neck, fire being set onto Hong Sung. The last thing he heard were the screams coming from the citizens of the Solitary Kingdom. _

Ryeowook flinched when Changmin had stopped messing with his sight. This wasn't some trick, he knew. Changmin had been showing him a piece of what is going to happen. What he's going to do. 

"I say we go back to the Red Kingdom." Siwon had begun as everyone was in the throne room besides Minho, King Tae Joon and Queen Bo Ah "We _don't_ know what Changmin has up his sleeves." 

Yoochun spoke up, "If he did make his way back there what could he possibly do? He mentioned Jaejoong, would he hurt him?"

"If this is really Changmin there's no way he'd harm his own umma." Jiyong said, his hand intertwined with Seunghyun's. 

Key agreed, "Changmin had expressed his care for Jaejoong as he talked about him. He didn't mind saying stuff about Yunho. He expressed hatred!" 

"What did he say about him?" Seunghyun asked with his eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

Jonghyun answered, "Apparently Yunho is under his control unlike him and that there's things he has to prepare with Jaejoong." 

"He called Yunho a traitor." Yoochun exhaled deeply at how strong those words had sounded when they had emanated from Changmin.

"He messed with our powers and us as well. Wookie couldn't blind him, Siwon and Jonghyun were stopped." Yesung said, finding his arm around Ryeowook's waist.

Yesung noticed the color in Ryeowook's face had drained, "What's wrong, Wookie?" 

"He's going to kill Hong Sung." Ryeowook whispered. He looked at everyone else, projecting his voice, "Changmin is going to go kill Hong Sung." 

Everyone inside of the throne looked stopped speaking and looked to Ryeowook with widened eyes as if he had told them the world would end in three seconds. 

The room was full of silence.

Seunghyun was the first to snap out of his astonishment. "_What_?" 

Ryeowook didn't feel shy to confess everything that Changmin had told him even though nothing about it was good. 

"Changmin is going to kill Hong Sung. He's going to do it front of everyone." Yesung removed his arm from Ryeowook's waist and intertwined their hands instead, squeezing lightly.

Yoochun looked baffled, "Why the hell would mini Jung do that?" 

"Someone said that Hong Sung had formed a group that wanted Changmin dead. They knew of Changmin's fate." Siwon explained, eyeing Seunghyun and Jiyong. 

Yunho nodded, "You brought Hangeng, Heechul and Hong Sung here. He denied this claim though." 

"He did and there was no proof but the words of the prisoner." Seunghyun explained.

Jiyong looked at them with tears in his eyes, "It is that vampire, the prisoner, who is dead, Seunghyun. Hong Sung had Sulli and him burned to _ash_." 

Seunghyun gulped, "Believe it or not we had been trespassing. Making incorrect claims is as disrespectful as spying on royals." 

Jiyong looked into his soulmate's eyes, "Do you think that maybe Hong Sung killed Onew because he was telling the truth?" 

"Changmin said Hong Sung tried to kill Jaejoong." Ryeowook added, earning gasps of Jiyong and Key.

Yoochun didn't look convinced, "How much of his words can we trust?" 

"Changmin is causing chaos and I don't think killing Hong Sung makes things less chaotic," Jonghyun said with determination. "It's just more chaos."

"If Hong Sung did try to kill Jaejoong, shouldn't someone have sent us a message or be watching the kingdom?" Yoochun guessed. 

Yunho looked at his best friend with fear, "It seems like Changmin took care of it." 

The color in Yoochun's face drained when he thought about everyone back home. He really hoped Junsu was fine. 

"I say we head to the Solitary Kingdom." Yesung said. 

Seunghyun agreed, "I think that's best. We don't need war in our hands when an attempted attack was made." 

"Hong Sung trying to kill Jaejoong is enough to set off the war alert, isn't it?" Yoochun asked with raised eyebrows. 

Jiyong exhaled, "Either way, we don't need anyone seeing the king murdered. We don't want his people to start attacking without reason."

"Changmin needs to be stopped." Yunho confirmed, earning the agreements of everyone in the room.

His appa had likely felt this way when his umma had died long ago. Minho didn't think he'd ever have to endure his soulmate dying, especially in front of him. He didn't wish this pain on his most hated enemies. He didn't want this fate yet here he was with his heart shattering every second. 

Minho knew that it was already concerning that Jiyong and him had seen time change but that didn't matter. Time had just gone by. The speed of time didn't stop the pain. He was still hurting from the inside because Hong Sung had burned Onew alive.

He had to admit that Sulli's death did hurt but Onew's did hurt more. Evidently the reason being that Onew and him were soulmates unlike Sulli and him. Why had he been inflicted with this pain? 

Minho had gone down to the dungeons where Onew had been most of his time here in the Hybrid Kingdom. Minho still remembered which cell Onew had been in. Lying down on the hard, stone bed he looked up at the ceiling miserably.

_How could it hurt this much_? Minho thought in his head as he thought the ceiling had answers. _Why did this have to happen to me_? 

"Minho-ah," King Tae Joon entered the room with a sympathetic expression. He sat down on a nearby bench, looking at his youngest son. "I know it's hurting and—" 

Minho scoffed, "Let me guess, it hurts now but once you find someone else the pain will perish?" He knew he was being bitter but he didn't know how else to feel. 

If he was bothered by his son's words, King Tae Joon didn't express it much.

"The pain will always remain, Minho," Minho's eyes widened when he realized he had been bitter for no reason. "You can't ask for a _new_ soulmate." 

Minho's voice cracked, "W-why does it hurt s-so much?" 

"Because he's your soulmate, Minho," Tae Joon couldn't explain it any other way since there was no other easier way to explain it. "Your soulmate is your heart, soul and mind. You don't get that back."

Minho's tears stramed down his cheeks, "I-I didn't...We didn't even get to perform the O-oath...So much w-we didn't get to do..." 

"I would take this pain from you if I could, Minho," Tae Joon swore. "We all face our own hardships that are tragic and we feel like just giving up." 

Minho sniffled, "We should've spent eternity together." _Now I'll feel pain for all eternity_. 

Tae Joon felt horrible that he couldn't even think of a way to help out his soon. They both experienced losing their soulmates yet he had to admit that there was a slight difference. He had spent time with his soulmate and together they had children.

Minho had barely gotten a year with Onew.

"Is there anything I can do?" He doubted there was anything he could do, but Tae Joon would be there for his son if he needed him. 

Minho shook his head, not glancing at his appa, "I just want to be alone for now, Appa." Tae Joon nodded and rose and left.

In the midst of his sadness all he could think about was the horrible thing Hong Sung had done. Maybe the vampire king had planned on killing Jaejoong's child, but he didn't think that was on Onew. They still didn't know if that was even true. Now they'd never know since whatever Onew and Sulli had found out was gone with them.

The emotion next to sadness was rage. How could someone get away with killing another's soulmate? If Onew was right than he had no reason to die! Onew had tried to do something good by proving something to be correct and he lost his life. That was not how things should have turned out.

_How dare he kill my soulmate? No one should get away with such a crime_! Minho thought as anger flowed through his veins. 

He couldn't help but wonder what was stopping him from ending Hong Sung's life. The vampire king had been accused of wanting to kill another royal vampire. Hong Sung was killing innocent souls, so why should he live? 

Angrily, Minho rose from the stone bed and wiped away his tears before exiting the dungeon. Though he wanted to murder the vampire king, he couldn't let his emotions engulf his mind. Instead he ended up outside, prepared to leave.


	36. Act of War

It didn't look like it took much effort for him to get to one place to another. Changmin could acknowledge that teleporting took more energy and effort than anyone would suspect. He knew his umma was resting which helped but there was so much power he had at this time being. 

Like he had said, he was running out of time. 

Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to communicate with Kyuhyun. The next time they saw each other would be the last for a long time or possibly forever. If he succeeded he wouldn't remember Kyuhyun and Karam - fate would make them cross each other's paths or not. He wouldn't be able to have any control over that. If he failed he'd remember his failure and fate would go as planned. 

He'd lose his mother. He'd destroy the world. He'd cause monstrosity on the world. If there was any way he could avoid his mother's demise than he'd do it. He could still change things but the only way things would be in his favor is if he continued doing what he was meant to do: cause chaos. 

It wasn't only Karam and Kyuhyun that'd be present with him at the Solitary Kingdom. He knew his father and his friends would be right behind trying to stop him. He hoped they were there. He _needed_ them there. 

It didn't take long enough for him to be at the Solitary Kingdom. He sensed Karam and Kyuhyun were getting closer though. By how much he forced for the time to go by so that meant Kyuhyun would be born soon therefore he wouldn't get to see his best friend for long. He'd still have Karam thankfully. Afterwards once he did what he needed to do he'd have to make time go by for his own birth and than it'd be a while until he saw Karam again. 

He was doing this to gain a reaction. He wanted Hong Sung dead for sure for putting his mother in danger. It's not like there wasn't anyone to fill in the king's spot. Hong Sung's son, Hyun Joong, could take the throne and all problems would be resolved in his opinion. Hong Sung shouldn't get away with this though. Changmin wouldn't let him. He couldn't kill him no matter how angry he was. 

_Have to cause chaos for this to all work, _Changmin thought as he spotted Hong Sung chatting with a group of vampires dressed in cloaks. 

He waited as Hong Sung and the other vampires entered a nearby abandoned looking building. He followed them knowing that they wouldn't know he was. Changmin didn't care if he had to kill the other vampires. He didn't feel bad for ending Hong Sung's life if he needed to. They messed with the wrong vampire. 

Once he entered the building he wasted no time. He knew he was stronger than all of them and could take them down without effort. He could use his powers but instead he would save them for another time or if he needed to. In seconds each vampire, excluding Hong Sung, were decapitated and their corpses lying on the ground.

Hong Sung, astonished the sudden attack, eyed Changmin with suspicion, "Who are you?!" 

"Your worst nightmare," Changmin said loud enough for the other to hear. He grabbed the king of the Solitary Kingdom by the collar of his shirt, "You made a big mistake." He dragged the vampire outside of the building without any struggle. 

They were outside of the building and any vampires nearby didn't notice at all. He didn't need an audience. The people of the Solitary Kingdom weren't the crowd he needed either way. He was waiting for his father and his friends to show up. He did hear some gasping and demands for help from the citizens who did notice. 

"I demand for you to tell me who you are! This is treason! How dare you?!" Hong Sung screamed at the prince of the Red Kingdom. 

Changmin didn't care. He had no reason to. He was causing damage and surely this would result in Hong Sung never trusting his family ever again. Maybe later on as the years went by a treaty would be made and all of this would be forgiven and forgotten - it was all he could hope for in the future. 

"Changmin!" He saw Karam and Kyuhyun approaching him. He was glad to see the both of them. He noticed that Kyuhyun looked different than usual - he was definitely bothered by something - probably about the idea that this would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time. 

It would also be the last time Kyuhyun would see Sungmin too. He doubted Sungmin would be present. Kyuhyun's soulmate would probably find it better if he stayed back with Kyuhyun's family to make sure everything went fine once Kyuhyun was born. Changmin wanted his friend to be safe when he was officially brought into the world. They'd be best friends for eternity and best friends looked out for each other.

"Changmin?" Hong Sung was confused by the name. Changmin knew the man only knew of his existence and not his name. The vampire was more than likely thinking about the notorious Lee Changmin - whom his mother named after him. 

Kyuhyun was the only who wasn't aware of what happened since Changmin had informed Karam back at the Red Kingdom about Hong Sung targeting Jaejoong. 

"What's going on?" Kyuhyun, as expected, was the one to ask.

Changmin glared at Hong Sung, "He sent his people to try to kill my umma. He's trying to kill the both of us. That's unacceptable. I won't let anyone hurt him." 

Kyuhyun smirked, "He's messed with the wrong vampire." 

Karam was becoming nervous, but Kyuhyun wasn't lying, he whispered, "You're not wrong." He was aware that Changmin wanted to teach Hong Sung a lesson but he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance. Others would be arriving soon no doubt. 

Karam didn't want anyone harming his soulmate. Changmin could take care of himself but it still concerned him. With all of this mess Changmin was making Karam prayed there would be a happy ending in the end. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"The king!" 

"Stay away!" 

Karam noticed the small amount of citizens that were approaching them. He kept his eyes on everyone nearby. If Changmin wanted to he could command them to all kill themselves - the manipulation power he inherited from his mother was no joke. 

Of course as anticipated all of the vampires were standing still with blank expressions as they watched their king who could be killed at any moment. And none of them could do anything about it since they were under Changmin's complete control.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" Karam gulped when he heard that voice. He saw a group of male vampires standing about twenty feet away from them. In front of the group was none other than the king of the Red Kingdom, Jung Yunho. 

Changmin smirked at his father. This was what he had been waiting for. He had been the reason why The Inferno had awoken and he'd continue being the reason for his father's rage until he was born which would happen very soon. All of this would last until the final battle - one he was dreading but it needed to be done. 

"It's good to see you again, Appa," Changmin said in a mocking tone. He felt the urge to order the others, which he could easily do, but he didn't feel like it. "I hope your travel went well." 

Yunho couldn't help but get a bit irked by Changmin's constant attacks on him. He couldn't comprehend why this was happening. How the heck could his own son hate him when they haven't even met yet? 

"You don't know what you're doing, Changmin. There's no reason to cause this trouble. You're acting irrational." Yunho told his son. He didn't know if he could trust Changmin. 

Changmin was angered by Yunho's words, "He tried to kill Umma! Look what you've done! You keep failing, Appa! Umma is in danger and you couldn't save him! _I_ did though."

Yunho wasn't happy hearing this for so many reasons. He didn't know whether he could trust Changmin. Then there was the possibility that Hong Sung had lied about not creating a group to kill Jaejoong and Changmin. All he could do was look at Changmin and try to study his own apparent flesh and blood.

It was like being back at the Hybrid Kingdom when Changmin interrupted the spell Yunho would've casted. Changmin was once again telling him how he was only killing Jaejoong and that he was a failure. He didn't understand how this was coming to be. 

Siwon eyed Hong Sung, "Superior Hong Sung, is this true? Did you send vampires to go and kill Jaejoong?" 

"You're telling me that you trust this freak?! I don't even know who he is! He's not only trespassing but attacking a royal! That's treason!" Hong Sung shouted. 

Jonghyun narrowed his eyes at Changmin, "How are we supposed to trust you? We don't even know if you're actually Jaejoong's and Yunho's child." 

Changmin had his eyes glued onto his father, "I thought we cleared that up long ago, Appa? How much more proof do you need?" 

"He's telling the truth!" Karam spoke up. There was no reason for anyone to believe him - they barely believed Changmin. All he could do was defend his soulmate. "I killed the vampires that were about to kill the queen." 

Yoochun tilted his head, "Who are you?" 

"I'm Changmin's soulmate. Karam." Karam answered as he saw Yunho's eyes land on him. This was the first time he was meeting his father-in-law and he definitely wasn't making the best impression in his opinion. 

Kyuhyun added on as well, "He tried to kill Queen Jaejoong and the to-be born prince of the Red Kingdom. He's committed treason." 

Yunho looked back at Changmin who was staring right back at him, "You'd be starting a war by doing this, Changmin. Rethink your options." 

Changmin shook his head. He wasn't backing down. If anything now he wanted to challenge his own father - just to start up more chaos. This would all be worth it in the long run. He wasn't enjoying any of this even though it seemed like it to others. 

"I think I'm good." Changmin said seeing the fire in his father's eyes. It was exactly like back at the Hybrid Kingdom. Changmin wanted reawaken that flame. 

Yunho clenched his fists as he glared at his son, "I don't think you know what you're doing, Changmin. Jaejoong wouldn't want this. He'd be against this." 

Changmin could see that his father knew he wanted him to use his powers. Yunho was refusing to give in though - thankfully Changmin never backed away from a challenge. He would do whatever it took to get his father to use those powers of his. 

He did the same for his mother. 

"You're a horrible husband and appa. How could you leave us like that when we needed you the most? You _know_ you're useless. You know you can't do anything to save Umma - so you leave us so you think you can. So in your head you can feel like a hero. It must be nice to imagine that you can save Umma, huh?" 

Changmin was wrong. Yunho could feel it all coming back to him now. The anger that was more than madness - it was rage and wrath. He could feel his own palms heating up. He knew he shouldn't be getting this upset. Changmin was just saying things. There was no true meaning. 

He's tried his best to save Jaejoong. He did feel useless that he didn't have any way. Yunho felt horrible that there was a possibility that Changmin would live a life without ever having his mother. Yunho would've switched fates - did that mean nothing to Changmin? 

"Yunho, calm down, please," Yunho's eyes widened when he heard Key's voice. Right beside him were Jonghyun and Key. The feminine male had a hand on his shoulder and his soothing voice was relaxing - the anger felt like it had lessened a bit. "You can't listen to him."

Yoochun sent them a look as if Key had grown two heads and turned green. He whispered to Yesung, "Um...What's going on?" 

Yesung answered, "Key has the power to control people's emotions to an extent. If they're angered he can calm them down."

Yoochun's eyes widened in shock, "No way..." He hadn't had a clue that such a power existed. He could see Changmin plotting something in his head, "Do you think it'll actually work?" 

Ryeowook looked hopeful, "Hopefully." 

Yunho was trying to calm himself down. Changmin's words were stuck in his head. He allowed Key's words to echo in his head but it felt like he could still hear Changmin's voice more. 

Key was feeling successful as he sensed Yunho's anger decreasing inch by inch. It could be better but at least it was better than nothing. This could work better than he had expected. He kept repeating the same words and didn't remove his hand. He smiled knowing that everything was working. 

At least everything was working until all of a sudden Jonghyun tackled him down onto the ground. Key gasped and saw Jonghyun looked at him in confusion. What the freak?! 

"Jong, what are you doing?!" Key asked worrying now that Yunho wasn't under his influence anymore. It meant that he'd be angry and Yunho's powers would return. 

Jonghyun looked guilty, "I'm sorry, babe, he's doing this to me I swear! He forced me to!" Obviously it was Changmin controlling him.

Key struggled under Jonghyun's embrace. It didn't help that Jonghyun was bigger than him and had the power of super strength. Key was exhausted in seconds after trying to get out of Jonghyun's hold. It's not like the others could help since now Siwon was blocking Yoochun and kept a grip on Yesung's wrist while Ryeowook couldn't use his powers once again. 

They were all under Changmin's control.


	37. What's to Come

He was getting closer and he could sense things were going to happen. When he got there he surprisingly saw Younghwan outside with Ara. Sungmin expected the father would be back soon and he was happy he was here now and not before. He didn't know what the man would've done if he knew of the troubles his family was enduring - he wondered if Hanna would tell her husband about the fate that she knew of their child. 

Sungmin would hope not but that wasn't his choice to make. It was nice knowing Younghwan was keeping Ara occupied as the new addition to the family would soon be brought into the world. He cleared his throat and advanced towards the father and daughter. 

"Mr. Cho, it's nice to see you again," Sungmin gave the man a sincere smile. He couldn't help but think about how Kyuhyun told him that he'd murder his family if they forbid their love. 

Younghwan was surprised but happy to see Sungmin. Hanna likely told him how the prince had been assisting. "Hello, Prince Sungmin, it's nice to see you. I must say thank you for helping out my family while I was away." 

Sungmin shook his head. He was lucky he had finally found his soulmate after so long. It was strange how Hanna shouldn't have been having Kyuhyun this earlier. Things were happening and everyone had questions. Younghwan likely came back earlier when this all started. 

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Cho," Sungmin prayed that he wouldn't accidentally slip up by telling them that their son that would be born soon was the vampire he was destined to be with. "I'm honored to help in anyway I can."

Ara spoke up, "He's going to be born soon, Appa says. Kyuhyun will be brought into the world." 

Sungmin recalled Ara's dreams. He knew Kyuhyun had also stopped doing that. He smiled at the little girl, "I'm guessing you're excited to see your brother, aren't you, Ara?" The little girl nodded thankfully.

He hoped the family wouldn't find it strange of him to stay with them but he couldn't think of an excuse either. "I hope you don't mind but I'd be honored to be present as another life and citizen of the Blue Kingdom is being born." 

Younghwan was shocked to hear this, "Oh...Um, I don't think we'd mind honestly. Of course just don't run in there. I don't want my wife freaking out." 

Sungmin chuckled, "I would hate to do that." It was going to be long for him until he knew that Kyuhyun was finally brought into the world. He was anticipating for his soulmate to finally be in the same world as he. 

Being under Changmin's control did nothing to help them. Their goal was to stop Changmin but now it was like they had gotten entangled in a spider's web. What was worst was the fact that they had no clue how to stop this. For not even being born yet Changmin was extremely strong. 

Changmin took one step closer while Karam and Kyuhyun kept their eyes attached to Hong Sung. If the man tried anything they'd be alerted and wouldn't resist to seize him. At the moment Changmin was clearly more occupied with angering Yunho than murdering Hong Sung. 

"You've been lying to Umma by telling him that you'd try to save him. You should've been with him not leaving him to think about dying all by himself!" Changmin shouted heatedly. There was nothing but resentment in his voice. 

If only they knew that this actually wasn't what he wanted to say. It ached that the first words he said to his father were venomous. Making his father mad wasn't a form of entertainment to him though it was crucial to his cause. The relieving thing was once he told them all they'd understand why he had done and said so many things. They wouldn't hate him - they'd understand. 

Once this was all over they'd realize he had done it was all for a great cause. 

He swore he wasn't doing this because he loved to. This was the only way he could ensure his mother's life. 

"Changmin, stop this at once! I don't think you understand what you're doing!" Changmin noticed it was Siwon saying these things. 

It sucked seeing how afraid everyone was of him. With the powers he'd inherit he'd be an extremely powerful vampire thanks to his parents' abilities. They would understand soon enough. This would all be over soon and the result better be what everyone wanted - his mother alive. 

Changmin ignored everyone else and locked eyes with Yunho, telepathically communicating with his father, _You're the reason why Umma is dying. You can't save him. You're powerless. You're weak. You're pathetic. We're better of without you. You're useless to us! _

With the amount of rage he was trying to awaken in his father he didn't expect an answer. He didn't really know if he wanted one. No one could blame Yunho for saying something hurtful back. Changmin wouldn't show much it affected him as he was doing now. He didn't enjoy hurting his father since he didn't believe every word he spat out. It just needed to be said in order to get the correct reaction. 

The flames that had been present were rekindled. Key's attempts to soothe Yunho had been in vain as the Red King's wrath returned within seconds. The others watched in fright as flames appeared in Yunho's palms. None of them had the slightest clue to what Changmin wanted but whatever it was clearly he had won. 

Hong Sung shouted out while watching what was unfolding, he looked at Changmin, "Who do you think you are?! You're causing a war to start, you fool!" 

Changmin smirked as he kept his eyes glued to his father's. He too had the power of the flames like Yunho. Like his parents, he would be just as powerful if not more. 

Seeing the rage in Yunho's eyes didn't make him feel good but at least it was the correct response. If they began battling each other that would be fine too. Changmin was orchestrating this perfectly and he knew none of them, excluding Kyuhyun and Karam, were aware of what was to come in the end. If things turned out as they were supposed to, everything would be okay. It needed to be.

"Fight me, Appa," Changmin declared confidently, earning astonishment from the other vampires present. "I know you want to." 

Siwon shook his head, "No! You don't know what you're asking for! If y-you really are Changmin, you shouldn't be fighting your appa!" 

Changmin ignored his uncle and could tell his father was no longer battling the option. There was a wrath in his father that he couldn't control. The Inferno hadn't been awoken until their first meeting - he wasn't perfect in his powers unlike his mother was - whom he missed dearly. 

_According to plan, according to the plan, _Changmin thought as he continued on. "You claim you wish to protect and defend Umma, Appa. But how? You don't even know how to use your powers!" 

Key glanced towards Yunho although he couldn't even help soothe him. "Don't Yunho!" Unfortunately he couldn't help out since he was being embraced tightly by his controlled beloved. "Don't listen to him! Ignore the words that emanate from his mouth!" 

Changmin heard a gasp that sounded like it came from Karam. He turned to see an expected yet unexpected sight. He became emotionless when it began. Changmin sniffled at the thought of what this all meant. The three of them knew that this was going to happen. It was Kyuhyun's time. It was bittersweet.

Kyuhyun had fallen to the ground while Karam was holding him. Kyuhyun's whole face was pale and his body looked like it was slowly fading into nothingness. The vampire wasn't dying in fact he was being birthed. Once he completely disappeared it'd mean that he had finally been welcomed into the world. 

_Sungmin and he could begin their journey as soulmates finally, _Changmin thought with a small smile on his face. 

With everyone under his control still, Changmin approached Kyuhyun and Karam. Yunho was even frozen in his spot since Changmin had placed him under his spell too. He felt like crying but there was no reason to. Kyuhyun wasn't passing away. It was suck to think that if he succeeded he wouldn't remember his friend. The ancestor vampires wanted him to live with the fact that it was his fault the world would end in case he didn't win.

He'd forget these moments if he succeeded which was worth it in his eyes. It wasn't too horrible - it could be worst. Kyuhyun and Karam would search for him at least. It wouldn't be the same like now but it could still he something - it could get there. Changmin knew that losing his memories was worth his mother living. He couldn't lose his mother. He didn't want to destroy the world either. 

"We'll see each other again, Kyuhyun, you know that," Karam said softly as he watched as Kyuhyun slowly faded away.

With his eyelids half closed, Kyuhyun looked up at Changmin with a smile, "You've been a really awesome friend, Changmin..."

Changmin chuckled, "We'll see each other again, Kyu. You know that. Don't worry. This isn't goodbye, it's just a beginning actually." 

Kyuhyun smiled sadly and Changmin knew what he wanted to say. Kyuhyun wanted to tell him that it wouldn't be the same the next time they saw each other. Changmin was thankful the other didn't say it. He didn't want to face it either but he knew he would have to cross that bridge when it came. It was going to be okay though. 

"See you later," Kyuhyun whispered as he vanished into thin air. There was no one in Karam's arms anymore. The couple just remained as they had watched their friend fade. 

Karam had a tear rolling down his cheek. He looked up at Changmin, "I don't want you to forget me, Changmin...I-" 

Changmin interrupted Karam's words, "I'm not forgetting you, Karam...You won't be abandoned, you know that. I just won't remember _now. _We'll meet again and after we'll never separate." 

Karam was about to protest but instead kept his mouth shut. Changmin has always been saying this because his mind won't change. Karam had realized long ago that he'd never understand what Changmin was going through. Changmin had a lot on his plate and Karam could only do so much. He couldn't make Changmin's decisions and he couldn't even help with the end result - whatever happens will happen. 

Changmin turned to eye Hong Sung who was watching. Changmin rolled his eyes and eyed the others who were under his control. He sent them a smirk before running off. Karam followed a few seconds after. Once Changmin and Karam were off, the others had control over themselves once more. 

"Where is he going?" Jonghyun questioned. 

Key shuddered, "It's hard to tell." 

Yunho hmphed, "Why does something tell me...He's going back to the Red Kingdom?" 

"What's going on over there? Changmin ajd Karam went off talking about Hong Sung sending vampires to kill Jaejoong?" Yesung asked. 

Yoochun scoffed, "How much of what he says can we even believe? I don't even know if I'm completely convinced that he's Jaejoong's and Yunho's kiddo." 

Yunho shook his head, "I'm not sure but he keeps mentioning Jae...And I think I've been far from my soulmate for long enough." He started taking a few steps forward towards where Changmin and Karam had run off. 

Ryeowook tilted his head, "What about saving Jaejoong? Is there a way we can change his fate?" 

Yunho knew that was still a question that had yet been answered. He didn't have an answer. He had an idea before. Now that Changmin was here it felt like the vampire was trying to prevent him from saving Jaejoong. Yunho just couldn't think of _why. _There were too many questions without answers. 

"I want to check on Jaejoong," Yunho answered. He didn't trust Changmin near his beloved. He didn't know why but he sensed something was off. "I'm heading back to my love." 


	38. Return of the King

They were aware of what they were doing when they made their way to their well-known home. The three of them didn't want to stir up any trouble. It was still a shocker to them about what had started all of this. It was something they never would've expected. It was still a bit of struggle to process. 

_Jaejoong used his powers._

Junsu could easily remember the time when his dear friend knew nothing of his abilities. Jaejoong had been aware of _what_ they were, but he didn't know how to use them. If they guessed right that Changmin was doing this, how could an infant be teaching his own mother? It was a bit terrifying to think about. 

He wasn't afraid of Jaejoong though - no one should be. Others would completely disagree since Jaejoong's powers weren't simple or a small form of manipulation. Jaejoong's powers would make someone paralyzed with fear. Although that may be, Junsu didn't think his friend was a danger. Jaejoong controlled them but Junsu wouldn't give up on his friend. 

Jaejoong wasn't evil. Changmin or whoever was messing with him that's all. There was no way Jaejoong could've done all of this on his own. They just needed to get Jaejoong back on their side. Clearly something was off if he would use his powers on the ones he loved and the ones who loved him. 

The three thought of the possibility that they wouldn't be welcomed inside the castle. The guards posted at the entrance doors were being controlled by Jaejoong and therefore they could easily refuse to let them enter. Peculiarly, the guards didn't speak a word or move a muscle. They just stood there with two eyes watching them in alert.

_Why aren't they stopping us? _Junsu pondered on the thought as Hangeng was the one who opened the doors widely and kept them open for Heechul and Junsu to enter. 

Junsu flinched when he heard the doors close. He saw Hangeng appear in the corner of his eye. Jaejoong had everyone under his control - he was aware of their presence - he let them in. He wanted them here, but why now? 

Now that they were in the entrance room which was the throne room they were in the presence of Jaejoong. The beautiful male vampires was seated on his throne next to Yunho's - the king's throne that was empty and had been since the day after Jaejoong's wedding. With a frown, Junsu could feel the small ounce of sadness from the empty throne. 

It just made sense that Jaejoong wouldn't be too pleased with waking up without Yunho. Junsu had thought that everything was going fine - they all believed that. Jaejoong hid it well. Junsu assumed Jaejoong had agreed with them - that Yunho would be returning soon enough. 

_They either found a way to save Jae or they're searching, _Junsu thought as he eyed his friend. 

Jaejoong was looking perfectly fine, oddily enough. He appeared well rested and beautiful as always. He was dressed in all black and didn't smile. Junsu sensed a mix of anger and sadness radiating off of his friend. In a way the sadness felt a tad like _betrayal _\- that couldn't be true though. No one had done a thing to Jaejoong. Why would he feel like that? 

"Jaejoong," Junsu glanced at Heechul, who was thw first one to speak. Heechul's tone defined how worried he was over his eldest child. "What has happened? What are you doing?" 

Jaejoong didn't respond at first. Junsu's eyes landed on Jaejoong though Jaejoong avoided eye contact with any of them. Junsu wondered if the queen of the Red Kingdom was feeling a bit guilty for what he had done. 

The queen didn't rise from his throne, he remained seated with a stoic expression. He answered, "I thought I told you to leave, Appa, Umma...Su." Junsu's and Jaejoong's eyes met. 

Hangeng was the one to respond to his son, "Jaejoong, why are you doing this?" He was happy to see Jaejoong glance at him. "What has driven you to do these things?" 

Jaejoong eyed the ground, knowing it would affect his father to lose eye contact, "Are you calling me evil, Appa?" 

Hangeng shook his head. He would never dare to say such things about his family. "Never, my child," he replied truthfully, Jaejoong could tell. "If you wanted time to yourself, you could've asked. We would've understood." 

Jaejoong's eyes met his father's in shock. "You would've _understood_?" He got up from where he sat, "I didn't want to be alone! I want people to tell me the _truth_!"

Junsu tilted his head as he watched Jaejoong's behavior. The truth? 

"Jaejoong, you speak to us as if we told you lies," Heechul brought up as he stared deeply into Jaejoong's eyes. "We've done nothing. We haven't lie-" 

Jaejoong interrupted his mother instantly, "Where is Yunho?"

There was no use in keeping it a secret. 

Yunho was trying to save Jaejoong. Evidently Jaejoong wasn't fully understanding that. 

"Yunho has gone with others to try to find a way to save your life, Jaejoong. That isn't a lie. Perhaps he should've said something but he didn't want to worry you." Hangeng explained softly. 

Jaejoong sniffled and shook his head in denial, "No...That can't be! He would've told me. Why didn't he? Why..." 

Junsu could tell that slowly Jaejoong was opening up. Maybe Yunho should've told Jaejoong since the state the beautiful vampire was in. He was pregnant and he didn't think leaving soulmates in such a vulnerable state was a good idea. Of course Yunho did it for a good reason but here they were now. 

Had it been worth it? Junsu hoped so. 

"None of you told me either!" Jaejoong said as he pointed at the three of them. He scoffed, "I can't trust any of you...I can only trust _him..._"

Junsu raised an eyebrow, speaking aloud without noticing until after, "Who's _him?_" All eyes met him, specifically Jaejoong's. 

Jaejoong opened his mouth just to shut it close. Junsu could sense the difference in the atmosphere and so had Hangeng and Heechul. Junsu felt shivers run down his spine as he heard footsteps from right behind them. He didn't want to look back but he imagined that wasn't someone that they were expecting. 

"Umma," a male's voice was heard which caused three heads to turn back to see a young handsome male vampire behind them looking worriedly at Jaejoong. "Is everything okay?" 

_Umma? _Junsu thought as he turned back to eye Jaejoong who appeared relieved to see the male vampire. 

"Everything is perfectly fine, Changmin," Jaejoong replied back softly. Before the three knew it, _Changmin _was standing right beside Jaejoong. "Nothing to worry about, I promise." 

Changmin instantly glared at his grandparents and uncle as he took Jaejoong's hands in his own. 

Heechul and Hangeng couldn't comprehend how their very own grandchild could be present. It was nowhere near normal. They couldn't even believe that their grandchild would have so much hatred for them when they've barely just met. 

Junsu didn't understand either. 

"_They're_ _traitors_, _Umma_," Junsu heard Changmin whisper into Jaejoong's ear. He widened his eyes and listened closely, Hangeng and Heechul doing the same. "_You_ _know_ _what_ _they've_ _done_ _and_ _what_ _they_ _will_ _do_." 

Junsu wondered what Changmin meant by that. The only thing he could think about why Hangeng anf Heechul would be on Changmin's hit list was perhaps because he was going to arrange Jaejoong's marriage. It would mean Changmin would've never been born. 

Could that be why? 

Junsu tried it since they couldn't think of anything else, "Jaejoong, you know that your parents didn't mean to arrange your marriage...They feel guilty for your life nearly going the other way." 

Jaejoong's and Changmin's eyes met Junsu's. 

Hangeng glanced at Junsu and then back at Jaejoong, guilt coming to him. Heechul and he didn't mean it. They understand now that they were wrong. They couldn't mess with fate. Yunho trying to save Jaejoong's life was already playing with fate as it is. 

Hangeng spoke from his heart, "Jaejoong, your umma and I love you. We've only ever made choices to ensure your safety. Your marriage to Hyun Joong would've been loveless but you were _alive_. That's all that matters to us." 

Heechul eyed Changmin, "Just like what you'd do for your own child." Seeing a gleam of light in Jaejoong's eyes told them that they were slowly getting to him. "Wouldn't you do the same for Changmin, Jae?"

Jaejoong nodded his head, "I'd do _anything_ for my child..." 

Changmin's mouth headed near Jaejoong's ear, "_Don't listen to them, Umma. They're telling you this because they don't want you to see the truth. They keep wearing their masks. Their lies. They'll only hurt you, Umma, you know that. Would you ever trap me in a miserable life?" _

Jaejoong looked into Changmin's eyes, "I would never want to do that to you, Changminnie, I want you to be happy too."

Changmin nodded with a smile on his face, "You're different, Umma. You're _better_ than them. You'd never hurt me like that. _They _wanted to do that to you though, Umma. You can't forgive them."

Jaejoong nodded and turned back to look at his parents and best friend, "You're traitors." Long ago he would've never said that but now his son had opened his eyes. 

He didn't want to say these things but he couldn't deny the truth that Changmin was giving him. His parents didn't want him to be with his soulmate. He would've never married Yunho. Changmin would've never been born. Jaejoong wouldn't be happy either. 

There were tears threatening to fall from his eyes, they would soon enough, "I'm not the one who's wrong! _You_ all wronged me! I...I was the one lied to..."

Junsu spoke up, "There were no lies though, Jaejoong! None at all. Yunho really did leave to find a way to save you." 

Changmin was the one to respond as Jaejoong softly cried, "He should've told Umma! He would've. This was something important he _needed _to share but he didn't! He's not back either and time is ticking! He _abandoned _us." 

"No I haven't." 

Everyone who was inside saw that there was a small group of male vampires near the entrance doors. The most noticeable vampire was the one and only king of the Red Kingdom, Yunho. 

The sound made him fully awaken from inside and out. It was strange. It was like at that moment he was being born once more. Was that possible? Could he experience rebirth? 

Sungmin was waiting patiently with Younghwan and Ara as Hanna was giving birth. He bit down on his lip while he waited. He was excited for what was to come. Finding your soulmate was the beginning of a journey rather than the near ending of one. 

The eldest prince had been searching for his soulmate for such a long time and now he would finally be getting what he's been waiting for. It sucked to have to wait that long but at least Sungmin knew he never had to search again. He was lucky enough that the Cho's lived near the Blue Kingdom. It made things easier. 

The wailing of a baby was heard and things happened instantly. Younghwan kissed Ara's forehead and the little girl giggled in excitement. Sungmin had tuned everything out as the epiphany of having his soulmate finally came to him. All he could think about was Kyuhyun.

They could finally start their lives together. 

Sungmin had to respect the boundaries. He had the urge to run into the room Hanna was in and see Kyuhyun himself. It would be odd that his soulmate had just been born, but he couldn't help it. Of course being respectful meant that he shouldn't be one of the first ones Kyuhyun looks upon. His family deserved to have Kyuhyun. 

There'd be more waiting for Sungmin but that didn't mean he had to wait centuries. He would need to wait a little longer but that was okay. He would live. Kyuhyun was here _now_ and that's all that mattered to him. 

They'd get to belong to each other forever before they knew it. 

Sungmin smiled and stayed back as Younghwan led Ara towards the room he shared with Hanna. The vampire midwife exited the room and bowed her head at Sungmin before leaving the Cho household. 

The prince could hear the parents cooing at their newborn child. Ara was even happy too just by how she called him "cute and tiny." Sungmin could easily picture the sight. He could imagine the family lying on the bed together. Hanna holding Kyuhyun, Younghwan wrapping an arm around his wife while looking down at his son and Ara staring in awe. 

Sungmin remembered when he himself experienced having siblings. Like Ara, he had been excited to see Eunhyuk being brought into this world. He got to experience it again with his first brother when Henry was born. It was a beautiful event. Sungmin didn't want the Cho's dead even if they forbid their relationship. He hoped that'd never happen but it had been one of Kyuhyun's fears. 

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Sungmin cautiously approached the doorway of the room the Cho's were in. He couldn't help but feel joy in his heart when he saw exactly what he had imagined he'd see. Kyuhyun would be born and raised into a loving family although Hanna nearly killed Kyuhyun and herself due to a vision. 

For everyone's sake, Sungmin hoped it didn't result that way. Maybe things would be different? He could only hope so. 

_I love you, Kyuhyun, _Sungmin thought as he smiled at the bundle in Hanna's arms and started making his way out of the Cho household. _Until we meet again. _


	39. Changmin's Monstrosity

"He's back." Junsu whispered and felt happiness when he spotted Yoochun right behind Yunho. He followed his urge and ran to his soulmate's side. "I've missed you." 

Yoochun pecked Junsu's forehead, "So have I." 

The others stayed where they were while Yunho made his way towards where his in-laws and family was. Before even looking upon their faces he could sense something in the wind that didn't feel too friendly. There was tension present here. 

His eyes landed on Jaejoong and as cliche as it sounded, he fell in love with him once more just by one look. He had been away from his soulmate for some time, though it was necessary in order to save Jaejoong's life, and he missed Jaejoong dearly. 

The unfortunate thing was that all sorts of things were occuring because of the vampire who claimed to be his son. He couldn't say he didn't believe Changmin since he really did. He no longer doubted that Changmin was Jaejoong's and his child. The issue was why Changmin, his son, was being this way towards him. 

It made no sense. 

"Jae?" Yunho called out to his beloved who showed no emotion other than sadness on his face. Yunho was confused. Jaejoong stayed still as stone too. 

Changmin instantly got in front of Jaejoong and his eyes met Yunho's. He smirked, "The return of the king, how poetic." 

Yunho released a deep sigh, "Changmin, step away, please." He wanted to talk to Jaejoong. They hadn't been a part for a long time but it felt like it. "I need to...I need to talk to your umma." 

_It sounds so funny now accepting Changmin, the one before me, as my son, _Yunho thought as he noticed Changmin didn't step away. 

"You've hurt him enough, Appa," Changmin said with the same serious tone he's had every time he talked with his father. 

Yunho knew he hadn't hurt Jaejoong and if he did he didn't do it intentionally. Maybe he did make Jaejoong's heart ache without realizing it. 

"I won't let you hurt him anymore, Appa," Changmin said as he remained in place. He knew what he needed to do. He already had things planned in his head. 

_You're a horrible husband. _

_You're a horrible father too._

_You're worst than your own father. At least he didn't tell lies unlike you._

The words entering Yunho's head from Changmin were bothering him greatly. Unknown to him, Changmin was doing many things at once. The only person who wasn't under Changmin's control was Jaejoong who was still behind his son, watching the events that would soon be unfolding. 

Yunho knew that he shouldn't be getting angry at what Changmin was saying. Obviously Changmin wanted to get a reaction out of him. Yunho realized that when Changmin attacked Hong Sung. It was all pre-planned. His son was five steps a head of all of them. Changmin was also quick and clever. It was a dangerous mix since Changmin was able to get away with everything he had gotten away with. 

Yunho knew deep down he shouldn't be reacting but he couldn't help it. Even in his mortal life things easily bothered him. He remembered how much his life changed after seeing Jaejoong in his dreams before he knew a thing about the Vampire World. 

It only made sense that Changmin got into his head so quickly. 

He didn't want to be under Changmin's control again although he knew his own son could control without any needed effort. 

"I don't know why you say these things, Changmin," Yunho said as he looked at his son. He recalled when he was a human and he was told about the son Jaejoong and he would have. 

Yunho had so many thoughts on what his children would be like their personalities and even appearance too. Even though Changmin wasn't saying the nicest things or thinking correctly, Yunho loved his son. The child he helped create was the young man badmouthing him. 

Changmin was apparently destined to cause chaos and even if he did, Yunho didn't doubt he'd love his son. No one, not even him, wanted that for Changmin. Yunho didn't know why Changmin was doing this but he hasn't grown to hate him. 

Unknown to anyone, Changmin was going through his own battles right now. He was trying his hardest to get things done and it felt like slowly he was failing. He needed to cause chaos and none of that was happening at the moment when it needed to be. He was running out of time. Soon this task of his would be over. 

Changmin was starting to feel like his words were no longer working on his father anymore. It was nice to know that the man who created him didn't hate him yet. Changmin didn't want his parents to hate him. He wanted his family to love him - they all just needed to get past this obstacle that was going to make or break their happiness.

_You're worthless. You're weak. You're not good enough. Horrible father and husband. Worst than your own father. _

Changmin kept pressing these thoughts into his father's head but still Yunho lookes upon his son with confusion. 

"Changmin, what's going on?" Changmin had tuned everything out and he had snapped out of his daze once he heard his mother's voice. 

_It's all for you, Umma, _Changmin thought as he felt sadness in his heart. He couldn't fail, especially not when he had come so far. 

Changmin gulped and thought of another idea. If he couldn't convince his father to awaken the Inferno, he could always _control_ him. When he had started appearing in this grown form of his, he had inherited his parents'powers. Once he was born he'd have both powers too. He was lucky that he knew how to use manipulation to a big extent.

He could control more than one person at the same time. He could manipulate _anyone_ to do _anything_. 

_"You need to make a large sacrifice, small child. The love of two soulmates is pure and true - vampire soulmates hurting each other is an example of 'breaking' it." _

Changmin had made his decision since it was the last shot he had at saving his mother. He was about to do something until he saw something appear in the corner of his eye. _Karam. _

Changmin's dear beloved was standing from afar watching. Karam knew that he was going to do something he wasn't going to like. From the beginning Karam didn't enjoy this, but Changmin was appreciative that his soulmate did. The only reason he was because he loved him relentlessly. 

He could still remember the first time he had met Karam. It hadn't been in the Vampire World. Unknown to every vampire, before their birth, they meet their soulmates in child forms. His parents weren't both born as vampires so they would've never met there. Changmin met Karam there and even Kyuhyun too although they weren't soulmates.

No vampire recalled this memory since if was before birth. The ancient vampire elders feared Changmin's fate ergo they gave the child a choice: destroy the world or sacrifice something to save it. If Changmin saved the world it would mean that he'd have _both_ of his parents instead of one. 

The ancient vampire elders made it clear that they wanted him to remember his failure in case he didn't succeed. Karam and Kyuhyun would forget though since this was all Changmin's work. If Changmin succeeded, he would forget all he did while everyone else, including Karam and Kyuhyun, would remember. 

_I love you, Karam, _Changmin telepathically spoke to Karam. His beloved widened his eyes and took a step as Changmin shedded one tear. He didn't let Karam reply back. 

Without hesitation Changmin forcibly barged into his father's mind. He did it without effort since manipulation had become so natural to him. He knew what he needed to do to get the correct reaction from both of his parents.

_Bad guy. Evil. Killer. Chaotic. _

Those words weren't how Changmin wanted anyone to describe him. At the moment he described himself that way, Yunho getting all of these words. Changmin painted a picture for his father. Within seconds his father would be convinced that he was a horrible person that should be murdered. 

Like Changmin expected, the Inferno woke. 

It all happened so quick that all Changmin could do was watch. 

His father had fire in his palms and instantly he was ready to attack Changmin. The young man witnessed his father move his hand to burn him. Instead of feeling the burn, Changmin closed his eyes just to open them back a few seconds afterwards. 

What he saw was exactly what he needed to see to know that everything was going to be alright. 

Jaejoong didn't it without any doubt in his head. 

Changmin meant so much to him. He trusted him and everything his son had told him. He also watched numerous things happen after Yunho had arrived with the others. 

It was hard not running into Yunho's arms and welcoming him back. It was unfortunate but Jaejoong knew he couldn't trust his husband. Yunho had betrayed him - Changmin had told him so. 

He had been watching as his husband and son chatted and stared intensely at each other. Jaejoong sensed something was going to happen he just didn't know _what_. 

Jaejoong knew what it was he was waiting for when he saw Yunho's palms create flames. Changmin was also standing in front of him. 

_No one is going to hurt my baby, _Jaejoong thought. What mother would allow their precious child to be harmed? 

Jaejoong pushed Changmin away and grabbed Yunho's hand, feeling a small burn. It wasn't intense but he felt it. His mind worked instantly to pry into his husband's mind to control him. Yunho stopped in place, frozen, after Jaejoong had looked through his husband's memories and thoughts. 

_Yoochun sniffled and shook his head feeling extremely bad for his friend. "I think Jae has accepted it."_   
  
_Yunho removed his hand and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You...Y-you can't be serious." He spoke so weak and soft that Yoochun nearly missed his friend's words. _

_Yunho looked down at the floor to focus and then looked up at the two royals. "I wish to seek the assistance of other vampires to find answers to Jae's destiny."_

_Yunho tilted his head to the left and seemed to think the idea seemed to make sense. "Can we have the wedding as soon as possible? There's not much time and in case I need to be in more than one kingdom."_   


_Should I tell him? Yunho thought as he recalled what Yoochun had said, how would he react? He'd try to stop me, I can't allow him to._

_He knew he was going to have to sacrifice something in order for Jaejoong to live. Yunho knew he might be suffering once he entered the afterlife, but he would be assured that his family was safe. Changmin needed his mother; the connection between a mother and child was important. Maybe the fact that Changmin kept visiting Jaejoong's dreams was proving that. _

_Yunho would die for Jaejoong. He did not care what he had to sacrifice. He was prepared for this._

_The beauty was finally only inches away from Yunho’s face. That was when he leaned until his mouth was close to Yunho’s ear. The soft, melodic, and angelic voice stunned Yunho. Nothing can ever be compared to such everlasting beauty._

_“Y-you're here...you're really here!" Jaejoong said gleefully and pulled away with his arms still around his soulmate._

_Yunho placed a tender kiss on his cheeks and answered. “And my intentions aren't to leave yet."_

Jaejoong gasped and held tightly into Yunho's hand. He let go of the control he has over his husband's mind and immediately Yunho was out of the trance of Jaejoong's. The couple both fell together on their knees. 

_He's the same Jung Yunho I fell in love with, _Jaejoong thought as tears filled his eyes once he began to slowly realize his mistake. 

Yunho did love him. Yunho wanted to save him. Yunho didn't want to stress him out. Yunho didn't betray or abandon him. 

Jaejoong sobbed at everything he had done. He had used his powers on not only his family and friends but his own soulmate. Long ago when Kibum and he were younger, their parents told them that soulmates should never use their powers on each other - it shows that they've become enemies of some sort. 

There was a minor burn mark on Jaejoong's hand but he didn't care about that. He had used his powers on Yunho and his family! If anything _he_ was the one that betrayed everyone! 

No one was lying to him. In all honestly he was lying to himself. 

"Jae, I..." Yunho couldn't even find the words. He didn't know how to say sorry to the one person he wasn't supposed to hurt but did. 

Jaejoong shook his head, feeling that Yunho was attempting to apologize when he didn't have a reason to. 

"N-no, Yun...You have nothing to be sorry for," Jaejoong said as tears streamed down his cheeks. He kept a firm grip on Yunho's hand, not wanting to let go. "It's...This is all _my_ fault." 

Yunho disagreed completely, "No Jaejoong, it isn't..." He couldn't convince his beloved that there was nothing for him to be sorry for. They might as well both take the blame. "We both did wrong..." 

"I'm sorry for thinking that you betrayed me, Yun," Jaejoong said as his saddened eyes looked into Yunho's. He sniffled, "I...I shouldn't have thought those things..." 

Yunho took his hand and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong and held him tightly, never wishing to let go of him. He didn't want to leave him either, especially if it wouldn't be a long time for them to be together after Changmin's birth. 

Changmin smiled at the sight before him. Although he had watched one of the truest loves being temporarily broken, it was worth it. His parents still loved each other and they have forgiven each other now which was a good thing. It needed to be done - it was necessary. 

With the spell in his head memorized completely, Changmin closed his eyes and changed the spell. A vast of wind entered the castle, making the doors open widely. From outside the sky was once again changing from night to day and day to night - once again time was going by. 

As it happened everyone was holding onto each other due to the strong massive wind. Finally it stopped after under five minutes. 

Changmin fell to the floor after noticing his own hands were beginning to fade just like Kyuhyun's had when he was about to be born. It would happen to Karam if he chose to roam the Vampire World a while longer in the form he was in now. 

"Changmin!" Jaejoong called out to his beloved son. Changmin could feel his head being picked up and being laid onto his mother's lap. 

Yunho was looking down at Changmin too. Karam was right there as well. Hangeng and Heechul were present to see what was going on while the others watched from afar and tried their best to listen. 

"What's going on?" Jaejoong questioned, soothingly rubbing Changmin's forehead with his fingers. 

Karam answered for the queen, "Changmin is going to be born soon." He eyed Jaejoong's baby bump. Karam knew that if Changmin had done everything right he wouldn't remember what happened. "He has much to explain to you." 

Hangeng was the one to start asking Changmin questions, "What does he mean by that, Changmin?" Hangeng asked his grandson.

Changmin smiled at Jaejoong and then at Yunho, "I was given the task to save Umma..."

Jaejoong tilted his head, "What do you mean, Changminnie?" 

Changmin sighed, "There's a world where the younglings meets when their only fetuses...It's how I met Karam and Kyuhyun...I knew of my fate, the ancient vampire elders showed me. They weren't ready for the world to end..." 

"So they gave you an option?" Heechul suggested. 

Changmin nodded, "I end the world or save it...Saving it meant Umma would be saved too...A sacrifice to be made though." 

Yunho narrowed his eyes at his son, wondering what he could possibly mean, "What sacrifice?" 

Changmin frowned at his father, "Umma and you were against each other for that split moment...Two soulmates going against each other is a _crack _in their love."

Hangeng nodded in understanding, "Sacrificing their love in order for change of fate to be made. The world is saved and so is Jaejoong." 

Changmin was happy he didn't have to go into details. "If I failed I'd remember and live with my lack of success..."

"If you succeeded?" Yunho wondered aloud. 

"Kyuhyun and Karam will remember this, not me. It was just something they told me..." Changmin said as his body started slowly fading away. 

Jaejoong sniffled and stroked Changmin's hair that would soon vanish, "Oh Changminnie, you did this all for me?" 

Changmin nodded and looked at his mother lovingly, "You can be with Appa and I, Umma, just like you should." Changmin then stole a glance at his father, knowing he had caused a ton of trouble, "I'm sorry about all my chaos, Appa." 

Yunho didn't hate Changmin. His son had done something for a good cause - to save Jaejoong. No one, not even himself, could do it, but there son could and did. 

Changmin was a hero. 

"Don't worry about it, Changmin," Yunho said as he placed a hand on Changmin's shoulder. He couldn't wait for Changmin's birth. "You did this for a good reason. No one hates you, you hear me?"

Changmin nodded and smiled at everyone. One last time he telepathically told Karam "I love you." Soon they'd meet again and would be reunited. They would still love like soulmates and that's all that matters. 

"I love you, Umma and Appa." Changmin told his parents as they held him close before he vanished into thin air.

Jaejoong smiled, "We love you too, Minnie." 

"We'll see you again, Changmin, I promise," Yunho said, imagining the moment that their son would finally be welcomed into this world. 

Changmin faded away with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 

When Yunho and Jaejoong tried to glance at Karam, their son's soulmate had disappeared. They didn't date to question it especially when Jaejoong placed his hand on his baby bump and his eyes widened. 

"Changmin is coming, Yunho," Jaejoong announced and the couple were excited. It had only been moments ago when they had last seen their child. 

The joy was cut short when Kangin and Leeteuk bursted into the throne room with worried looks on their faces. Hangeng and Heechul got up to see what was going on - clearly something was wrong. 

"What's wrong, Teukie?" Heechul asked Leeteuk. He didn't want to think about anything bad but there was nothing else it could be. 

Leeteuk sighed, "Hong Sung is coming with his followers." 

"What?!" 

Kangin nodded, answering them, "He's starting a war." 


	40. The Red Prince

Yunho knew Jaejoong was going to be fine. A few of the midwives had taken Jaejoong and his beloved and son were going to be perfectly fine. Besides, everyone else and him had more concerning matters to take care of at the moment. The problem happened to be standing a few feet away from the castle of the Red Kingdom. 

Hong Sung had arrived with his followers who had agreed to the idea of killing an innocent child. The vampire had made that claim was proven right at this very moment as Hong Sung was prepared to start a war. 

"No one's going to be getting anywhere near Jaejoong or Changmin, Yunho." Hangeng promised him as Heechul and him had their hands intertwined as they looked at Hong Sung's followers. 

Yunho had recalled seeing Kibum go with the midwives as well. "I saw Kibum go with him. Will he be able to help?" 

"Kibum has already secured the place with thick, solid ice walls. They would need something as powerful as your powers to melt it down. Or Kibum to unfreeze it." Siwon reassured him. 

Yunho spotted the others who were present and willing to fight on his side. He knew Jaejoong's family and friends would always be there to defend Jaejoong. Yunho had been happy to see Seunghyun and Jiyong, Minho, Key and Jonghyun present. Others were helping them fight off Hong Sung and Yunho felt horrible he had dragged them into this. 

He turned to glance at the King of the Hybrid Kingdom, "Thank you, King Seunghyun. I am in your debt." He bowed his head at Seunghyun.

"You can thank me later, Yunho-shi," Seunghyun said with a small frown. He turned to look at Hong Sung's army that was in front of them. "We have other matters to concern ourselves with."

Yunho gulped as he took a step forward and locked eye contact with Hong Sung. "You don't need to do this, Superior Hong Sung. There's no need for death, just leave and a war can be prevented." 

Hong Sung wasn't convinced. "Do you think we're going to fall for that?" He pointed at the castle and looked at it in disgust. "You are protecting a monster! Didn't you see what that thing caused last night?" 

Yunho was still trying to comprehend the chaos his son had caused. It wasn't that long ago (if Changmin hadn't went forward into time) that he had left them to find a way to prevent Jaejoong's death. He couldn't believe he had thought that Changmin had might have been doing something harmful to Jaejoong. Yunho had been wrong. 

Changmin, in his grown form, had confessed what he had been doing all this time. All Changmin had done was sacrifice numerous things. He chose to risk his parents' love and trust for him. Changmin had even gone far enough to cause two soulmates, Yunho and Jaejoong, to go against each other. 

Yunho had wanted to sacrifice his own life for Jaejoong to live, but his son had been doing some sacrificing himself. Changmin didn't stop him from performing the soul-sacrificing soul because he wanted to let Jaejoong die. Changmin had done it because he had already began making ultimate sacrifices for his mother. 

The point of Changmin's sacrifice was to have both of his parents in his life. If he had let Yunho perform that spell all of Changmin's risks would have gone done the drain. 

_He did something to prevent our family from losing a family member,_ Yunho thought as memories from last night filled his head. _No matter the mess he made, Changmin can't be blamed_. 

"Changmin caused chaos but he did it to prevent the fate that was bestowed upon him. He changed both Jaejoong's, mine and his own." Yunho explained. 

"The monstrosity Changmin causes in the future, the end of all worlds, can be prevented because he did what he did." Hangeng added, defending his grandson. 

Hong Sung wasn't going to heed to what he was being told. "That child doesn't deserve to live. He dared to try to kill a royal vampire!" 

"It was _you_ who had created the plan to kill Jaejoong and Changmin," Seunghyun pointed out, still flabbergasted by the fact that Hong Sung could do such a thing. "He's an infant, Superior Hong Sung. Please don't do this."

Jiyong agreed with his soulmate, "This doesn't have to happen. We're not going to let you get to the queen or prince. Don't turn this into a war." 

"A war began once that monster decided to show up in my kingdom." Hong Sung hissed at the queen of the Hybrid Kingdom. 

Yunho defended Changmin, "He wouldn't have needed to have gone to your kingdom if you hadn't sent your vampires to kill my soulmate and son." 

"Have it your way then." Hong Sung whispered as he whispered to one of his followers. 

A fight was going to begin. 

There would be death. 

But no one was going to get near his family, Yunho swore. They would have to kill him before they would ever get to Jaejoong and Changmin. 

"You're going to be fine, hyung, I promise," Kibum said as he tried to soothe Jaejoong who was panicking. 

It had just been five minutes since Kibum had helped bring Jaejoong to the closest room with a bed. He had gotten Jaejoong in a guest room while he asked a maid to bring the midwives and Dr. Jun since Jaejoong was going to give birth any second or minute. 

Jaejoong had stopped using his powers since he knew it would just strain his energy. He knew he needed all of his strength now to deliver Changmin. He was worried if he strained himself than perhaps Changmin's health would be on the line. 

He couldn't let his baby die. He couldn't let anything happen to his baby. 

"Kibum-ah...I'm sorry..." Jaejoong whispered as he felt horrible after controlling his family and going against them. 

There was so much Jaejoong realized he was sorry for. He had been wrong about so many things. Even though Changmin might've planted these doubts in his head, Jaejoong had still listened to them. He had allowed the doubt to eat at it to where it unleashed something horrible. He had used his powers to hurt the people he loved. 

Even though he knew he had been wrong, Jaejoong couldn't feel too guilty about it, he realized. Changmin was trying to save him the only way he could. The only way Changmin could save him was by sacrificing numerous things that would affect the ones he loved. 

It seemed like if he hadn't doubted everyone and ruin things than Jaejoong wouldn't get the chance to stay with Yunho and Changmin. Changmin had sacrificed so much and Jaejoong couldn't let it go in vain. 

"It's okay, hyung, really," Kibum reassured his brother. Everyone knew what Changmin had been trying to do. He had thought his nephew was up to no good. He hadn't, but he also had a reason. "Everything's fine, I swear. Right now what matters is bringing Changminnie into this world." 

Jaejoong gulped and agreed. He had been waiting so long for this to happen. It was after he had found out he was pregnant when he imagined the day his baby would be born. The day he'd get to hold onto his child Yunho and him had created. At the time he had forgotten for a moment that he wouldn't get to see his son grow up. 

Before Yunho or Changmin had made attempts to save him, Jaejoong had thought there was no way out of his fate. While he was pregnant he had just imagined the moment Changmin would be born. He know there would be mixed emotions, happiness and sadness, but neither of it was present in him now that it was actually happening.

Changmin had done so much just so he would live. 

Now Jaejoong felt a bunch of fear. All of it was from the fact that Hong Sung had brought his own army of followers who wanted Changmin dead. They were willing to kill Changmin as an infant. 

Everyone out there protecting Changmin and him from Hong Sung had been wronged by him. Jaejoong couldn't help but feel guilty. Changmin had done all of these things was so he could live and be with his family, loving Yunho as they both raised Changmin. 

Jaejoong was thankful to Changmin since he would now be able to live and remain with his family. He was saddened that Changmin had so much pressure and weight on his shoulder to not mess this up. 

"I'm here!" Dr. Jun announced as the midwives and her dashed into the guest room. The midwives had towels and a basin with water. Dr. Jun approached Jaejoong's left side, opposite of Kibum, "Don't worry about a thing, Jaejoong. Everything is going to be fine." 

Jaejoong was hoping for a smile from the female vampire. "You are confident about this, Dr. Jun?" 

"I am." Dr. Jun replied with a smile on her face.

_You're going to be born_, _Changmin_, Kibum thought as he held onto Jaejoong's hand. _No one is going to to let Hong Sung get to you. _

It had begun.

Once Hong Sung gave his followers permission to attack, so did they. Yunho felt like the moments were flowing so quickly, but going so slow as well. One instant they were running to whatever vampire who was going to attack them and suddenly either vampire was on the floor. 

Using his mind and strength before he was able to imagine fire coming out of his palms and creating large flames. It took energy but he thanked Changmin for waking up his powers for him. Now he could use them to fight off the enemies trying to hurt his family. He aimed at any vampire nearby that wasn't on his side. 

The flames from his palms tackled a follower of Hong Sung's. The vampire screamed as the flame ate at it. 

Yunho took in the sight before him. Everyone was fighting, giving their all. Siwon was using his super strength to tear vampires to pieces, Yesung was using his invisibility to sneak up on vampires and Minho was using his electricity to kill enemies. Ryeowook was blinding his opponents so an ally could sneak up and attack.

Heechul was creating flames from his hands, launching balls of fire at his enemies. Like Siwon, Jonghyun used his super strength. Not all vampires were gifted with specific powers, but they were given enhanced human abilities like the super strength and speed. 

Using his telekinesis, Hangeng picked up large rocks and aimed them at vampires. There wasn't a vampire not fighting back, trying to defend something. They were defending Jaejoong and Changmin while their enemies defending the will of living and preventing any more chaos to occur.

Yunho noticed Yoochun go down while Junsu had been fighting off a female vampire, who was putting up a good fight. When he went to help Yoochun, a follower of Hong Sung's made her way to the castle and opened the doors to run in. 

Once he assisted Yoochun, Yunho caught three more vampires following the female one. Yoochun and him were able to grab the other two, but the female and other had made it inside. 

"Jaejoong..." Yunho muttered. 

Yoochun sent Yunho a small smile, "Kibum said he placed a thick wall of ice somewhere. No one is going to to get pass it, Yun." 

"I don't want them making it possible for themselves," Yunho said with worry laced in his tone. 

Jonghyun volunteered to go and kill the vampires that had entered, "I'll go. You need to be out here, Yunho." 

"There's two. I'm not chancing you getting attacked by the other," Yunho was already risking everyone's lives. He didn't want any of them to perish. "Chun, go with him?" 

Yoochun smirked, "My charms won't make them go away, Yun." 

There was no time for humor, but Yunho didn't scold his friend for it. "Then you can use your strength." He turned back when a follower of Hong Sung's approached them. 

When he turned back, Jonghyun and Yoochun had entered the castle and were going to kill the two vampires that had tried entering through the entrance. 

He was about to attack a vampire when he saw something fly at the corner of his eyes. He looked up and saw a vampire had jumped onto the castle and was trying to break in through the windows.

He worried more now. If only there was a permanent barrier that no one could penetrate. That didn't exist though. 

"They're trying to enter through the windows!" Yunho exclaimed and caught most of everyone's attention. 

In response, Ryeowook looked away and glanced at the vampire trying to enter through the window. Using his powers, he blinded the vampire. Helping out his soulmate, Yesung ran to the vampire and beheaded him within seconds. 

Yunho was thankful for the teamwork but it wouldn't work forever, he knew. Ryeowook and Yesung couldn't keep an eye on the vampires entering through the windows. Hong Sung simply planned this out well and made sure he had a plentiful amount of vampires in his army. 

He had gone back to fighting that he missed it when a vampire attacked Ryeowook from behind when he was stopping another vampire from going through the broken window. Stopping the vampire entering the castle or helping his mate, Yesung had two choices. He knew what to do when he saw another vampire help the one attacking Ryeowook.

Yesung used his invisibility to sneak up on both vampires ambushing his soulmate. Once he got one down, Ryeowook was able to help and kill the other. The lovers looked upon each other, making sure they were both fine. 

"Ate you okay, Wookie?" Yesung asked, carressing his beloved's face. Seeing a nod convinced him. "Good."

Ryeowook turned away to glance up at the window. The vampire was gone. 

"He entered." Ryeowook whispered as he looked back at Yesung with tears in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" 

Kibum kept an eye on his brother. This was a new experience for the both of them. He was witnessing childbirth and Jaejoong was the one giving birth. He knew he had to remain calm or else Jaejoong might get nervous and that wouldn't be good. Jaejoong needed to think about giving birth to Changmin. That's all that matters, Kibum kept telling himself. 

Dr. Jun had said that the baby wasn't ready to come yet. Jaejoong hadn't dilated and they needed to wait. 

Memories of what had happened before all of this invaded his mind. Zhou Mi stayed with Henry, Sungmin and the Cho's back at the Blue Kingdom. Kangin, Leeteuk, Junsu, Donghae and Eunhyuk had arrived prepared to fight. Everyone else had been ready as well. When Changmin had caused fhe last straw, everyone was present. 

After it all Jaejoong went into labor and Changmin had disappeared. Kibum had stuck by his brother's side, never leaving. Although he could've been a good helper when it came to the war Changmin had started, he was told he was the best chance of protecting Jaejoong and the baby. 

When putting everything together, Kibum realized they had been right. He had never before used his powers to help protect or fight. If a vampire dared to enter, he knew he'd have to use his powers to kill him or her. 

The thought messed with his head. He was going to have to _kill_ someone. Considering the circumstances, Kibum knew he shouldn't be struggling with it. The vampire that'd entet wanted Jaejoong and Changmin dead. 

It only made sense that they deserved death since they were attempting to murder a mother and his baby. 

"How far along is he?" Kibum questioned Dr. Jun. The fact that his nephew hadn't been born yet, made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

Dr. Jun checked and turned back to the younger prince, "Not yet. It's too soon, still, Prince Kibum." 

Kibum kept holding onto Jaejoong's hand and offering comforting words. He could hear the fighting from outside. The battle was going on still and Changmin would be born soon. 

He worried what the result would be if Changing was born and the fight hadn't finished. There might be a better chance of the enemies doing as they wished. 

Kibum thought such things but he reminded himself not to. He wasn't going to let anyone harm his hyung or nephew. 

"Bummie..." Jaejoong called out to him softly, panting a bit. 

Kibum smiled at his hyung, "What is it, hyung?"

"I'm...I'm scared...I don't know what's going to happen," Jaejoong said with tears going down his cheeks.

He must be worried about the vampire enemies that'd take Changmin's life, Kibum thought. 

"We're not going to let them enter, hyung, I promise." Kibum wasn't lying to him. He wouldn't let them hurt them. 

Jaejoong shook his head, "I know...You'll defeat them, I know you will..."

"But?" Kibum knew there was more. 

"I...Changmin told me...He'd made these sacrifices so I could live...I want to see my baby grow, Bummie...I want to see him every day with Yunho..." 

Jaejoong was worried about dying. It broke Kibum's heart to know that all Jaejoong wanted was to be with his family. He never wished to part from Yunho and Changmin. And the two didn't want him leaving them either. 

Many of them hadn't thought about Jaejoong's fate due to everything Changmin was doing. The chaos Changmin had been causing had distracted them. Now it was the time to face what was to come or not. 

"I don't want to leave them..." Jaejoong whispered. 

Kibum hugged Jaejoong, pecking his brother's forehead, "Don't worry, Jae, okay?" He felt sadness well up in him too, "Changmin did everything to make sure that didn't happen. We have to be grateful for that." 

Jaejoong leand into the embrace, "And if it didn't work? ...My soulmate continuing life without me and my baby having to live in a world without his umma..."

"You'll be in the sky of clouds and stars watching them from above," Kibum smiled at his brother with watery eyes. 

Before any of them could respond, there was a shatter noise. They glanced at the window and in came a vampire. It was a male dressed in a cloak like Hong Sung's followers were dressed. The vampire smirked when he spotted Jaejoong. 

Kibum knew it was time. He remained frozen in seat but he concentrated as the male was about to speed over here. Thinking about sharp shards of ice and the ground they were on, Kibum waved his hand. The vampire was impaled by the large ice shards that had came up from the floor. A shard had beheaded the vampire, his head falling to the ground. 

Whether he was in full control of his powers or not, Kibum saw ice take place of the glass that had been shattered from the window. Frost started taking the walls and door to the bedroom. Kibum knew the door would be hard to open now that it was covered in ice. 

"You're nearly there, Jaejoong. Just be a bit more patient and I promise it'll be time." Dr. Jun said as she checked how many centimeters Jaejoong was at. 

Kibum knew his powers were strong but Hong Sung didn't bring weak vampires with him. 

It would be long before the battle ended. And he worried when the next attack on Jaejoong would turn out. He feared for the worst.

Yunho wanted to go up and make sure that the vampire that had entered the castle was dead but everyone had told him not to. Yunho was a strong vampire they needed on their site at the moment. When Yoochun and Jonghyun had returned, Yoochun had gone back in to make sure. Yunho was full of fear. 

This wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

_"Have faith, Yunho," Hangeng reassured him after Yoochun had ran back inside. Yunho had looked at his father-in-law with unconvinced eyes. "There's so much we can all do." _

He agreed with Hangeng. Yunho couldn't worry for Jaejoong's and Changmin's safety and kill Hong Sung's followers at the same time. Worrying would get him killed and he didn't need to die unless he absolutely had to. He couldn't die until he knew for certain Jaejoong and Changmin were far from harm's way.

Yunho stopped looking at the castle from time to time and went back to the problems at hand: the battle. He summoned more flames from his palms and aimed them at the vampires approaching. 

He remained calm when he had seen two vampires enter through the window at the corner of his eyes. Ryeowook had tried his best to blind them both but had been attacked and was helped out by Siwon. 

_This fight will last_, Yunho thought as he continued attacking Hong Sung's vampires. 

At the Blue Kingdom, Kangin and Leeteuk had left their family to help out everyone at the Red Kingdom. The guards there would help if danger came to the royal family.

The Cho's were in the castle as well. Sungmin had clarified everything to his in-laws (he left out the fact that he was Kyuhyun's soulmate.) The Cho's were in their own room with guards posted at both sides and at every window. 

Henry was in the same room with Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin and Zhou Mi. Henry's powers still hadn't been exposed and most of them believed that perhaps him seeing visions was his ability. 

"If that is my ability wouldn't other vampires not see me as a human?" Henry asked his brothers. He had known the whole reason his parents had left him with Zhou Mi was because his powers hadn't developed at a young age like everyone else.

Donghae answered his youngest brother-in-law, "Abilities such as precognition can't be seen. A telepath can speak telepathically and read minds which is an example of that power being exposed." 

"What about Jaejoong's powers? He didn't even learn his powers because they were so dangerous." Henry protested.

Eunhyuk grinned, "There are so many reasons behind that one." 

"Should we not be pitching in a hand?" Henry asked.

Sungmin was the one to respond to Henry, "They have enough help, Henry." He was worried about his soulmate's and Henry's life. "Besides, we have to Cho's and you to protect."

Henry pouted, "I can protect myself, thank you very much!" 

Eunhyuk couldn't stifle his scoff, "Oh, can you?" When Henry nodded, Eunhyuk brought up the memory erasing incident. "How about when Changmin and Kyuhyun got to you?" 

Henry looked at them ashamedly, "Those two are really good at intimidation." He decided to think about something else, he looked at Donghae, "What are your powers, Hae hyung?" 

"I can manipulate water." Donghae said as he eyed his hands. "I can only do it around water though. I can't magically form water from my palms."

"Unlike how Kibum can do it with ice," Eunhyuk added. He curiously looked at Sungmin, "Hyung, what is Kyuhyun's abilities?" 

Sungmin bit down on his lip, nervous to answer that question. "You might be more intimidated if you wanted the answer to _that_ question." 

Henry bit down on his lip and nodded at that response. He turned back to Donghae, "Although your powers are limited, you're strong." 

"Stronger than a human being," Donghae answered. "Vampires are naturally strong but sometimes other are gifted with the power of being even more stronger than other vampire with other abilities." 

Henry raised an eyebrow, "How so?" 

Zhou Mi replied to his beloved, "Siwon is stronger than me, your Uncle Hangeng or even your appa. It's because his powers are super strength."

"I guess that makes sense?" Henry tried to piece everything together as best as he could. He was curious about his parents. "What about Umma and Appa's powers?" 

Sungmin let Eunhyuk answer Henry's question, "Some vampires aren't both with specific powers like the ability to manipulate ice and fire. Vampires naturally have super strength and the enhanced senses-" 

Henry frowned, "Something I'm missing plus my powers." 

Neither older brother added to what Henry said. Eunhyuk continued, "They don't have specific powers like Minnie and I." 

Zhou Mi chimed in to the siblings' conversation, "Maybe we should change the topic? At the moment there's a war going on." 

"What would be a lighter subject to you, Mimi?" Henry questioned the tall redhead with a small smile. 

Zhou Mi embraced his soulmate tightly, not wanting to think about the war going on. "Let's just hope all of this is resolved as soon as possible. Wars aren't good things." 

"Hong Sung is sold on destroying Changmin, Jaejoong too if necessary," Sungmin said knowing Hong Sung would do the same with Kyuhyun too. Hong Sung was more concerned with Changmin since he made the official threat. 

Zhou Mi thought about how depressing the situation was. Henry and he wouldn't have came back if it weren't for the dreams Henry had. In a way he was thankful for that even though Henry's life was slightly being put at risk. If they hadn't come to help Henry would've been devastated to found out they could've helped if only they had known. 

It had been _them_ who came here. Henry's dreams were concerning and he knew it was best to talk to Kangin and Leeteuk. He didn't regret the decision he had made. 

"What's going to convince him to stop?" Zhou Mi heard Donghae's question. The silence made it clear that nothing would resolve Hong Sung's goal to kill Changmin. 

_So_ _it'd_ _end_ _in_ _death_, Zhou Mi thought with a frown. No one had anything to say at that moment. 

They kept fighting but it felt like nothing was working. The numbers didn't seem to be lessening in his opinion. It felt like more and more of Hong Sung's followers kept appearing out of nowhere. Even Hong Sung himself was perfectly fine with how much fighting was going on. Yunho could see Hangeng and Heechul battling the king of the Solitary Kingdom. He would've assisted if he didn't have vampires fighting back at him.

They couldn't ask for more help. The others at the Blue Kingdom had to protect the Cho's and Henry. He hoped none of Hong Sung's followers made there way towards the other kingdom. If they didn't win this fight Hong Sung would kill Jaejoong and Changmin anf more than likely make his way to the Blue Kingdom to kill Sungmin's soulmate. They couldn't let that happen.

He felt useless since no more how much flames he summoned there were more vampires ambushing him. Unfortunately he didn't notice the vampire coming from behind him. Yunho fell back while the vampire tried snapping his neck. Yunho fought back - perhaps this is what it felt like to battle against someone with super strength like Siwon and Jonghyun - it was a struggle.

The female vampire had successfully gotten his arms to prevent him from summoning fire. Another vampire came by to assist. No matter what Yunho kept struggling. If it hadn't been for dagger sharp nails that went through the female vampire's neck he would've struggled for a bit longer. The female vampire fell to the side while Yunho summoned flames and attacked the other vampire that was assisting. 

Once he got back up he saw Sulli look at him as if making sure he was fine. He didn't understand. He could've sworn Sulli had died with Onew. Minho and Jiyong explained that Hong Sung had them incinerated. They shouldn't be back and Sulli was definitely alive. 

"Sulli?" He knew now wasn't the time to chat but he didn't understand. The female was about to talk but then Minho's voice cut her off.

"ONEW?!" Minho's voice rang throughout the battlefield. Some looked back and the others continued fighting. 

Yunho saw Onew and Minho embrace. He was happy to see that they had been wrong. Sure enough they'd both explain what really happened. For now they had to get back to the battle going on. Knew gave Minho a kiss before running into the castle. Yunho was confused but instead kept fighting. This would be questioned later. 

Everyone kept fighting knowing that some may not live. Everyone was debating who'd win. About a minute later Yunho was shocked to see Kibum enter the battlefield as he began killing numerous vampires with his ice powers. Slowly Yunho noticed this was helping a bit more than moments ago. Sulli's help made a difference too.

Moments went by, vampires defeated and others succeeded. Siwon was helping Key and Hong Sung was brought to the ground by Heechul when Hangeng was ambushed by a vampire. Yunho had finished killing one of Hong Sung's followers when it happened. 

A baby's wail was heard. 

Everyone froze and eyeballed the castle. 

Kibum had left and someone else had entered. He had introduced himself as Onew and he swore about ten times to Kibum that he'd protect the baby and him. Kibum pecked his forehead and told him that he'd do fine and that everyone would be happy to see Changmin once this was all over. Jaejoong couldn't wait for them to see his baby boy. He couldn't wait to see him either. 

Onew stayed near the door with his hands up. Jaejoong figured he was using his powers. After he'd have to ask him what abilities he had. For now he couldn't think about this though. The nice thing to know was that Yunho would have Kibum's help and that someone was present to help protect Changmin. 

Dr. Jun sent him an encouraging smile, "It's time, Jaejoong! You have to start pushing. It's time for the baby to arrive." 

Those words made him panic for a second. He wished Yunho was here to not only see their son being born but so he wouldn't be doing this alone. He snapped out of those thoughts when he realized that his husband was doing everything to keep them alive. Yunho had too much on his shoulders - no doubt he's trying to keep the others all alive too. Jaejoong knew that if Yunho could do all of that than he could do this. 

"O-okay..." Jaejoong replied as he thought about how worth it this all was. By the end of the day he'd have his baby with him. 

Changmin had tried to make sure he ended up alive. It all ended up in a battle. He had betrayed the ones he loved so he could live to raise Changmin. Luckily no one blamed him but still that was a lot for Changmin to do. It was horrible but an honorable thing on Changmin's part. 

Jaejoong refused to think about the chaos. Right now something beautiful was about to happen. Changmin would he with them. Hopefully he'd get to stay with his baby and Yunho forever. 

He did as Dr. Jun instructed and pushed. The pain didn't bother him since it was all temporary. He'd prefer this pain than over the pain of losing everyone he loved. He kept his screams low as he pushed. All he could imagine was the life Yunho, Changmin and he would have together. It was everything he wanted and hoped for. 

Watching Changmin grow up and raising him right. Helping Changmin control his powers. Seeing Changmin find Karam and introducing him to the family. Witnessing Changmin become the next king of the Red Kingdom. Experiencing Changmin and Karam create a family of their own. 

It was a scream that wasn't his own that woke him from those beautiful thoughts. He held his breath as his eyes were glued to the screaming baby in Dr. Jun's arms. She wrapped him up and brought him towards where Jaejoong laid. 

Jaejoong gulped and gently grabbed the baby who was wailing. While holding the child securely Jaejoong didn't remove his eyes from the baby boy. Tears were running down his cheeks as he was finally holding his son. 

"Hi Changminnie," Jaejoong cried as he stroked the baby's cheeks with his thumbs. This had been the moment he had been waiting for ever since Yunho and he reunited months before. "My precious baby boy." 

Changmin was born. 

Yunho had the urge to run into the castle to see Jaejoong and his son. Of course that was him thinking irrationally. He couldn't do anything until harm was millions of miles away from his family. Hong Sung and his followers were still present. For now he'd have to deal with the threat until was eliminated. 

"Attack!" Hong Sung commanded his followers and the fighting resumed. A group of vampires tried entering the castle thankfully Siwon, Jonghyun, Kibum and Seunghyun surrounded the entrance and killed any vampire that made any attempts. 

Yunho didn't know how long this would last but he had to be alive to make sure that Jaejoong anf Changmin were safe. The fighting didn't stop until someone's voice was heard causing all of them to stop, especially Hong Sung. 

"ENOUGH!" They all looked to see someone they hadn't seen in a long time. Standing with an army of vampires from behind was Hyun Joong. King Tae Joon and Queen Bo Ah right next to the prince of the Hybrid Kingdom. 

Hong Sung didn't seem too happy to see Hyun Joong present, "What are you doing here, son? There's a war!" 

"An unneeded one," Hyun Joong answered. His eyes didn't stray away from his father, "There's no need for this."

Hong Sung looked insulted hy his son's words, "How can you say that?! This child made a threat to our kingdom! It was an act of war." 

"The child also happens to be the reason why the world ends," a follower added on to what Hong Sung said. 

Hyun Joong glanced at Hangeng and Heechul, "Superior Hangeng, is this completely accurate? Is there no way for this to be prevented?" 

Hangeng replied to the vampire prince, "Changmin found a way to help save Jaejoong's life - it meant to result in war amongst family. If Jaejoong lives there's no need for Changmin or Yunho to fall into the evil side."

"Losing Jaejoong grew the hate in the future," Heechul said hoping this would help their case. "As long as Jae is here Changmin won't raise Hell on the world." 

Hyun Joong turned back to his father and his followers, "Can't we all agree that we'd prefer a threat over the end of the world? Let's forget this. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Before Changmin's birth there was no way to save Jaejoong which ensured Changmin's chaos. Now Jaejoong will live and Changmin won't become a monster. This is good." 

Hong Sung didn't appear convinced at all. "How are we supposed to believe that this will work? What if we leave and Jaejoong ends up dying? We could've right now prevented the end."

Hyun Joong saw everyone look saddened by Hong Sung's words. Of course they all wanted to believe that Jaejoong would live. They all hoped that Changmin's work wasn't in vain. 

The prince of the Solitary Kingdom gulped, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I think for now there's no reason to fight." 

Tae Joon agreed with Hyun Joong, "Superior Hong Sung, consider this wisely. We don't want anymore war. We have an army behind us of vampires. This will continue."

"Hyun Joong sides with us. You'd be going against your own flesh and blood." Bo Ah said with a small frown. She hoped the vampire would choose wisely. She glanced at the army from behind, "Let's stop this." 

They all watched as Hong Sung looked deeply into Hyun Joong's eyes - more than likely considering his options that lay in front of him. Instead of getting a verbal answer from the male, Hong Sung ran off with hia followers trailing from behind. All of their eyes were set on the vampires who had left. They wanted to make sure they didn't come back. 

"What does this mean?" Yoochun was the first one to break the silence. 

Seunghyun answered the former mortal's question. "It means Hong Sung chose the right decision. If he comes back he'll lose. He'd rather keep his life than lose it." 

"No more fighting?" Yoochun asked with hope. He earned a kiss and nod from Junsu. 

Heechul approached Yunho, "Go see them. Jae is dying to introduce the addition to you, Yun!"

Yunho nodded and ran towards the castle. He had wanted to thank everyone for their help but he knew if he wasn't able to the others would. If not Hyun Joong could come in and meet Changmin and they could thank him that way too. He just wanted to get to his family right now. 

Onew exited the room with a worried face, "Has it finished? What happened?" 

Yunho smiled at the male, "Don't worry. It's ended. We're all going to he fine. Go and see Minho. You probably have some explaining to do." Onew nodded before running out. 

Dr. Jun left the room and congratulated him. Yunho was happy to know that it'd just to be the three of them alone in the room until the rest of the family began pouring into the room to see the new little face. 

Yunho could feel tears threaten to escape his eyes once he saw the sight before him. Jaejoong was sitting up while holding bundled up baby Changmin. This was one of the best moments of his life for certain. 

"Yun!" Jaejoong called out to his husband quietly. Yunho approached Jaejoong who made room for him to sit right next to him. Yunho looked down to see their beautiful son. 

Yunho giggled when Changmin opened his eyes to look up at both of his parents. Jaejoong held out the baby for Yunho to hold. Just as Jaejoong had done it, Yunho carefully held Changmin. He would make sure no one ever harmed his family. He'd protect them to his last breath. 

"Hi Changmin," Yunho remembered the last time he saw his son was when he was telling them that he'd see them soon and that he loved them. They reunited. "We're all going to be fine, i promise." He pecked his son's forehead. 

When he turned to look at Jaejoong he saw his husband have tears in his eyes. There were definitely a mix of emotions bubbling inside of Jaejoong at the moment. Yunho knew his beloved felt bad for the betrayal but he didn't blame him. He didn't blame Changmin for being the mastermind behind this all either. There had been a reason for it all.

"I love you, Jae," Yunho said as they both gave their undivided attention to their son. Yunho prayed that everything would work out. 

Jaejoong got closer, "I love you too, Yunnie." 


	41. Epilogue

**18 YEARS LATER....**

Eighteen years had passed since the monstrosity Prince Jung Changmin of the Red Kingdom had caused. No one forgot the event, but since it was assured that no more chaos would occur, it brought relief to all vampires. All vampires had been pleased that their families would not meet their ends at the hands of the prince that had been rumored to cause chaos.

Numerous events had occurred after the birth of Changmin. One of the main events that occurred was Hyun Joong making his way towards the Red Kingdom to create a peace treaty. Hyun Joong would become king soon enough of the Solitary Kingdom and he didn't want any burnt bridges with anyone. It was wise and Yunho of course agreed to it. Hyun Joong was a big part of preventing the war with Hong Sung from turning into something worst. 

A few days after Changmin was born, he was presented to the kingdom as the heir and next king of the Red Kingdom. Vampires from other kingdoms had come to celebrate the occasion and congratulate the royal family on the new addition.

There had been weddings that had occurred as well such as the wedding of Prince Eunhyuk, second born of the Blue Kingdom, and his soulmate, Lee Donghae. The marriage between Prince Minho, of the Hybrid Kingdom, and his soulmate, Lee Onew, had happened a month after the new rulers of the Blue Kingdom had wed. Everyone noticed that even Minho's stepsister, Sulli, had even been supportive and welcomed Onew into the family (with no smile on her face, but Onew was convinced that was as sincere as she would get.)

Although Changmin's sacrifice had worked, everyone still wanted to make sure the child was fine. The fact that Changmin would never remember what he had done for his family broke everyone's heart, but they understood that there was no other way. Sometimes it was hard for some vampires to comprehend all the prince had done to make sure his mother did not die and that his father and him did not enter a madness that caused monstrosity. 

As fate had wished, Kyuhyun had ended up reuniting with his friend. Since Kyuhyun was born two weeks before Changmin, Kyuhyun did not know the outcome of Changmin's work, but he would remember all he had done with his friend. Even Karam would recall those moments he spent with his soulmate when they were both out of the wombs, but never remembering their time as children in the world of unborn younglings.

"How is Sungmin?" Changmin sat across Kyuhyun in the gardens of the Red Kingdom. Kyuhyun had stayed for a few days, wanting to catch up with his friend. 

Once the two friends reunited, it had been a first meeting to Changmin. Kyuhyun knew that he could not bring up any of that stuff to his friend because Changmin just would never remember. It hurt Kyuhyun but there was no way he could rid of the memories. Everyone surrounding Changmin would only know how far the prince had gone to save his mother's fate.

After what seemed to Changmin as their "first meeting" they were inseparable. Changmin felt as if he had known Kyuhyun for longer than when they had met, which was why he had wished he had met Kyuhyun when they were both children; it might have been cool to have his best friend (Kyuhyun) as a childhood best friend. Sadly, only Kyuhyun knew that they had known each other longer than that time. 

The two had gotten to know each other such as family, status, and even powers. Kyuhyun's powers of darkness seemed fascinating to Changmin since his friend could use darkness to kill or make someone go mad and kill themselves; he could even terrify someone with such darkness. Unlike Changmin who lived a royal life, Kyuhyun was born from a small family who were neither rich or poor. He had parents and an older sister, Ara, and he knew they loved and cared about him greatly.

Something Changmin envied about his best friend was the fact that Kyuhyun always knew his soulmate. Prince Sungmin, firstborn of the Blue Kingdom, was Kyuhyun's soulmate and had known ever since Kyuhyun had been born. Sungmin had told the Cho's this (who were flabbergasted but honored to have his as the soulmate of their son) and the family ended up allowing Sungmin to see Kyuhyun any time. 

Changmin was waiting to meet his own soulmate and he was always looking. He was waiting for that "tug" that would help him find his beloved. His family were always telling him not to worry and that things would happen when they were supposed to. Changmin was stubborn and wanted to meet his soulmate at once, but he could do nothing about it. 

"Minnie is doing well," Kyuhyun replied with a smile. "Donghae and Eunhyuk had just introduced their daughter to the family and Minnie is excited to get to know her."

Changmin raised an eyebrow at the mention of babies. "You want a family with Minnie, don't you?" 

Kyuhyun nodded, "Of course. I want to marry him and have children with him. I don't know the perfect time to do such things though."

"He can't reject you, so you don't have to worry about that," Changmin chuckled. He knew his best friend would be fine though. "He knows how much you love him and you have to keep reminding him that every moment you two spend together."

Kyuhyun noticed Changmin's eyes saddening, knowing it had to do with Karam. "You want to find you're soulmate and you _will_, Changmin." 

Changmin was thankful for the hope Kyuhyun had in him. "Thank you, Kyu. I know I will...Appa and Umma met around my age so I have hope I'll meet my other half soon."

_Where are you, Karam?_ Kyuhyun thought as he nodded to what Changmin had said. 

"He's beautiful, Minho," Jiyong said as he looked at the bundled up newborn in Minho's arms. Just moments ago, Onew had given birth and now a new addition was brought into the royal family of the Hybrid Kingdom. 

Seunghyun approached his wife and brother, wanting to get a look at his nephew. He smiled down at the babe, "Have Onew and you picked out a name?"

Minho could not look anywhere else besides down at his child. He had been thrilled when Onew had told him nine months ago that soon they would be having a baby. Those nine months he spent as Onew rubbed the baby bump or talked to the baby brought joy to Minho. He never knew true happiness could feel so good, but he never wanted to stop feeling it.

Now he was a father to the little baby in his arms. The birthing process had done a number on Onew, so the doctor had demanded that he got some well-deserved rest. Minho pecked his beloved and promised to watch over their little bundle of joy until he woke up. Minho knew that his purpose in life was to love and protect Onew and their child they had conceived with the truest love that existed.

"Onew and I decided that we would name the baby-" Minho was cut off when the door to the hallway opened and in came in two vampires. 

Jonghyun chuckled nervously as he held Key's right hand, "Sorry we're late! We got here as quick as we could!"

Key noticed the baby and beamed "The baby!" The feminine male approached Minho and glanced at the baby, "Oh Minho...He's so cute!"

"How's Onew?" Jonghyun asked as he headed towards his friend, curious of the baby as well. "Please tell me he's fine."

Minho chuckled at how worried Jonghyun had gotten, "Don't worry. Onew was a bit weakened by the baby's birth, but nothing rest can't take care of."

The doors opened once more and in came in King Tae Joon and Queen Bo Ah. By the expressions on their faces, everyone could tell the couple was happy to meet their grandchild. Everyone seemed to notice that Sulli was not with them. 

"Appa, where's Sulli?" Seunghyun asked, noticing his stepsister had been a bit distant ever since Onew had announced his pregnancy.

Queen Bo Ah answered her stepson, "She's fine, Seunghyun. For now she's just searching for her soulmate. It's what's best for her." Everyone in the room seemed relieved with that answer.

"May I see my grandchild?" King Tae Joon asked with a bright smile as Minho approached his father and gave the babe to him. "Did you two pick a name already?"

Minho chuckled, "It was about to be announced until everyone began interrupting." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled softly, "We decided to name him Taemin."

"Taeminnie! What a sweet name for such a cute baby!" Key exclaimed cheerfully as he embraced Jonghyun with excitement.

"I guess Onew and you won't be getting enough sleep after today," Jonghyun said with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around Minho's shoulders. 

Minho nodded as he stared at Taemin who was being held by his father, "It's all worth it in the end."

_I'm grateful that this was the path that fate wanted to bless me with, _Minho thought knowing he was going to have a happy life with his new family.

"Eun Min is a cute name," Sungmin said as he cooed at his niece in his arms. She was a beautiful child indeed, born with Donghae's eyes and nose and facial features from Eunhyuk. "Where did you come up with it?" 

Eunhyuk was folding some of his daughter's clothes, smiling as he watched his brother and daughter. "You might find it cheesy..."

Sungmin raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Oh? Enlighten me, Hyukkie. I'm really curious now."

"I named her after you." Eunhyuk's words definitely affected Sungmin. It had been a strange situation for him after Changmin's chaos since he had been kind of aware of it and had not told anyone about it. Eunhyuk giggled, "More like a combination of mine and your name."

Sungmin had known that it had to be a bit hard for his family to look at him when they knew Kyuhyun, Changmin's second-in-command and best friend, was his soulmate. He thought they would hate him and he had expressed those thoughts. Sungmin was proven wrong once they comforted him.

Sungmin had believed Eunhyuk and him had been in a farther relationship ever since Eunhyuk was given the task to take over the kingdom. Sungmin never wanted his brother to feel like he despised him, even though Kyuhyun's words were not entirely wrong. Eunhyuk had still loved him though. 

Sungmin felt his eyes go watery, "You what? Hyukkie, are you serious?" 

Eunhyuk nodded, "It was just the two of us once Henry was taken to China. All I had was you and you meant everything to me. I felt horrible when I was given your birthright...The last thing I wanted was to take something from you when all you did was be the best older brother I could ever have. Eun Min is going to need you, I can assure that."

Sungmin felt happy and sad all of a sudden. He placed Eun Min inside of her little crib right next to Donghae's and Eunhyuk's bed before embracing his brother tightly. Eunhyuk replied and hugged back. 

Sungmin pulled away, "I love the both of you, Hyukkie. Don't ever forget that. I'll defend you and that baby if it means my life is on the line." 

"Eun Min is lucky to have you," Eunhyuk said, tears cascading down his cheeks. "She'll have Henry too, but right now he needs his soulmate. As do you."

Sungmin blushed at the the thought of his beloved. "Kyuhyun is no longer an infant so it's easier now. Not that we'll perform the Oath and marry right away. I want us to spend time together before committing to all of those huge events."

"You two are lucky to have each other, Minnie. You two are surely going to be happy forever." Eunhyuk said happily.

Sungmin definitely believed Eunhyuk's words. There was no one he would rather be with. 

The sharp air felt nice as it hit the faces of the vampires that were hiking the mountains quicker than any mortal could. Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, Kibum and Siwon were visiting Tasmania, Australia on Legges Tor. Donghae had been wanting to venture off some more is what he told everyone back home, but only the four that had came with him were aware. 

Donghae was amazed and pleased with the sight he was taking in. It was beautiful and perfect for what he was planning to do. He missed his wife and daughter dearly, but he was doing this for them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Donghae looked at his friends who seemed delighted at the sight. "It'll be perfect for Hyukkie and Eun Min." 

Ryeowook giggled, "It's so sweet that you're going to make a place for your family up here. It's romantic!"

"We'll need winter clothes to look convincing, but we'll be fine," Donghae assured them. "Besides, we can't go back and forth when Hyukkie and I have a kingdom to rule. But I thought for a little family trip, or an alone escape for Hyukkie and I...Maybe a home for Hyukkie and I when Eun Min takes the throne?"

"It's sentimental and kind of you to do this, Hae. Eunhyuk will love it." Siwon answered confidently. "When will you start building it?" 

Donghae shrugged, "Not anytime soon. For now, I want to spend time with Hyukkie and the baby. I can get this done in less than five months, but I want to give them my undivided attention for now." 

Kibum smiled at the snow, feeling his powers itch to be used. To satisfy his inner self by making perfect snowballs. Siwon smirked when he saw his soulmate and ended up making his own. Instead of hitting at Kibum, he threw one at Yesung. Everyone was shocked by the attack. 

"Bastard," Yesung growled before making a snowball and threw it at Siwon who doged it. For his revenge, Yesung began throwing more, butbhe was thrown down by a large snowball that had been created by Kibum. Yesung exclaimed at Kibum, "Cheater!" 

All of a sudden, the five of them began throwing snowballs at each other. Donghae was on neither Sibum's or Yewook's side since he threw snowballs at both teams who scolded him and they all ended up throwing snowballs at him.

A while ago Donghae had been a vampire joining Yewook and Junsu in Seoul, South Korea as they remained bothering two mortals who were destined to become vampires. He didn't have the power to see the future, but he did believe if not for Yunho's decision than maybe things would be different.

He liked how things were now. Everyone was happy and alive. Eunhyuk and him had their baby which would be their main focus. Donghae planned on giving Eun Min siblings but for now, Eunhyuk and him could focus on her since they were first time parents.

"Choose a time, Hae!" Yesung exclaimed before being hit the face with a snowball from Siwon. 

It felt nice to be back at what Henry had considered home. He knew his real home was in the Vampire World, but he knew Wuhan. Many years ago, his parents had made an ultimate sacrifice that could not be easy for any parent. They had sacrificed being with him during his childhood just so he could be safe. 

Not only had they left him in a place where he would be safe, but in the home of his very own soulmate. He had not known Zhou Mi was his soulmate as a child, but he knew now that he was supposed to belong to the vampire who had taken him in. He did not care where they were, he only wanted to be with Zhou Mi.

After Changmin's chaos had ended, Zhou Mi and him had stayed for a little and then decided to head back to China. They promised to return since they would have to go in hiding soon since no one could know they were vampires. Four year after Changmin's birth they had married and performed the Oath in the Vampire World. After their marriage, they had stayed in Wuhan for two more years before leaving back to the Vampire World permanently.

"I know you miss China," Zhou Mi's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his beloved approach him. "I know I'm right, love."

Henry nodded, "I do. There's so many memories back in Wuhan. It's sad to leave it all." 

"I know," Zhou Mi wrapped his arms around Henry's waist. "We won't have to stay here forever, but we have to wait a few years until returning to China. We don't want anyone recognizing us." 

"I understand it's for the best," Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Zhou Mi's neck. "Besides, we can travel all over the Vampire World, as long as we are together."

Zhou Mi smirked, "You don't want to settle somewhere? You're family will wonder where I'm whisking you off to." 

Henry giggled, "We can stay here. My niece was born not that long ago. I heard Donghae planning some kind of surprise for Hyukkie and Eun Min."

"...But he's in Australia." Zhou Mi said, trying to figure out what Donghae's surprise was. "Do you have any idea of what it is?" 

Henry shrugged, "Wookie just told that it something to do with a mountain and winter." 

"I was going to ask you something," Zhou Mi said. Henry's nod and smile signified that he could go ahead and ask. "Would you ever want to start a family with me?"

Henry was awed. He had thought that one day Zhou Mi and him would start one, but they had eternity to start a family, not that Henry did not want to right now. For now, he did want his little niece to get as much attention as she could. Zhou Mi and him could have a family in years to come.

"Of course I would want to. You're my soulmate and I'd only wish to do this with you," Henry caressed Zhou Mi's face gently. "But I do think Eun Min should be the main baby right now. I'd hate for her attention to be on another baby." 

Zhou Mi chuckled, "Okay, we can wait to have a baby. As long as we are together, nothing can ever go wrong." The two shared a passionate kiss.

Changmin had exited the gardens once Kyuhyun and him had ended their meeting. Kyuhyun said he would be heading back to the Blue Kingdom. Both friends wished for the best for each other before bidding goodbye and going their separate ways. 

He was heading towards the throne room, when he heard running. Sensing who was about to approach him, he smiled. A little girl around the age of six came running towards Changmin with a smile on her face. Changmin opens his arm to pick up the little girl.

"Changmin-oppa!" The little girl exclaims happily. 

Changmin smiles at her, "Hello Jiyool-ah," He greets his little sister. He ruffles her long raven hair. "Have you see Umma?" 

"Jiyool, Changmin," Changmin looked away and smiled when he saw his mother approaching them. Of course, Jaejoong was well and alive. He looked as young and beautiful as he had always been. 

Another important event that had occurred was eight years after Changmin had been born. Jaejoong had been pregnant again and this time, he gave birth to a baby girl who Yunho and him named Jiyool. Everyone was glad to see a princess being born since there had only been princes in both the Red and Blue Kingdom for a while. When Eun Min was born there was just as much excitement as there had been for Jiyool.

"How was your meeting with Kyuhyun? He's doing well, I hope." Jaejoong said with a hopeful smile. During Changmin's chaos Jaejoong had only met Karam since Kyuhyun was occupied with other things such as what Changmin wanted him to carry out and Sungmin. 

Changmin smiled, "He's well. He's heading back to the Blue Kingdom. He gave me some hope though." 

_Karam_, Jaejoong thought as memories of his encounters with his son-in-law replayed in his head. 

"On finding your soulmate?" Jaejoong asked. 

Changmin looked a bit taken by his mother's response. "Yeah...How did you know, Umma?" 

"I went through the same thing, Changminnie." Jaejoong exhaled as he remembered breaking his parents' rules by seeking out his soulmate. "I was over the moon when I finally found your Appa."

Jiyool giggled, "Appa had to travel all the way here!" Just like Changmin, Jiyool had been told of the "tale of Yunjae."

"That's right." Jaejoong nodded at his daughter's words. "Don't worry, Changmin. You'll meet your soulmate the way fate wishes it to be." 

"Jae, Jiyool, Changmin," The three turned to see Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu enter. Yunho kissed his wife's cheek and hugged his children. 

"Hi Appa," Changmin greeted his father as he placed Jiyool down who went to stand next to her mother. "Umma was just talking about how you two found each other." 

Yoochun scoffed, "Your appa kept denying it. He couldn't resist after your umma stopped talking to him in his dreams. Your appa was desperate to get your umma back." 

Yunho elbowed his best friend, "Yah Yoochun!" He glanced at Junsu, "I don't know how you can tolerate him sometimes, Su."

"You get used to it." Junsu simply answered before pecking Yoochun's lips. 

It was sometimes hard for Yunho to forget what Changmin had done. He was still confused to how it was even possible for his son to do all the things he did. Yunho knew Changmin had done this so Jaejoong could live. Changmin had sacrificed his innocence as a child and made his parents (a love so true) go against each other. Changmin had sacrificed the trust from his mother as well. Changmin had caused chaos, when he did not want to.

Yunho had been confused, but when Changmin had told them everything it made sense. Changmin had been given the task to save his mother's life to prevent the chaos that would occur if Jaejoong had died. Changmin would never remember the times he spent out of the womb which was another big sacrifice. Yunho wished all of that weight had not been placed on his son, but without the weight the plan would not have worked, Yunho assumed.

Yunho felt bad for harming Jaejoong and he knew his beloved wasn't happy with using his powers on him either. They both had been wrong. They both had hurt each other. It had been worth it he admitted. They wouldn't have the life now if they hadn't encountered that obstacle that had astonished everyone.

Once Changmin had been born, everyone had their attention on the newborn. Yunho noticed how Jaejoong never wanted to be separated from his baby. Yunho stopped thinking about everything his son had done and just dived into his new life as a father. He had been just as happy when Jiyool was born as well, knowing that everyone would be fine. 

Yunho had so much confidence after months passed after Changmin was born and Jaejoong was alive and well. Changmin's sacrifice had worked and because of the sacrifice, Jaejoong _and_ Jiyool were with them. Yunho wanted to always thank Changmin for what he did, but his son had no clue of Jaejoong's situation now that he was officially born. Changmin had been aware of Jaejoong's fate and now he had no clue of anything as if he were suffering from amnesia. Changmin could never know since it would just be aching to him since he would not remember. Perhaps he would not be able to handle all of the things he did? 

"Yunho, it's good to see you," Yunho turned around and saw his in-laws, Hangeng and Heechul. Two years ago, Hangeng and Heechul had left the kingdom and had decided to do a bit of travelling in the human world. It would bring delight to everyone once they figured out the previous king and queen were here. He embraced them both, "It's good to see you two."

Heechul smiled, "It's good to be back home, " He looked around at how the inside of the castle looked the same as it always had. "Home is where the heart is they say."

"Our hearts belong here, of course," Hangeng pecked his beloved's lips. He turned to Yunho, "How are Changmin and Jiyool? They're well, I hope ."

Yunho nodded, "They're doing well and so is Jaejoong." He smiled at the thought of his family being surprised and delighted to see the two new arrivals. "They'll be so happy to see you two."

"We can't wait to see them!" Heechul said in excitement. 

Yunho happily led his in-laws out of the room and into the library where his wife and children were. He could easily picture what his family was doing in his head. Jaejoong was probably sitting on a chair while reading a story to Jiyool, her face full of awe, whilst Changmin watched while holding his own book he was reading. It was easy for him to imagine because that was how many of their days were becoming; moments together in happiness. 

Once they entered, all three vampires in the room smiled and approached Hangeng and Heechul. Yunho smiled seeing his in-laws embrace their grandchildren. Yunho knew Hangeng and Heechul were electrified when Jaejoong was saved from the horrifying fate he was supposed to have. Hangeng and Heechul had known of Jaejoong's fate and had lived life with the fear of losing their son in their minds; Yunho knew it was hell for them. He was glad that the couple did not have to worry about such things ever again now that Jaejoong was alive and nowhere near a fate that awful.

While Hangeng and Heechul were catching up with their son and grandchildren, Yunho's thoughts were interrupted by a maid entering quietly. She whispered to Yunho that there was a guest waiting for him at the doors of the castle. Yunho was curious to who it was, but he doubted it was a threat. He quietly snuck out of the library and headed towards the throne room. Once entering the room with the thrones, he opened the entrance door and was surprised to see a familiar feminine figure standing there. Standing there in the snow was none other than raven haired and flawless skinned Karam, dressed in winter clothes such as a long coat and even gloves. 

"Karam." Yunho found it strange muttering his son-in-law's name. The last time he had seen Karam was after Changmin had confessed his whole plan; whilst Changmin was fading away, Karam sobbed and begged for him to not leave. Yunho felt sad that Karam would remember moments that Changmin would never. 

Karam smiled nervously, "It's good to see you, King Yun—"

"You don't have to call me that, I promise," Yunho stopped Karam with a bright smile. Sooner or later, Karam was going to be a part of the family once he met Changmin. "I assume you're here for Changmin."

Karam nodded, "I always knew where he was. My parents used to know Queen Jaejoong but they moved once they found out what had happened—what I had helped cause. They promised me that I would be able to see Changmin once again and...This is the time."

Yunho thought it was fate that had done this. All day Changmin had been thinking of his soulmate. Changmin was always looking for his soulmate, never taking in the fact that maybe his soulmate would be the one searching. Yunho was thankful things had worked out this way since now Changmin would be relieved. Changmin would not remember the moments he shared with Karam, but the connection would be there and before anyone knew it, they would have confessed to each other and wanted to perform the Oath. 

"Can I see him?" Karam asked innocently.

Yunho nodded, "Of course you can. He is your soulmate after all, Karam. Come on, I'll take you to him." Yunho said as he moved to allow Karam in before closing the entrance doors. As they exited the throne room, Yunho could not help but ask, "So what are you going to tell him?"

"I actually stopped by at the Blue Kingdom to find Kyuhyun; he was a part of the group." Karam answered as he followed his father-in-law. "I can always say that Kyuhyun sent me or something. It won't matter either way really." 

Yunho smiled at Karam's confidence. He knew it would not take Changmin long to realize that Karam was his soulmate. Yunho exhaled deeply when they finally approached the opening of the library. He smiled at Karam and mouthed a "good luck" before opening the doors and allowing Karam in first.

"Changmin, you have a visitor," Once Yunho entered to see what had happened, he saw both Karam and Changmin just staring at each other. It made Yunho wonder if they both could talk to each other telepathically. He noticed Jaejoong holding close to Jiyool as he got closer to his parents. 

Jaejoong ended up leaving Jiyool with his parents before heading towards his husband. "It's Karam, Yunnie." 

"I know...And all day Changminnie was worried about when he would meet his soulmate," Yunho chuckled. 

Jaejoong smiled when he noticed that Karam and Changmin were approaching each other, "I think we should give them some alone time, don't you?" Yunho nodded in agreement before approaching Hangeng, Heechul and Jiyool before exiting the room. 

"H-hi, I'm Karam," Karam introduced himself as he extended his right hand towards his soulmate. He thought it was going to be easy to approach Changmin and have him falling in love with him again. Changmin had already been in love with him when they meet as children in the world of younglings and even when they were outside of the wombs and in the Vampire World. 

Although it was going to be an obstacle for them, Karam knew they were going to be fine. They were soulmates and a bond that strong could never be broken. 

"I'm C-Changmin," Changmin stammered, finding it hard to talk to such a beautiful person.

He was feeling it. Changmin could feel himself wanting to be drawn closer to this male. As if there was nothing in the world that mattered more than the beautiful male before him. Changmin knew this male was more than a random vampire. Karam was his soulmate; he knew this for certain. He knew he was looking at Karam the same way his father looked at his mother; as if they were the most important thing in the world. Nothing mattered to him right now besides Karam.

Karam despised the awkwardness and broke the silence, "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. My parents and I have never met any members of a royal family before... "

"Which kingdom do you come from?" Changmin asked since they were taking about royal family members. 

"My parents were from here actually...They moved later on and did not wish to live by any kingdoms. We ended up living in a beautiful forest where I was born." Karam explained.

Changmin was interested in Karam indeed. He hoped Karam knew they were soulmates because the next conversation would be awkward if Karam did not know. 

"H-have you ever felt complete in your entire life?" Changmin asked, knowing his own answer. He had a wonderful life, but he was missing a bit part of himself. Of course the missing piece was the person he was supposed to spend his eternity with.

Karam shook his head, "Never. I love my parents and my life has been a good one...But no one's life is complete until they meet the person they're supposed to be with. The person who's supposed to accept you for better or worst...No matter what." 

Karam loved Changmin no matter what he had done. He had proved that as he stayed beside Changmin's side as he planned out his chaos. Karam never favored the idea, but he never left Changmin's side. Even if he kept saying how bad of an idea this all was, Changmin never wished for him to go away. When Changmin was allowed some assistance, he had called his best friend _and_ soulmate to help him. 

In the most hardest time Changmin would be enduring, Karam had been chosen to help him. Changmin did not need to pick Karam, but he did. He had chosen his soulmate because he would need him in these times he would be facing. 

"That's true...Right now is my first time feeling complete in my entire life," Changmin muttered softly with a small smile. 

Karam giggled and blushed, "Everything in the world must have lost all of its importance because there's nothing that matters more to me than moments like these...Shared with _you_."

Changmin used all the courage he could summon and stepped closer to his soulmate. He did not want to scare Karam, but he did not want to hide from him either. The Oath and marriage could wait later on, right now he wanted to kiss his destined love. He leaned in and claimed Karam's lips. He was a bit worried when Karam stayed still, but was relieved once Karam kissed back.

"You're my soulmate," Changmin said when he slightly pulled away from Karam, but their faces still very close. Changmin wrapped his arms around Karam's waist, wanting them to be even closer.

Karam giggled, "You figured that out by one kiss?" 

"No...I knew when you first walked in. My eyes were glued to you and they could not look away. This has nothing to do with lust...I felt myself being _pulled_ towards you as if there was no one else I was supposed to be standing with..." Changmin explained, remembering his parents explain how vampires figured out who their soulmate was when they felt a tug towards someone. He had felt that when Karam entered the library.

Karam wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck, "How do we wish to continue on with this, my prince?" Karam worried that something would go wrong when he met Changmin because he no longer had the memories they had spent together, but he was wrong. This has gone better than expected.

"I wish to do many things," Changmin said with a smirk. He exhaled and shook his head, "I want to enjoy things with you. Soon I will need to take over the throne because I am at the appropriate age...But I just met you. I don't want to scare you away."

"I don't care how long we wait...I just don't ever wish to be separated from you," Karam whispered, feeling like Changmin and him were in their own world like when they met up when they were children in the world of younglings. 

Changmin came up with a plan, "I do think that maybe we should perform the Oath though." He chuckled when he noticed Karam blushing. It's not like they were trying to make love (which Changmin could not wait for) but it was an important part of their union as soulmates.

"As you wish, my love," Karam whispered before stepping on his toes to bite Changmin's neck. Karam blushed once his fangs pierced through his soulmate's skin which caused Changmin to not only growl but moan. Karam knew he would have been embarrassed if Changmin and him were to make love so soon. 

Once Karam was done, Changmin pecked Karam's cheek before placing kisses on his neck near the area where he was going to bite Karam. Like Changmin, Karam could not refrain himself from releasing a tiny moan when his soulmate bit him. Karam giggled when he felt Changmin kiss the spot that had been bit. 

"You're mine and I am yours," Changmin whispered, placing his forehead on Karam's.

Karam nodded, "Forever." 

"Our children are happy and creating their own families," Kangin began as Leeteuk and him sat with Hangeng and Heechul back at their kingdom. Like Hangeng and Heechul, Leeteuk and him had done some travelling together as they allowed Donghae and Eunhyuk to rule. Now, Leeteuk and him were blessed with a granddaughter just a few days ago.

Hangeng nodded, "I look at Changmin and Jiyool and it reminds me of when Joongie and Bummie were little. Those times were the best..." 

Heechul chuckled at remembering his children when they were younger. Jaejoong and Kibum did love each other and always would. As they got a bit older, Kibum had to spend time learning of his powers unlike Jaejoong. For some reason, Heechul felt a bit guilty. Perhaps Jaejoong could have learned of his powers but how to control them. Jaejoong knew his powers now after Changmin had persuaded him to know of them, but his eldest son was still not dangerous. 

He could not help but wonder how this would have all turned out if Hangeng and him had done something different. What if they had helped Jaejoong control his powers? What if they would not have arranged a marriage between Hong Sung's son and Jaejoong? Heechul could not think like that though. Life was amazing as it was now. He would not want to change a thing about it. 

"Eun Min was not the only baby born," Leeteuk said with a smile. "King Seunghyun had sent a letter. He stated that yesterday he had welcomed his nephew into the world."

"Congratulations to Prince Minho and his beloved, Onew. They'll be happy now with a child in their life." Hangeng said while his children's and grandchildren's births replaying in his head. 

Leeteuk took Kangin's hand, "We're so happy about Sungmin and Henry as well. Henry and Zhou Mi get to stay since the risk of going back to China and being recognized. But Sungmin can finally be with his soulmate."

"How did you feel about meeting Kyuhyun?" Hangeng asked with raised eyebrows. Kyuhyun was present for a few of Changmin's earlier plans, but he left once he was going to be born. 

"He was just helping Changmin save Jaejoong...Besides, if we didn't like him it wouldn't be up to us. Kyuhyun is perfect for Sungmin and we accept him into the family." Leeteuk smiled brightly at the thought of all three of his children were happy and in love.

"Changmin has reunited with his own soulmate as well," Heechul remembered when Karam arrived. Yunho had led them out as the two reunited soulmates had a moment to themselves. "Sooner or later Changmin will need to take the throne, but it can wait a bit. For now he should just spend time with his soulmate." 

The four of them had known each other for a long time, especially since Leeteuk and Heechul were siblings. Both couples had their own families and now we're watching as their children had their own families. They were all alive and, as vampires, would forever have each other's side. They were going nowhere since they had all eternity with each other.

Night had befallen on the kingdom. Word that Donghae had returned to the Blue Kingdom was heard. Karam was planning on staying since he had just found his soulmate so there was a new guest in the kingdom. 

Jaejoong was in the large garden while the night sky was above him. Just moments ago he had said goodnight to Jiyool as Yunho went to go really her a bedtime story like they had done with Changmin when he was little.

He exhaled deeply as memories of Changmin as a child came to his mind. They were beautiful memories that he'd cherish for all eternity. 

So much things had occurred after Changmin's sacrifice. He got to experience being a mother to his son, something he had feared would be taken from him. Yunho and him had Jiyool later on, the both of them raising another baby and Changmin becoming a sibling. 

That vision that had been predicted had showed death, chaos and the world ending. It would have never showed the beauty of what was now. 

"Umma," Jaejoong turned to see Changmin approaching him with a smile on his face. Jaejoong assumed he'd be with Karam.

Jaejoong gestured for Changmin to sit right next to him, which was an offer his son didn't refuse. 

"How's Karam settling in?" Jaejoong asked, hoping everything was going good for Changmin and Karam. They deserved each other. "I hope he feels welcomed." 

Changmin nodded, resting his head on Jaejoong's shoulder. Softly, he spoke, "He does."

Both of them were happy to see how life had turned out. 

Yunho and Jaejoong had both watched as beautiful moments appeared in their life. They had been blessed with two children and everyone was happy and safe. Once upon a time they had believed Changmin's birth would cause monstrosity and Jaejoong would die; they had been wrong about both things. Changmin was not a cruel vampire and Jaejoong was still here, never leaving. 

Once Yunho had not even believed in anything supernatural. He had thought that he was going to spend his life living as a regular human male. He probably once believed he would choose a girl he cared about who he would marry and have children with. He likely would have never left Seoul to see the rest of the world. Well, he did and he could now that he had all the time in the world. And he did not have to go alone. He had the person he was supposed to be with by his side. 

All Jaejoong had done was invade his dreams and tell him how he loved him and that he was a vampire. Yunho had headed into a world full of vampires and had become once himself. He let go of his mortal life and stayed with Jaejoong. Yunho had received two beautiful children because Jaejoong had hope in them. If it had not been for Jaejoong, Yunho would never have been as happy as he was now.

The couple were walking hand in hand as they decided to allow Changmin to practice taking control of the kingdom. Even Karam volunteered looking after Jiyool; he wanted to get to know his future sister-in-law. Besides, the couple wanted some alone time. They were spending time with their children which brought them joy, but sometimes they just needed alone time with each other. 

They had gone many miles away from the Red Kingdom. They had gone through a thick forested area and made it up some large cliffs that were caked with white snow. As they stood at the top, they looked down at the land covered by snow. They had travelled a long way from the Red Kingdom, so it was not in sight.

"We did this, Yun," Jaejoong exhaled. He turned his head a bit to look directly at Yunho, "Our fate changed. What had been predicted, a cruel fate...We _escaped_ it." 

Yunho smiled at Jaejoong, "We did it indeed. We escaped that horrible fate and so did Changmin. I never thought that..."

"He dreaded the thought of having to live like that?" Jaejoong suggested.

Yunho frowned, "I don't ever wish to be evil and neither does Changmin...He is the one who triggered my powers though."

"Changmin did many things. I never wanted to use my power as much as I did when he told me that the ones I trusted wanted to hurt him...The method wasn't the greatest, but it's foolish to think I could always hide my powers." Jaejoong said as he eyes his own hands. 

Yunho chuckled, "Mine are just as dangerous...I can control them though. Once I figured them out I feared of what I could do to someone I cared about...If I harmed someone. I would never forgive myself."

"I am happy that I can control mine. I'm happy that we _both_ can control our powers." Jaejoong remembered when Changmin revealed his plan and the realization of all he had done hit him. He had his powers, but he had used them on the wrong people. 

Changmin already had his own powers. It was not a different one from theirs, but he was a vampire with both his parents' powers. Jiyool had been born with same ability as her grandmother's; fire manipulation, nothing as fierce as Changmin's but just as meaningful. The two were just both lucky to have their children with them and still being alive to enjoy more time with them.

Not did their children's childhood and moments replay in their heads, but the day they met. It has began with the book Yoochun had given him which was actually something Yoochun received from an actual vampire girl. After taking The Vampire Codex, Jaejoong had began communicating with Yunho through his dreams and talking to him telepathically all thanks to Junsu. Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae and Junsu had then delivered Yunho and Yoochun safely into the Vampire World after their journey. Yunho has then reunited with Jaejoong.

They had each other and that would never change. They had eternity to be with each other and with their children as they watched their family grow. 

"I love you, Jaejoong," Yunho whispered as he pulled his soulmate into a tight embrace as they looked at the scenery before them. 

Jaejoong giggled, "I love you too, Yunho." He looked away from the scenery and into his soulmate's eyes, "Forever, we'll always be together."

"For all eternity," Yunho chuckled before kissing his wife passionately.

There would never be a time where they were not together. As soulmates are, they were inseparable. In any world or time, they would always have each other: _for_ _all_ _eternity_. 

THE END


End file.
